Another Strand In The Great Web
by Celgress
Summary: Reupload (site ate it lol) - What if Peter had been shot that fateful rather than Aunt May? The deal with Mephisto never happens. What will change and what will stay the same?Find out in this exciting story that turns events of the past decade on their heads- Will include AU versions of Shattered Dimensions, Edge of Time, Spider-Island, Dying Wish, Superior Spider-Man, exact.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Prologue

"I'm facing the demons I created. With every last part of me the pain will fade and I'll go on and on and on."

Black and Blue (2017) – CFO$

New York City, afternoon

Working on pure instinct, Peter Parker pushed, as gently as possible, his beloved Aunt May aside. He ignored his spider sense which screamed at him to dodge or evade the incoming danger instead of putting himself in harms way. The assassin's bullet tore into the right side of his abdomen leaving him numb. Peter fell to the ground. He could hear the anguished cries of his wife and aunt as he clutched his side in pain. He pulled back his hand. It was covered in blood, his blood. He stared at his crimson hand for what seemed like forever. His senses slowly dimmed. Everything went dark.

High above the scene, a red pigeon sat perched atop a brownstone. The oddly colored avian watched everything unfold with rapt attention. This was no ordinary bird but rather a guise of the demon lord Mephisto.

'How unexpected,' Mephisto mused.

Events were supposed to develop differently. Spider-Man's aunt should have been shot not himself. In exchange for saving the aunt's life, Peter and his wife Mary Jane would have offered their marriage past, present, and future to the lord of demons. Thus their future daughter Annie would be eliminated from the timeline, otherwise, their yet to be born daughter would pose a dire threat to Mephisto's plans in the years to come. A scenario he would not permit.

'No matter, I'll simply alter my mode of attack. Try a more direct approach.' Mephisto thought evilly. His legendary guile serving him well. 'Peter and Mary Jane cannot conceive Annie should one or both of them die by day's end. Fortunately, I know of the perfect individual to serve as my pawn in this matter. A man whose loathing of Spider-Man knows no bounds, in spite of his hypocritical religiously coached claims of being redeemed. But I know the truth of his dark heart. I knew his type well. Eddie is a zealot and zealots are easily turned to evil, especially when they are faced with their own morality and the specter of their own shortcomings. To postpone their day of judgment they will gladly sell their wretched souls. It is time to ignite within Eddie Brock the remaining fragments of the alien symbiote who shares with him so much mutual hatred of Peter Parker to reform the original Venom.' The red pigeon flapped away following the ambulance that had arrived to transport the gravely injured Peter Parker to the nearest hospital when it departed minutes later.

New York General Hospital half, half an hour later

"We have an unconscious male in his early thirties, gunshot wound to the abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood. His breathing is shallow. We cannot find an exit wound. The bullet appears to be lodged inside the abdominal cavity." One of the paramedics announced as the Peter was brought in on a crash cart. The crew of paramedics and Peter along with a doctor who joined them were ushered through a set of double doors.

"You can't go in there, miss." A male medical orderly said stopping Mary Jane who almost stumbled into him in her forward, almost autonatic motion.

"Huh," Mary Jane said blinking at him. In her hands was clutched Peter's bloodstained keys and smartphone. The screen of the latter was crack from impact with the ground when Peter had collapsed.

"I said you can't go inside miss." The orderly repeated himself patiently.

"That's my husband in there." Mary Jane protested the words shaking her out of her funk somewhat.

"I'm sorry miss, but there's nothing you can do for him. Somebody will come get you where there is news. Until then, please have a seat in the waiting room." The orderly. "I'll show you where it is." He motioned for her to follow.

"Come along Mary Jane dear." Aunt May said herding the distraught younger woman in the direct the orderly had gone as best she could. "We have to go with this nice young man."

"Okay," Mary Jane said. Her mind in a state of shock. "I'll call Felicia once they tell us something. She'd want to know about Peter." She mumbled staring off into space.

Headquarters of the Kingpin

"You've done well." Kingpin said to his hired gunman. "As promised your reward." One of his associates passed a briefcase full of unmarked bills to the gunman. "It was a pleasure doing business."

"The pleasure was all mine." The gunman said grinning. "Icing Spider-Man will make me a legend. Thanks for the opportunity." He said before he left the office with his money.

Kingpin reclined in his chair. A smile on his broad face. With Spider-Man on death's door, this was a red letter day for him. Spider-Man's imminent demise would serve as a warning to others who would target his criminal empire in the future.

"The next costumed do-gooder to cross my path will think twice before meddling in my affairs." He said with a laugh that sent shivers down the spine of his minions. Most of which silently prayed they would never be on the receiving end of their employer's wrath.

Apartment of Felicia Hardy, some time later

"Hello Mary Jane," Felicia said answering her smartphone. "How are you? I hope everything is going well. I heard about Peter's trouble with the Registration Act. I wish there was something I could do. The whole situation is just awful."

"Felicia," Mary Jane said her voice cracking. "Peter's been shot."

"What," Felicia exclaimed.

"We're at New York General Hospital." Mary Jane said on the verge of tears. "The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it. Please get down here as soon as you can."

"I'll be right there," Felicia said grabbing her coat, purse, and keys. "Are you alone Mary Jane?"

"No, Peter's Aunt May is with me." Mary Jane said.

"Hang tight Red, I'm leaving now," Felicia said putting on her coat.

"Thanks, Felicia," Mary Jane managed.

"Don't mention it, bye." Felicia on her way out the door.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **So my loyal fans, should I continue with this story teaser or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode One: One More Chance Part I

New York General Hospital, afternoon

"No comment," Felicia Hardy said slamming shut the door of the small private waiting room hospital staff had graciously granted the Parker Family once they learned of their unique situation. "Damn those media vultures." Felicia glanced at where Mary Jane and Aunt May sat realizing her mistake too late. "Um, I mean Jackals. Um. I mean, well, you know."

"Thank you for being here Felicia." Mary Jane said. She rose from her seat to embrace the other woman.

"Any time Red," Felicia said. When Mary Jane again sat down Felicia by her side the former art thief noticed Aunt May staring at her. "Uh, hi," Felicia offered weakly.

"There's no need to be uncomfortable around me dear. Mary Jane has told me all about your relationship with my nephew." Aunt May said.

Felicia breathed a sigh of relief. Then said with a small laugh. "I hope she gave you the PG version."

"The what now." Aunt May said quirking an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Felicia said with another nervous laugh.

It was in that moment of awkward silence that Felicia noticed with a frown a blood stain on her brown blouse. She glanced over at Mary Jane who still held Peter's bloody phone and keys tightly clutched in her hands. Before Felicia could comment two more people entered the room pushing back the throng of reporters who dominated the hall outside. One was billionaire Tony Stark aka Ironman the other was his faithful butler Jarvis.

"May we came as soon as we heard," Jarvis said immediately going to Aunt May's side.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Jane said glaring at Tony Stark. "You have some nerve Stark. Everything that has happened is your fault. Because of you my husband is in an operating room fighting for his life."

"I've come to help," Tony said putting up his hands in a show of surrender. "Don't worry about the medical bills they are taken care of."

"How considerate of you." Mary Jane said. "Now you can leave."

"Mary Jane," Tony said.

"I said you can leave." Mary Jane repeated.

"Come along, Jarvis. Apparently, we aren't welcome here." Tony said with a sigh. He knew there was not winning this argument. Jarvis looked at Aunt May reluctant to leave.

"Jarvis can stay, it's you I want to go, Tony," Mary Jane said.

"I'll return to Avengers Tower when the situation permits sir," Jarvis said apologetically. Tony nodded his understanding.

"If you change your mind," Tony said.

"I won't." Mary Jane said.

"If you do. Jarvis knows how to contact me no matter where I am." Tony said before leaving.

"Pompous ass," Mary Jane said. She looked over at Jarvis who wore a shocked expression on his face. "Sorry Jarvis," Mary Jane apologize a bit embarrassed.

"It's quite alright Mrs. Parker," Jarvis said curtly.

Hospital Room

'Why didn't they let me die?' Eddie Brock thought as he lay in his hospital bed sick, miserable, alone and oh so weak. He glanced at his bandaged wrists lamenting that he had not been better skilled with a knife. He knew the aggressive form of cancer that ravaged his body would kill him within a matter of weeks or months at the most. What was the point of going on? He resolved to succeed in ending his life at the first available opportunity.

"Not doing so well, eh Eddie?" A strange male voice said.

"Who said that?" Eddie his eyes darting around his empty room

"The only one who cares enough about you to visit." The strange male voice said.

"Show yourself, I'm not afraid." Eddie declared.

"Trust me, you will be," Mephisto said materializing in a puff of orange-red smoke which smelled of brimstone.

"You've come for my soul," Eddie declared clutching his bed sheets tightly. "Please don't take me to Hell. I don't deserve to spend eternity there. I'm not a bad person."

Mephisto laughed a harsh terrible sound. "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, lie to yourself if you must but not to me," Mephisto said pointing a clawed finger at the cringing Eddie. "Your sin-ridden soul is already my property. There is nothing you can do at this point that can change your fate. What I offer you today is a chance to postpone the inevitable, for a long season by the standard of your kind, and of course a chance at revenge against the man who ruined your life."

"What do you mean?" Eddie said.

"Peter Parker is here in this very hospital. He has been shot by an assassin. A bullet is lodged between his right kidney and his liver, preventing him from fully healing until it is removed. Spider-Man is more vulnerable than he has ever been in this moment. Even a proven failure such as yourself could now easily dispatch him through minimal effort." Mephisto said closing his sales pitch strong. "I am willing to heal your cancer and restore the power you once possessed as Venom. All I ask in return is a promise to kill Parker or failing that the his wife Mary Jane when a chance arises. Agree, or I'll soon see you in Hell Eddie where you shall suffer the torments of the damned day after day, month after month, year after year, decade after decade, while Peter Parker and his family live happily ever after. Hardly justice as I see it, but I've been known to err in such matters. What about you Eddie, does it seem just?"

"No," Eddie croaked. His eyes ablaze with hatred. He could not allow Parker happiness while he burned in Hell forgotten and abandoned by God.

"Do we have an agreement?" Mephisto asked.

"Yes," Eddie said bitterly.

Mephisto reached out and grasped Eddie's feeble right hand with his own. The moment they touched Eddie's body rapidly regained its lost vitality followed by black slime oozing from every pore and orifice. Soon the salivating monstrosity of man and alien created of pure hatred was reborn. It was a terrifying sight.

"Welcome back, Venom," Mephisto said with a sadistic grin. "Make me proud."

"Don't worry, we shall." Venom said ominously in his disturbing multilayered voice.

Top Secret Government Bunker - Undisclosed Location

Flash Thompson wheeled his way down the corridor. The double-amputee veteran of the war in Iraq accompanied by a group of soldiers had been selected for a classified project. In a chamber at the end of the hall was tall cylindrical tube filled with eerie blue liquid around which stood a cadre of scientists.

"Hello, Sergeant Thompson." One of the scientists said. "May I introduce you to the Toxin Symbiote. It was recently retrieved from a gang of criminals who killed its previous host, a New York City police officer named Patrick Mulligan." He said gesturing to the red and black gelatinous creature contained within the tube. "Together you'll make history."

Flash regarded the creature warily. He was unsure of being bonded with this thing. But if it restored his lost mobility and allowed him to better serve his country he felt had no choice. He would do anything for the country he loved. He was a patriot.

"Are you ready Sergeant Thompson?" The male scientist asked.

"I was born ready," Flash said.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **While I am giving Flash a symbiote a bit earlier than in canon, I feel this will fit well into the overall narrative I have planned. Because he can't be Venom (I also have future plans for Mac Gargan's portion of the Venom Symbiote that I hope everyone will like) in this story I decided to make him "Agent Toxin" instead.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Sorry about the short length. I hope to post a longer chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode One: One More Chance Part II

"It's hiding in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart."

"I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare has just begun."

Monster (2009) Skillet

New York General Hospital, evening

Felicia Hardy stood at the vending machine trying to purchase a candy bar to sate her appetite when something caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a huge shadow move down the hallway. Felicia froze the seconds ticking into infinity. She recognized the thing she had seen almost immediately, it was Venom! But how she wondered? Wasn't Gargan currently working with the Thunderbolts? Whatever the case, Felicia knew there was only one reason Venom would come here now, he was going to kill Peter! She had to somehow stop him.

Felicia dropped her candy bar. She ran after Venom watching in horror as he tossed security guards and hospital staff alike aside with impunity. Venom made a beeline for the operating theatre. He was about to pass through the double doors when Felicia drop kicked him in his back.

Venom spun around black tendrils lashing out wildly in every direction. When he spotted his attacker Venom snarled. "Black Cat, we won't let you stop us. Spider-man must die by our hands."

"You're not going to touch Spider-Man Gargan, er, is that you Eddie?" Felicia questioned.

"How very observant of you. We the one true Venom have returned." Venom declared. "Stand in our way and we'll break me than your nose this time little kitty cat." Venom said alluding to an encounter years ago when Venom had beaten Black Cat to within an inch of her life.

Felicia involuntarily cringed at the intensity of the unpleasant memory. "I don't care. I won't allow you to harm a defenseless man let alone one who is my dear friend." She assumed a defensive stance as best she could in her street clothes.

"We were hoping you'd say that little kitty cat." Venom said crouching low. "Let's dance."

While Felicia knew she was no match for Venom she had to try. Peter or Mary Jane would do the same for her if the positions were reversed. Her only chance was to taunt Venom into making a mistake of some sort then capitalize on it. She did, however, have one small advantage over Venom. She was a bit faster and more agile than him. Time to find out how useful her speed and agility edge would prove.

"Bring it, ugly," Felici said.

Venom charged at Felicia who narrowly jumped out of his way. Stopping on a dime Venom eyed Felicia then tried again and third a third time without success. Growing agitated Venom fired twin web lines from his hands in an attempt to ensnare his foe. An attempt that failed when Felicia somehow avoided both strands.

"Stand still so we can crush your skull." Venom said.

"No thanks," Felicia said.

Felicia saw a fire extinguisher. Remembering how Peter once told her that symbiotes did not like certain chemical compounds like bug spray she got an idea. Felicia somersaulted to where the extinguisher was. She broke the glass cutting her hands in the process. She aimed the extinguisher at Venom then unloaded the foam into his slobbering jaws. With a yell of discomfort and annoyance Venom backhanded Felicia away bouncing her off the nearest wall. The fire extinguisher rolled away.

Venom picked Felicia up before she could recover. His large left hand encircled her throat. He began to squeeze slowly. Felicia struggled her feet kicked the air futilely as she was lifted off her feet. Felicia's face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"We should kill you for your interference!" Venom hissed. "But unlike some, we could name, we possess a sense of honor. Nighty, night little kitty cat." Venom choked Felicia into unconscious then tossed her aside roughly. "We and Spider-Man have a date with destiny."

A few moments later a female figure knelt by Felicia. She gently nudged the former thief. With a groan Felicia awoke.

"Felicia, what happened?" Mary Jane asked. When Felicia had not returned Mary Jane went searching for her friend. Following the string of badly beaten medical personnel she had found Felicia.

"V-Venom i-is here." Felicia managed between coughs. "H-He's g-going to k-kill Peter..." Mary Jane's eyes went wide. She ran into the operating theatre. "W-wait," Felicia called after her but Mary Jane was already gone. With great effort and acute pain, Felicia used the wall to get to her feet. She stumbled after her friend.

Operating Theatre

The medical team had just finished removing the bullet from Peter's abdomen. They were sealing up his incision when Venom burst through the doors. A few he threw aside the rest save for the chief surgeon who bravely stood his ground wisely scattered.

"Get out of here." The surgeon demanded. "This man is in critical condition. Have you no decency, whoever whatever you are?"

"This man has ruined our life. By all rights, we will have our vengeance this day." Venom said. "We can see you are a good person who has helped many. We do not wish to hurt you, but we will. Step aside or face our wrath."

"No," The surgeon said defiantly.

"We warned you." Venom said swatted the man out of his way and halfway across the room where he collapsed in a heap. "What a shame." Venom added almost regretfully.

Venom turned his attention to the man who lay helplessly on the operating table in front of him. An oxygen mask was on the man's face. He was hooked up to various monitoring devices. Venom approached the prone Peter Parker his tendrils quivering in anticipation. The moment Eddie Brock and the alien symbiote called Venom had waited years for was here. Within seconds they would take the life of their hated enemy. Peter Parker would die by their actions. They could hardly believe this was real that the day had finally arrived. They loomed over the bed relishing their impending victory.

"Sow the wind reap the whirlwind." Venom said softly reciting one of Eddie Brock's most treasured Bible verses. It was about justice deferred a subject Eddie held dear. "Now I become death the destroyer of worlds." He said quoting yet another religious text as he lifted his talon bearing hands overhead ready to strike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Venom screamed his symbiote convulsed uncontrollably in pain from a sonic projection beyond the range of human hearing. Thrashing around he saw the source of his torment. In the doorway of the operating theatre stood Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Held in her hand pointing directly at him was her smartphone.

"Neat app, huh Venom?" She said her expression grim. "It allows any ordinary cell phone to emit high-frequency sounds. The sort your kind can't stand to be around. Peter created this app so I'd be safe from creeps like you when he isn't around. That's what love's about Eddie, I know it's you in there, caring about others and keeping them from harm. But you wouldn't know anything about that. Because your heart is so full of hatred there's no room left for anything else. I pity you, I really do."

Felicia stumbled into the room. She stared in awe at what she saw. "I've got this Felicia." Mary Jane said never taking her eyes off Venom who lay against one of the operating tool carts withering in pain. "Get Peter and the surgeon to safety. I'll join you shortly."

Felicia nodded. She limped over to Peter's bed carefully unhooked him then pushed his cart outside. She woke up the surgeon and he stiffly walked out behind her. Once Mary Jane knew Peter, Felicia and the surgeon were safe she noted the battery level on her phone. Not good, she thought seeing how low it was. The main drawback of the app was power consumption. It was a battery killer.

Mary Jane surveyed the room searching for something, anything that could potentially stop Venom. That might do the trick she thought. Against her better judgment, Mary Jane got as close to Venom as she dared to turn up the oxygen tanks to full blast she also spilled a jar of unknown chemicals onto Venom. She started to retreat only to have her foot snagged by one of Venom's many tendrils. Her phone flew from her hand. Thankfully the app remained one.

"Get off," Mary Jane said kicking at Venom.

"W-Why n-not ss-s-tay a while, while, long-ger," Venom stuttered. "W-We s-so -en-joy you-your company, ss-w-weetie."

Mary Jane was being drawn inextricably towards Venom when she felt a pair of strong hands grab her. She glanced up. Felicia had returned! "I told you to go." Mary Jane said.

"Good thing I'm a bad listener," Felicia said.

With great effort, Felicia and Mary Jane managed to pry Mary Jane free of the weakened Venom. Mary Jane pulled a cheap lighter along with a package of cigarettes from her pants pocket. She had purchased them both a few days ago when the stress of everything had almost overwhelmed her. Well, in her defense they were about to be put to a very good use. She lit the package on fire.

"Hey Venom, catch," Mary Jane said throwing the flaming package at Venom. She and Felicia ran like hell outside. When the flames touched his chemical drenched body he ignored. A split second later the oxygen filling the room exploded into a fireball that engulfed Venom along with much of the operating theatre incapacitating man and symbiote, sending both into a regenerative coma.

Outside

Wearily Mary Jane checked on Peter. She prayed he was okay. Leaning over him she stroked the damp hair from his forehead. Peter's eyelids fluttered then slowly opened.

"Mary Jane what happened? Where am I?" Peter said his voice hoarse.

"You're safe tiger, that's all that matters." Mary Jane said. She gently kissed his forehead tears falling from her eyes onto his face. Standing next to them Felicia smiled.

"Do I smell smoke?" Peter said crinkling his nose.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Felicia suggested noting the burning room behind them.

"Maybe we should." Mary Jane agreed. The two women wheeled Peter's bed away while staff rushed to and fro and fire alarms began to blare.

"Why do I have a feeling I missed something important." Peter said.

"Whatever gave you that idea." Mary Jane said innocently. She and Felicia exchanged knowing looks and smiles.

"Did anything interesting happen while Peter was out Felicia?" She asked her counterpart

"Not that I can recall Mary Jane. What about you?" Felicia said playing along.

"Nah-uh," Mary Jane said. "Just another typical day."

Roof of a Neighboring Building

Mephisto in his red pigeon form watched the burning hospital. Inside he was filled with a combination of rage and dismay. He could hardly believe Venom had failed him. How could two mortals prove so hard to get rid of? This situation was beyond infuriating. If only he was not bound by certain cosmic laws he would destroy them directly himself. The only positive is there was still time. Surely he would find a way to deal with them before their accursed second daughter was born or they were reunited with their first born daughter. Both children, although in different ways, posed threats to his future plans. Threats that he would not suffer.

Reluctantly Mephisto flapped his wings. After circling the scene in a long loop pattern he flew away. There would be other days other opportunities. As a wise one once said - "The most dangerous enemy is the one you don't know you have." A fact he would gladly teach the Parker Family at his earliest possible convenience.

Sanctum Sanctorum

Tony Stark did not often seek help from those technically outside the Avengers. However, this was a special circumstance. Recently Tony Stark had been party to a grave mistake that could yet cost a young man who Tony briefly called friend his life. He must make things right, assuming he could.

"Can it be done?" Tony Stark in his Ironman exosuit asked Dr. Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme of Earth.

"It can be done." Dr. Strange answered leaning forward slightly in his plush leather chair. "However, I would be remiss if I cast such a potent spell upon an individual and those around him without first consulting that individual. To do otherwise, would be mystically unethical I'm afraid. There are risks involved with any spell, especially one as all-encompassing as this one would be. If you can obtain permission from Peter Parker Spider-Man, I would be happy to enact an enchantment that will create a blind spot regarding his civilian identity in the minds of the general public, alongside anyone else he would rather not know who he really is."

"I understand," Tony Stark said. He turned to leave. "I'll return when Spider-Man is well enough to come with me." Adding in his own mind "if" Peter even survives the night that is.

"Very well," Dr. Strange said. "I await your return with Peter Parker. Until next we meet, farewell Ironman."

"Farewell, Dr. Strange." Tony Stark said leaving the library.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Minor spoiler, the new title pic for this story (used with permission of the artist) might give the sharp eyed an idea where this story is eventually headed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Two Brand New Challenges Part I

Washington DC the night of Venom's defeat

"Our deal if off, mortal," Mephisto declared angrily after appearing before his startled host.

"Please reconsider," Norman Osborn begged the Lord of demons.

"Why should I." Mephisto snarled. "You guaranteed Peter Parker would agree to anything I proposed should his loved ones be placed in danger. Your intelligence proved faulty.

"And he would have if Kingpin's assassin had botched the attempt on Parker's life and instead shot his elderly aunt as prophets of the Scrier Cult foresaw," Norman said. In a matter of moments the mighty man was shamelessly grovelling on the floor of his lavishly appointed office. He futilely clutched at Mephisto's billowing cape.

"Give me one good reason why I should not cast your worthless soul back into the deepest pits of my domain from whence I drew it years ago, by your feeble understanding of chronology, when you offered assistance destroying the Parker Clan." Mephisto said kicking Norman away from him an expression of utter disgust on his face.

"Keep your promise to revive my son Harry and I vow Spider-Man will die," Norman said struggling to his feet.

"I've heard that before." Mephisto laughed. "No deal Norman. I need more than your empty words if we are to continue doing business."

"I'll do whatever you want, just name it," Norman said his voice full of desperate.

"That's a start," Mephisto said his mind full of deliciously evil possibilities. "Very well, I'll resurrect Harry based on credit. But be warned my generosity only extends so far. The ultimate price for this favor shall be a very steep one indeed mortal."

"I don't care," Norman said.

"It is done." Mephisto said snapping his fingers an action accompanied by a tremor of the Earth, a high pitched squeal and a blinding flash of light. "Until next we meet." Mephisto vanished in a surge of orange-red flames.

Mephisto left a sweat soaked, trembling Norman Osborn to his deeply troubled thoughts. He hoped he had made the right choice. Of course he had Norman thought. He could never tolerate Peter Parker having any sort of happiness while his life lay in shambles. Sure he had power but not the things he desired most. The disingenuous little punk took those things from him: his business, his reputation, his sanity, his burgeoning criminal career, his son, his very life. Peace would forever elude him until Peter Parker felt the pain he felt, until Peter Parker envied the dead.

Office of Matt Murdock one month later, afternoon

"Thanks, for taking my case Matt," Peter said. He and Mary Jane sat across a large cluttered desk from Matt Murdock aka Dare Devil. Both looked haggard.

"We just want the harassment to end." Mary Jane said wearily.

"It goes on day and night," Peter added running his hands through his hair. In the month since he left the hospital waves of paparazzi and adoring "fans" had hounded his every waking moment in both the physical world and that of cyberspace.

"Unfortunately Spider-Man is considered a public figure, so I can't do much about the media harassment, sorry," Matt admitted the faces of Peter and Mary Jane fell. "With that said, I can certainly do something about the fact people are cashing in on your celebrity without your consent Peter. This includes the tell-all book Bugle Media is seeking to publish about Spider-Man. Furthermore, a very strong case can be made that J. Jonah Jameson cheated you out of royalties for years."

"But Mr. Jameson paid Peter for every photograph he took, albeit he never paid Peter much." Mary Jane pointed out.

"He did pay me," Peter confirmed.

"Jameson paid Peter Parker as a freelance photographer for the pictures, however, he never reimbursed Spider-Man for the added revenue Bugle Media earned as result of essentially signing him to an exclusive publicity deal," Matt explained. "The rapid growth of Bugle Media was due in large part to coverage of Spider-Man's exploits. Coverage that would have been rendered exceedingly difficult if not impossible to do without Peter's active cooperation, for which in return he received nothing of significance."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Matt," Peter said. "I know many people that still work at Bugle Media. Some of them were good to me. They could get hurt, maybe even lose their jobs if I take action. I'd feel like I was betraying them by suing the company or Mr. Jameson personally." He slumped in his chair.

"Peter unless you establish clear control of the Spider-Man Brand asap you'll lose control of the brand forever and what can be done with it. Any lawsuits launched at a future date will face a much higher burden of proof because the other side will, correctly, claim that you have not exercised effective control over your intellectual your property up until said point. Bringing Bugle Media to task is the first logical step in that process, seeing how the company is by far the biggest purveyor of unlicensed Spider-Man material. Material that often paints you in a negative light." Mat said.

"Matt has a point Peter." Mary Jane said. "How many potential employers this past month have told you because of negative media coverage they can't hire you."

"Everyone of them," Peter said. He then reluctantly added a second later. "Most mentioned the Bugle by name when citing media outlets that post negative coverage of my activities."

"The same thing has happened when I've tried to land any modelling or acting jobs." Mary Jane said. "My agent told me the parties involved don't want me as part of their project because of negative publicity surrounding my husband Spider-Man."

Peter gave Mary Jane a pained look. He hated the fact his role as Spider-Man was causing her grief. It was not fair dammit! He had signed up to be a superhero not those around him. Why should they suffer for his choices? Sometimes he wondered if his loved ones would be better off without him.

"All the more reason to bring suit against Bugle Media," Matt said. "They are clearly liable for your present lack of employment. Which is adversely affecting your ability to live."

"Can I think about it for a couple days, Matt?" Peter asked with another sigh.

No matter what he decided people he cared about would suffer. Although Peter never believed in the no win situation he was strongly considering he might be mistaken given at the moment.

"Of course," Matt said. "Take all the time you need."

Baxter Building several hours later

"It was nice of the Fantastic Four to let us stay here while they are away on one of their missions." Mary Jane said. She was grateful to presently be inside one of the securest buildings in New York City. She only wished she and the others could stay here safe forever from the outside world.

Mary Jane was helping Aunt May prepare a meal for their tight-knit which now included Jarvis and Felicia. Since Peter's reveal of his formerly secret dual identity, the five had formed a quirky sort of pseudo-family unit. Who would have thought it Mary Jane smiled at the thought. Until Peter went to bat for her the Fantastic Four had not wanted to grant Felicia access to their home. It seemed Black Cat did not have the best reputation in the superhero community where tempting items of great value where involved.

"Yes, it was nice of them dear," May said. She then frowned slightly. "But I could do without that dreadful H.E.R.B.I.E. It is always getting underfoot."

As if on cue the diminutive robot made an appearance. "Can I be of assistance, either Mrs. Parker?" He beeped cheefully. "Master Richards has instructed that I help you each whenever required."

"No thanks H.E.R.B.I.E, we're fine." Mary Jane said. H.E.R.B.I.E flew out of the kitchen. Mary Jane laughed at May's scowl. "H.E.R.B.I.E isn't so bad. You just need to give him a chance May. He's actually rather handy. I get him to do tasks I either don't have the time or patience for."

Mary Jane knew the older woman trended to mistrust technology, the more autonomous it was the less May approved of it. Unlike Mary Jane who embraced technology in every form. Likely a generational preference Mary Jane mused silently to herself.

"Mary Jane the day I need to rely on a flying tincan to do my chores, even those I dislike, is the day I retire to my bed," May said in her usual feisty way.

Mary Jane side hugged May. "Oh May, you're one in a million." She said. Mary Jane greatly respected and loved the woman who raised her husband. She only hoped if the worst ever happened that she would prove as strong a person as May Parker.

Rec Room

"You beat us again, how!?" Felicia exclaimed a dumbfounded expression on her face.

Felicia and Peter were seated side by side on a sofa to their right in a recliner sat Jarvis. All three had wireless video game controllers in their hands. The Avengers' butler had just finished defeating both superheroes for the fourth time in the hottest tournament fighting game.

"I told you he was good." Peter laughed. "He routinely trounces Wade in this game and that guy is a beast."

"Strategy Miss Hardy." Jarvis said deadpan. He insisted on calling Peter, Mary Jane & Felicia miss, mr, or mrs followed by their surnames in spite of Peter asking him many times not to. "I assess every situation carefully before I make a preliminary move."

"Jarvis here is a zen master of the electronic arts." Peter half-joked. "You have to get up pretty earlier to get one over on him."

"But, but, our metahuman reflexes," Felicia babbled.

"Apparently they don't count for a hill of beans, given a skilled enough opponent, eh Jarvis," Peter said winking at the Avengers' Butler who remained stoic.

"I demand a rematch, just the two of us." Felicia said.

"I happily grant your request Miss Hardy." Jarvis said.

Fifteen minutes later Jarvis again emerged victorious. "I don't believe it!" Felicia exclaimed. "I just don't believe it! He won again, what the?!" Felicia dropped her controller on the carpeted floor.

Peter could not help but laugh. "I hate to say I told you so, but-," Felicia punched him in his left shoulder playfully.

"Shut up," Felicia said grinning in spite of herself.

Top Secret Government Bunker - Undisclosed Location

Flash Thompson code named Agent Toxin after bonding with the Toxin Symbiote completed the obstacle course in record time. Two surprise robotic drones popped up on either side of him seemingly after the training session ended. Without hesitation, two large navy blue tendrils swiftly dispatched the drones before they could fire their laser blasters.

"Well done Agent Toxin." One of the members of the Military Brass who were present said. The group gave Flash a round of applause.

"Thank you," Agent Toxin said giving the group of high ranking officers a salute.

Agent Toxin's body was mainly dark blue in coloration with elongated interlocking red spider symbols on his chest & back, red crescent eyepieces, red shoulder pads, red forearm guards and a red military style belt. On his feet were what looked like combat boots. Each of his fingers ended in sharp claws. Agent Toxin was designed for destruction. An instrument of Uncle Sam's righteous fury. One that would strike fear into the hearts of every enemy.

"How do you feel Sergeant Thompson?" Another member of the Military Brass asked.

Agent Toxin's living mask rolled back in every direction to reveal the face of Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Flash stretched his muscles then glanced down at his new legs. "Better than I have in a long time." He said at last.

"Are you experiencing any problems controlling the symbiote Sergeant Thompson?" Another member of the Military Brass asked.

Flash could sense these older men and their well-armed security detail of exosuit wearing troopers were on edge. It was as if they expected him to lose control and attack them at any moment. Which was understandable everything considered, time to put their minds at rest.

"I am not sir," Flash said his enhanced senses picked up on their collective relief. "The drugs are working perfectly. Toxin has been successfully subjugated to my will." He finished.

Flash could not help but wonder if the symbiote dulling drugs regiment was truly necessary. From what he had learned through their mental link Toxin saw itself as a hero. It was in no way like its "father" or "grandfather" who freely slipped into evil actions whenever it suited them. Perhaps Toxin's positive disposition was a lingering effect from its first host the late Police Officer Patrick Patrick Mulligan? Flash hoped one day he would form a good enough rapport with the alien to uncover the truth. He knew that could never happen if Toxin felt it could not trust Flash which was where their relationship stood. Someday that would change, right?

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Two Brand New Challenges Part II

The Baxter building in New York City, night

 _"BREAKING NEWS - The Superhuman Registration Act has been abolished by the Federal Government following the recent Siege of Asgard. In related news disgraced Thunderbolts Director Norman Osborn was taken into custody earlier today by Steve Rogers who has returned to his role as Captain America. Mr. Osborn has been remained into custody on suspicion of espionage and treason Mr. Osborn will await trial at the ultra-maximum security Raft Prison for super beings in New York. Stay tuned for further details."_

"Justice at last." Mary Jane said. She was giddy in spite of the fact she knew taking joy in another person's misery was wrong. "Too bad he'll never pay for his many past crimes." She added a moment later. Norman as the Green Goblin had murdered both her best friend Gwen Stacy and Peter's Clone Ben Reilly. Mary Jane also suspected Norman was somehow responsible for her miscarriage that caused the life of her unborn daughter May Parker, Jr.

"I feel bad for Harry," Peter said as he, Mary Jane, Aunt May and Felicia watched events unfold on the big screen TV in the Fantastic Four's Rec Room. Jarvis was away preforming his duties at Avengers' Tower.

"Yeah, it must suck having such a psychopath as your father," Felicia agreed.

"I'm relieved that vile man is finally behind bars where he belongs," May said.

Peter's Superhero ID card that was issued by the Federal Government when he registered picked that moment to beep loudly. He fished the ID card which he had almost forgotten about out of his pants pocket. He glanced at the others apprehensively before he answered the summons by pressing one of his thumbs against ID Card.

"Peter Parker Spider-Man here." Peter said.

"Parker we a mission for you." The voice of Nick Fury said.

"Hi Nick, I take it you've been reinstated as Director of SHIELD, huh?" Peter said making conversation.

"Do you know about Norman Osborn?" Nick Fury said ignoring Peter's words.

"I heard he was removed from his position with the Thunderbolts and arrested. If that's what you mean?"

"No one is more familiar with Norman Osborn's exploits than you. We want to bring you in as a special consulting agent on this case."

"If I agree, how will I be used?"

"Mainly you'd be supervising Osborn's stay at the Raft Prison, assist with his interrogation sessions, and the investigation of his crimes in general. Considering everything he's done we want to do everything we can to assure he does not escape. Everyone I've discussed this situation with feels you are the best choice son. Assuming you complete the mission without a hitch you'll become a full-time employee of the Federal Government."

"What about my family?" Peter said looking at Mary Jane, Aunt May, and Felicia. "If I accept the assignment who will protect them? Now that my civilian identity is known any one of my old foes could target them at any time."

"Each of your loved ones would be protected twenty-four-seven by details of SHIELD agents. Do we have an agreement?"

Peter glanced over a Felicia. "Can I bring a partner of my own along? One that the government will pay at the same rather they do me." Felicia raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't see any reason why not, assuming he or she is or can is eligible for governmental employment." Nick Fury said.

"I think we had a deal," Peter said.

Raft Prison two days later, afternoon

"Norman Virgil Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, aka the Iron Patriot, aka the Sinister Schemer." The lead SHIELD agent on the investigation a young man of about thirty said. "Looks like we've got you this time Osborn. How are you feeling, those cuffs tight enough?"

The agent slapped a thick folder down on the steel table that separated the handcuffed Osborn from him. Norman glared at the interrogator. Behind the agent stood Spider-Man and Black Cat their arms crossed over the chests.

"You've got nothing on me and we both know it. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this lovely chat." Norman Osborn said with a grin. He then waived as best he could at Spider-Man. "Hi Pete, how's the Wife and Aunt? Hope they're well."

"Don't answer him." The agent said to Spider-Man. "We've got enough evidence to put you away for life Osborn or a dirt nap, which do you prefer?"

"Life or death, nice to see I have options," Norman said his grin fading.

"Which do you choose?" The agent asked.

"What exactly do you want from me kid?" Norman said. He added with a chuckle. "A full confession of my many, many crimes, is that it?"

"Yeah, actually that would help a great deal." The agent said. "Tell me everything you did and why you did it and the government will see the judge shows you leniency. The death penalty will be off the table. Let's start with Mendel Stromm. He claims you framed him for embezzlement to gain full control of Oscorp, is that true?"

"I have nothing more to say to you at this time," Norman said. "I will, however, talk with Spider-Man, of the record of course."

"Why should we let you do that?" The agent said.

"I'll make a full confession if I can have five minutes alone with Spider-Man," Norman said again smiling.

The agent glanced at Spider-Man who nodded his head in assent. "Alright, five minutes," He said.

"Be careful," Black Cat said. "He's up to something."

"Don't worry I can handle old Norman here," Spider-Man said. Black Cat and the agent then left the room. Spider-Man and Norman Osborn were alone.

"Spill Norman," Spider-Man said sitting in the vacated chair across from his arch-nemesis. He deactivated the voice recorder that lay on the table between them.

"First take off the mask," Norman instructed.

Peter pulled off his mask. "Happy," He snapped.

"Not really," Norman said. "I'd be much happier if I were free."

"Tough, because that's never going to happen," Peter said.

"It can with your help," Norman said.

"In what twisted universe would I ever help you," Peter said his expression dark. "You murdered my first real girlfriend, murdered a man who was the closest thing I'll ever have to a brother, abducted my aunt after making me believe she died and killed my unborn child. I hope you rot in here."

"I didn't murder your daughter," Norman said.

"Bullshit you engineered my wife's miscarriage. You told me so yourself. Are going senile Norman." Peter growled.

"I lied," Norman said dropping a bombshell. "Your daughter's alive. I faked her death. I'm rather good at that, as you know." He winked at Peter.

"What are you saying?" Peter said in shock.

"Little May is alive and well. Only I know where you can find her," Norman said his grin bigger than ever. "Free me, I'll tell you."

Without warning, Peter snapped. Fast as lightning, his gloved hands were around Norman's neck. He choked the smug supervillain until Norman's face turned blue.

"K-K-Kill me, y-you'll n-never f-f-find h-her." Norman wheezed.

With great emotional effort, Peter released Norman. "Tell me where my daughter is you sick freak!"

"G-G-Get me out-out of h-h-here,, I'll g-g-gladly d-do just that. Better y-yet, I-I'll lead -y-you r-r-right to her," Norman said between coughs.

"So help me Norman if you're lying." Peter said his hands forming fists.

Norman shook his head. "H-Help m-me, I'll g-give you y-your daughter b-back." He coughed. "D-Doesn't that-that sound d-d-delightful? B-But hurry, th-this is a limited time offer. Y-you h-h-have until next Monday."

Peter slammed his fist down on the metal table denting it. He stormed out of the room. Outside Felicia was waiting for him along with the agent.

"What did he say?" The agent inquired.

"Nothing of value," Peter said. "He wanted to taunt me."

"Unfortunate," The agent said. "I'll go back inside. See if I can pry any information from him."

Peter was now alone with Black Cat. She noted how upset her longtime friend seemed. She quickly caught up with him as he briskly walked away down the corridor.

"What really happened between you and Osborn? What did we say?" Black Cat asked.

"He claims Baby May is alive." Peter said. Behind him Black Cat stopped dead in her tracks her mouth slack. "Unless I help him escape, I'll never see my daughter. Ain't life a joy."

"What are you going to do?" Black Cat said once she gathered her thoughts.

"I have no idea." Peter confessed.

Home of May Parker in Queens three days later, night

"I'm pooped." Mary Jane said with a yawn. She and Peter had spent that Saturday at Coney Island after Nick Fury pulled some strings so they could have the place to themselves. "It was great being normal again."

"Mary Jane there's something I have to tell you," Peter said he sat on his old bed beside his wife. He turned around to face. Other than the agents outside of the house they where alone Aunt May being out on a date with Jarvis.

"What is it, Peter? What's wrong?" Mary Jane said noting the troubled expression on Peter's face.

"Norman Osborn told me something when we were alone three days ago after an interrogation session," Peter said he took Mary Jane's hands in his own. "He claimed Baby May is alive. He'll offered to lead me to her if I help him escape from the Raft."

"What," Mary Jane said not fully uncomprehending Peter's words.

"He said our daughter is alive," Peter repeated.

"Oh," Mary Jane said dumbfounded. "D-Do you think he's telling the truth, about, Baby May?"

"I'm not sure," Peter admitted. "I told Felicia. She's been unable to learn anything through her underworld contacts."

"Are you going to help him escape?" Mary Jane asked hesitantly.

"I honestly don't know," Peter said.

"Peter you can't. He's probably lying anyway." Mary Jane said.

"But what if he isn't?" Peter said. "What if by this time next week our daughter could be safe in our arms."

"I want Baby May to be alive more than anything I've ever wanted." Mary Jane said taking a deep breath. "When I miscarried I blamed God then after I learned what Norman did I blamed myself. I'd give anything to hold our little girl in my arms again. But this is Norman Osborn we're talking about he'd say anything, do anything to save his own skin, even lie, especially lie." Mary Jane sniffed. Peter reached out wiping away the tears that gathered in her eyes.

Peter reached a decision in that moment. "I have to take the chance MJ. Even if I'm arrested at least our daughter would be back where she belongs with you. If she's out there I need to find her." Peter said.

"No Peter," Mary Jane said.

"I'm sorry MJ," Peter said. "I have to know the truth." He and Mary Jane embraced each other.

"I know you do." Mary Jane whispered in his ear as they clung to each other. In that moment the rest of the world vanished all that remained was each other.

Streets of NYC the next day, early morning

With great difficulty, Mary Jane gave her detail of uncovered SHIELD agents the slip. She ducked into an alleyway and inputted a number into her smartphone she hoped she never would use again. Desperate times require desperate measures she told herself.

"Hello?" The raspy voice of Tony Stark answered after five rings.

"Mr. Stark this is Mary Jane Watson-Parker." Mary Jane said hating herself for what she was about to do.

"Hello, Mary Jane." Tony Stark said his voice noticeably changed its tone becoming more polished. "I certainly did not expect to hear from you again." Tony had put out many feelers to the Parker Family during the past six weeks, including through Jarvis, every one of which had been rebuffed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to take you up your offer of assistance. If it still stands?" Mary Jane said.

"It does," Tony Stark said.

"I need the use of the Iron Spider exosuit you designed for my husband." Mary Jane said swallowing her pride.

"That's a pretty big ask, Mrs. Parker. May I know why you want to use the Iron Spider armor?" Tony Stark said his tone becoming all business.

"I'd rather not say over the phone." Mary Jane said. "Can we meet in person?"

"Sure, be at my office at Stark Headquarters in fifteen minutes." Tony Stark said.

"I'll be there." Mary Jane said disconnecting the call.

'Please forgive me, Peter.' Mary Jane thought. 'I won't let you throw everything away on a hunch. At least if I get caught helping Osborn your hands will be clean.'

Mary Jane hoped she was doing the right thing. If it meant getting her daughter back she had no regrets. Baby May would be six years old now. The little girl had spent too much time away from her family already. Mary Jane left the alleyway a moment later determined to do whatever she must to make their reunion a reality, even if it meant dealing with Tony Stark again or helping Norman Osborn evade justice.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Three Triumph Through Tragedy Part I

The Raft Prison, morning

Sundays were typically quiet at the ultra-maximum security facility. Due to unionization of the staff, there was only a skeleton crew on duty. When the incident occurred they were caught totally off guard.

Norman Osborn lunged in his cell reading _The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli_. Suddenly the exterior wall of his cell crumbled away under repulsor fire. Emergency klaxons blared. "Ah, it would seem my ride has arrived," Norman said shutting his book. "Hello there, who might you be?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at the obviously female Iron Spider who hovered outside his ruined fifth story cell. Rather than answer the Iron Spider roughly grabbed Norman and flew away.

When they landed on top of a high rise office building a few minutes later the female Iron Spider unceremoniously dropped Norman. "I was expecting somebody else a bit more manly, but I guess you'll do." His eyes slid over her shapely form which was accentuated by the form-fitting exosuit. Before Norman knew what was happening the Iron Spider reached out and snapped a black bracelet that closely resembled a smartwatch around his right wrist. "Kinky girl, into bondage are you?" Norman said which earned him a not so light slap across his face from the Iron Spider. "You like it rough I see, so do I," Norman said rubbing his cheek.

The Iron Spider grabbed Norman by his shirt collar. Her faceplate slid aside to reveal the irate face of Mary Jane Watson-Parker. "Norman I'd never touch you in that way if we were the last two people on Earth and us procreating meant the survival of Humanity. Even thinking about it makes me sick. I'd recommend you take me to my daughter before I forgot how much I need you right now and do something you'll regret." She hissed.

"Don't you mean something that we'll both regret?" Norman teased with a smile.

"I know what I mean." Mary Jane said her eyes narrowing. She dropped Norman on the rooftop.

"I'm hurt MJ. Can I call you MJ?" Norman said back on his feet an instant later.

"My friends call me MJ. We are not nor will we ever be friends Norman, not after what you've done." Mary Jane said as the Iron Spider faceplate slid back into place. She glanced at Norman's wrist band. "The tracking device I just put on you will deliver an intense electric shock if we are more than a hundred feet apart. So, try not to run off Norman."

"What about what you and your husband have done to me and mine?" Norman said ignoring Mary Jane's comments about the tracking device. His mock smile gone.

"We've done nothing to you." Mary Jane said.

"Rubbish girl you led Harry on while pinning away for Parker." Norman accused.

"Harry ruined our relationship with his lies, not me. I never cheated on him while we were together." Mary Jane said.

"Lies, in your heart you were never were truly his," Norman said. "If only I had been around I would have made sure Harry never became involved with a tramp like you."

"Too bad you felt killing my best friend was more important than your son's happiness." Mary Jane fired back.

"Gwen was another tramp I did Parker a favor by killing her before he found out about our indiscretion in Europe." Norman laughed. "The things that girl could do in bed were, exquisitely naughty." He leered at Mary Jane. "Perhaps if you ask nicely I'll show you first hand."

Mary Jane felt her skin crawl. "Gwen was a sweet girl. I'll never believe you two engaged in a consensual affair. I think you somehow brainwashed her. Which makes you a rapist besides a murderer."

"Think whatever you want dearie," Norman said with a shrug.

"Enough of this, I want my daughter back." Mary Jane said.

"Are you sure," Norman said. "What if I've raised her to hate you and your husband? Would you still desire a reunion?"

Mary Jane hesitated for only an m moment. "More than anything." She said. "Unlike you, I'll always love my child no matter what."

"Very well," Norman said. "I'll lead the way." He pointed at Mary Jane. "Hold me again in your strong, protecting arms." Mary Jane said nothing. She once again picked Norman up. "We have a bit of a trip ahead of us. Fly due West until I say otherwise." He instructed.

Outside a large building in Milford New Jersey, three hours later

"Got out of here Mayday." One member of a group of three girls said to a fourth girl who tried to approach them.

Although the girl's name was May, at least according to a note left with her when she was baby, everyone at the home for girls called her "Mayday" because of her uncanny ability to foresee disasters seconds before they occurred. A talent that greatly disturbed the staff and her fellow orphans alike. Most people avoided her whenever possible. As a result, she had no real friends.

"Yeah," Another added. "We don't need any creepy stuff happening today."

"Leave us alone weirdo." Another said.

The rebuffed girl walked away. Mayday heard the other girls laugh as she did so. Not for the first time, the brown-haired six-year-old wondered why she was different. She sat down alone on a bench to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich prepared earlier by the kitchen staff for an afternoon snack. She wondered why her parents left her here. Did they not love her enough? Maybe they did not want kids? Maybe they were frightened by her too? She took a bit of her sandwich fighting back tears. Life in an home for girls was hard but especially so when others feared you. At a young age, children learned not to cry still there were times when even these hardened kids were overcome by emotion. Whenever Mayday thought of her parents she felt like crying. Mayday wondered if she would ever find a family of her own. She did not want to stay here forever. But she knew that she likely would. No one wanted a freak for their daughter. Obviously, her parents had felt the same way. If that was not the case she would be with them. Her self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by a commotion on the roof. A Spider themed figured was battling a Goblin themed figure and she was losing.

The Roof a few minutes earlier

"We've arrived," Norman Osborn said. "Set me down here." Mary Jane did as she was instructed.

"What is this place?" Mary Jane asked peering over the lip of the roof. The building was a large stone structure surrounded by an extensive area of green lawn. It was similar in construction and layout to a school she thought.

"The home for orphaned girls where one of my minions deposited your brat against my explicit orders more over six years ago. He was supposed to bring her to me I planned on using her against your husband, but he lied by claiming the baby unexpectedly died. When I learned of his duplicity a year ago I was understandably upset. Other than drooling a lot, he doesn't do much these days. After careful consideration, I decided her whereabouts would be a useful trump card should I ever get in trouble or perhaps for revenge should my other schemes fail." Norman explained. He looked around at the throng of children below. "There she is." He said pointing at Mayday. "Go on, say hello. I'm sure she'll be delighted that her mother is criminal, or at least will be once they discover you broke me out. She can come visit you in prison. Maybe during conjugal visits, you and Parker can give her a little brother or sister. Wouldn't that be nice."

"You monster," Mary Jane said.

"Oh wait, that's not going to happen," Norman said slapping his head against his forehead. "Silly me, I forget."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Jane said stiffening.

A sinister grin spread across Norman's face. "You're going to die here today before ever meeting your brat." He said. "Isn't that right, my son?"

"Indeed it is, my father," A male voice said.

Mary Jane whirled around. There stood the Grey Goblin. She readied the builtin weapons of the Iron Spider exosuit in preparation for the inevitable battle.

"Back off whoever you are, or I'll fire!" Mary Jane threatened. "I'm serious unless you leave there will be trouble!" She pointed her gloved hands at the intruder repulsors charging.

Rather than answer immediately the Grey Goblin slowly balled his right hand into a fist. Within the palm of the glove was a switch that was tripped by his action. Within seconds Mary Jane felt the Iron Spider exosuit begin to malfunction. He heads-up display blinked in and out. Her weapons powered down. The exosuit soon would no longer smoothly follow her commands. It felt heavy unyielding. Norman's tracking bracelet sparked then fell off his wrist.

Norman laughed. "Foolish wanna-be hero playing dress up." He admonished Mary Jane wagging his finger at her. "Do you really think I would give Parker or you the child? This was my plan all along. Lure Parker here so I could kill him and the child, with help from my loyal son Gabriel. I was hoping Spider-Man himself would free me, but alas it was not to be. I guess I can settle on killing his wife and child instead." Norman circled the sluggish Mary Jane as she threw slow motion ineffective punches at him. "Wondering how we neutralized your Iron Spider armor? The answer is simple. When I briefly had unfettered access to Stark Enterprises tech I hacked its command codes with such an occasion in mind. My good boy just downloaded a virus into your exosuit." He turned to the Grey Goblin. "Son show Mary Jane some good old fashioned Osborn hospitality while I suited up. I want to deal with the brat personally." Norman walked away.

"No, please leave my daughter alone." Mary Jane cried reaching out to grab Norman in vain.

"Yes, father," Grey Goblin said. He loudly cracked his knuckles. "I'll enjoy this."

Grey Goblin pummelled Mary Jane relentlessly with his superhuman kicks and punches. At first, the partially depowered suit offered limited protect before long, however, Mary Jane soon felt every blow as the suit continued to fail. Her feeble slow-motion attacks did noting against him. She cried in pain when he broke one rib then another. Grey Goblin scored a knee lift to her head which staggered her.

With no other options, Mary Jane managed to disengage the exosuit. She slipped free only to have Grey Goblin stab her in her stomach with a razor bat taken from his satchel which he savagely pulled free with a twist a second later. Mary Jane gasped in pain falling to her knees. She clutched her bleeding abdomen. Grey Goblin kicked her in her already broken ribs causing Mary Jane to collapse. Grey Goblin then went to find Norman.

"Have, to, stop, them." Mary Jane groaned getting unsteadily to her feet several minutes later.

Ground Level

Norman Osborn now in his trademark identity of the Green Goblin rained destruction down on the playground from his glider. He tossed exploding pumpkin bombs in every direction while orphans and staff ran for safety. This was the life striking fear into the hearts of all who beheld him Norman thought with psychotic glee.

"Revenge shouldn't be this fun!" He cackled a primed pumpkin bomb in each hand. "Once I barbecue these orphans I might knock over a candy store!"

"How about instead I return you to the Raft where you belong." A familiar angry voice said.

Spider-Man landed behind the Green Goblin on his glider. Spider-Man threw an uppercut that Green Goblin blocked. His pumpkin bombs falling to the ground below. Spider-Man followed up with a left cross that impacted Green Goblin's chin with a loud crack.

"Ouch Parker I think you almost broke my jaw." Green Goblin said. "What happened to the fun loving clown I once knew?"

"He grew up when he watched two of the people he loved most die in his arms because of your actions," Spider-Man said. "I won't allow you to take anyone else I love away Norman."

Green Goblin laughed. "Too late, my loyal son already killed your wife. When we're done here I'll kill your brat. Then I'll track down your dear old aunt and take her life away. Maybe after that, I'll finish with your former colleagues at the Daily Bugle."

"I see," Spider-Man said his voice cold as ice. "I no longer feel sorry for this."

"For what," Green Goblin asked confused.

Spider-Man headbutted Green Goblin breaking the latter's nose. He double kneed Green Goblin in the torso then hoisted the doubled over supervillain over his head and throw him to the ground far below. Green Goblin landed in a motionless heap.

"Die Spider-Man," Grey Goblin screamed.

On his glider, Green Goblin zeroed in on Spider-Man firing energy bolts. When the gliders came within a foot of each other Spider-Man rammed Green Goblin's former glider into the one on which Grey Goblin was sanding. The resulting explosion incapacitated Grey Goblin who Spider-Man pulled to safety with a web line at the last moment. Spider-Man with a second web link and a great degree of practiced dexterity pulled both himself and Grey Goblin to the wall of the building. The pair then slid down to the ground.

"Where is she, Gabriel?" Spider-Man said unmasking Grey Goblin.

"Who," Gabriel said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not in the mood. Where is my wife? Answer me or I'll-," Spider-Man said making a fist with his right hand while with his left he held Gabriel off the ground by the neck.

"Dead," Gabriel sneered. "She bled out on the rooftop five minutes ago by my estimate." He then spat in Spider-Man's masked face. Spider-Man knocked him out with a punch dropping his unconscious form to the ground.

"Peter," Black Cat called out running up to Spider-Man a group of children in tow. "I think I found her, your daughter." Black Cat gestured for Mayday to come forward. "Tell Spider-Man your name." Black Cat urged the girl.

"I, I'm May, but everyone calls me Mayday," Mayday said softly in awe of her savior.

"Tell him why they call you Mayday, honey." Black Cat said.

"I can see bad things before they happen," Mayday said.

Spider-Man regarded her quizzically. He wondered, was her precognition a more advanced form of his Spider Sense. The girl certainly looked how he mentally pictured a daughter of his and MJ would appear. Wait, MJ he had to find her make sure she was okay.

Mayday's eyes grew wide. "Watch out Spider-Man!" She warned her tiny voice growing loud.

From out of nowhere Green Goblin bum rushed Spider-Man. He tried to tackle Spider-Man who used Green Goblin's our momentum to flip Green Goblin over his shoulder. In his rage Spider spied a gagged piece of wrecked goblin glider. He picked it up then put his boot on Green Goblin's neck pinning the latter down. Green Goblin struggled weakly but it was clear the old villain was in no shape to resist for long after his earlier beat down. Spider-Man placed the tip of the makeshift sword between Green Goblin's eyes.

"How can you do this?" Green Goblin croaked. Blood from his broken nosed caked his mask "Killing in cold blood goes against everything you stand for."

"You took away my daughter. Tried to destroy my life. Caused nothing but pain and suffering to everyone I hold dear." Spider-Man growled.

Spider-Man reared back. The crowd gave a collective gasp. He slammed the debris into the ground then pulled it out and tossed it aside. Green Goblin gazed up at him with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"Shocked, you shouldn't be. You're not worth it Norman, you have never been." He glanced at Black Cat, Mayday, and the other children. They were why he fought to make the world a better place. "Goodness will also endure in spite of the efforts of people like you. Remember your defeat here today, your humiliation. Remember no matter what you can never win, I'll always stop you." Along with the children, Black Cat clapped.

"Wow, your dad is so cool." One of the girls from earlier said to Mayday.

Spider-Man turned away from Green Goblin. "I need to find MJ. She could be hurt" He said to Black Cat.

"Who's MJ?" Mayday asked.

"She's my wife, your mom," Spider-Man said kneeling down. He swept the girl up into arms. Although her identity lacked official confirmation he knew this was his daughter. He felt their connection in his very bones.

"No, no, no," Green Goblin said staggering to his feet. "You remember this day, boy. Remember how I snatched victory from the jaws of defeat. How I left you and your loved ones to die." He pressed a hidden button on his right-hand gauntlet. "In less than a twenty seconds, this entire area will explode. Give my regards to oblivion." Green Goblin and Grey Goblin both vanished in a swirl of light, spirited away by a teleporter beam.

"What did I miss?" Ironman said landing beside the terrified group.

"We're about to be blown up." Black Cat said.

"No you're not," Ironman said confidently. "I spent the last few minutes inside the main building electronically disarming the bomb Grey Goblin planted, sloppy work."

"Too bad they got away," Spider-Man said.

"They didn't," Ironman said. "Hank Pym was monitoring everything. I had him intercept and redirect the teleporter beam Osborn used to escape. Osborn and his equally dysfunctional son are safely in custody back on the Raft."

"I wish you told me earlier what MJ planned," Spider-Man said.

"She swore me to secrecy," Ironman said. "I already lost her trust once I did not want to lose it again by betraying her, well at least in her mind. Our agreement was I would only tell you if she left the city limits. Which she did. Speaking of your charming wife, where is she?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Spider-Man said. "We better find her." He gently put Mayday down. "Let's go find mom, okay?" He said to her. She nodded her head in agreement.

It took them some time but the heroes finally located Mary Jane. She was leaning against an exterior wall. Somehow she had descended from the rooftop even though she was barely able to function.

"Mary Jane," Spider-Man exclaimed rushing to her side. Right away he noticed the blood that soaked her shirt.

"Peter," She said wincing in pain. "Where's Baby May? Is she safe?"

"She's right here," Spider-Man said removing his mask. Damn she is deathly pale he thought.

Mary Jane gazed at her daughter. "Promise me you'll look after her Peter. That you'll always protect our daughter."

"We'll protect her together," Peter said grabbing Mary Jane's bloodstained hands in his own. He squeezed them tenderly

"I'd like that, but I think my time's up. I'll always love you, tiger." Mary Jane said her eyes closing.

"Do something," Peter pleaded to Ironman. It could not end not this way. They had only found their daughter they never even had a chance to be a family together.

"Pym, emergency evac to Avengers Tower. We have a woman in critical condition." Ironman said.

"Roger that, standby for teleportation." The voice of Hank Pym said over Ironman's comlink. "I hope this works." He added. Ironman, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Mayday and Mary Jane disappeared in a wash of blue light.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Four Interlude I: The Deal

Somewhere Else Entirely

Mary Jane found herself in a white misty place. What had happened? Why was she lost in a fog bank? The last thing she remembered was talking with Peter and Baby May after being stabbed by the Grey Goblin then darkness.

Out of the unfathomable white vastness, an orange-red figure glided towards Mary Jane. She felt inexplicably drawn towards the only other being in this void. She moved forward. At least she thought it was forward. True direction of movement is hard to determine in a place without visual cues such as landmarks or even distant horizons. When they were closer Mary Jane could see the figure was that of a red-skinned man with spiky reddish-black hair and pointed ears. He displayed an eerie lopsided smile showing sharp teeth and was wearing ornate orange robes that left his chest and most of his arms bare. Reaching out with his right arm he took her hand in his own, which was clawed. Pulling her close he said.

"My name is Mephisto. Welcome to the afterlife Mary Jane Watson-Parker, or should I call you the True Bride of Spider-Man?"

With some difficulty, Mary Jane pulled her hand from Mephisto's strong grip. She stared at him in disbelief. His proclamation chilled her to the very core of her being. 'I'm dead? This is the afterlife? No, it couldn't be true, could it?' she thought.

"There's been a terrible mistake." Mary Jane blurted out. "I don't belong here."

"We don't make mistakes Mary Jane," Mephisto said coldly. "You are dead, this is the afterlife and for all intents and purposes I'm God."

"I don't know exactly who or what you are but you're not God," Mary Jane said with a nervous chuckle. "If anything you look like…." She trailed off a terrible realization dawning on her.

"Ding, ding, ding, guilty as charged," Mephisto said grinning manically his mouth full of gleaming white fangs.

"Stay away," Mary Jane said backpedaling. In spite of her typically logical mind, her Christian roots were repulsed by the confessed nature of the creature in front of her. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Your reaction wounds me deeply Mary Jane," Mephisto said feigning an expression of disappointment. "My only desire is to help you through this difficult time."

"I don't believe you," Mary Jane said.

"Of course if you don't want my help that is fine. Unlike several other higher beings I would never impose my will upon another." Mephisto said turning his back on Mary Jane. With a shrug, he added. "Give my regards to Gwen Stacy when you see her."

"Wait what," Mary Jane said her initial relief washing away.

"Like you, she is here unwilling to move on, trapped in this limbo," Mephisto said his back remaining turned. "You because you can't accept your untimely death her, for other reasons."

"Why is Gwen trapped here?" Mary Jane asked halting her slow backward progression. When no answer was forthcoming she demanded one with much greater force, "answer me!"

"Of course," Mephisto said whirling around to once more face her. "Dear Gwen is stranded here because of her dealings with the Green Goblin Norman Osborn. Her soul cannot move on until Peter forgives her for betraying him and she forgives herself. A shame really such a nice girl. Isn't it terrible how one mistake can mar an otherwise pure existence?"

"No," Mary Jane said.

"I'm afraid so," Mephisto said smiling. Mary Jane heard Gwen's confused voice begging Peter for forgiveness, a voice Mary Jane was sure Peter could not hear. Mary Jane could even glimpse her former friend through the mist or so she thought.

Mephisto said struggling to keep his voice neutral. Beneath his placid façade, an edge of glee was steadily creeping into Mephisto's being, he was about to win he could feel it. The threat the Parker offspring posed would soon be gone forever.

"However, it doesn't have to remain so." Mephisto said.

"I don't understand," Mary Jane said wondering if there was someway to spare her friend from this existence.

"A second chance," Mephisto said a scroll and quill appearing in his hands. "Sign this agreement I shall, in turn, grant you another shot at what you mortals term life."

"What's the catch?" Mary Jane asked eyeing Mephisto suspiciously.

"You will have never meet Peter Parker that night you aunts set you up. In return, I promise Gwen and yourself will both live beyond the points when each of you would have otherwise expired. " Mephisto answered.

"I can't," Mary Jane said shaking her head emphatically. "Peter and I love each other. Why should I give up my husband when we're finally about to be a family with our daughter?"

"Because," Mephisto said struggling to remain calm. "That is my offer, as they say, take it or leave it. I make the rules. Besides you're dead. The fairytale ending of which you speak can never happened. Your journey together is over. Trust me, you'll both be happier apart in the long run."

"What about my soul? Don't you want that too?" Mary Jane said remembering the many tales she had heard concerning scheming demons.

Mephisto laughed heartily before replying. "Whatever for, I've only taken souls as principal payment in special cases for several centuries now. There is a glut of them on the market, thus their value has been rendered practically worthless. Besides these days playing god, if you'll excuse the crude expression, is far more fun. Alright, what will it be May Jane? Stay Spider-Man's Wife and remain here with Gwen forever or roll the dice by becoming an ordinary girl free of metahuman entanglements? Hurry up lass while I might exist forever I am a busy entity. I cannot linger here all day if you will."

Hesitantly Mary Jane took the offered scroll and quill. "Other than me and Peter having never met nothing else will change, right?" She said. Forgive me tiger.

"More or less, now will you accept my deal or not?" Mephisto said.

"The World won't end or anything like that if I accept?" Mary Jane asked uncertainly.

"Of course not, Earth has been around eons it isn't going anywhere." Mephisto scoffed.

"I'm not sure." Mary Jane said. "What about Baby May? I can't erase her from existence that would be trading one life for another, hers for Gwen's. I couldn't do that."

"Oh, very well," Mephisto said. "She'll change a bit but she'll still exist, only without you being her mother."

Mary Jane paused looking at the scroll warily. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"How about I sweeten things further." Mephisto said. With a snap of his fingers, the writing on the scroll changed. "There, I've added an escape clause to the contract. If you are dissatisfied with the deal for any reason all you must do to nullify it is share a loving kiss with Peter Parker within 72 hours." He knew Peter Parker in whatever reality would be far too honorable to ever share a meaningful kiss with a person he barely knew, so he saw little danger adding the clause to seal their deal. "I'm being very generous here Mary Jane. My deals are usually far more one-sided in my favor."

Elsewhere

Unbeknownst to Mephisto another being of immense power knew of his meddling and was greatly displeased. The Great Weaver of The Web of Life would not let this interference in his domain stand. While under normal circumstances he could not directly intervene in the affairs of those whose fates he oversaw these were far from being normal circumstances. As such, he vowed he would do everything in his power help Mary Jane in her hour of need.

The Void

"No," Mary Jane said with conviction.

"What did you say?" Mephisto asked his body going rigid.

"I won't sign." Mary Jane repeated.

"Ingrate," Mephisto roared. "I offer you something most mortals only dream of, a second chance at life. And you choose to throw it away because things will be a bit messy."

"A bit messy," Mary Jane said incredulously. "You tried to trick me into giving away my marriage and my family."

"Everything has a price," Mephisto said feigning offense.

"Sorry, I can't live that life," Mary Jane said ignoring Mephisto's intransigence. "I refuse to be trapped without Peter or Baby May. Our love is everything to me."

"Humans are all the same," Mephisto chided wagging his right index finger at Mary Jane. "I offer you what you want and I get no thanks, how rude. I can save you from death and limbo. Remember you died in your husband's arms. Not to worry, I can always leave you here forever instead. If that is really what you want?" He finished with a grin.

"I'd rather die the woman I was and spend eternity here than live the life you offer," Mary Jane said. She then added. "Sorry Gwen, but I can't make a deal with him."

"Unfortunately I'm not giving up so easily," Mephisto said. "You're not staying here. You are coming with me to Hell!"

"I think not." A booming voice said. Out of nowhere a large, humanoid spider creature appeared to Mephisto's right. "This incarnation of Mary Jane Watson-Parker has proven himself worthy of a continued chance at her original life by rebuking your temptation. She has rejected the easy path in favor of the difficult path. She has proven herself a truly worthy member of the Web of Life. Her time is not yet. Thus I the Great Weaver set things right by preventing further interference with her or those she holds dear Mephist and henceforth banish you from his portion of my realm."

The scroll in Mephisto's clawed hand burned away leaving nothing behind by dust. "It isn't fair I won." Mephisto wailed turning his fiery red eyes on Mary Jane he hissed. "I'll remember you." Mephisto then faded away ranting and raving against Mary Jane and the "Great Weaver" until his voice finally ceased being heard.

"I am grateful Great Weaver. I'll never forget what you've done for me ans my family." Mary Jane said to the entity that had quite literally saved the life she held so dear.

"Go, my child, be returned," Great Weaver said waving a clawed appendage at Mary Jane who vanished.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Five Triumph Through Tragedy Part II

Avengers Tower, early afternoon

"How she is holding up?" Black Cat asked Spider-Man.

"As best as can be expected," Spider-Man said. He was seated in a chair Mayday asleep in his lap. A quick DNA test done by the Avengers upon their arrival had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt the little girl was indeed his and MJ's long lost daughter. "I finally calmed her down. She's so afraid of losing her mom. They've only just found each other. God Felicia, what will I do if..." His words trailed off.

"Don't say it. Don't even think it." Black Cat said. "Mary Jane's tough she'll pull through." In each of her hands she held a cup of coffee. "I thought you could use one."

"Thanks, maybe later." Spider-Man said. With understanding Black Cat placed the spare cup down on the table next to the seat she sat in to Spider-Man's right.

Peter's smartphone buzzed. He picked the device up from the vacant seat to his left where it lay. "It's a text message from Aunt May. She's wondering if there is an update on MJ's condition." The smartphone buzzed again. "It's Harry, he wants to know what happened. He's seen the news reports about his father's escape and the confrontation we had at the girls' school." Spider-Man said. "That's his six message. I really should respond."

"What are you going to tell him?" Black Cat asked.

Spider-Man signed. "What else, the truth. The only good thing about my dual identity being public knowledge is that I no longer have to life to those around me." Spider-Man put down his smartphone. Black Cat reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Ironman, Wasp, Hank Pym and Bruce Banner appeared a moment later. "We need to talk," Bruce said.

Peter gently handed Mayday off to Black Cat then walked away with the group of Avengers. Mayday awoke with a yawn not long after her father's departure. "Where am I?" She asked blinking an expression of confusion and fear on her small face.

"Hush, your safe honey." Black Cat said stroking Mayday's hair.

Mayday looked around. "Where are my parents?" Mayday asked a note of panic in her voice. "Why did they leave me again? Did they change their minds? They don't want me as a daughter do they?" She started to cry.

Black Cat was at a loss. While not the most knowledgeable person about parenting she knew Mayday's reaction was not typical. The poor girl was obviously emotionally fragile.

Black Cat held the girl close. "Of course they want you as their daughter. They love you very much. Why else would they have fought those nasty goblins? I'll go get your father if you'd like?"

"No," Mayday said clinging to Black Cat. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Okay," Black Cat said. "I'll stay here until your father returns."

"Thank you," Mayday said. Clinging more tightly then ever to the Black Cat.

Felicia sensed Peter and MJ would have their hands full with Mayday moving forward. The girl was very insecure from her years alone to the point she could be borderline neurotic. In that moment Felicia fervently wished she knew more about the inner workings of the human psyche, sadly she did not. She knew the only thing she could do was offer her help to MJ and Peter once the current crisis passed. Silently she cursed Norman Osborn. While Felicia had been a thief she was never the type of criminal who preyed on innocent people, least of all children. Why anyone would either attempt to murder a baby or make her a ward of the state just because they hated her parents and wanted them to suffer was beyond Felicia. Felicia believed their was a special place in hell for those who committed such deplorable acts.

A Nearby Room

"The internal damage is too extensive," Bruce explained. "There is nothing we can do but make her comfortable. I'm sorry."

Spider-Man felt numb. He barely noticed Bruce's hand on his shoulder. Mary Jane could not die she just could not. He needed her. Their daughter needed her. There had to be someway he could save her, but how?

"That's not strictly true." Hank Pym said.

"Hank, may you shouldn't." Wasp said.

"He has a right to know. She's his wife." Hank Pym said. "Mary Jane's blood workup showed her system contains latent abnormal DNA. We theorize you are the source of this mutation or ah rather prolonged exposure to you of an intimate nature is." Hank said blushing a bit in spite of himself.

"Along with some genetic drift when your daughter was conceived," Wasp added.

"What does any of this have to do with saving my wife?" Peter asked.

"Simple," Hank Pym said. "I've developed an experimental serum by which latent mutations in an individual can be activated. You possess a somewhat advanced healing factor do you not?" Peter nodded his head. "No doubt your wife will possess the same general type of healing factor once her alternations take effect. We should be able to keep her alive until then."

"I must protest," Bruce said. "This procedure is extremely risky. We have no way of knowing what the potential side effects might be. Conversely, it may not work at all."

"But without it, Mary Jane has no chance of survival, correct?" Spider-Man asked.

"Correct, regrettably," Bruce said.

"If your serum works what should happen, besides Mary Jane recovering from her injuries?" Spider-Man said to Hank Pym.

"I suspect she'll develop spider based powers not dissimilar to your own." Hank Pym said.

Spider-Man frowned beneath his mask. He knew his wife was by no means the biggest fan of metahumans. Under normal circumstances, he would never dream of imposing such a life upon her. Unfortunatel he could see no other option. Letting Mary Jane die was not a choice he was willing or able to make. "Give her the serum." He said after a long pause. He added a moment later. "I can't lose her." I hope you will understand MJ he thought. I do not want to be without you or raise our daughter alone.

"I'll prepare a dose of the serum." Hank Pym said. Spider-Man said nothing.

The Next Day, morning

Mary Jane bolted upright in her bed. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Her breathing was ragged. "Peter," She yelled.

"I'm right here," Peter said. Although still in his Spider-Man outfit he had removed his mask. He sat on a seat at her bedside where he had all night.

"I had a terrible dream. There was this awful, thing. Not the superhero but some orange skinned creature. I don't know a demon, maybe. It wanted our family erased unless I agreed it would leave me in limbo. I refused it then tried to drag me down into Hell, but a giant spider saved me, weird huh?" Mary Jane said.

"Whew, that is strange," Peter said with a smile. Happy beyond measure she was awake

"Where's Baby May?" Mary Jane then asked. "Tell me she's okay."

"She's with Felicia in the waiting room, for lack of a better term, and she's sage and sound." Peter said.

"I feel, different, energized somehow." Mary Jane said stretching her arms. "And hungry really hungry. I think I could literally eat a horse." Mary Jane got out of bed surprising Peter.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Sure am," Mary Jane said doing more stretches in her teal green hospital gown. "In fact, I haven't felt this good in years." She noticed Peter's face. "What are you looking at me like that?"

"MJ I'm sorry," Peter said.

"Sorry for what?" Mary Jane said.

"I couldn't lose you. I hope you understand." Peter said.

"Understand what?" Mary Jane said.

"The only way we could save you was to use an experimental serum developed by Hank Pym and the other Avengers. The serum works by activating latent abilities in an individual." Peter answered.

"But I don't have any such latent abilities. I'm not a mutant nor have I ever been part of an experiment gone wrong." Mary Jane said quirking an eyebrow. "Latent means dormant, right?"

"Right," Peter said. "Well, you do or rather did have latent abilities."

"Okay, tell me how and from where." Mary Jane said still skeptical.

"From me," Peter said guiltily. "Intimate exposure to my altered DNA caused latent changes in your own, along with sharing a child."

Mary Jane had a deer caught in headlights expression on her face. "I'm a superhuman now?"

"The correct term is metahuman dear." Peter joked trying to ease tension. Mary Jane shot him a none to pleased look. "Sorry, I thought a joke might help relieve tension. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, no matter what tiger." Mary Jane said a moment later her expression softening. "We'll get through this together."

Peter got out of his seat. "Like we have everything else," Peter said as they embraced.

"One thing though," Mary Jane said.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"I want my own web shooters, web swinging lessons, a cute costume oh and a snappy codename." Mary Jane said. "How about Spinneret? It has a nice ring to it. Sounds find of like a kick ass spider powered ballerina. I would be Spiderwoman, Arachne or maybe Scarlet Spider, but those are all taken. Damn there sure are a lot of spider themed heroes out there and a few villains." Mary Jane frowned slightly.

"Demanding much," Peter said playfully.

"Hey now none of that. A girl needs to accessorize when she enters a new line of work mister." Mary Jane said feigning offense. "There's no reason I can't maintain my high standard of being stylish in the world of superheroes and supervillians. I mean have you seen some of the outfits people wear, please. Take Doc Ock's green jumpsuit for example, it screams 1980s'. That man desperately needs an updated wardrobe along with a good haircut. Who does he think he is anyway sporting that mushroom shaped do? Moe of Three Stooges fame called he wants his look back."

"Good point, you can have anything you want red," Peter said with a chuckle.

To Be Continued

 **Next Up – my rendition of _Big Time_ and more Spider Family goodness.**

 **Author's Note -**

 **The idea for MJ's latent mutation came from _Spider-Island_ where it was revealed her years of close quarters exposure to Peter granted her limited immunity from the transformative effects of the Spider Virus. Seeing how I want to keep this series as canon as possible I used that information here.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Six Big Time Prologue

A Government Office in Manhattan two weeks after the events of the previous episode, morning

"I don't understand," Peter said. He, Mary Jane and Matt Murdock wear seated across a table from three dour looking government officials two women and one man.

"She's our daughter the DNA proves she is." Mary Jane added a hint of mounting desperation in her voice.

"No is disputing the result of the DNA analysis Mrs. Parker. The girl is indeed your biological daughter. That much is clear/" The man said. "The agents sent to assess you and your husband have expressed concerns in their report that you can provide a stable, secure, financially sound environment in which to raise young May.

"Neither of you is currently employed." One of the women interjected. SHIELD had terminated Peter's position at the Raft prison following the escape of Norman Osborn. Thankfully Tony Stark had skillfully covered up Mary Jane's role in the incident.

"Or have your own home." The other woman said. "Furthermore the vigilante activities Mr. Parker routinely engages in would likely place the child in undue jeopardy."

"I ask you, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, is it not understandable that the state expresses grave reservations about approving your transfer of legal custody petition?" The man said.

Peter felt numb. After everything he had done for this city and the world the government was going to keep his daughter from him. How was this fair?

"If my clients can fulfill, or clearly demonstrate they are working towards the fulfillment of, the criteria outlined, am I correct in assuming the government would lift objections to the transfer of legal custody for the minor child May Johnson (the surname provided to May by the government)?" Matt asked.

"That would be correct counsellor." The man said.

"May I have a moment to confer with my clients?" Matt said.

"Of course counsellor." The man said. "We'll meet back here in one half hour."

Residence of May Parker in Queens, a few hours later

"That was some quick thinking on Matt's part. We owe everything." Mary Jane said as she and Peter entered the house.

"I still wish I didn't have to sue Mr. Jameson or the Bugle," Peter said.

"Peter we've been over this." Mary Jane said. "You either sue Mr. Jameson for trademark infringement and slander or... I can't even say it." Her voice cracked.

"I know," Peter said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "I won't let that happen ever."

"Looks who's home." Aunt May said. By her side was Jarvis.

"Mamma, papa, I missed you!" Mayday said she ran over to Peter who raised her up in his arms.

"How's my little pumpkin doing?" Peter asked smiling. Mayday giggled as he swung her around in the around in the air.

"Careful she'll get sick again. Remember what happened before?" Mary Jane cautioned. Being the worry wart of the paternal pair.

"That was because she had just eaten. She'll be fine, won't you pumpkin?" Peter said cheerfully.

"Uh-huh, papa," Mayday said.

Peter hoisted Mayday up on his shoulders. "And we're off to the playground for some quality father daughter time. See everyone later." Peter said grabbing Mayday's coat on his way out the door.

"Take her hat! It's cold outside!" Mary Jane called after him.

"Got it," Peter called back before he left with the child.

"How did it go?" Aunt May asked now that Mayday could not hear. An expression of deep concern on her face.

"Not good," Mary Jane admitted. "Let's go to the kitchen. I need a drink of coffee, or maybe something stronger."

"It went that badly, oh dear." Aunt May said.

A moment later the trio were seated around the dining room table. Mary Jane explained what had happened. Both Aunt May and Jarvis expressed their outrage at the situation.

"If Peter requires employment I'm sure I can persuade Mr. Stark to hire him for the science division of Star Enterprises. I could also see about finding you a position with the company." Jarvis offered helpfully.

"Thanks, Jarvis, but I don't think Peter would be be comfortable with either of using working for Tony. There's still a lot of bad blood left over from the Registration Act debacle." Mary Jane said.

Mary Jane's eyes glanced at a copy of the Daily Bugle that lay on the table. The headline of which read in bold, block letters- Don't Miss The Explosive Tell All Book Spider-Man The Hidden Menace By Editor J. Jonah Jameson, Everywhere Next Week. Mary Jane scowled.

"I swear Mr. Jameson won't be happy until Peter is broken. Why can't that man leave us alone?" Mary Jane lamented. "The only good thing that came out of today is that Peter finally agreed to sue Mr. Jameson so we can establish control of the Spider-Man brand. Speaking of which a friend of Felicia's from California might want to develop a video game based on Peter's exploits. Isn't that exciting news?"

"Yes dear, but peter is going to sue Mr. Jameson." Aunt May said.

"He has no choice May. The Bugle constantly slandering Spider-Man has made it impossible for either of us to find gainful employment now that Peter's secret identity is publicly known." Mary Jane said.

"Oh dear," Aunt May said repeating her often used phrase of worry.

A Nearby Playground

"Faster papa faster," Mayday cried with joy as Peter pushed the merry go round on which she stood.

It was good to see his daughter happy and carefree like a normal child Peter thought. The poor girl had been through so much. Next door Peter absently noted a mayoral campaign rally was underway. Peter thought little of it until his Spider Sense suddenly tingled. He heard an explosion followed by screams of terror and a chillingly familiar whirring sound. No, it couldn't be! He ceased pushing the ride.

"What's going on papa?" Mayday asked with alarm. Peter had no doubt her own warning sense must be going haywire.

"Thank goodness," An onlooker said spotting Peter. "You're Spider-Man do something!" He urged.

Peter looked at the scene of mayhem. A grey & red colored goblin on a bronze glider was circling around the stage tossing out pumpkin bombs at random. He then looked at his frightened daughter. He had to make a snap decision.

"I can't. I'm here with my daughter. Her safety is my main concern." Peter said indicating a frightened Mayday.

"What, you're not going to do anything!?" The onlooker said flabbergasted. "Huh, Jameson's right. Some hero you are."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but my daughter comes first." Peter said picking up Mayday.

Luckily for everyone involved a red & navy blue figure similar to Spider-Man swooped in. It was Agent Toxin. He pulled down the gilder of the new goblin with his tendrils and engaged the goblin in hand to hand combat which he soon won. Aware there was no chance of victory against such a highly skilled foe the goblin retrieved the glider via gauntlet builtin remote control then fled the scene but not before making the following announcement.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll yet even the score! Call me Menace!"

"Are you in trouble because of me papa?" Mayday asked innocently.

"No way pumpkin," Peter said kissing her forehead. "Lets head home. See what your mother and grandmother are doing."

Peter could not help but notice Agent Toxin was the center of attention. The crowd simply adore him. He wondered what had happened to Patrick Mulligan and who was wearing the symbiote now as it appeared to be a different host. Whoever it was Peter had more immediate concerns weighing on his mind, like this new goblin. Peter hoped his suspicion was wrong but he feared that was not the case. If Menace was the person he thought big trouble laid ahead for everyone. It would seem high time he visited an old friend just in case. Sorry Harry if you are innocent I will apologize.

Elsewhere

Alistair Smythe sat in his hidden laboratory feverishly tolling away on his latest generation of Spider Slayers. These new units would possess a special hyper radar he had develop after years of research that mimicked Spider-Man's vaunted warning sens which in theory would render them extremely difficult to successfully attack, at least in theory. Practice would either confirm or refute this. He had already installed the system inside his own exosuite with no ill effects.

"Once perfect my pretties will make both J. Jonah Jameson and Spider-Man pay dearly for what they've done to my father and myself." Alistair Smythe declared with glee. If not for the cowardly duo his father Spencer would still be alive. Images of Jameson's and Spider-Man's impending demises danced through his head bringing a wick smile to his face.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Seven Big Time Part I

Apartment of Harry Osborn, evening

"I can't say how sorry I am Pete. What my father did was unforgivable. Just when I think I can't despise that man anymore he sinks to a new low." Harry said. "If I had known about Little May I swear I would have told you and Mary Jane in a heartbeat. I hope you believe me."

"I believe you, Harry," Peter said feeling awkward about what he had to say next. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to ask point blank. Harry, are you experimenting with Goblin Serum again?"

"No, of course not! How could you even ask me!?" Harry said looking extremely offended by the mere allegation.

"I'm sorry but I had to. A campaign rally of a candidate for mayor across from the park where I took Little May in Queens was attacked by a goblin this afternoon." Peter said.

I had no idea." Harry said aghast. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Luckily there was a new hero named Agent Toxin who chased off the goblin before things got nasty," Peter said.

"Wait, Agent Toxin? Why didn't you swing in there as Spider-Man and save the day?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't put my daughter in danger," Peter said a bit defensively.

"I wish my father had cared as much about my wellbeing when I was a kid as you do about Little May's." Harry lamented.

"Sorry, buddy," Peter said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You deserve a better father than Norman."

"Thanks, Pete," Harry said with a weak smile.

"Ahem," A woman said clearing her throat. "Harry, are you going to introduce me to your handsome friend?"

"Ah, Peter Parker this is my girlfriend Lily Hollister," Harry said putting his arm around the caramel-skinned blonde with the brilliant smile.

"Hey you look familiar. I think I recognize you. You're Spider-Man, right?" Lily asked shaking hands with Peter.

"Guilty as charged," Peter said with a nervous chuckle.

"I've never met anyone famous before." Lily gushed.

"I'm not really famous," Peter said. His Spider Sense tingled slightly for some reason. Perhaps it was being triggered by Lily going fangirl on him he thought dismissively.

"Harry, tell your friend he shouldn't be so modest," Lily said. "He's a major celebrity in this town. Everyone knows who Spider-Man is."

"They sure do now, eh Peter?" Harry said with a wink.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Peter said checking his smartphone. "I'm expected home in five minutes my family will be worried if I'm late. Occupational hazard of being a superhero."

"Bye Peter," Harry said waving.

"Bye Spider-Man, I mean Peter," Lily said waving. "Drop by anytime."

"Harry if you can think of any leads that might help with my project any at all, let me know okay?" Peter said.

"Will do Pete," Harry said.

"Bye Harry, bye Lily," Peter said leaving. Unnoticed by Peter or Harry the eyes of Lily narrowed and she scowled briefly the moment Peter was gone.

Residence of May Parker in Queens, half an hour later

"Look what I made for you papa," Mayday said handing Peter a drawing in crayon of Spider-Man swinging through the city after they hugged.

"Why thank you. It's very good." Peter said. "I think it's worthy of a place of honor. I'll put it up on the fridge right now." Peter with Mayday in his arms he went to the kitchen where she placed the drawing on the fridge with a magnet. "How was your day pumpkin?"

Peter listened intently while Mayday related her eventful day. She had watched cartoons after breakfast. Gone for a walk with around the block with Moma. Gone with Grandma and Jarvis to feed ducks in a pond. Play video games with Auntie Felicia when she came by and of course had drawn her excellent picture.

"I love living here with you papa, moma, and grandma," Mayday said her eyes became downcast before she continued. "I hope you'll let me stay papa."

"Of course we'll let you stay," Peter said kneeling down to be on the same level as Mayday. "You're a Parker May you belong here with your family. We love you. We always have and always will"

"If you want me why wasn't I living with you earlier papa?" Mayday said her big eyes full of tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Never say that never think that," Peter said pulling Mayday into a tight embrace. "A bad man made us believe you were gone forever. If not for him we would always have been together. The instant we found out he lied we came and got you. I wish we had learned the truth sooner."

Peter felt a burning hatred directed at Norman Osborn well up deep inside him. Through a herculean feat of will, he pushed it down. Think happy thoughts he told himself. Norman Osborn is safely behind bars where he belongs and where he will stay until he dies. He cannot hurt you or your family anymore unless you let him by lingering on the memories of his past crimes.

"Don't ever leave me again papa, promise." Mayday cried.

"I promise pumpkin," Peter said crying himself.

A Highrise Rooftop in New York City the next day, afternoon

"Very good for a rookie." Spider-Man complimented his new partner crime fighting partner Spinneret.

"I missed the flagpole completely. My webline hit nowhere near it." Spinneret said glumly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was your first attempt. Snagging a horizontal flagpole mounted on the side of a highrise isn't easy. Take it from me." Spider-Man said. "By the way do you mind if I call you Spinny for sort?" This was a joke based on the fact Spinneret had a habit of spinning out of control on her quick release landings.

"Only if I can call you Spidey." Spinneret said skillfully deflecting Spider-Man's comedic jab.

"Let's stick with full names thank you very much," Spider-Man said with a mock huff.

Spinneret could not but smile underneath her full face mask. "And that's why I married you. I'm in love with your sense of humor."

"Here I thought you married me because of my mad parkour skills," Spider-Man said.

"Well, that along with the fact you can rock a skin tight leotard yummy." Spinneret said in an exaggerated husky voice.

"Likewise honey," Spider-Man said cocking his body to the side with his hands on his hips.

Both spider themed heroes burst into laughter. Their moment of brevity was short-lived, however. A cobalt blue robot with eight insectoid like legs and a scorpion type tail land between them on the rooftop. The size of a minivan the robot fired laser beams from its tail first at Spider-Man then at Spinneret.

"Crap a Spider Slayer!" Spider-Man exclaimed avoiding the blaster bolts. "Looks like its time for combat training partner."

"No worries I'm on it." Spinneret said she attempted a kick but the Spider Slayer dodged at the last possible second. She tried again with the same result.

"Allow me," Spider-Man said. He aimed a punch at the Spider Slayer but also came up short. He tried a second and then a third time with similar negative results. "Odd, I should have hit it." He added after some thought. "I have an idea. Go left I'll go right." Spinneret nodded her understanding.

When Spinneret struck from the left the Spider Slayer dodged in the opposite direction. Spider-Man's fist smashed into the body of the unit. He pulled out a handful of circuits disability it.

"I should get this stuff home where I can analyze it asap," Spider-Man said.

"Trouble," Spinneret asked.

"Could be, I'm not sure yet." Spider-Man said.

Secret Hideout of Alistair Smythe

Alistair Smythe watched via remote video uplink the battle between his latest creation and Spider-Man & Spinneret. Curse the arachnid's counterpart! If she had not been there the Spider Slayer might very well have successfully defeated Spider-Man and brought him back to Smythe. No matter the test unit was but one of many its lose was meaningless in the grand scheme of things. He fed the data from the confrontation into his mainframe disseminating the results to his swarm. They would learn from their fallen comrade how to avoid similar mistakes in the future. Next time Spider-Man & Spinneret squared off against a Spider Slayer, or several, their tandem techniques would prove less advantageous. In the meantime, there were other fish to fry as the saying goes. Namely that traitor J. Jonah Jameson!

"You're next Jameson." Alistair Smythe said bringing up the businessman's biographical information on his many monitors. "Not even the Spiders will keep me from skinning your miserable hide!"

Residence of May Parker in Queens, evening

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be in," Peter said talking on his smartphone as he sat alone in the living room. "I have to keep my head down right now. I hope you understand Johnny."

"C'mon Pete I went to the mat for you on this one. The others weren't keen on you joining the Future Foundation." Said the voice of Johnny Storm the Human Torch.

"Nice to know how little confidence I inspire in my fellow superheroes." Peter half joked. Unsure if he should be offended or not by the fact that other than Johnny the Fantastic Four apparently harbored such a low opinion of him after their years of mutual involvement.

"Please, Pete don't make me beg," Johnny said.

"I can only join if MJ can come along," Peter said. There that should put an end to this.

"I'd love to recommend her for membership Pete but no normies allowed, that's Reed's rule." Johnny said.

"Hey tell Reed his policy is racist. But not to worry MJ has powers of the same sort I do," Peter said enjoying the fact he was, in essence, teasing his best male friend in the superhero community. Whereas Felicia was his best female friend in the community.

"Since when," Johnny asked only half believing Peter.

"Since a few weeks ago," Peter said.

"Sure, bring her along. The more the merrier." Johnny said calling Peter's bluff. "See you both bright and earlier next Monday morning at the Baxter Building. Check in is at 7:00 am sharp."

"Johnny wait I-," Peter said. He heard a click. Johnny had hung up on him. The nerve of some people. "Nicely backfired Parker." He grumbled.

"Hey MJ are you doing anything next Monday?" Peter called to his wife who was in the next room.

"My schedule is pretty open these days." Mary Jane joked. "Why do you ask?

"The Fantastic Four have a thing going on they want us to take part in," Peter said nonchalantly.

"What sort of thing?" Mary Jane asked becoming suspicious.

"Oh, you know the standard. Solve all the problems of the world in a day or maybe two, bake a cake if we have anytime left over." Peter said.

"Peter how could you agree." Mary Jane said clearly unhappy.

"Johnny asked me a favor. You know I can't see no to him he's Johnny." Peter said.

"What about Little May? Did you bother thinking about our daughter before you agreed to join this, whatever it is?" Mary Jane said. "Our custody petition is still pending. You know Child Protective Services are watching us like hawks. How could you do this to us, Peter?"

"Knowing Reed it'll only be a series of seminars or something. I highly doubt there's any danger or otherwise reckless behavior involved." Peter reasoned.

"But you don't know that for sure." Mary Jane said.

"I resent the institution I would knowingly put custody of our daughter in danger," Peter said becoming irritated.

"I resent the fact you didn't consult me before your agreed for us." Mary Jane said. "I thought we were a team both in life and in the superhero business."

"We are," Peter said.

"Then act like it." Mary Jane said.

"I need some air," Peter said getting up from the sofa. He brushed passed Mary Jane on his way outside.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Eight Big Time Part II

New York General Hospital, afternoon

Philanthropist Martin Li stood over the comatose Eddie Brock. An unassuming middle-aged man of East Asian ethnicity Li was a fixture in charitable circles having been so since he first arrived in America from China many years before. The former supervillain turned anti-hero received Eddie Brock few visitors even fewer well wishers. No one wanted to associate with a self-deluded mass murderer no matter the perceived righteous of his cause. Eddie Brock was the type of person society had given up on. Which made him the perfect candidate for Li's special brand of mercy. Gently Li placed his hand on Eddie's forehead. A few moments late Li stepped outside.

 _Elsewhere, night_

 _Through a darkened alley Venom stealthily stalked his prey. The dregs of Humanity. He happened upon a mugger who was accosting an elderly lady._

 _"We highly recommended you leave this poor defenseless innocent unharmed." Venom said swinging down beside his target._

 _"Piss off freak!" The mugger said firing his pistol at Venom. The old lady used this opportunity to escape._

 _Showing no ill effects from the bullets Venom crushed the pistol in his clawed hands. He then pinned the mugger to the nearest wall where he securely webbed the criminal in place. Venom broke the mugger's neck with a sickening crack._

 _"You were right to stop me. No innocents were safe while I walked the streets. I was evil. I deserved to be punished." The mugger said his head hanging at an unnatural angle. The undead mugger morphed into one victim of Venom after another in rapid succession including an unwholesome clown. "We all deserved to be punished. We were all evil. A threat to innocent life." A multitude of voices declared._

 _A brilliant blue light pierced the gloomy darkness. The Venom Symbiote screeched in pain. Its oily black skin dissolved into white as it was cleansed of its internal darkness._

New York General Hospital, afternoon

Eddie Brock's eyes fluttered open. He bolted upright in his bed. immediately he noticed the symbiote was gone apparently destroyed by the same explosion and resulting fire that had left him here. His eyes scanned his hospital room settling on a business card that lay on his bedside tray. The card read - Martin Li Founder - FEAST (Food, Emergency Aid, Shelter, and Training) "we bring hope to the hopeless" there was also an address and contact information listed.

Eddie picked up the card examining it carefully. Was this a sign? Could he change for the better? Maybe he was not damned after all. There was only one way to find out he decided. Eddie resolved to contact Mr. Martin Li of FEAST soon as he was discharged from the hospital.

Domain of the Demon Lord Mephisto

Mephisto was furious. Not only had Eddie Brock failed to uphold his end of their bargain but had also been healed by other means. Mephisto could no longer even collect Eddie's pitiful soul on his own terms. More annoying yet Eddie now had a chance at what mortals termed redemption.

"Can things get any worse?" Mephisto complained.

FEAST Shelter two weeks later, afternoon

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Parker." Martin Li said to Peter and Mary Jane both of who were outfitted in their heroic identities of Spider-Man and Spinneret respectfully minus masks. "Not often enough do we see celebrities who are willing to help the downtrodden."

"It's the least we can do Mr. Li." Peter said. "When we received the rather generous preliminary royalty payment for the upcoming Spider-Man's Amazing Adventures Video Game we vowed to put anything extra towards a worthy cause."

"When Peter's Aunt May told us about FEAST and the good work you're doing Mr. Li we knew we had to found that worthy cause." Mary Jane said.

Mary Jane was the happiest she had been in months since before the events the media called Civil War in fact. With their new windfall, they were one step closer to gaining legal custody of their daughter. No longer could the state argument she and Peter could not provide for Mayday.

Nearly two weeks before the Parkers had been at the Baxter Building to see what the whole Fantastic Four sponsored Future Foundation was about. Mary Jane was pleasantly surprised when she discovered the Foundation was a combination think tank and school devoted to preparing society for a better, well, future. It seemed safe enough she had thought. Her only misgiving which Peter shared came when it was revealed by Reed Richards that Dr. Doom would be a member. A fact the other heroes who made up the Fantastic Four also seemed less than happy with. In any event the next meeting of the Future Foundation was scheduled to take place three days from today.

Several hours passed uneventfully as Mary Jane and Peter handed out hot meals to excited residents. Everyone was having a good time until a burly blonde hair man with a thick sandy blonde beard approached the pair. Mary Jane unconsciously stiffened when she recognized who the man was; Eddie Brock! In spite of the fact neither Mary Jane's or Peter's warning sense went off both were immediately on guard for anything their longtime enemy might pull.

"Hello Peter hello Mary Jane," Eddie said. "How are things?"

"How are things?" Peter repeated dumbfounded. After everything that had passed between he and Eddie that was how Eddie greeted him.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else I could say," Eddie confessed.

"We're still alive no thanks to you." Mary Jane said narrowing her eyes.

"I deserve that and worse," Eddie said.

"I heard about your being found exonerated of Venom's crimes by reason of temporary insanity due to the influence of the symbiote. Can't say I agree with the verdict." Peter said.

"It's the truth all the same," Eddie said. "I heard about your video game and finding your long lost daughter. She's a cute kid."

"Don't you dare go near her! Our daughter is off limits!" Mary Jane said. "Symbiote or no symbiote I don't trust you Eddie Brock."

"Neither of you or your daughter have anything to fear from me," Eddie said. "I've changed."

"That remains to be seen," Peter said.

"I hope one day I can earn your trust. Yours as well Mary Jane." Eddie said.

"Don't hold your breath." Mary Jane said refusing to shake Eddie's hand even though she knew without the symbiote she could easily crush every bone he had. Peter likewise refused the gesture of reconciliation.

"Can't say I blame either of you," Eddie said. "If you change your minds and want to talk."

"We won't." Peter insisted.

"You know where to find me," Eddie said before walking away to help the shelter residents.

"Brrrr," Mary Jane said shaking all over. Memories of her many unpleasant encounters with Venom flashed through her mind. "Even without the suit he still gives me the creeps."

Peter draped his arm across his wife's shoulders pulling her into a half hug. "He can't hurt now. He's a ghost from our past, a bad memory nothing more. Our future is bright there is no room in it for empty shadows like Eddie Brock."

"That's surprisingly poetic for a sciencey guy." Mary Jane said.

"What can I say I'm a man of many talents," Peter said.

"Which is why I love you, tiger." Mary Jane said.

"I thought you loved me for my tight yet supple glutes, red?" Peter teased.

"Those too," Mary Jane said briefly laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

Before either hero knew it night had arrived. They each lent a hand cleaning up and preparing the shelter for the next dat. They did their best to avoid Eddie Brock as they went did their duties. They were about to leave after a job well done when their warning senses when crazy. A huge black shadow crashed through one of the many windows of the converted church fearfull residents ran out of the main room. Mac Gargan the current wearer of the Venom Symbiote landed between the pair and a terrified Eddie Brock. Gargan had escaped from prison earlier that week.

"Hello, Spider-Man." Venom hissed green slime dripping from his long prehensile tongue. "The news reports said we would find you here. And you brought the missus how cute. She will be an extract treat for us."

"No," Eddie cried. His eyes frantically searched for a possible exit he could reach without luck Venom barred his only viable option. He had to get out of there! Escape from his personal demon!

"Eddiiiiiieeee," Venom taunted turning his attention on Brock. "We see yoooouuuuu Eddddiiiieee!" Eddie bolted for the door but was not fast enough. Venom jumped landing directly in front of the frightened man. A clawed black hand grabbed Eddie by his shirt collar dangling him a foot off the ground. "You can't escape us. We know you too well."

"Leave me alone demon! You can't have my soul back!" Eddie wailed.

"Let him go!" Mary Jane said who happened to be closest. She dropkicked Venom in his broad back causing him to release Eddie with a grunt of anger.

At that moment an unexpected thing occurred. Several tendrils of the symbiote snagged Mary Jane's foot and refused to let go. Try as he might Gargan could not make his alien partner release the feisty redheaded heroine. Long dissatisfied with Gragan's lack luster preformance Venom sensed a powerful potential new host one it would not allow to escape from its clutches.

Eddie who knew full well from years of experience with the entity what was mere moments away from occurring took action. His fear temporarily forgotten Eddie threw himself at Venom. "Take me not her! I want you back! Do you hear me! I changed my mind, come home!"

Initially confused the Venom Symbiote soon made its choice. Eddie was second only to Peter in its dark heart. It released Mary Jane to her intense relief. The black ooze completely departed from Gargan who was less than pleased and enveloped Eddie Brock from head to toe only to flee from him after a very short time as white fluid emerged from his every pore. This substance proved extremely caustic to the alien melting away whatever parts failed to flee in time.

"Are you all right?" Peter said rushing to Mary Jane's side.

"Yeah, I think so." She said back on her feet. They watched Eddie Brock transform before their startled eyes.

The white substance swirled around him until it formed what appeared to be an inverse color scheme version of Venom! The new entity was almost like a film negative mainly white whereas Venom was mainly black with a black spider symbol on its chest that wrapped around its back as well as a black triangular face. The most notable difference from Venom were human shaped solid yellow eyes. The Venom Symbiote seemed to quiver in fear at the altered Eddie it then retreated down a large crack in the floor disappearing from sight.

"Eddie, you in there buddy?" Peter asked cautiously. He and Mary Jane ready to spring into action if necessary.

"I'm here, Peter." The creature said in a voice that was very similar to Eddie's but much deeper.

The creature experimentally flexed its clawed hands. Its long long prehensile tongue lashed about seemingly without purpose. "We, no I have been reborn." It declared. "Henceforth I shall be known as, Anti-Venom. Because I stand against everything I once stood for as Venom." Anti-Venom directed his gaze at Mary Jane. "I thank you." He titled his head then added. "I sense you both are, ill."

"What do you mean?" Mary Jane questioned.

"Your DNA has been mutated. Allow me to fix you." Anti-Venom said approaching the pair.

"No thanks," Peter said quickly. "We're fine."

"What is he talking about?" Mary Jane whispered.

"I think he intends to 'fix' the alteration of our DNA that gives us our spider powers. If he did we'd be defenseless when the next crazed supervillain comes calling. We best play it safe and decline his offer, just in case he can 'fix us'." Peter whispered.

"Good idea," Mary Jane whispered. She said in her normal voice being as diplomatic as possible in her language. "I agree with my husband. Sadly we must decline your generous offer, Eddie."

"As you wish," Anti-Venom said. "But this one I must cleanse so he cannot harm others in the future." He plucked a cowering Gargan from the floor where the Venom Symbiote had unceremoniously abandoned Gargan.

"P-please let me g-go!" Gargan whined. "It-it made me! I wouldn't have come here on my own, I swear!"

"Receive my gift and be cleanse of evil, amen," Anti-Venom said without a hint of malice in his voice.

"Eddie, don't!" Peter called out but he was already too late.

Anti-Venom glowed with a bright yellow light that infused Gargan's form. Gargan screamed in agony as he was purged of his scorpion mutation. When the process finished Gargan collapsed unconscious. Anti-Venom gently placed the newly powerless villain back on the floor.

"Please inform the proper authorities of Gargran's whereabouts," Ant-Venom said. "I must good. Spread my gift far and wide." Quicker than one would have thought of something so large Anti-Venom left via the window which had earlier been broken by Venom.

"Wait, Eddie," Peter said.

"Save your breath tiger he's gone." Mary Jane noted. "We better do the same."

"Good idea," Peter said webbing up Gargan. "We can drop Gargan at the nearest police station on our way home."

Mr. Negative alter ego of Martin Li watched the events unfolded via a network of security cameras from the comfort of his office. "Interesting," He said steepling his fingers. " Perhaps I can make use of this Ant-Venom along with the Spiders. By facilitating Anti-Venom's creation my other half has done me what I'm sure is an unintentional favor."

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Nine Big Time Part III

A town in Western Long Island, afternoon

"I'm sorry but it's so exciting. Imagine Spider-Man and Spinneret have picked own humble little town to call home." The attractive middle-aged woman gushed unable to contain her excitement any longer.

Along with Mary Jane and Peter the real estate agent stood in the driveway of a sprawling dark shingled Victorian era home with a spacious backyard which included an in-ground swimming pool, and a four car attached garage. The house and garage were set a respectable distance back from the street giving a degree of privacy. A wide paved driveway, well manicured lawn and mature oak trees completed the stately image of the property.

Mary Jane gave the real estate agent a pained smile. Here we go again she thought. Everywhere they went somebody either exalted or cursed them. Unfortunately, the Mayor of the town had done the latter. He felt the presence of a superhero couple in his sleepy hamlet would bring with it attention of an "unsavory" sort that might "disrupt the quiet rhythm of life" the people there enjoyed. The man certainly hated publicity that fact had been made abundantly clear at the conclusion of their meeting when he accused them of wanting to "ruin the peaceful atmosphere" of his town with their presence.

"When we're not webslinging we're just like everyone else. We want a good quality of life for our daughter and the rest of our family." Mary Jane patiently explained.

"Oh, there are other members of your family that will be living here with you and your daughter?" The real estate agent asked. The woman was being a bit nosy but Peter decided to indulged her anyway.

"My Aunt May will be moving in with us. She currently lives in Queens but we'll feel better with the family all under one roof." Peter said.

"Aunt May raised Peter. She's more like a mother to both of us and a grandmother to our daughter than an aunt." Mary Jane explained. "Then there are Felicia and Jarvis. They'll won't be living here, however, they'll likely be around a lot."

"We can't forget Johnny." Peter added. "I'm sure he'll be here every now and then."

Mary Jane chuckled. "Silly me, how could I forget Johnny."

"I see," The real estate agent said without further comment.

"What's the deal with the house over yonder?" Peter asked curiously.

He pointed at an abandoned and somewhat dilapidated white house with eerie quarter moon windows that resembled half-lidded eyes. It was located several houses from their location just within sight from their future front yard if one cranked their neck at an angle. Surrounded by a high chain link fence adorned with multiple "keep out" signs, the large structure dominated the corner of the block that Peter's & MJ's prospective house was located in though on the opposite side of the street.

The real estate agent scowled when she saw where Peter was pointing. "We don't like to talk about that house."

"Who owns it?" Peter said.

"The Village," The real estate agent quickly said wanting to change the subject.

"Is it for sale. If it is, how much are they asking?" Peter said after a brief pause.

"I'm not sure." The real estate agent said.

"What are you thinking tiger?" Mary Jane inquired of Peter.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It might be a good spot for equipment trials and battle skill practice until Spidey Inc secures office space in the city," Peter said. "I doubt we could wreck the place that badly Red considering its present condition."

"It would be convenient."Mary Jane conceded.

"Let's take both," Peter suggested.

"Why not," Mary Jane said.

"Um, perhaps you shouldn't." The real estate agent said while visibly squirming. "People think that house is haunted."

"Pfft," Peter said dismissively. "I'm not afraid of ghosts."

"Me either," Mary Jane said. "Trust us when we say there are much worse things to be afraid of."

"I suppose there are." The real estate agent said thinking the stories she had heard about various supervillains and other threats heroes such as these routinely faced.

A short time later Peter and Mary Jane along with the real estate agent departed. From one of the quarter moon windows of the old mansion something very dark and very real watched. The entity known as the Venom Symbiote had stalked the couple from the shadows for days ever since it abandoned Mac Gargan after being injured by Ani-Venom. A building rage seethed within it. A rage directed at its first long-term human host. Why did Spider-Man always survive? Why could it never defeat him no matter who it partnered with? He had evaded its vengeance so long it wondered if it would ever make him pay for his rejection.

But before the Venom could again try its slimy tendrils at repaying Peter Parker for his misdeeds it needed a new host. A young, healthy in both mind & body and preferably strong host. A worthy vessel it could mold in its own image and bend to its will. It must blend with someone soon or it would be forced to enter a protective coma least it become so weak it could no longer maneuver on its own. Every moment it spent alone it grew weaker. The only question was who it should choose?

A thought dawned on the Klyntar a wonderfully devious terribly malevolent thought. There was one human it could seize that would inflict more emotional pain upon Peter Parker than any other, his life mate. Mary Jane or Spinneret as she had dubbed herself since gaining powers would be perfect for its purposes. A small taste of what she offered had already titillated it. Not only was she relatively young and powerful but also knew Peter Parker better than anyone else. Best of all it could use her as a literal shield when their confrontation came. Peter Parker would never place Mary Jane's life in jeopardy he would rather die himself than be the cause of her death.

It simply must wait for its chance then strike. It still possessed enough reserves to wait several more days if need be. Plastering itself against the nearest wall it entered a state of rest to conserve its depleted energy. The Venom Symbiote being one shadow among many shadows that stalked the old mansion.

Deep in the basement something else was slowly awakening from its long slumber. A destructive force that corrupted everything it touched. A collector of lost souls. The presence of the tainted Klyntar upstairs was like a beacon to the eternally hungry evil that called this accursed abode home. It sensed it could use the alien fuse with it and escape its prison here. Through Venom it would cover the world in everlasting darkness.

A Courtroom in Manhattan the following day, afternoon

It had been a gruelling five hours, not including lunch, for everyone involved. The first day of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man Vs J Jonah Jameson and Bugle Media Inc. was full of sensational witness testimony, clever legal maneuvering and just plain nasty exchanges which were almost exclusively instigated by the defendant. In spite of the best efforts of his legal team Jonah just could not help himself. Every time somebody brought up a point he disagreed with or otherwise felt was unfair he would explode with a tirade. This occurred so often the judge had given up threatening to find Jonah in contempt of court instead she instructed the court staff to maintain a running tally of fines the media mogul had accrued. More than once the judge joked Jonah would be single-handedly funding the refurbishment of the courthouse by weeks end. A comment Jonah made clear he did not find the least bit amusing.

"Mr. Jameson have you or have you not approved multiple news stories stating my client is a quote a 'menace'?" Matt Murdock asked Jonah who sat uncomfortably in the witness stand.

"Maybe I have maybe I haven't," Jonah said. His response elicited a laugh from many of the spectators in the packed courtroom. Robbie Robertson shook his head while Betty Brant just sighed rather loudly. Even Jonah's high priced legal team appeared unhappy with his evasive and childish comment.

"Judge could you please instruct Mr. Jameson to answer the question," Matt said clearly frustrated.

"Mr. Jameson answer the question." Said the judge an older African American woman.

"So what if I did." Jameson exploded. "What's wrong with calling him a menace? He is a menace!"

"On what basis do you claim my client is a 'menace', Mr. Jameson?" Matt said.

"Excuse me," Jameson said. "Of course he's a menace. Anyone can see he is. If you can't that's not my problem." Again the spectators laughed. The judge called for order.

"Objection your Honor relevancy." Said Jonah's Primary Counsellor a Hispanic man of about fifty.

"If the court will indulge me I will demonstrate relevancy momentarily," Matt said.

"Objection overruled, you may produce counsellor." The Judge said before adding. "Be aware the court will not tolerate any further shenanigans for lack of a more appropriate term. A circus atmosphere has pervaded these proceedings from the beginning. I will not allow our justice system to be made a mockery. My warning goes double for the defense, understood?"

"Understood your Honor," Matt said.

"Understood your Honor," The Defense Counselor said.

"Mr. Jameson, on what basis do you claim my client is a 'menace'?" Matt repeated.

Before Jonah could answer every window in the courtroom exploded inward. People screamed and ran for the exits as dozens if not a hundred spider slayers the size of small dogs swarmed inside. These were accompanied by Alistair Smythe who was fully encased in his silver colored bio-mechanical armor. His green insectoid type eyepieces gleamed in the illumination cast by the overhead lights. Behind him stood Mac Gargan also fully encased in gleaming green bio-mechanical armor. In Gargan's case said armor was based upon a scorpion complete with a laser gun armed tail.

"Jameson I've come for you!" Alistair Smythe declared pointing at the terrified Jonah. " The day of reckoning has finally arrived judas! Time to pay for your many crimes old man!"

"Order, order, order in the court!" The Judge screamed in vain slamming down her gavel repeatedly.

Alistair Smythe and the freshly upgraded Scorpion easily dispatched the baffles when they attempted to stop the pair from advancing. Peter and Mary Jane along with Matt immediately sprang to their feet blocking Smythe's and Scorpion's path. However, our heroes soon found themselves overwhelmed by spider slayers they could not seemingly fend off with the usual ease.

Alistair Smythe laughed. "Like my new creations?"

"Not in the least," Peter said while his punches and kicks narrowly missed hitting one robot after another.

"You should their Early Threat Detection Sensory Network or ETDSN for short was inspired by your own so called 'Spider Sense'." Alistair Smythe said with air quotes. "I and Scorpion possess the same advanced interlocked system. Now if you'll excuse me. Judgment has arrived. Scorpion keep these fine people occupied while I take Mr. Jameson to his doom."

"Sure thing Al." Scorpion said with his electronically enhanced voice.

"Don't worry Spider-Man I haven't forgotten your part in my misery or my father's untimely demise." Alistair Smythe said as he grabbed the cowering Jonah from the witness stand. "Once I've dealt with Jameson you're my next target webhead."

"Gee I feel honored." Peter said.

Thanking fast Peter pulled a spider tracer from his pants pocket. He always kept a couple extra on his person even while in civilian clothes just in case. By way of years of practice, he managed to tag Alistair Smythe before the villain escaped along with his prey via one of the many broken windows.

"Not if I finish you first." Scorpion threatened.

Scorpion lunged at Peter who just got out of the way in time. Peter tried to counterattack Scorpion without success. He tried again and failed a second time.

"Whats the matter can't hit a moving target Spider-Man?" Scorpion taunted. "Now that I have a warning sense of my own I see you're not so tough."

"I see you threw your lot in with another loser Gargan," Peter said. "First Jameson, then Kingpin, then Dock Ock when you joined the Sinister Six, followed by the Venom Symbiote and now Alistair Smythe. Boy, can you pick 'em."

"Hey, I didn't have much of a choice after that hypothetical freak Eddie Brock depowered me." Scorpion raged. He swung his armored fists and zapped blaster bolts with abandon at Peter. "When Al broke me out of prison with an offer of revenge how could I turn him down? I had lost everything!"

"You could have walked away tried to be a better person. Seen your depowering as a second chance at life which most people never receive." Peter said. "But no, you wanted revenge. You never change Gargan. Good thing you're an idiot otherwise you could be a halfway serious threat due to persistence alone."

"That's it," Scorpion bellowed. "Time to meet your maker spider scum!"

Scorpion raised his tail high overhead. He slammed it down at Power who dodged at the last possible second. The barbed tip of the tail upon impact became caught in the wooden floorboards. Peter nodded at Mary Jane and Matt who took time away from dealing with the Spider-Slayers to triple team the temporarily trapped Scorpion. They peppered him with blows to his helmeted head until his visor crack then Peter reached in and pulled free a handful of circuitry crippling the suit.

"MJ, Matt do you think you can handle the Spider-Slayer Swarm?" Peter asked examining the circuits and mentally comparing them to those he had taken from the first warning sense enhanced Spider-Slayer weeks ago.

"Sure thing tiger." Mary Jane said.

"I think we can handle them," Matt said. "Although the damn things are a nuisance to hit." at last swatting away a Spider Slayer on the third try.

"If everything goes according to plan they shouldn't be for much longer," Peter said. He bolted out the nearest window before either Matt or Mary Jane could seek clarification of his comments. Peter hoped the special surprised he had been working on would do the trick and that he was correct in his guess of where Smythe would take Jonah.

Atop the Daily Bugle Building, sometime later

Surrounded by twenty of his small Spider Slayers Alistair Smythe dangled J Jonah Jameson by his right leg over the edge of the rooftop. "How fitting that your miserable excuse for a life ends where your betrayal of so many, including my father, began." Alistair Smythe said his voice disturbingly calm.

"Let me live I'll give you anything you want Alistair!" Jonah cried.

"The only thing I want is your death old man." Alistair Smythe said.

"Alistair please be reasonable. Money, houses, yachts, name it, it'll be yours." Jonah cried.

"Somethings are more important than material possessions. But I wouldn't expect somebody like you to understand that." Alistair Smythe said a hint of disdain in his voice, "Goodbye Jameson." He opened his clenched hand releasing his grip on Jonah's leg. Jonah tumbled to his certain death screaming all the way.

"Fancy meeting you here flattop," Peter said now fully outfitted in his Spider-Man costume and gear. On his back was strapped a device about the size of a basketball. He caught Jonah as he swung by. "Don't go anywhere you hear. I got business to take care off. I'll be back after I've finished." He said depositing Jonah safely on a ledge several stories down.

"Curse you Spider-Man you menace!" Jonah said shaking his fist at Peter once the latter had swung away.

"Typical," Spider-Man sighed. A moment later he landed on the rooftop in front of Alistair Smythe. "Ready to dance Al? I'm free for a quick waltz, just don't tell my wife okay." He said amusing a defensive stance. Spider-Slayers amassed all around him in a large semi-circle ready to strike at a silent command from their master.

Alistair Smythe was furious. "With help from your allies you may have defeated that disgrace Gargan but you'll never defeat me or my swarm with such ease. As we speak the AI of my ETDSN system, is analyzing the circumstances of Gargan's defeat and creating a countermeasure that shall preclude a repeat. Each failure only makes us smarter and stronger Spider-Man. Prepare to be crushed."

"Thanks Al," Spider-Man said.

"Huh," Alistair Smythe exclaimed perplexed by Spider-Man's comment.

"I theorized you, your Spider-Slayers and Scorpion were all linked via this ETDSN system you developed. But I wasn't sure until this very moment." Spider-Man unhooked the basketball sized device from its harness on his back. He pressed a button. A loud beeping was heard.

"Is that device suppose to intimidate me, Spider-Man?" Alistair Smythe scoffed.

"You tell me," Spider-Man said placing it on the ground in front of him. "You're the big genius after all."

"Now you fall as all self-serving heroes must." Alistair Smythe stated.

The Spider-Slayers swarmed Spider-Man. Because they could avoid all but the most canny of his attacks he could not destroy or disable them in under twenty seconds before the EMP (electromagnetic pulse) bomb went off. He ended up right at the epicenter of the blast of sizzling blue-white energy.

"Ahhhhhh," Alistair Smythe howled in pain gripping his helmeted head in his hands. His Spider-Slayers each emitted a shower of sparks and flopped belly up. The same thing occurred at the courthouse where Mary Jane and Matt where combating the main swarm. Smythe staggered around in a lazy circle of motion. "Curse you Spider-Man!" He snarled for a second time when he recovered from his initial shock a few seconds later. "My ETDSN system is nonresponsive."

"Yeah about that." Spider-Man panted getting back to his feet after being levelled by the shockwave. He felt woozy. "I keyed my little EMP bomb to specifically target the interlock frequency of your network, neat huh? No more faux-Spider Sense for you or your buggies."

"I hate you!" Alistair Smythe screamed as loud as he could.

Alistair Smythe tackled Spider-Man. The pair tumbled off the rooftop. They fell head over heels exchanging blows the ground rapidly approaching. Operating on instinct more than anything else Spider-Man double kicked Smythe away from him. He then fired a webline which halted his descent. He tried to fire a second webline and snag Symthe but the villain fired rockets built into his leg.

"Our business isn't finished Spider-Man. I'll be back." Alistair Smythe said before zooming off.

"Hey, that's the Terminator's line!" Spider-Man shouted. "Sheesh, some people have no respect for intellectual property rights."

Residence of J. Jonah Jameson several hours later, evening

"You could have been killed." Marla Jameson said while using a wet towel to dab a cut on Jonah's forehead. The pair were seated on their sofa.

"Nonsense," Jonah said brushing her hand away. "I've survived worse."

"Jonah maybe you should settle Peter Parker's liable suit. He did save your life today." Marla said.

"Settle with Spider-Man, don't be absurd!". Jonah said. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I give that menace one red cent! I'd rather burn all my money in a barrel while doing a naked jig than give any of it to Spider-Man!"

"Jonah please calm down," Marla said with concern. "Remember your blood pressure."

"How could you even suggest such a thing!?" Jonah ranted getting off the sofa. He paced around the room.

"I'm sorry Jonah. I just thought it would be nice to have peace in our lives." Marla said getting up.

"Bah, peace is overrated," Jonah said.

"I couldn't agree more." Alistair Smythe said crashing through the wall. "Finally, adios Jameson!"

Smythe powered up a laser blaster mounted into the palm of his outstretched right hand. When the energy bubble became large enough he fired at a startled Jonah. A split second too late Spider-Man arrived with Spinneret. Spider-Man drop kicked Symthe in his back knocking him several steps away but it was already to late.

"Jonah, nooooooooo," Marla yelled pushing Jonah aside she took the full force of the blast with devastating effect.

"Marla," Jonah cried. He ran to his wife's side. He knelt on the floor cradling her in his arms. "Hang on, I'll call the paramedics. You'll be alright I swear." Jonah said tears in his eyes.

"I wanted you dead Jameson." Alistair Smythe said gleefully. "However, upon further consideration, I think this is better. You can feel the pain I've felt as you watch somebody you love slip away."

Marla glanced weakly at the smoldering blackened wound that covered her entire chest. She looked up at Jonah. She gripped his hand in her own.

"Jonah...don't waste any more of your life on hate... I love..." Marla wheezed. She closed her eyes. Her hand slackened its grip. She was gone.

"Monster," Spinneret said. Spider-Man said nothing.

The pair squared off against Alistair Smythe. Without his warning sense and motivated by his hideous action the pair quickly defeated him. They webbed him up on the wall furthermost away from the grieving Jonah and left him for the authorities.

"Jonah," Spider-Man said. He walked over and tried to place his hand on Jonah's shoulder.

"Get away from me," Jonah said swatting away Spider-Man's hand. "This is your fault!"

"How," Spider-Man said bewildered.

"We stopped him." Spinneret said.

"But not soon enough," Jonah said not taking his eyes off Spider-Man. "She's dead because you didn't save her. Just like Gwen & George Stacey, Jean DeWolff, and Ned Leeds. You're no hero Spider-Man. You're a fraud."

"You're not being fair Mr. Jameson."Spinneret said. "Peter has always gone above and beyond to save others. You have no idea of the sacrifices he has made."

"I,-,"Spider-Man began only to be cut off by Jonah.

"Haven't you done enough damage, Parker? Get out of here before I call the police and have you arrested. Go play dress up with your sweetheart somewhere else." Jonah said.

"Let's go tiger." Spinneret said tugging Spider-Man by his arm. Reluctantly Spider-Man acquiesced.

"He's right you know." Alistair Smythe gloated at Spider-Man. Without a word, Spinneret punched him in his face cracking the front of Alistair's helmet and rendering him unconscious.

Above NYC, a short time later

"Why have we stopped?" Spinneret asked puzzled. She and Spider-Man stood atop a random skyscraper.

"I feel, strange." Spider-Man.

"Is it because of what Mr. Jameson said?" Spinneret asked. "Peter he's wrong. You're a great hero the best in fact. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"No, that's only part of it," Spider-Man said his voice quaked under the gravity of what he was about to say. The words caught in his throat. He could not continue.

Mary Janes was afraid. Peter was her rock. Other than Jameson's hateful, untrue words what could upset him so greatly? "Peter what is it, what's wrong?" Spinneret said her own voice cracking when Spider-Man did not immediately answer her question. "Peter you're scaring me. Please answer me."

"Something is, missing. I first noticed it after I defeated Symthe at the Daily Bugle Building and was exposed to the bomb blast. I couldn't put my finger on it until now. My Spider Sense is gone. I can no longer sense impending danger." Spider-Man said his words were distant, hollow, weak.

Spider-Man and Spinneret stared at each other a million thoughts ran through their minds. What did this mean? What were they going to do? Would Peter's Spider Sense ever return? If not, could he still safely be Spider-Man?

To Be Continued

Next up part one of my rendition of the video game storyline Web of Shadows! Unlike canon events with these semi-canon games I have more leeway in my interpretation. However, I'll still hit the main points of the stories because that is an important aspect of my series conforming to 616 Canon as closely as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Ten Web of Shadows Prologue

"How far will you go to save New York?"

Web of Shadows (2008)

The Trask Building in Manhattan, afternoon

"I don't give a damn about your divinely ordained mission Eddie!" Spider-Man yelled. "I only care about saving my wife, one of my best friends and the people of New York City!"

"I should have known better than to trust you again!" Anti-Venom yelled back. "You've never had the guts to do what is necessary! Stand aside, Parker! Let a real hero handle this!" Anti-Venom roughly pushed the black and white clad Spider-Man out of his way.

{ _Are you going to let him treat us with such disrespect?_ } A sinister silky voice whispered in Spider-Man's mind. { _He is nothing. Show him his worthlessness._ _Crush_ _him before he ruins everything. Think of Mary Jane, of Felicia of our responsibility to protect the innocent._ _Stop him before it is to late._ } The voice urged.

"Stop Eddie or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Spider-Man growled. He tagged Anti-Venom's back with a strand of webbing. He tugged on the strand turning Anti-Venom around to face him.

Anti-Venom snarled bearing his sharp black teeth. His eyes flashed with anger. "Not if I cleanse you of your parasite first." He threatened.

{ _Don't let him touch us._ _His touch hurts us. Keep him away._ } The voice in Spider-Man's mind warned.

A tense standoff ensued. Spider-Man and Anti-Venom squared off. They were about to attack each other with abandon when the voice of their ally of convenience the Tinkerer spoke from his position beside the main transmission tower of the building on the terrace above their position.

"Gentlemen I highly recommend saving the fisticuffs for another time. I'm afraid our guests have arrived."

"Hello there Spiiiiidddddeeeer. We've been searching for you everywhere." A Venomized Black Cat said. Behind her were scores of civilians likewise encased in facsimiles of Venom Symbiote complete with claws, teeth and long flicking tongues.

"Felicia I know you're in there fight it!" Spider-Man urged.

The Venomized Black Cat laughed. "The mortal Felicia is part of us now. She belongs to us to the darkness. We are legion. Join us Spider belong."

"Never," Spider-Man said firmly.

{ _Never_ } The voice in Spider-Man's head mirrored his words.

"I'll cleanse your souls of evil monsters," Anti-Venom said.

"No," Spider-Man said firmly. "You can't. Eddie you promised. Give me plan a chance."

Spider-Man had seen first hand what "cleansing" did to the hosts. They typically died of shock shortly after from the forcible separation. He would not allow Anti-Venom to kill Felicia or anyone else here today if he could prevent it.

"Although it is against my better judgment. I did give you my word." Anti-Venom said. "For now we'll do things your way."

"Thanks Eddie," Spider-Man said.

Any further debate on their part was prevented from taking place when the infected people led by the Venomized Black Cat attacked the pair. Soon they were desperately flinging bodies left and right. Proficient as Spider-Man and Anti-Venom were at combat, however, the numbers game soon caught up with them especially once Venomized Wolverine, Venomized Electro and Venomized Vulture arrived with hundreds of reinforcements.

"Tinkerer we could really use that surprise you've been working on right about now. How is it coming along buddy?" Spider-Man asked.

"It'll be ready in under a minute. If you can keep them away from me until then I think we just might pull this off." Tinkerer said.

The building shook causing Spider-Man. Anti-Venom and Tinkerer to almost lose their footing. A gigantic multiheaded hydra type Venom monster reared its ugly drooling heads followed by its tree trunk sized pair of upper limbs over the lip of the rooftop. It must have been at least fifty feet tall! Twice as big as when the trio of would-be saviors had last seen it earlier that day. The largest and centrally located of the five heads opened its fanged mouth forming words. In response, the Venomized metahumans and ordinary people alike ceased their relentless assault.

"The age of humans is at an end. Become one with us belong or perish." The multilayered voiced boomed.

"You are in way over you multiple heads Legion," Spider-Man said defiantly. "You are going down. This is your last chance. Release those you've corrupted and return to your abode or we will be forced to destroy you."

"I think not." The Venom Monster boomed. "We cannot be stopped. We shall become one with all life in this world. Our victory is assured."

"Mary Jane," Spider-Man said his voice seemed pained by the very words. "Fight this thing. Don't let it hurt anyone else. Think of our daughter. Think of her future. Think of our family. Think of our love. Help me stop this thing."

"Your wife has become such a small part of us of what we now are mortal. Appealing to her for assistance is pointless. She cannot save herself, how could she save you?" The Venom Monster boomed. "You can do nothing. We are beyond your feeble abilities. We are invincible. Once we become one with you and the other two here we shall become ever greater." The Venom boomed.

"Over my dead body Legion," Spider-Man said his hands balling into fists.

"I couldn't agree more," Anti-Venom said. "Bring it, beast!"

"I've got nothing better to do." Tinkerer said nonchalantly.

"As you wish mortal fools." The Venom Monster boomed.

Spider-Man stood rigid as a rod before the monster. He wore on his body the last uncorrupted portion of the Venom Symbiote. He had bonded with it in large part to compensate for his absent Spider-Sense. As he stared into the jaws of almost certain death his mind pondered the events that brought him here. How had he gotten into this mess. Things had started innocently enough more than four days ago in the house he and Mary Jane purchased for training in their Long Island Neighborhood.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Eleven Web of Shadows Day One Part I: Strange Bedfellows

 **A Town on Western Long Island, morning**

"Try again I know you can do better tiger, attack me." Spinneret urged assuming a defensive stance. "I won't even use my Spider Sense this time."

Spider-Man carefully aimed a flying tackle at Spinneret which she easily sidestepped. Spinneret hit Spider-Man in his back with a spinning elbow that sent him flying off course. Spider-Man tumbled through the adjacent doorway into the dining room of their practice house where he landed in an undignified heap.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Spinneret said rushing to help Spider-Man up.

"I'm fine thank you very much," Spider-Man said not accepting her help he got to his feet on his own. He looked at Spinneret and sighed. He should not be anger with her. This was in no way her fault. "I'm the one who is sorry red." He sighed. "Without my Spider Sense, I'm unless."

"That isn't true." Spinneret insisted. "You're still Spider-Man with or without your warning sense. You just have to be more careful until it returns is all. Treat it as a challenge."

"It has been a week. What if it never comes back? What do I do then?" Spider-Man said.

"We'll think of something together." Spinneret said emphasizing the word we. "In the meantime, we keep training."

"I know you hate crime fighting. That you would much rather be at home with Little May. That you are only accompanying me on every patrol because you are worried I might get hurt if I were on my own." Spider-Man said.

"Not every patrol. Felicia and Johnny have each went on a couple with you." Spinneret said using humor in an attempt to lighten the mood which did not work.

"I'm such a failure," Spider-Man said his head hung low. "You, Little May and Aunt May would be better off without me."

"I never want to hear you say you're a failure again or that we'd be better off with you." Spinneret said sternly. She took off her mask and placed her hands on Spider-Man's shoulders. "You are Peter Parker the best person I've ever known. Not many people would have detonated that EMP bomb knowing it could affect them as well as their opponents, yet you did. You always put the well-being of others before your own well-being. You always find a way to do the right thing not matter the personal price. You inspire everyone around you to be a better person including me. I love you my hero Mr. Parker." Mary Jane slipped up the bottom of Peter's mask so she could kiss him.

While Peter and Mary Jane shared a tender moment a shadow crept silently down the staircase of the old house. Into the dining room it glided until it was mere inches from the unsuspecting couple. They broke their kiss a moment before it pounced enveloping Mary Jane who pushed Peter away. Unlike Peter who could not have sensed its attack even if his Spider Sense was working Mary Jane could because she had never been bonded to the Symbiote, unlike her husband.

"Peter run," Mary Jane gasped as inky blackness covered her body from top to bottom. Something akin to a gust of wind flew through the doorway and impact Mary Jane as well as the Symbiote which shuddered for a moment.

"I'm not leaving you," Spider-Man said.

"Then you will either become one with us or die Spider-Man." The Vemon possessed Mary Jane hissed. Her body was covered by a shiny black costume nearly identical to the one Spider-Man himself had once worn when he owned the Symbiote. The most notable differences where her flowing white hair and elongated black fingers that ended in razor sharp claws.

"Fight this thing MJ," Spider-Man said.

"The one you call Mary Jane is gone." The Vemon possessed Mary Jane hissed.

"I don't believe you," Spider-Man said.

"She is part of us now she belongs. Become one with us." The Vemon possessed Mary Jane hissed.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked working on a hunch. "Because you're not Venom."

This thing was not acting like the Venom he knew. Since when did the Symbiote desire more than one host at a time? Something was very wrong here.

"How very observant of you Spider-Man." The Vemon possessed Mary Jane hissed. "As with your wife the entity you call Venom is part of us now it belongs."

"Who are you? What are you?" Spider-Man demanded.

"We have gone by different names throughout history but our most infamous is Legion, for we are many." The Vemon possessed Mary Jane laughed darkly. "Long have we waited here seeking a worthy vessel to house our magnificence, convey us to the masses." Legion inclined Mary Jane's head slightly before it again spoke. "We should thank you Spider-Man because of you, we have the perfect vessel to meet our needs to spread ourself far and wide. Venom would never have come here if not for its desire to avenge itself upon you. If only you had not callously discarded an entity who sought only to aid you none of this would be happening. Humanity is doomed due to your arrogance."

"I'll stop you," Spider-Man said. He lashed out at Legion but was effortlessly swatted away by a black tendril which refused to let go.

"Poor deluded hero. Become one with us." Legion declared.

Spider-Man felt the black ooze flow up his left leg reaching his knee. He desperately struggled to break free but to no avail. So this was it he thought. He was about to be taken over by an evil entity possessed Venom Symbiote and there was no way he could stop it.

"Urrgggghhh," Legion cried out in pain. It staggered back a step clutching Mary Jane's head in her hands.

Spider-Man landed on the floor once released from the tendril that he held him. Meanwhile Legion quickly recovered from its strange spell. Legion stood still it took one look at Spider-Man. It shook Mary Jane's head then bolted out of the dining room and smashed through an exterior window leaving the house.

"Need to find them," Peter said struggling to his feet.

{ _Let me help you, Peter.}_ A voice in Peter's head said. _{I can restore your strength along with your lost Spider Sense_.}

Peter glanced down at his left leg which was covered to his thigh in black material. Part of the Venom Symbiote was apparently still on him. Wonderful, as if things could not be worse.

"Get off me," Spider-Man said forcefully. No way would he let this thing be part of his life again.

{ _Please Peter accept my help.}_ The voiced within begged. _{I am sick. I_ _will_ _die without you. We need each other, more than ever before._ }

"I don't trust you," Spider-Man said.

{ _I saved you, for the second time and you still mistrust me. I am offended._ } The voice within said.

"Wait, for the second time. When was the first?" Spider-Man asked.

{ _In the bell tower when you rejected me. You were weak, hurt, had passed out, would have died if I had not taken you from that place at what I_ _thought_ _would be the cost of my own life. I only went to Eddie_ _later_ _because I was dying. I never wanted him only you.}_ The voice within said _. {How could you treat me so badly? All I ever wanted was to help you. Please, Peter, accept my help. We can only stop Legion if we work_ _together_ _._ }

Spider-Man paused he had no idea the Symbiote saved him at the risk of its own life back in the bell tower. After he tried to kill it a living thing out of fear. Something he swore he would never do. Suddenly he felt terribly guilty.

"Look if I do accept your help I can't guarantee I'll want you in my life when this over. But I do promise if not I'll help you find somebody who does. Somebody who is a good person not unstable like Eddie or Gargan were. Can you accept that?" Spider-Man said.

{ _While I would rather have you, Peter. I will accept your proposal if there is no other option._ } The voice within said.

"Okay," Spider-Man asked. "Do we have a deal?"

{ _We have a deal._ } The voice within said.

"I'm ready," Spider-Man said.

The Venom Symbiote rapidly spread across Spider-Man's body. It reformed the black suit with white accents Spider-Man had once worn. Spider-Man looked down at his form and stretched his body experimentally. He felt stronger, more agile, more ready for whatever might come his ways than he had in ages.

 **Outside**

Mary Jane under the direction of Legion infected everyone she came in contact with. Unlike with Mary Jane, these poor souls became classic versions of Venom complete with long tongues and green slime dripping fangs. These infected then rampaged through the neighborhood infecting others in turn while Mary Jane headed westward towards New York City in her quest for more victims.

When Spider-Man saw what was happening he contacted Aunt May on his smartphone. Thank goodness it had not been damaged in the tussle with Legion. "Aunt May," Spider-Man said. "MJ and I are are having a lovely day." He lied. "Look can you and Jarvis take Little May to his place In Jeresy tonight? Everything is fine. We just want some alone time. Sorry I've got to go, thanks." Spider-Man ended the conversation cutting off Aunt May's questions about his lost Spider Sense. Good, his family was safe, other than MJ, now to deal with Legion. The only question was how?

{ _That which he stole from me may remain vulnerable to fire and sound. Unfortunately so are we while bonded._ } The voice within offered.

"Ah, thanks, partner," Spider-Man said in his mind.

Spider-Man went back to his house. He emerged a few minutes later with a backpack flamethrower he had rigged up in case of just such a situation. The Infected retreated before the onslaught, however, damage to neighboring homes and property proved extensive by the time Spider-Man cleared the street. Thinking fast he tagged three retreating infected with a spider tracers.

"Oops," Spider-Man said with a chuckle. "I hope my homeowner's insurance covers this." Spider-Man checked his smartphone which displayed where the tagged infected were headed by way of GPS. He had introduced the backup tracking program a few months ago and was thankful he had because he was unsure if his Symbiote based Spider Sense would have picked up on the tracers in the same way his old Spidey Sense did. "Darn it they're heading towards the city. Just what I don't need."

 **New York City, One hour later**

By the time Spider-Man arrived in lower Manhattan, after getting a ride on the roof of a passing truck, the area was in turmoil. Infected were everywhere. Hundreds perhaps thousands of them swarmed through the streets.

"How could Legion infect so many people so quickly?" Spider-Man wondered aloud atop a highrise building that overload the pandemonium below. "It must be replicating Symbiote matter at an exponential rate. If it keeps up its current pace New York will be overrun in two perhaps three days tops. This is bad very bad."

Spider-Man knew both the Fantastic Four and the Avengers were on missions off-world. Saving the city was up to him. Where to start though? He drew a blank as did the Symbiote.

Spider-Man glanced up. He spotted the SHIELD Helicarrier. Maybe his old bosses in SHIELD could be of help. It was worth a shot.

 **SHIELD Helicarrier, sometime later**

"You've got some nerve showing up here after the Raft Debacle, Spider-Man. I should have you arrested and thrown in the brig." Maria Hill said when Spider-Man was brought before. This was following a brief skirmish on the upper deck with agents and automated defense platforms.

"Do you have any idea what is going on down there?" Spider-Man asked. On either side of him stood a heavily armed SHIELD agent.

"We are monitoring the situation." Maria Hill said. Hill had returned to organization following the departure of Tony Stark and the mysterious disappearance of former Director Nick Fury. Although many within SHIELD remained distrustful of Hill because of her support of disgraced Registration Act.

"Monitoring the situation," Spider-Man said in disbelief. "You need to do something."

"I am under strict orders to monitor the situation until further notice." Maria Hill said.

"Orders from whom?" Spider-Man asked.

"Acting Director Coulson." Maria Hill answered.

"May I speak with him?" Spider-Man said.

"He is presently Harlem overseeing a field assignment with Special Agent Luke Cage." Maria Hill said.

"Then that is where I'm going," Spider-Man said.

{ _Be careful Peter. They mean us harm_.} The voice within warned a split second before his Spider Sense kicked in.

"Not so fast." Maria Hill said eyeing his black costume suspiciously. "How do we know you aren't infected?"

"Would I be here asking for help if I was infected?" Spider-Man scoffed.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave until we run some tests." Maria Hill said rising from her seat.

"I see," Spider-Man said.

With astonishing quickness, Spider-Man disarmed the rifle-wielding guards. He then used a web line to pull Hill's sidearm from her hand. He webbed all three up then left.

"Sorry, but I have a city to save. I have no time to stay here and chat." Spider-Man said dodging agents on his way out. He leaped from the deck of the Helicarrier snagging the spire of a building as he fell with a web line.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **Can you guess who will be the next "Venom"? Here is a hint – It is always sunny in Philadelphia. And remember Flash is already Agent Toxin, so it won't be him. Although he might just show up in this storyline anway. Hey it involves Symbiotes.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twelve Web of Shadows Day One Part II – Day Two Part I: Deepening Crisis

"I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals."

"This is it the apocalypse."

Radioactive (2012) Imagine Dragons

 **Harlem Day One, late afternoon**

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Spider-Man wondered aloud while dodging a pumpkin bomb flung by an assassin riding a goblin glider.

[ _Watch out Peter two more are behind us._ ]

'Thanks, partner,' Spider-Man thought.

Shooting a webline Peter swung around behind the nearest assassin. He landed on the goblin glider and put his hands over the man's eyes. "Guess who," He said.

"Get off me, bug!" The assassin demanded.

"Only if you say the magic word," Spider-Man said. Spider-Man jumped aside an instant before the goblin glider collided with the other two goblin gliders. Their owners had thought if they rammed the glider where Spider-Man stood they would crush him regardless of the likely injury or death of their comrade. "FYI the magic word was please, some people." Spider-Man admonished.

"Good work Spider-Man." Luke Cage said when Spider-Man tossed the three webbed up assassins at his feet and those of the Acting Director of SHIELD Philip Coulson.

"Okay, I not only helped you guys secure a truce between the Rolling Sevens and the Park Avenue Gang by chasing down their respective leaders across the city, which took hours I might add, but I also stopped these assassins. Will you please order your agents to help me save New York from this Demonic Symbiote Invasion?" Spider-Man said more than a bit annoyed with the errands he had to run.

"First we need to find out who sent these assassins," Coulson said. "They are using old Oscorp Tech do you have any idea how they might have obtained it?" He asked Spider-Man

"Another errand, why am I not surprised." Spider-Man groaned. "Sing birdies," Spider-Man said to the assassins.

"We ain't saying nothing web head." One of the assassins said.

[ _I can make them talk Peter._ ]

'Okay, but don't cause them any lasting damage.' Peter thought.

Three tendrils extended from Spider-Man's body. " _Either tell us what we want to know or we'll make you one of us."_ The Venom Symbiote said through Peter.

"I don't want to be one of those things." The second assassins said.

"Me either," The third assassins said.

"We're working for Kingpin." The first assassin said. "He hired us to take out the gang leaders so both sides would remain at war. He was hoping to take over their territories once they became weak enough. That old buzzard Vulture is the one mass producing Goblin Tech for him."

" _We thank you for your cooperation_ _gentlemen_ _._ " The Venom Symbiote said through Peter withdrawing its tendrils.

"We've got to stop Kingpin." Luke Cage said.

"Agreed," Coulson said. "Do you think you are up for one more mission Spider-Man?"

"Of course I am." Spider-Man said wearily. "But when I bring in Kingpin and Vulture we deal with the invasion, no more side projects."

"You have my word." Coulson said.

 **Headquarters of the Kingpin, some time later**

"Fancy meeting you here Cat," Spider-Man said spotting Black Cat when he landed atop the building.

"Spider nice look." Black Cat said admiring the black costume. "Does Spinneret know? I thought she hated your black costume because it reminds her of a certain slobbering monster who shall remain nameless."

[ _Sorry Peter._ ] The Symbiote inwardly winched at Black Cat's comment.

'No worries, you weren't yourself when you did those things. I see that now.' Peter thought.

"About Spinneret I-," Spider-Man began.

Spider-Man never got a chance to finish his sentence. The roof access doors burst open. Out ran a group of Kingpin's goons pursued by a large swarm of Vemonized people. Spider-Man and Black Cat watched in horror as any goons one of the creatures touched became infected rapidly turning into a new classic Venom type monster of his own.

"Holy Hannah, its Night of the Venoms!" Black Cat exclaimed wide eyed.

"And here I thought telling jokes was my department," Spider-Man said. "Don't let them touch you Cat." He warned dodging several tendrils.

"I sure picked the wrong night to get into the crime fighting game." Black Cat lamented dodging tendrils. In spite of her best efforts, however, Black Cat was overwhelmed when several of the creatures dogpiled her.

"Cat," Spider-Man yelled, "not again!"

The creatures moved away from Black Cat a few moments later revealing a new recruit to the ranks of the Vemonized. "Join us Spider. Become one with us." The Vemonized Black Cat urged.

"I'll save you Cat. I swear I'll make this right, somehow," Spider-Man said retreating from the swarm which soon covered the rooftop completely.

Spider-Man was at a lose. He had no idea what to do until he spotted what he hoped would be his salvation, Vulture! It would appear the over the hill villain was fleeing the scene, typical. If he brought Vulture in SHIELD would have no choice but to help him, right?

"Hi mind if I catch a ride? I've used up my frequent flyer miles." Spider-Man said landing on the villain's back.

"Spider-Man curse you!" Vulture said.

"No need, I think I'm already cursed. But enough about me. I hear you've been working for Kingpin providing him with goblin based weapons, bad birdie," Spider-Man said.

"Foolish insect can't you see the dire peril we are in?" Vulture said his gaze directed downward to the streets which were crawling with the Vemonized. "How can you tell your usual bad jokes at a time such as this?"

"Hey, I'll have you know my jokes are top quality." Spider-Man said. "And I'm well aware of the current crisis. Which is why I'm here. If I turn you in Vulture then SHIELD will help me put a stop to the demonic symbiote invasion that is overtaking our fair city. So, what do you say take one for the team?" Spider-Man paused here. He knew Vulture would likely never agree to help him under normal circumstances so he appeal to the man behind the persona. "Adrian for all your faults I know you care about my Aunt May very much. Unless I can resolve this situation peacefully my wife and I might both die. Aunt May would be left to raise our daughter alone. She is not in the best of health. We both know how difficult it would be for her. Help me save her form experiencing any further pain in her life."

"Alright," Vulture said after a pronounced pause. "I'll help you for May. But I won't surrender to SHIELD. I know someone who might be of assistance. He has developed an ultra sonic weapon that can be broadcast over great distances. I believe hearing once that Venom and his ilke have an aversion to high frequency sound. I've worked with the man several times. I believe you know of him; Phineas Mason the Tinkerer."

"Wait just a minute isn't Tinkerer currently incarcerated on the Raft?" Spider-Man said.

"Together we can surely free him." Vulture said. "That is the deal, you don't have to accept it. Be warned I will not surrender myself to SHIELD, even for May."

Spider-Man sighed deeply. So this what he had come to. Help two known supervillains or let New York City and perhaps the world be overrun by demonic symbiotes. As much as he feared he was making the wrong choice he could not side with Vulture and Tinkerer, at least not yet. He had to give SHIELD once more chance first.

"Sorry, Adrian no can do," Spider-Man said. He covered the Vulture's eyes with webbing and steered Vulture into a nearby building knocking Vulture out cold.

By the time Spider-Man returned to the SHIELD field base in Harlem it was being attacked by a horde of Venomized civilians. In spite of his best efforts Coulson, and Luke Cage along with the other SHIELD personnel were infected. Spider-Man barely escaped with the webbed up Vulture in tow. He spent that night wondering the streets of New York unsure of his next move, as was the Venom Symbiote, all the while an angry Vulture verbally berated him.

 **Hell's Kitchen Day Two, early morning**

Wolverine fiercely fought a large group of Venomized people. The legendary member of the X-Men was slowly giving up ground when some of the infected were pulled away from him by strands of webbing. Wolverine gave a neutral grunt when he saw his savior.

"Mind if I lend a hand or rather a web?" Spider-Man said. "Looks like you could use some help Wolvie."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me 'Wolvie' bub?" Wolverine growled fending off more of the Vemonized. "Any ideas what these things are?"

"Oh nothing special just your run of the mill demonically possessed symbiotes who have infected people," Spider-Man said casually.

"I think we better scram there are too many of 'em even for the two of us bub," Wolverine warned.

"Good idea," Spider-Man said. The pair ran off with the restrained Vulture before they could be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

By now much of the landscape of the city was covered with gooey black symboite constructs which mainly stretched between the tall buildings. These increased in both size and complexity as the trio slowly made their way towards Manhattan, which seemed to be the epicenter of the infection. After passing through a very thick tangle of these constructs Spider-Man, Wolverine and Vulture stumbled upon a horrific sight. There in an alleyway between four buildings crouched a Hulk sized four head monster roughly in the mold of classic Venom. The creature was surrounded by pods that contained captured, unconscious civilians who were ghastly pale. Long, undulating tendrils of black symbiote matter connected the pods to the Venom Monster. It was clear this thing was somehow feeding off the unfortunates. Spider-Man felt the Venom Symbiote shiver in fear. At the macabre display Spider-Man could not help but wonder why these people were being consumed rather than infected to create more of the Venomized which seemed to be the usual MO of the entity. Speaking of the Vemonized a sizeable number of them were crawling their way down the symbiote construct walls on all fours. At unheard command from the Venom Monster they ceased their downward movement. The multiple heads turned their attention to the new arrivals. The two heroes and one villain watched as the tendrils pulsed and the Venom Monster underwent a small growth spurt.

"Gross," Wolverine snarled.

"Ignorant beast," Legion said in its multilayered voice each head talking at once. "You and your friends will become one with us. All shall become one with us."

"What about these fine folks?" Spider-Man asked in disgust pointing at the sickly people in the pods. "Aren't they worthy of joining up?

"They are unclean. They are riddled with imperfections. They're bodies and minds and weak. Adding them to ourselves would only lessen our perfection." Legion said. "They are fit only for consumption, not addition. We strip what nutrients remain unmarred feed upon these to increase our power."

"And dress size," Spider-Man joked. "What are you up to XXXXXXXXXXXXX-L?"

Legion snarled while Spider-Man and Wolverine exchanged glances. Wolverine and Spider-Man leaped into action but not before Spider-Man cut Vulture free. He decided the villain would be of more use if he was not tied up.

While Wolverine used his claws to sever tendrils from the pods. Spider-Man fended off the descending Venomized as best he could. Vulture even helped out using his sonic scream. Spider-Man had to be careful to avoid being in the direct line of these attacks otherwise the Venom Symbiote would go into painful convulsions that left him temporarily defenseless. The trio was holding their own until the Venom Monster lumbered forward. It easily batted Wolverine aside who was grabbed by three of the Venomized and promptly infected.

"Wolverine," Spider-Man called out. "I'll stop you! I don't know how but I will!" Spider-Man threatened the Venmon Monster.

"Why not join us instead. Your addition would greatly add to our perfection." Legion coaxed. "You're wife is in her with us. She makes an ideal host. Don't you want to be with her again Spider-Man?"

"We will be together again, but on our own terms not yours," Spider-Man said before he fled with Vulture.

An intense but short lived chase then ensued between Vulture who tried to escape and Spider-Man. With great effort, Spider-Man managed to catch Vulture. The fighting pair crashed into Central Parker were they were rapidly surrounded by SHIELD agents under the command of Black Widow. Beside her stood Winter Soldier.

"I brought him like I promised Coulson," Spider-Man said. "Now help me end this mess."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Black Widow said in her thick Russian accent. "Acting Director Coulson is missing along with Special Agent Luke Cage. I was called in by D.C. when I returned from an Avengers mission on the West Coast to assume command of this operation. My orders are to quarantine New York City and the surrounding area until such times as the situation has been resolved."

"That's my plan to end the outbreak," Spider-Man said. "And FYI Coulson and Luke Cage have both been infected. I saw so myself. Coulson promised if I captured Vulture then SHIELD would help me put an end to the outbreak."

"I know of no such agreement." Black Widow said. She turned to Winter Soldier.

"Don't look at me." Winter Soldier said. "I have no idea what he's blabbering on about."

"Unbelievable," Spider-Man muttered shaking his head. He was beyond frustrated. His Spider Sense tingled as the Venom Symbiote also voiced its concern in his mind.

"I'm afraid we going to have to take you into protective custody." Black Widow said. She, Winter Soldier and the SHIELD agents all drew their weapons and pointed them squarely at Spider-Man.

"You can't see serious. I'm one of the good people. I'm trying to stop the invasion before things get any worse." Spider-Man said in disbelief.

"That remains to be seen." Winter Soldier said.

"We have received reports that you've killed civilians by throwing them off the office tower in which Wilson Fisk the reputed Kingpin of Crime does business." Black Widow said.

"They were infected. Plus I'm pretty sure they are still alive." Spider-Man protested. "My wife and one my best friends could die or worse unless we work together not to mention thousands maybe millions of other innocent people yet here you are arresting me." Spider-Man pleaded.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is Spider-Man." Black Widow said.

"Anything you say Natasha." Spider-Man bitterly said using Black Widow's real name. "Remember though next time the Avengers need a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man tell them they can find somebody else. First Tony now you. I'm done working with people who don't trust me or care what happens to my loved ones." He let them handcuff him in spite of internal protests from the Venom Symbiote.

Spider-Man and Vulture who was also arrested were taken to the makeshift camp that had been set up for refugees fleeing the city. They were sat in a corner and told to wait by a pair of SHIELD agents. They did not wait long, however, before the latest catastrophe occurred. A distraught Electro showed up searching for his missing sister. Before Spider-Man could intervene the situation spiralled out of control. Black Widow immediately shot Electro in his chest in spite of Spider-Man telling her not to after which his aforementioned sister appeared. Unfortunately, the girl was infected and in turn infected Electro. The resulting Venomized Electro rampaged through the camp until Spider-Man and Vulture drove him off with great difficulty but not before most everyone else get infected including Black Widow and Winter Soldier.

By that evening Spider-Man was no closer to saving New York than he had been the day before. He was about to try one last time to ask Marie Hill for help when he witnessed the SHIELD Helicarrier plunge from the sky after being swarmed by the Venomized. With no other viable options he finally decided to take Vulture up on his earlier offer. Goodness help him he was going to free the Tinkerer.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirteen Web of Shadows Day Two Part II – Day Four: Resolution

 **Sanctum Sanctorum Day Two, night**

Goth teenager Andi Benton was in awe of what she saw. The somewhat jagged Philadelphia native had thought herself immune to such a reaction when she was rescued from a being assaulted at the hands of a violent street gang by a fairly new superhero called Agent Toxic. Not long after their meeting, however, Agent Toxic discovered Andi was cursed with something called a "Hell Mark". Unable to deal with the situation himself Toxic took her to see the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth one Dr. Stephen Strange. With great difficulty Dr. Strange removed Andi's "Hell Mark" over the course of several weeks during which time it was discovered Andi possessed pyrokinetic based, along with other, latent magical powers. Dr. Strange agreed to teach Andi how to unlock these abilities if she promised to only use them to combat evil and not for personal gain. Fascinated by the very idea of having special abilities and with nothing waiting for her back home Andi gladly agreed to his terms.

"Hey, this isn't the Raft? Did we take a wrong turn at Albuquerque or something?" Spider-Man said when he and the Vulture suddenly appeared before Dr. Strange and Andi after being mystically summoned by the former.

"Greetings Spider-Man," Dr. Strange said. "I summoned you, alongside your less than worthy companion, to my humble abode so that I may assist you in your quest to free the citizens of New York from demonic infestation. This is my new apprentice Andi Benton."

Dr. Strange gestured at Andi who gave a small wave. "Nice to meet you." Andi said.

Obviously unhappy with the insult he received Vulture took a menacing step towards Dr. Strange only to be hurled back by an invisible barrier. "I took the precaution of erecting a protection circle around me and my apprentice before I transported you here, should your intentions be less than noble. It would appear I was wise to do so."

"I'm grateful for whatever help you can offer me, Dr. Strange. However, we need to get a move on. Every minute we stay here is another one during which the citizens of New York are under threat." Spider-Man said.

"The Tinkerer's device will not purge our fair city of the demonic infestation, not unaided at least. This is a sickness of the soul as much as of the body. To be cured it requires a spiritual as well as a technological solution." In Dr. Strange's gloved hand appeared a large ruby that shimmered with crimson light generated from within. "I hold in my hand a mystical gemstone that can cleanse many forms of evil from the human soul. The only drawback is that a gemstone of this type takes months to craft. It will not be ready for more than a day yet. Once it is ready, you must place it within the core of the Tinkerer's ultrasonic device. It shall imbue the sound waves with enough positive energy to drive out the evil infection. You Spider-Mam are welcome to avail yourself of my hospitality for the next day. Fear not the infected cannot penetrate the magical barrier that surrounds my home. We are safe here." Dr. Strange explained.

"Thanks, I think," Spider-Man said thumbing at the Vulture. "What about him? I do need him to save the city."

"If he promises to do no harm, he can stay." Dr. Strange said casting a leery eye on Vulture.

"You heard the man er wizard. Can you be a nice birdie while we crash here and recoup?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes," Vulture barely grunted while glaring at Dr. Strange. Andi could not help but snicker which drew a glare in turn from Vulture and a "so what" expression from Andi.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum Day Four, late morning**

"Go in peace." Dr. Strange said handing Spider-Man the now fully prepared gemstone. Dr. Strange made ready to transport the pair away.

"Master let me go with them. I feel I can help." Andi said surprising everyone presented.

"Are you sure my young apprentice?" Dr. Strange asked. "Your training is far from complete."

"I'm sure. I know I need more training on how to fully use my abilities, but something is telling I need to go with them that it is where I belong." Andi said.

"Very well," Dr. Strange said. "Go in peace, my apprentice." Andi went to stand beside Spider-Man and Vulture. Dr. Strange looked directly at Spider-Man before he again spoke. "When you emerge victoriously, as I know you will, and recovered from your ordeal I wish for you and your freed wife to return here. There is something of importance which we must discuss."

"Okay," Spider-Man said uncertainly. "See you then I suppose." The trio vanished in a flash of brilliant multicolored light.

 **The Raft Prison**

Spider-Man and the others attempted to explain to the warden and guards when they arrived when the required Tinkerer be freed without effect. With no other options, the trio fought the guards and broke Tinkerer out. They used a distraction caused by Rhino who they freed from his cell to cover their escape.

During the incident, Spider-Man could not help but stop in front of the cell of Doctor Octopus. His old enemy was in horrendous shape. Years of brutal battles and questionable experiments had taken their toll. Dr. Octopus' shrivelled body lay there in a hospital type bed hooked up to a myriad of life support equipment including a respirator. For a brief moment, their eyes locked through the glass window of the cell. Spider-Man felt an eerie sensation as if he were a roast being sized up by a starving man. Did Dr. Ocotpus winked at him or had he imagined that? Without time to dwell on the disconcerting incident, Spider-Man quickly pushed it from his mind as he, the Tinkerer, Vulture, and Andi beat a hasty retreat.

After leaving the Raft in chaos the quartet raced towards Tinkerer's hidden stash of parts which he required to created the device. Andi's ability to cast flame spells came in handy here as the demonic symbiotes still feared fire although, as with Carnage, it did not seem to hurt them much. Several hours later with the gemstones installed into the device by a skeptical Tinkerer who scoffed at the whole concept of magic they made their way across the city to the Trask Building. According to Tinkerer the spire atop the Trask Building was the optimal place to put his device so as to "ensure maximum sound wave coverage of the entire city".

 **Outside the Trask Building, afternoon**

"Just what we needed more of them," Andi groaned irritably.

A truly immense swarm of demonic symbiotes converged on their position across the street from the Trask Building. It was by far the largest swarm Spider-Man had yet encountered in his travels. The four were soon completely surrounded without hope of escape.

"If this is the end we go down swinging." Spider-Man declared assuming a defensive stance.

"I'd rather go out for pizza," Andi said. Her hands glowed with mystic fire.

"I hear you kid. I could really go for a nice pie myself. Prison food sticks." Tinkerer said.

"Who you calling kid four eyes," Andi said throwing twin balls of mystic fire at the incoming Venomized.

"Children play nice," Vulture said taking to the air he let loose a sonic scream at the Venomized pushing some of them back temporarily. Unnoticed by Vulture there was a small group of Vemonized atop a nearby building. They jumped off and one landed on his back. "Get off," He yelled in horror but it was too late he had been infected.

"They got Vulture." Tinkerer cried.

Spider-Man was about to recklessly throw himself at the massive horde when a large white shape appeared. The shape literally craved a path through the swarm in seconds melting the demonic symbiotes off their unwilling hosts with a mere touch. The hosts then violently spasmed and died.

"Eddie I never thought I would be happy to see you," Spider-Man said. Although the Venom Symbiote was less than thrilled by the appearance of its longtime former host.

[ _Keep him away from me Peter. He is a murderer._ _We must avoid his touch._ ] It said to Peter in his mind. Its mental voice filled with revulsion.

"Peter, what has become of you?" Anti-Venom said examining Spider-Man. "We sense much darkness within you. Come free yourself from this alien demon that clings to you for sustenance. Allow me to cleanse you of evil."

"No thanks, I'm fine." Spider-Man. He felt the Venom Symbiote bristle at Anti-Venom's words. "Besides I think we should concentrate on them. My buddy Tinkerer here as a device that can safely remove them from the people they have infected if we can only get it to the top of the Trask Building."

"I will assist you in this divine mission," Anti-Venom said. "I have been cleaning these vile creatures from the city slowly by my own hand. However, even a blessed crusader such as I can only vanquish so much evil alone."

"Is he for real?" Andi asked while shooting flame at the Venomized.

"Sadly he is," Spider-Man said.

'Damn, Eddie is more deranged than ever.' Peter thought. Ignoring Spider-Man's words Anti-Venom was already clearing at a path to the Trask Building. He even fended off Vulture when the Venomized villain attempted to stop them, although Vulture flew away before he could be "cleansed of evil".

[ _Agreed, he doesn't have a screw loose he is missing the whole set._ ] The Venom Symbiote replied in Peter's mind.

'Was that a joke I detect?' Peter thought. 'I thought I was the jokester of our partnership.'

[ _What can I say. I learned from the master._ ] The Venom Symbiote replied in Peter's mind.

 **Inside, a few minutes later**

The four made their way through the lobby without incident. Inside the elevator, however, things again took a turn for the worse. They were only two floors from the rooftop when the elevator car violently lurched then stopped its upward progression. Black claws tore through the floor and walls as the Vemonized ripped their way inside.

"Anti-Venom get Tinkerer to the roof. Andi and I will hold them off as long as we can." Spider-Man said.

Tinkerer reluctantly hopped on Anti-Venom's back. Anti-Venom scurried up what was left of the wall and out of the elevator. While sending Tinkerer with Anti-Venom might have been a bit risky it was also the safest bet. The Venomized could not touch Anti-Venom without enduring great pain they could even die if they lingered with the contact.

"Get on my back," Spider-Man said to Andi once he was fairly sure Anti-Venom had gotten the Tinkerer to relative safety.

"Well, as long as you ask nicely," Andi said jumping on Spider-Man's back. "Oh, silky smooth I like." She added feeling the Symbiote.

Spider-Man scurried into the shaft and up the rope dodging the Venomized every step of the way. He got to the end of the shaft and was headed to rooftop access stairs when a Venomized attacked. While he managed to dodge Andi who remained on his back was not so lucky. The claws of the creature opened a nasty gash along her stomach. After kicking the Venomized in question down the elevator shaft Spider-Man attended to badly the injured Andi.

Spider-Man was greatly troubled by the amount of blood the spunky girl was losing. The gash was much deeper than he at first thought. He was fearful Andi might bleed out before he could get her medical assistance. When her eyes fluttered shut in spite of his jokes aimed at keeping her engaged his worse fears seemed on the verge of becoming reality.

[ _I can save her Peter._ ] The Venom Symbiote said in Peter's mind.

'How,' Peter thought.

[ _I'll leave a_ _part_ _of myself with her. Not only will it heal her in time, it will also protect her from the corrupted._ ] Sensing Peter's hesitation the Venom Symbiote added. [If we do nothing she'll die, Peter.]

'Do it,' Peter thought.

The Venom Symbiote extended a large tendril from Spider-Man's chest. Within moments Andi's torso was covered in its inky blackness. The tendril than broke in two leaving Andi partially covered.

"Time to end this," Spider-Man said with steely determination. He sprinted up the stairs towards the rooftop.

 **Rooftop, not long afterwards**

"I don't give a damn about your divinely ordained mission Eddie!" Spider-Man yelled. "I only care about saving my wife, one of my best friends and the people of New York City!"

"I should have known better than to trust you again!" Anti-Venom yelled back. "You've never had the guts to do what is necessary! Stand aside, Parker! Let a real hero handle this!" Anti-Venom roughly pushed the black and white clad Spider-Man out of his way.

 _[_ _Are you going to let him treat us with such disrespect? He is nothing. Show him his worthlessness._ _Crush_ _him before he ruins everything. Think of Mary Jane, of Felicia of our responsibility to protect the innocent._ _Stop him before it is to late._ _]_ The voice urged.

"Stop Eddie or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Spider-Man growled. He tagged Anti-Venom's back with a strand of webbing. He tugged on the strand turning Anti-Venom around to face him.

Anti-Venom snarled bearing his sharp black teeth. His eyes flashed with anger. "Not if I cleanse you of your parasite first." He threatened.

 _[_ _Don't let him touch us._ _His touch hurts us. Keep him away._ _]_ The voice in Spider-Man's mind warned.

A tense standoff ensued. Spider-Man and Anti-Venom squared off. They were about to attack each other with abandon when the voice of their ally of convenience the Tinkerer spoke from his position beside the main transmission tower of the building on the terrace above their position.

"Gentlemen I highly recommend saving the fisticuffs for another time. I'm afraid our guests have arrived."

"Hello there Spiiiiidddddeeeer. We've been searching for you everywhere." A Venomized Black Cat said. Behind her were scores of civilians likewise encased in facsimiles of Venom Symbiote complete with claws, teeth and long flicking tongues.

"Felicia I know you're in there fight it!" Spider-Man urged.

The Venomized Black Cat laughed. "The mortal Felicia is part of us now. She belongs to us to the darkness. We are legion. Join us Spider belong."

"Never," Spider-Man said firmly.

{ _Never_ } The voice in Spider-Man's head mirrored his words.

"I'll cleanse your souls of evil monsters," Anti-Venom said.

"No," Spider-Man said firmly. "You can't. Eddie you promised. Give me plan a chance."

Spider-Man had seen first hand what "cleansing" did to the hosts. They typically died of shock shortly after from the forcible separation. He would not allow Anti-Venom to kill Felicia or anyone else here today if he could prevent it.

"Although it is against my better judgment. I did give you my word." Anti-Venom said. "For now we'll do things your way."

"Thanks Eddie," Spider-Man said.

Any further debate on their part was prevented from taking place when the infected people led by the Venomized Black Cat attacked the pair. Soon they were desperately flinging bodies left and right. Proficient as Spider-Man and Anti-Venom were at combat, however, the numbers game soon caught up with them especially once Venomized Wolverine, Venomized Electro and Venomized Vulture arrived with hundreds of reinforcements.

"Tinkerer we could really use that surprise you've been working on right about now. How is it coming along buddy?" Spider-Man asked.

"It'll be ready in under a minute. If you can keep them away from me until then I think we just might pull this off." Tinkerer said.

The building shook causing Spider-Man. Anti-Venom and Tinkerer to almost lose their footing. A gigantic multiheaded hydra type Venom monster reared its ugly drooling heads followed by its tree trunk sized pair of upper limbs over the lip of the rooftop. It must have been at least fifty feet tall! Twice as big as when the trio of would-be saviors had last seen it earlier that day. The largest and centrally located of the five heads opened its fanged mouth forming words. In response, the Venomized metahumans and ordinary people alike ceased their relentless assault.

"The age of humans is at an end. Become one with us belong or perish." The multilayered voiced boomed.

"You are in way over you multiple heads Legion," Spider-Man said defiantly. "You are going down. This is your last chance. Release those you've corrupted and return to your abode or we will be forced to destroy you."

"I think not." The Venom Monster boomed. "We cannot be stopped. We shall become one with all life in this world. Our victory is assured."

"Mary Jane," Spider-Man said his voice seemed pained by the very words. "Fight this thing. Don't let it hurt anyone else. Think of our daughter. Think of her future. Think of our family. Think of our love. Help me stop this thing."

"Your wife has become such a small part of us of what we now are mortal. Appealing to her for assistance is pointless. She cannot save herself, how could she save you?" The Venom Monster boomed. "You can do nothing. We are beyond your feeble abilities. We are invincible. Once we become one with you and the other two here we shall become ever greater." The Venom boomed.

"Over my dead body Legion," Spider-Man said his hands balling into fists.

"I couldn't agree more," Anti-Venom said. "Bring it, beast!"

"I've got nothing better to do." Tinkerer said nonchalantly.

"As you wish mortal fools." The Venom Monster boomed.

Tinkerer flipped the switch. A strong pulse of sound beyond the range of range of human hearing coupled with an outward flowing in every direction wave of ruby energy surged forth. When the wave touched the Venomized they froze in place, shuddered, turn an ashy grey then crumbled away leaving their confused ex-hosts unharmed. The symbiote constructs scattered throughout the city likewise crumbled into nothingness. The Venom Symbiote itself was severely weakened and torn from Peter's body. What was left of it withered in pain at his feet.

Peter felt a pair of arms encircled his shoulder as a warm body pressed against his own. "I knew you'd save us, tiger. I never stopped believing in you no matter what Legion claimed to the contrary." Mary Jane cried clad in her Spinneret costume.

"You really came through for us Spider." Black Cat said patting Peter on his shoulder.

"I couldn't leave my girls hanging," Spider-Man said happily finding himself back in his old red & blue suit. He was otherwise beyond words. He was estatic his wife and friend were okay.

"What the!?" Black Cat exclaimed in shock nearly stepping on the remnants of the Venom Symbiote. "One of them survived, kill it!"

"No, this one isn't like the others. Besides I made a promise." Peter said. "Time to find you a permanent home little guy. I only wish I knew with whom?"

"If the little guy doesn't mind a sex change, I'll take him," Andi said appearing by way of the roof access door. Her torso and lower face covered with black material.

"Are you sure?" Spider-Man asked.

"Hell yeah, this thing saved my life I owe him. Plus this feels amazing. My senses are tuned to the extreme. I can sense so much I couldn't before." Andi said.

"It's your call," Spider-Man said.

The remnants of the Venom Symbiote snaked around Andi until her body was covered from head to toe. It created for Andi a variant of Venom without a mouth, tongue or teeth along with a spiked head and spiked knees and shoulders. The new composite being inspected herself happy with she saw.

"Cool," She said in a multilayered voice.

"So what are you going to call yourselves?" Spider-Man asked.

"Call us, Mania." She said. "Yeah, we like the sounds of that."

"Be advised Mania next time we meet I shall cleanse you. That creature is evil and must be destroyed." Anti-Venom growled.

"Funny she says the same thing about you. Don't worry though, we won't destroy you as much as you may deserve it." Mania said in her Andi voice. Anti-Venom growled before he swung away.

Spider-Man was overjoyed when he felt a familiar tingle in the back of his head. His Spider Sense was back jack! A second later the crowd started pelting him, Spinneret, Black Cat, and Mania with whatever they could find. It soon became apparent they held Spider-Man and his allies wholy responsible for what had happened. Grabbing the Tinkerer the heroes departed among threats of law suits and personal harassment. The freed Vulture, Electro, and Wolverine had already departed.

 **Sanctum Sanctorum three days later, afternoon**

"Doable," Dr. Strange said once he had read the list of expectations which included Mayday, Aunt May, Jarvis, and Black Cat along with the other superheroes who already knew the truth by means other than the infamous press conference. Dr, Strange then cast the spell.

"Did it work? I don't feel any different." Said Mary Jane who held hands with her husband as instructed by Dr. Strange.

"Me either," Peter said.

"I assure you my spell functioned as intended. Outside of those exceptions you listed no one knows you Mary Jane are Spinneret or that Peter are Spider-Man. Your dual identities are once more secure."

"We can't thank you enough." Mary Jane said happily.

"Is there anything we can do for you in return?" Peter asked.

"No thanks are necessary. What I did was a favor I owed Tony Stark not either or you, go in peace." Dr. Strange said before transporting the couple home.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, afternoon**

"Maybe we should think about forgiving Tony?" Mary Jane suggested releasing Peter's hand when they appeared in an empty room of their own home.

"Maybe," Peter said noncommittally. He had yet to tell his wife about his run-in with the other Avengers Black Widow and Winter Soldier during the crisis. Best not to rock the forgiveness boat with MJ just yet.

"I hope excluding Harry from our exception list was the right call." Mary Jane said worriedly.

"If we hadn't Norman might use Harry's knowledge against us to once again discover our dual identities. This way we are protecting everyone including Harry." Peter reasoned.

"Doesn't it feel weird to be an employee of your own company rather than the owner of Spidey Inc? As far as the public knows anyway." Mary Jane said.

"To keep our family safe I'd make any sacrifice, Red," Peter said.

"Back at you, tiger." Mary Jane said. She leaned in close and gave her husband a long passionate kiss.

To Be Continued

Next up the Menace Saga.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Fourteen Menaced Part I

 **Family Court New York City, afternoon**

"In closing, on behalf of New State, I offer the heartfelt apologies of this court to the Parker Family. What occurred was a miscarriage of justice of nearly unfathomable proportions. Mr. Norman Osborn's criminal conspiracy to deprive the minor child May Parker of a loving home was monstrous in the extreme. Furthermore, it is the recommendation of this court that Norman Osborn if criminal convinced of offenses related to the abduction of May Parker be given the maximum penalty allowable under the law, as such a man represents a clear and present danger to society." The elderly gray haired male judge said. "It is the finding of this court that May Parker is without question the biological child of Peter Benjamin Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Legal custody of May Parker is henceforth given nay restored to Mr. & Mrs. Parker without restriction or condition. Court is adjourned." The judge said slamming down his gavel.

"It's finally over." Mary Jane said hardly believing her own words. While immensely relived part of her was resentful that once her and Peter's dual identities as Spinneret and Spider-Man were no longer public knowledge everyone fell over themselves to be resolve the case in their favor. What a bunch of ingrates. No, she could not think that way she told herself.

Peter threw his arms around his wife. They jumped up and down like school child giddy with excitement. No one could breakup up their family. Their daughter was safe.

"Congratulations," Matt Murdock said putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything Matt," Peter said.

"Thanks, Matt," Mary Jane said.

"No thanks are necessary," Matt said packing papers into his briefcase. "Go home you two and hug your daughter for me." He added before leaving.

"Sure thing. Matt," Peter said.

"Let's go home ma," Peter said smiling at Mary Jane.

"Let's go home pa," Mary Jane agreed smiling back at Peter.

 **The Raft Prison**

"I don't know why I came." Harry Osborn confessed into a phone receiver as he stared at his estranged father through a sheet of bulletproof glass.

"I know why you came. You came because deep down inside you're an Osborn regardless of how much you've deluded yourself to thinking the contrary." Norman said into the phone receiver held in his own hand.

"What does being an Osborn even mean anymore?" Harry said. "I'm not like you, father. I'm not a killer."

Norman sneered at his son. "You never did have the stomach to be a real man, did you, boy?"

"What do you want from me?" Harry snapped.

"I want you to carry on my work, destroy Spider-Man and those around him," Norman said. "Hurt him as he's hurt us. Avenge our family."

"Like how you did by kidnapping a baby whose only crime was that her father was Spider-Man's personal photographer at the time?" Harry said shaking his head in disgust.

"Granted that was a mistake. I should have made certain she died." Norman said with a sinister smile.

"How would killing an innocent newborn baby have evened the score with Spider-Man?" Harry asked aghast.

"No one associated with Spider-Man, no matter how indirectly, is innocent. Which is why I killed the Stacy girl all those years ago when I discovered Spider-Man was allied with Captain Stacy. I had no choice but to act." Norman insisted.

"Peter and Mary Jane are my friends. I'm sickened by what you did to them and their daughter, you twisted monster." Harry said. Harry started to get out of his seat as he reached to hang up the phone receiver.

"Sit down pansy," Norman commanded. "We aren't finished yet."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Wrong father, we're finished for today."

"And here I thought you wanted to learn more about the newest goblin, Menace I believe is the name," Norman said his wicked smile back in full force.

Harry slowly sat back down. "What do you know about Menace?"

"A good deal more than you do," Norman said slyly.

"I'm in no mood for games old man," Harry said his expression turning dark.

"How unfortunate, because I am," Norman said ominously.

"I'm warning you don't toy with me father," Harry said.

"I think you are out of touch with reality boy. I'm the one in charge here, not you. You've never known true power and you never will. If anyone will be making threats it's me." Norman said. "I'll furnish the clues you need to piece together Menace's civilian identity. In return, I want your brother Gabriel released from the psychiatric hospital where he is being held into your custody."

"How am I supposed to accomplish that? He's a dangerous, mentally unstable, metahuman criminal." Harry said appalled at the very notion of dealing with his "brother".

"That's your problem, figure it out. Come back and visit me when Gabriel is with you." Norman said hanging up the phone. He singled for the guards to come get him which in short order they did.

Harry hung up his own receiver. He ran his hands through his short-cropped red hair. What was he going to do? He needed to find out who Menace was but he refused to help Norman or Gabriel in any way to do so.

Outside of the visitors' area, Harry found his girlfriend Lily Hollister waiting for him where he had left her. The caramel skinned blonde frowned when she saw the troubled expression on his face. She put down the magazine she hand been reading. She got up from her seat and walked towards Harry.

"Harry, are you alright? You look terrible." Lily said a concerned expression on her face.

"My father claims he knows who Menace is. He says he'll tell me if I get Gabriel released from the psych ward and put in my custody." Harry said.

"Do you believe him?" Lily asked while the pair left the prison to await the helicopter which would take them back home.

"It doesn't matter. There is no way I can do what he asks." Harry said. "I'll tell Pete to let Spider-Man know father was a dead end. That he knows nothing, I guess."

Lily glanced over her shoulder back at the prison. She wondered if Norman Osborn did somehow know her secret. No, that was impossible. She had been careful. He was simply bluffing. What other explanation could there be?

 **Parker Residence Western Long Island, afternoon**

A full-blown celebration was in full swing when Harry arrived at the house of his close friends. Lily had gone home as she stated she did not want to intrude not knowing Peter or his family that well. Harry soon spotted Peter wearing a yellow chef's cap and yellow apron which read in red letters "the chef is here" manning a barbecue in the large backyard.

"Hi Pete," Harry said surveying the large crowd. "Wow, I think you invited everyone you and MJ know."

"We sure did," Peter said handing out burgers to the guests. "The only person who declined our invitation was JJJ. He's still sore over the whole lawsuit thing with Spider-Man. Seeing how Spider-Man hired me as CEO of Spidey Inc he felt his presence here would be 'inappropriate'. He sent nice gifts for Little May and the house though." Peter pointed his scapula at a foldout table stacked high with wrapped boxes. The party was serving the dual purpose of an official welcome home party for Little May and a housewarming party for the family's new home.

"Hey, Pete these burgers are great, top notch work." Eugene "Flash" Thompson said with a thumbs up of his free hand. In his other hand Flash held a paper plate with two burgers one of which was half eaten.

"Thanks, Flash," Peter said handing out more burgers to the guests.

"Hey, Harry how are things?" The ex-marine asked between bites.

"Could be better," Harry said. "At least I get to see Normie every weekend."

"Yeah, I heard about you and Liz divorcing that's rough. Hang in there, buddy." Flash said patting Harry on his back.

"As I live and breath is that Flash Thompson military hero?" Felicia Hardy said making her way through the crowd.

"In the flesh," Flash said smiling. "New legs and all." He gestured down at his artificial legs.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like these," Felicia said admiring the intricate craftsmanship of the strange navy blue material. "What are they made of?"

"That's a trade secret. They're advanced prototypes. Part of my deal with the company who manufactures them is I don't divulge any details." Flash said.

"Fair enough," Felicia said admiring more than Flash's prostheses. She noticed how well built he was. Plus he had the whole former servicemen thing going on and had been a bit of a bad boy back in the day according to Peter and others. Felicia loved a man in uniform. "If you don't mind my asking what was it like serving in Afghanistan? I don't think I could cope in a combat zone. You are so brave."

"Believe me, it was nothing," Flash said.

"I respectfully disagree and I want to hear all about your missions there," Felicia said taking Flash by his arm. "Come on let's find a place more comfortable were we can chat." Felicia pulled the grinning Flash away from the barbecue.

"Well, that was certainly fast," Peter said. He and Harry both laughed.

"Nice place you have here Peter." Joseph "Robbie" Robertson said as Peter passed him a burger. "You deserve this. Don't let Jonah or anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Robbie," Peter said.

"Hello Harry," Robbie said. "Sorry about your father."

"I'm not. " Harry said honestly. "He's where he should be." Robbie nodded before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Great party Peter. I was inside earlier. Your new house is lovely. Your wife really knows how to decorate." Betty Brant said when Peter handed her a veggie burger.

"Thanks, Betty, Peter said smiling. "I'll be sure to tell MJ you said so."

"Hey Harry," Betty said to Harry on her way by.

"Hey Betty," Harry said.

"Hello Peter," Ben Urich said as Peter handed him two burgers. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Question, whats with the house down the street? I heard you recently purchased it as well as this property. May I ask why it's being demolished?"

"MJ and I just don't like the place. It has a weird vibe. We donated the property to the town. They are turning it into a park of some sort." Peter said.

"Interesting," Ben Urich said not sure what to make of Peter's explanation. The veteran reporter side of his personality told him there was more going on than 'bad vibes'. Not wanting to be a rude guest, however, he decided not to press the matter. "Harry," He said walking by Harry.

"Ben," Harry said. "I thought you weren't superstitious Pete. Did that old place really give you and MJ the creeps? Don't tell me you believe in ghosts?" Harry asked smiling slightly at the thought of his usually rational friend being frightened by the unseen.

"Something like that," Peter said flipping more burgers. Not wanting to relive his days long experience with the Legion infected Venom Symbiote the week before he quickly changed the subject. Dwelling to long on what happened still gave him chills. "What did you know who say?"

"He wants something in return for the intel, something big," Harry said.

"I thought he would." Peter sighed heavily. "We'll discuss what he wants later. For now, have a burger." Peter skillfully slid a burger between two buns and onto a paper plate which he handed to Harry. When the line of people had finally ended. Peter made a second burger for himself. "C'mon inside," He gestured for Harry to follow after he put out the barbecue.

 **That Night**

"Thank you, momma. I love it." Mayday exclaimed looking at the burgundy dress with matching shoes and black tights. He hugged Mary Jane.

"Go upstairs and try it on so we can see how you look honey." Mary Jane urged. Mayday ran off with her new outfit. "Don't run you might slip!" Mary Jane called after her daughter.

"Sorry momma, I'll be careful," Mayday called back slowing down.

Mary Jane, Peter, Aunt May and Jarvis were all seated in the spacious living home of the house. Felicia had planned to stay over but her plans changed when she hooked up with the Flash. The pair were out enjoying a movie somewhere. The guests had left hours ago and the family was basking in the aftermath of the get-together.

"Dear me this was quite the hectic day." Aunt May said.

"But a happy one," Peter said. "It was great having our friends over. I hadn't seen the old crew from the Bugle in months."

"Too bad Mr. Jameson is still angry with you, I mean Spider-Man." Aunt May said.

"In time no doubt Mr. Jameson will surely stop holding such a silly grudge," Jarvis said.

"Jarvis you don't know J. Jonah Jameson like we do." Mary Jane laughed.

"Old flattop is the king of holding meaningless grudges," Peter said.

"Peter please, there is no need for name calling. I raised you better than that." Aunt May admonished her nephew.

"Sorry Aunt May," Peter said sheepishly.

Mary Jane laughed some more covering her mouth. Peter shot her a 'what's so funny' glance. "He says way worse than that when he's Spider-Man. His alter ego is an insult machine."

"Way to rat me out red." Peter groaned.

"Anytime tiger," Mary Jane said sticking her tongue out at Peter who returned the favor.

"Peter perhaps in the future you should try being less colorful in your language?" Aunt May offered. "Think of the bad example you are setting for Little May."

"But I don't swear I just kid around. Sure some of my jokes are brutal but it's all in good fun." Peter said. "Besides I, er Spider-Man have a certain reputation to keep. People would be disappointed if I stopped being a roast king."

"Ta-da," Mayday said stepping into the room in her new dress. The six-year-old did a twirl.

"Very nice," Peter said clapping his hands.

"You look lovely dear." Aunt May said.

"Beautiful," Jarvis said.

"My little girl is so elegant," Mary Jane said tears in her eyes.

 **Secret Lair of Menace**

Lily Hollister suited up in her Menace garb. If her dual identity was indeed compromised she would have to move up her plan. Mayoral candidate and front-runner Lisa Parfrey was scheduled to hold a campaign rally in a few hours. Lily would make sure it was the last such event Parfrey ever gave. With the popular politician eliminated Lily's own father District Attorney William "Bill" Hollister would be one step closer to becoming the next mayor of New York City.

Lily was determined to help her father be mayor by whatever means were necessary. He deserved to be mayor in Lily's opinion more than anyone else who was running. Unlike the corrupt establishment politicians of New York, her father actually cared about the people and wanted to fix the woefully broken system. Although she was acutely aware that her father would frown upon her methods she was undeterred.

"When dad is mayor he'll clean up this cesspool of a city. In time there will be no need for vigilantes like Spider-Man, Spinneret or Daredevil. I'll have made our corner of the world a better place." Lily said to herself donning her modified Green Goblin mask which she had dyed gray and attached stringy red hair. "If one woman must die so millions of others can safely walk the streets of New York City, so be it."

Menace hopped on her goblin glider which carried her outside through a large window of the old rundown building. Today she would send a message the corrupt would not soon forget. Today she would change the course the New York history for the better and woe to any who might try to stop her.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Fifteen Menaced Part II

 **Offices of Spidey Inc in Manhattan, early morning**

The small group of staffers gathered around the computer monitor to watch ongoing coverage of last night tragedy. Peter and Mary Jane could tell their employees were very worried by what they saw and heard. Mayoral front-runner Lisa Parfrey had been assassinated during an evening campaign rally by the newest goblin who was called Menace. Several people attending the rally had also been slain and scores more injured by a high yield pumpkin bomb Menace dropped directly on the stage where Parfrey was standing. As a result of Lisa Parfrey's gruesome death, none other than disgraced media mogul J Jonah Jameson had announced his candidacy for mayor earlier this morning. Jameson vowed to "clean up the city" by ruthlessly going after "all costumed freaks" regardless of their stated affiliation using "the full extent of his powers as mayor". Snap polls showed Jameson was essentially in a statistical dead heat with new favorite former District Attorney William "Bill" Hollister. New Yorkers had grown weary it would seem of their fair city being used as a battleground between supervillains and superheroes. They wanted something drastic done about the problem which is exactly what Jameson proposed. If elected he stated his first order of business would be to create an Anti-vigilante Task Force with sweeping powers to round up and arrest anyone it deemed a "threat to New York security".

"Man we'll be in so much trouble if old man Jameson gets elected. No way the dude won't lower the boom on our boss Spider-Man" Amadeus Cho said.

A brilliant scientist in spite of his young age the teenage Cho was on loan from Horizon Labs. Horizon boss Max Modell had approached Spidey Inc a few weeks ago expressing interest in the joint manufacture of technology based upon Spider-Man's impressive array of gadgets. Peter and Max met soon after and the two hit it off immediately. A business agreement was signed on the spot.

"Legally speaking there is no need to worry Amadeus. A mayor doesn't have much power in the traditional sense of the term not when compared to say a governor. The laws a mayor can enact are strictly limited in scope. The actions Mr. Jameson can take against our employer or this business therefor are not that drastic and he knows that." Jennifer Walters said confidently.

"Spider-Man" had hired the sharp-witted lawyer not long after founding the company. Following the events which surrounded the enactment followed by the appeal of the Registration Act, Jennifer had found her employment options strictly limited. No one wanted to hire a metahuman to represent them before any court. Recognizing her talent Spinneret convinced her "partner" that Jennifer would be a great attention to their growing organization.

"I hope you're right." Another employee said a middle-aged Hispanic man who was the head of accounting. He dabbed sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "While we are bringing in a fair amount of revenue our startup expenses remain high. We don't need Jameson enacting fines against us or otherwise restricting how we can operate within city limits."

"Surely Jameson won't win?" Mary Jane said arms across her chest an unhappy expression on her face. She held the position of Chief Publicist for the company along with that of Head of Marketing, at least until they found somebody else to fill said role. "Surely this is just a publicity stunt to make himself relevant again after the court case. Improve his public image with the anti-metahuman crowd. He probably has a project in the works he wants buys for, maybe a book. Some sort of media comeback, right?"

"I don't know MJ. He looks pretty fired up to me." Peter said. Peter was the CEO of Spidey Inc he had been so named by "Spider-Man" who publicly announced his former photographer was one of the few non-superheroes he and his partner trusted. "I want to have a word alone with Mary Jane. After which I think I better contact Spider-Man and Spinneret see if they are aware of the situation and how they want us to proceed. We'll be right back folks." Everyone nodded or otherwise voiced that they heard what Peter said.

A few minutes later Peter and Mary Jane were in the locked boardroom which was soundproof. Although expansive it was a feature "Spider-Man" and "Spinneret" insisted upon while building shopping. Peter sighed heavily then ran his hands through his short hair.

"I feel terrible Red," Peter said a sad expression on his face. "We were partying having a good time while Lisa Parfrey and those other innocent people died. I can't help but think if I had been there I could have stopped Menace prevented their deaths. I ignored my responsibility to protect the people of this city. Spider-Man shouldn't have a rest day or take a vacation dammit."

"What about Peter Parker? Doesn't he deserve a little r&r not to mention happiness?" Mary Jane asked her expression one of deep sympathy.

"Not if it means others die," Peter said.

"Peter you can't be everywhere every minute. Neither of us can." Mary Jane reasoned.

"Maybe not, but I have to try," Peter said. "I'll be out for the rest of the day. Can you handle things here alone?"

"Sure," Mary Jane said smiling weakly. "Just text me or something if you won't be home for dinner."

"Will do," Peter said hugging Mary Jane. "Tell Little May I want to hear all about her first day at her new school when I get home and give her a hug from me." He reluctantly pulled away from his wife's warm body.

"Will do, bye and good luck. I love you." Mary Jane said.

"I love you too," Peter said.

 **Midtown Elementary School, noon**

Mayday sat alone eating her lunch which had been packed my Aunt May that morning. Aunt May and Jarvis had driven her to the school in Jarvis' car that morning. The family felt for her first day it would be best if she did not take the school bus. Things started off promisingly enough everyone seemed to like Mayday until the incident happened. Mayday had jumped up and start panicking a solid thirty seconds before a fire alarm sounded. Mayday had tried to get the other students and teacher to leave the room insisting they were all in danger. Although the alarm proved to be just a drill her perform insured the other children felt uncomfortable around her for the rest of that day. Due to which no one would sit with her in the cafeteria.

"May I sit here?" A boy with curly red hair in a navy blue blazer asked Mayday. He indicated the vacant seat directly across from Mayday. His presence caused her to snap to attention as her mind had been wondering mostly feeling sorry for herself.

"Why do you want to sit with me? Don't you think I'm a 'weirdo' like everyone else?" Mayday asked glancing up dejectedly from her half-eaten sandwich.

"Nah, that doesn't bother me." The boy said. "Everyone thinks I'm a weirdo too because of my dad and granddad."

"If you want you can sit with me," Mayday said not really caring one way or the other if the boy ate his meal with her.

The boy placed his tray on the table between them and sat down across from Mayday. "I'm Normie Osborn."

"Please to meet you, Normie Osborn. I'm May Parker but everybody calls me Mayday." Mayday said. "Osborn, do you know Harry Osborn? He's a good friend of my dad."

"Harry's my dad," Normie said smiling.

"That makes Norman Osborn you granddad," Mayday said frowning. "I don't like Norman Osborn very much. He tried me and my parents."

"Yeah, granddad is a big jerk," Normie said frowning himself. "I'll leave if you want."

"Please don't leave," Mayday said thinking of how her parents told her never to judge somebody based upon something they could not control.

"Thanks," Normie said still frowning. "When most people find out who my granddad is they want nothing to do with me. Which is why I don't have any friends. I'm glad you're different. " Normie looked away for a moment, pain etched on his young face.

"Well, you have one now," Mayday said.

"You mean it?" Normie said his expression once more brightening.

"Yup," Mayday chirped.

Mayday and Normie spent the rest of lunch together chatting happily. They covered such topics as their favorite shows, their other interests and just anything that came to them in general. They spent their afternoon break together as well. Both children felt happy they had found a friend who would accept them in spite of their family history and other quirks.

 **Residence of J. Jonah Jameson, afternoon**

"Knock, knock Spidey Delivery Service calling. We swing by in thirty minutes or less or your delivery is free." Spider-Man said. Hanging upside down he tapped on Jameson's window.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again after the lawsuit!' Now scram you pest!" Jameson bellowed from his living room sofa.

"Aw c'mon JJJ I thought you'd be over that by now. Let bygones be bygones and such." Spider-Man said slipping into Jameson's residence as he opened the unlocked window. "By the way may I ask why your window is unlocked? Plenty of people who can climb or fly have it out for you and not all of them are behind bars. Don't you think your security is a bit lacked?"

"Because of you and your partner's incompetence webhead, my darling Marla is dead. I'll never forgive you for that." Jameson raged ignoring Spider-Man's warning words.

"I'm truly sorry about your wife, Jonah," Spider-Man said turning serious. "Believe me when I say we wanted to save her more than anything. But we got here too late, and I apologize for that from the bottom of my heart."

"Save your hollow words. I don't need them." Jameson said. "Get out of my home!"

"No can do JJJ. I think you could be next on Menace's hit list. I need to watch you like a hawk er I mean spider until I can stop Menace." Spider-Man said.

"I have my own security thank you very much," Jameson said.

"And yet I got in here no problem. They do a bang-up job, huh." Spider-Man said.

"You used the window," Jameson said.

"And a goblin will use the door?" Spider-Man said.

"Touché," Jameson conceded.

"This new goblin whoever is behind the mask is targeting campaign rallies and your candidate for major. Ipso facto there is a good chance the goblin will go after you because you are tat op of the poll, goodness knows why." Spider-Man flopping down on the sofa in the space next to Jameson. "So until this crisis passes consider me your shadow."

"Oh lucky me," Jameson grumbled. "I don't suppose there is anything I can say that would make you change your mind?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me for the duration flattop," Spider-Man said spreading out on the sofa.

"How nice," Jameson groaned.

"Do you have Netflix? A new episode of my favorite show drops today, Happy Hour Funtime." Spider-Man said taking Jameson's remote from him.

"You can't be serious it's a kids show for preschoolers, you dolt." Jameson gasped wide-eyed.

"Yeah right, children could never fully appreciate Happy Hour Funtime. The plots are very sophisticated with plenty of deep thought-provoking themes." Spider-Man said.

"Like how to properly brush your teeth or count?" Jameson scoffed.

"Hush, it's starting," Spider-Man said signing along with the opening theme which greatly annoyed Jameson.

"Somebody please shoot me." Jameson moaned head in his hands.

"Shssssh," Spider-Man said placing a finger to his masked lips.

 **Lair of Menace**

Lily Hollister was livid. How dare that hack Jameson threw his hat into the race for mayor. He was ruining all her hard work. She just wanted to punch something to relieve her building frustration. Since her accidental exposure to the Goblin Serum months before Lily found controlling her rage was proving more difficult each day.

"No matter," Lily said to herself suiting up. "I'll take care of him tonight then nothing will stand between my father and his rightful place at City Hall."

 **Apartment of Felicia Hardy**

"Hello, handsome," Felicia said standing in her black stain bathroom in front of Flash who lay in her bed. "Like what you see?" She asked posing seductively in the doorway.

"You know I do, babe," Flash said. After hooking up at the Parkers' house party the pair had enjoyed each others company several times that night and the following morning. Felecia was about to suggest another round of fun when Flash's smartwatch which sat on the nightstand blinked and then beeped loudly. Flash glanced at the watch. "Sorry babe, but it's work calling. I've got to take this."

"Aw, too bad," Felicia pouted.

"But I'll take a raincheck on for that round of fun if one is on the table?" Flash said getting out of bed.

"How about Wednesday night?" Felicia suggested smiling. Today was Monday.

"Sounds good, really good," Flash said grinning ear from ear.

Not long afterward Agent Toxin swung through the New York City skyline. His superiors at the Defense Department wanted him to find and eliminate the goblin known as Menace before Menace could strike again. In Afghanistan, the man who would become Agent Toxin had killed in the name of duty on multiple occasions. While some superheroes like Captain America might have sworn off killing Agent Toxin had not. Although the last resort and something he hated to do it was still, like any other option, on the table as far as he was cornered. Killing was a necessary evil in certain circumstances. If the only way he could stop Menace and protect innocent civilians and mayoral candidates was his or her death then so be it.

"Justice is coming Menace, in one form or another. I hope you're ready." Agent Toxin said in his multilayered voice as he made his way downtown to a campaign rally being held by none other than J. Jonah Jameson. While the man behind the alien suit found Jameson personally repugnant Agent Toxin had a duty to perform none the less. He would protect anyone his country asked him to with everything he had even the likes of J. Jonah Jameson.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I know with the introduction of Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk I deviated quite a bit from canon here. While I will be using established 616 events as a guide, as I've mentioned before, the nature of this story necessitates some changes as we are dealing with a family orientated Spider-Man rather than a swinging single Spider-Man. Besides, I think Ms. Walters has been wasted in canon during recent years. She could make an interesting side character here.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I want to portray Flash being an ex-soldier as realistically as possible. Which is why I covered his attitude towards killing an enemy in this chapter. Unlike Spider-Man he will pull the trigger if need be to protect civilians if faced with no other choice, although he would much rather not do so.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Sixteen Menaced Part III

 **Downtown Manhattan Campaign Rally of J. Jonah Jameson for Mayor, early evening**

"Quick, get out of sight." J. Jonah said at Spider-Man waving the later away. "If we're seen together my campaign for mayor is dead in the water."

"Jeez JJJ way to hurt a guy's feelings. I thought we meant something to each other. Guess I was wrong." Spider-Man sniffed.

"We aren't friends, let all own anything else, you menace! And we'll never be friends! How many times do I have to tell you before my words penetrate your thick skull!" Jonah raged.

"Okay, Okay, I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted," Spider-Man said. "If you need me I'll be nearby, just shout."

"Go," Jonah urged as a large crowd began to gather.

Spider-Man slipped a spider tracer into the pants pocket of Jonah's grey suit without the latter noticing. "You just can't be nice to some people," Spider-Man grumbled. He quickly scurried up an adjacent building. He took up position on the rooftop where he observed the unfolding events from a safe distance so as not to be observed.

Within minutes Jonah was in full campaign mood. From his podium, he gave a fiery speech condemning supervillains and superheroes alike to a boisterous audience of several hundred. Loud chants of "lock them up" and "throw away the key" erupted when Jonah mentioned names like Daredevil, Menace, Prowler, Hobgoblin, Vulture, Spinneret, and especially Spider-Man. These slogans only served to inflame Jonah's own passions as he promised with raised voice to do just that and more using increasingly colorful language. Jonah described his foes as being "enemies of the people" and "glorified criminals" in the guise of "Halloween party rejects".

From his perch high above Spider-Man could not help but think the whole thing exuded an atmosphere of comedy not unlike a French farce more than it did a traditional political event. In spite of himself, Spider-Man started laughing. His enjoyment soon ended, however, when his spider sense buzzed intensely.

Seemingly out of nowhere Menace appeared. The grey-skinned, crimson-clad goblin swooped down plucking Jonah neatly from his podium in mid-sentence. Menace clubbed the struggling Jonah across his face with her free forearm knocking him out cold. Jonah's high priced bodyguards empty their semi-automatic pistol futilely at Menace who soared high overhead out of range.

'Here goes nothing.' Spider-Man thought. He leaped from the rooftop. He landed on the goblin glider. Spider-Man landed directly behind Menace. "Hi there, going my way Menny?" Spider-Man said.

Menace whirled around placing the limp body of the unconscious Jonah directly between her and Spider-Man. "Attack me, if you dare." Menace taunted.

"The old human shield tactic eh," Spider-Man said. "Not the most honorable thing to do."

"Honor is for those who lack true courage. I won't be constrained by such outdated concepts." Menace said as her glider transported her, Spider-Man and Jonah towards whatever preprogrammed destination she intended.

"Spoken like a true sociopath," Spider-Man said.

"Says the man who destroyed the personal lives of Harry Osborn and his father." Menace growled.

"Ah, so you're another member of the Osborn Clan I take it?" Spider-Man said. He needed to keep Menace distracted while he considered his options.

"In a way, I suppose I am." Menace said a hint of pride detectable in her voice.

"And here I thought I had put all of you behind bars." Spider-Man needled.

"Not quite walk crawler." Menace scowled.

"Let me guess you're Sarah St-," Spider-Man never got to fully voice his suspicion.

The gilder along with its passengers was violently pulled down onto a rooftop by a group of navy blue and red tendrils which snagged its underside. With a jarring thud, the glider hit the roof damaging its motor which shuddered then failed. Spider-Man was sent rolling off the crippled gilder as was Menace and the still unconscious Jonah.

Back on her feet, a few seconds later Menace eyed her latest challenger. Her eyes narrowed with immediate reconciliation. "I know you. You're that dolt Agent Toxic who tried to stop me before." She said. "You'll pay dearly for interfering in my business again do-gooder."

Menace tossed several pumpkin bombs from her satchel at Agent Toxic who skillfully dodged each resulting explosion. She then tried to tackle Agent Toxic. He merely swathed her away with his tendrils. Enraged by her combative failures Menace grabbed Jonah roughly around his neck. She hoisted Jonah high overhead with one hand.

"Come any closer I'll snap his neck! I swear I will!" Menace threatened.

A strand of webbing caught Menace's left foot tripping her. A second strand caught Jonah's back pulling him away to safety when Menace tripped. Neither had come from Agent Toxic.

"I thought you could use some help." Spinneret said placing Jonah gently at her feet.

"Thanks," Spider-Man said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here," Spinneret said.

"Let me go!" Menace shrieked. Agent Toxin had Menace on knees. Two tendrils one navy blue the other red were wrapped tightly around her throat.

"You're a proven threat to public safety goblin. Too many have already died at your hands. I take no pleasure in your demise. I'm simply doing what must be done." Agent Toxic said stoically.

"Stop," Spider-Man cried out.

"You can't execute someone without a trial!" Spinneret joined in.

"Stand down Agent Toxic. Menace is beaten." Spider-Man said. The tone of his voice left no doubt he meant business. Spider-Man used military lingo because he strongly suspected from their actions and speech patterns whoever now wore the Toxic Symbiote was a current or former member of the armed forces.

Agent Toxic ignored the protests of Spider-Man and Spinneret. His tendrils began to squeeze the breath from Menace's body. Unwilling to watch somebody regardless of his or her actions be killed directly in front of them Spinneret and Spider-Man took action. With no other viable options, they attacked Agent Toxin head on.

The battle was short yet brutal. Spider-Man attacked high while Spinneret attacked low. Both utilized sonic screamer devices built into their belts. This disorientated Agent Toxin enough for him to release Menace. But not long afterward Agent Toxin retaliated by entangling Spinneret and Spider-Man in tendrils then bashing them into the rooftop cracking the structure. Winded the two were temporarily at the mercy of Agent Toxin until some quick thinking on Spider-Man's part saved them. Spider-Man remembered that Symbiotes hated bug spray. Luckily by adjusting the chemical mixture of one of his web shooters on the fly he emulation the formulation enough to leave a bad taste in Agent Toxin's proverbial mouth.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man said helping Spinneret to her feet.

"Uh, yeah I'll be fine." Spinneret said. "Where's Jonah?"

"Dammit, he's gone and so is Menace," Spider-Man said scanning the rooftop for any sign of Menace or Jonah. The stricken goblin glider remained there so they could not have gone far. "Luckily I slipped a spider trace into JJJ's pocket earlier."

"Go find them." Spinneret said. "I'll continue our dance with Mr. Congeniality here."

"Hey, the jokes are my department," Spider-Man said smiling behind his mask. "Be careful he's a tough nut to crack."

"Don't worry I can keep him at bay, I think." Spinneret said. "You find Menace and Jameson."

"Make me proud, my love," Spider-Man said.

"You too, my love," Spinneret said. Spider-Man then swung away on a web line. "Where were we?" Spinneret turned her attention back to the now recovered Agent Toxin.

"I'm an agent of the United States Government. You're obstructing justice by keeping me here." Agent Toxin said.

"What can I say. I've never been one much for government officials who think they are above the law or morality." Spinneret said assuming a defensive stance. "You'd have killed Menace if we hadn't stopped you."

"I have no choice. Menace is a clear and present danger to public safety." Agent Toxin insisted.

"Then arrested Menace." Spinneret countered. "No one person no matter how powerful or justice their cause should be judge, jury, and executioner."

"You're being naive." Agent Toxin said. "In the real world threats should be removed if necessary."

"Death is never the answer." Spinneret said shaking her dead. "Even the worst of people can change. They should be given that chance whenever possible. I learned that lesson from the best person I've ever known, my partner Spider-Man."

"Your partner is too idealistic for his own good." Agent Toxin said the man behind the living suit recalling his military service in Afghanistan where he lost his legs to an IED after his company was led into an ambush by an interpreter he thought was their friend. "In my experience, people seldom change so drastically. A bloodthirsty terrorist for example almost always remains a bloodthirsty terrorist."

"Maybe," Spinneret said. "But I'd rather be idealistic like him than jaded like you any day."

"I hope you never face a situation that tests your idealism." Agent Toxin said.

Spinneret could not help but laugh bitterly at his words. "I already have, on several occasions. And my idealism came out the other side stronger for it."

"Adversity does forge great strength." Agent Toxin conceded. "I don't want to fight you any longer."

"Me either," Spinneret said. "But I will if I have to."

"I know you will." Agent Toxin said. He turned his back on Spinneret. He walked away from her without saying more.

"What are you doing?" Spinneret asked. She was uncertain of what to do next. Had he given up?

"I'm leaving matters in the hands of you and your partner. For both your sake I hope nothing goes wrong." Agent Toxin said glancing over his shoulder before he swung away on a navy blue tendril.

 **Apartment of Harry Osborn**

Harry could hardly believe what just happened. Menace the latest goblin crashed through the sliding glass door of his living room balcony with an unconscious J. Jonah Jameson in tow. Menace tossed Jonah on Harry's sofa than doubled over. Harry watched with rapt attention as Menace slowly, painfully morphed into his current girlfriend Lily Hollister! Lily then proceeded to tell Harry how she had stumbled upon one of his hidden stashes of goblin paraphernalia and was accident infected by Goblin Serum after breaking some vials. Lily decided to use her newfound ability along with Harry's old Green Goblin equipment to secure victory for her father in the upcoming mayoral election. Things spiraled out of control and before she knew it, Lily, as Menace was a murderer.

"Harry, help me." Lily panted. "Spider-Man, Spinneret, and Agent Toxin are after me. Agent Toxin tried to kill me."

"Lily I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I destroy everyone around me." Harry said pacing back and forth around the room.

"Together we can beat them, Harry. You and I. I know we can. The Green Goblin and Menace working as a unit will be unstoppable. Hurry get ready, they're coming." Lily said smiling manically.

"Lily I ca-," Harry began.

Spider-Man swung through the broken door. "Surrender Menace it's over!" He said. Spider-Man paused when he saw Lily and a confused looking Harry. "Wait, you're Lily Hollister?"

Lily voiced a guttural scream of rage. She rapidly transformed into Menace. She attacked Spider-Man who sidestepped her first attempted but fell victim to her second which carried them through the door. Using her clawed hands, Menace scaled the brownstone followed closely by Spider-Man.

"Don't hurt her Spider-Man! She doesn't know what she is doing! The Goblin Serum has affected her mind!" Harry called his head peeking out the damaged door frame.

A short while later on the rooftop Menace and Spider-Man exchanged blows. Menace's attacks became ever more desperate and vicious as she continued to lose ground to Spider-Man's more calculated counter strikes. At one point she showed some strategic thinking when she faked left then right then instead struck directly forward entangling her claws in the bottom edge of Spider-Man's mask. When Spider-Man tried to pull free his mask slid up his face above half way. Spider-Man quickly disentangled himself. He was sure he got his tattered mask back down before Menace got a good look at his face. Spider-Man then ended the fight by covering Menace's eyes in webbing followed by her whole body. Next he decked her hard. Menace reverted to Lily who collapsed in a heap on the rooftop.

"Is it over? How is Lily?" Harry asked frantically as he emerged from a roof access door.

"She's out cold but otherwise she's okay," Spider-Man said wearily.

Harry went to pick Lily up but Spider-Man stopped him by stepping between the pair. "What are you doing?" Harry demanded to know.

"What are you doing?" Spider-Man said turning the tables.

"I'm taking her someplace where I can look after her properly away from prying eyes," Harry said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that," Spider-Man said.

"Why not?" Harry asked incredulously.

"She's dangerous. Her condition is unstable. She needs to be someplace where she can't do harm to anyone else including you or even herself." Spider-Man said.

"You mean prison," Harry said his expression darkening.

"I'm afraid I do," Spider-Man said.

"But she's sick. It isn't her fault. It's mine. If I hadn't been so careless with the Goblin Serum this wouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes. Please, don't take her away." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry. I have no choice." Spider-Man said.

"Bullshit," Harry said. "You're only saying this because she's a goblin. You've never gotten over what my father did to you."

"Harry this isn't the time nor the place," Spider-Man said.

"To think I spared your life at the cost of years of my own. I lost my wife and son because of you. Yet now you won't help Lily. My father was right you are no good. I should have left you to die in that explosion!" Harry snapped.

"Goodbye Harry," Spider-Man sadly. He scooped up Lily's cocooned body. A moment later he was gone.

"You better run ungrateful coward!" Harry yelled.

 **The Raft three days later, afternoon**

"I received a note that you wanted to meet with me." Norman Osborn said taking a seat in the small library next to Lily. Both wore standard issue orange jumpsuits as did every other inmate in the facility.

"I have information about Spider-Man you'll find very interesting," Lily said not making eye contact. Both pretended to read their respective books while at each of the two doors there stood a pair of heavily armed and armored guards

"Oh," Norman said nonchalantly flipping through his book _The_ _Prince_ by Niccolo Machiavelli.

"Spider-Man is your son's friend Peter Parker. I saw his face." Lily said her voice barely above a whisper.

At that moment it was like a fog had been lifted from Norman's brain. Lost memories came swirling back including one which involved a very special project of his. A project that would prove invaluable in the weeks and months to come.

"I want revenge on him. I know you do as well." Lily said.

"What do you suggest?" Norman said.

"We kill his family then him," Lily said with barely disguised glee.

"Not yet," Norman said.

"Why not?" Lily said.

"I have something far better in mind. If we kill his family and him right now its game over. I want his suffering to be prolonged for as long as possible." Norman said. "First we take everything away from him. Starting with his self-appointed role as protector of New York City. To do so we'll require a distraction. Something to keep him occupied while we marshal our forces in secret."

"How do you propose we do that?" Lily inquired genuinely curious what this evil genius had in mind.

"You'll find out, when the time is right. You're only concern is to be ready to move when I say so. My people on the outside will handle the rest." Norman said. "I'll be in touch." He put down his book and got out of his seat.

Visions of revenge danced through Norman's head as he walked out of the library a wicked smile plastered on his face. Yes, his secret project would do a fine job distracting Parker from the bigger picture. Better yet he could use it to inflict pain upon Parker and Parker's family. The poor fools would never know what hit them. Too bad Professor Warren was dead (as far as he knew), otherwise Norman would have sent the Jackal a gift basket. The fruits of the Jackal's immoral research was the gift that kept on giving.

To Be Continued

I want to thank ItsDannyz. You've been a great help with brainstorm ideas for this series my friend.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Norman is gradually laying the groundwork for my eventual version of Goblin Nation. But, unlike in canon, what is his "distraction"? Hint, I want to make this story a family based one (as I've stated before). Can anyone guess which Spidey related character or characters could be on their way relatively soon?**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Seventeen Shadow Play Part I

 **A seemingly abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn, night**

Spinneret stood in stunned silence in front of the translucent pod. Inside a sleeping child, a young girl, bobbed up and down peacefully. Her angelic face covered by a life-sustaining oxygen mask. Her long dark hair floated above her head like a clothesline sheet caught in a gentle spring breeze.

Spinneret had thought nothing could shock her any longer. Since first dating her husband about a decade before she had experienced so many seemingly unbelievable occurrences. The latest of which happened just about a week ago. Mary Jane and Peter were abducted and replaced with duplicates by a group of Skrull bent of world conquest. For some reason, the Skrull thought they could introduce a mind-altering agent into the upcoming DLC pack of the Spider-Man video that would brainwash people to follow them. As Peter commented upon learning his and his wife's place in their diabolical; Skrull were far from the smartest species out there in the wider universe. Luckily the Skrull were equally inept when it came to uncovering Mary Jane's and Peter's dual identities as Spinneret & Spider-Man. By the time the duo gained control of the scout ship they were on and returned home what the media dubbed the Skrull "Secret Invasion" had already failed in spectacular fashion thwarted by other superheroes. Part of her was jaded to the inexplicable, or so she thought. Spinneret now realized she was wrong. Nothing could have prepared her for this. A million unanswered questions swirled through her mind.

Spinneret knew not how long she stood there. The insistent beeping of her earpiece communicator stirred her from her trance. Both she and Spider-Man carried the devices along with a builtin mask microphone when out on patrol alone so they could reach each other at all times. With all their added responsibilities since becoming new parents (thank you, Norman Osborn you creep) and company managers/owners they often went out on patrols alone while the other partner attended to more mundane tasks. Tonight it was Spinneret's turn at solo crime prevention.

"Come in Spinneret. Come in Spinneret. What is your status? Do you require assistance?" Spider-Man said over her earpiece his voice increasingly shrill. "Spinneret please answer. What is your status?"

"Spinneret reporting in." Spinneret finally acknowledged.

"What is your status Spinneret? Do you require assistance?" Spider-Man said a note of relief evident in his strained voice.

"I'm physically fine. I'm not in any immediate danger." Spinneret said she then added. "Spider-Man you better get down here."

"Where are you Spinneret?" Spider-Man asked so he could confirm the GPS coordinates he was receiving via his feed.

"I'm at the warehouse in Brooklyn. The one about which we received that anonymous e-mail tip." Spinneret said struggling to keep her voice calm, level.

"Spinneret what is wrong?" Spider-Man said detaching her disguised shaky tone of voice immediately.

"I found something." Spinneret said simply.

"Nothing dangerous I hope?" Spider-Man questioned.

"I'm not sure." Spinneret said. "Just get here ASAP."

"Say no more. I'm on my way, Spider-Man out." Spider-Man said breaking the connection.

 **Sometime Later**

"Is she alive?" Spinneret asked hesitantly.

"As far as I can tell it is alive," Peter said after inspecting the five-foot-square tube thoroughly.

"I don't understand." Spinneret said frowning behind her mask. "How can she be here? I tucked Little May in myself before I left to go on patrol." She gestured at the girl in the pod who was a dead ringer for Mayday down to her smallest detail.

"Logically speaking it's a replica of some sort; an android, or perhaps a clone. Of course, there are a few other possibilities although more remote." Spider-Man mused his mind locked in scientific analysis mode.

"And those would be?" Spinneret said.

"An alternate universe version of Little May or a magical illusion even a living one isn't entirely out of the question." Spider-Man. "It could be any number of things."

"Stop calling her an 'it'." Spinneret snapped at her husband. "She's a she. No matter where she came from she's a little girl, our little girl."

"We don't know that," Spider-Man said. "The similarities between it and Little May might only be superficial." He fished a communicator out of a hidden compartment of his suit.

"What are you doing?" Spinneret inquired.

"I'm contacting the Fantastic Four," Spider-Man said activating the unit which bore the insignia of the Future Foundation. "Reed Richards has more experience with this sort of thing that I do. Together we can get to the heart of the matter far quickier than I could working alone."

After Spider-Man exchanged words with Sue Richards who promised the Fantastic Four would be along shortly he put away the communicator. Spider-Man again addressed Spinneret. "I think you should head on home. No doubt this will be a long night."

"Okay," Spinneret said. "Let me know the moment you learn something."

"Sure," Spider-Man said. He then added the following words though quickly regretted having done so. "You shouldn't get emotionally involved with it until we discovered exactly what it is."

"I can't believe how heartless you're being. I thought you had more compassion." Spinneret said flabbergasted by Spider-Man's continued intransigence.

"And I can't believe how naive you're being." Spider-Man fired back memories of his fake parents the Chameleon foisted upon him several months before Mary Jane became pregnant searing his mind. "I'm sorry." He said a tense moment later. "I don't want you getting hurt in case this is some sort of ploy by one or more of my enemies. It wouldn't be the first time any of them went after those I hold dear."

"I know," Spinneret said. "I'll see you at home."

"See you there," Spider-Man said.

 **The Baxter Building the next day, afternoon**

"I thought you had a company to run Spidey. Why ya still here playing sciencey stuff with stretch-o?" Ben Grimm the Thing asked entering Reed's extensive laboratory complex.

"Sorting a few things out," Peter said in his Spider-Man uniform minus mask. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hands while he stifled a yawn. Peter had not slept since discovering the pod last night. Reed Richards entered the main room from a smaller connected room where he had been double-checking their test results an unreadable expression on his wise face. "So, what's the verdict?"

"There's no doubt about it. The girl in the pod is genetically identical to your daughter May Parker the second. She's also nearly seven years old same as May." Mr. Fantastic.

"So, she's a clone?" Peter said. "I mean what other possibilities could there be?"

"I'm afraid the answer is indeterminate." Mr. Fantastic said. "According to the data sets if a cloning technique was involved in her creation it left no telltale signs." He paused briefly here. "However, I will add one caveat to my statement. Because we do not have a verified control sample it is impossible to determine if the girl is a clone or for that matter if young May is a clone."

Peter felt like he had been sucker punched by Rhino in his gut. The enormity of Reed's words took some time to fully sink in. "You mean either could be the clone?" He asked awhile later his mouth suddenly dry.

"Unless your wife unknowingly carried twins to term." Mr. Fantastic said. "Either girl or even both could be a clone. The tests we ran simply cannot answer this most important of questions in absence of a verified control sample. Whatever cloning technique was used is simply to refined." He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder for a moment. "I think we should wake the girl."

"I need to contact MJ first. She'll want to be here." Peter said.

"Do think that is wise?" Mr. Fabtastic said. "We have no way of knowing if the girl will survive the procedure or what state she might be in if she does."

"MJ's her parent every bit as much as I am. She deserves to be here, no matter what happens." Peter said.

"Very well," Mr. Fantastic said. "I'll make the needed preparations. You contact your wife."

"Thanks, Reed," Peter said. Mr. Fantastic nodded.

"Sorry Spidey, tough break." The Thing said sympathetically. He patted Peter on the back on his way by.

"Yeah," Peter said barely hearing the Thing.

Peter was lost in a world of his own. How was he ever going to tell MJ or Aunt May or any member of his tight knit family unit the truth about Little May (assuming it was the truth)?

If they found out they had been loving a clone would their hearts break? No, it was wrong to think such a thing! Ben Reilly the Scarlet Spider had been a clone and Peter came to love Ben as a brother. In the end Ben had died so Peter could live. Few naturally born brothers would have done the same. Just because Little May might be a clone did not invalidate her as a person nor the love she shared with her family. The same applied to his second daughter. If she was revived without incident he and his family would come to love her every bit as much as they did Little May of this Peter had no doubt.

 **An Hour Later**

Slowly the pale blue liquid drained from the tube. Mr. Fantastic who was operating the controls next released the seals of the pod. He then disengaged the oxygen supply. Peter and Mary Jane stepped in at this point. Peter gingerly removed the oxygen mask while Mary Jane wrapped the girl in a warm blanket. The girl coughed violently several times which greatly worried everyone present save Mr. Fantastic who said it was perfectly normal given the circumstances. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Where am I?" The girl groaned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mr. Fantastic gently prodded her.

The girl squinted her eyes thinking hard. "The girls home where I live. Some of the girls were teasing me at recess. I got so mad I ran away then everything went black."

"Do you recognize anyone in this room?" Mr. Fantastic said.

"You guys are the Fantastic Four, I think." The girl said glancing at Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, Invisible Woman & Thing.

Mr. Fantastic nodded, "anyone else?"

"No," The girl said looking at Peter and Mary Jane blankly, "should I?"

"What is your name?" Mr. Fantastic said.

"May but everyone calls me Mayday because I can kinda see the future." The girl said sheepishly. "Can I go to sleep now? I'm really tired, mister."

"Please do, thank you Mayday." Mr. Fantastic said. The girl soon fell asleep in Mary Jane's arms. Meanwhile Peter, Mary Jane and the Fantastic Four exchanged worried looks.

"What does this all mean?" Mary Jane said carefully placing the girl on the floor.

"I wish I knew." Mr. Fantastic said scratching his chin thoughtfully.

 **Parker Residence in Western Long Island one week later, afternoon**

"I'm a clone?" Mayday said. She sat on the living room sofa with her sister who their parents had since renamed April.

"Or we both are," April said unperturbed by the possibility.

April's state of ease stood in stark contrast to Mayday's nervous energy. Since arriving April had insisted upon a haircut at the first opportunity. Unlike her sister April found she detested long hair, it was always getting in the way. April instead opted for a pixie cut in place of Mayday's more conventional shoulder length style. Mary Jane and Peter noticed that April's personality was developing along the lines of a tomboy rather than in line with Mayday's own which was more of a girly girl type. April also hated dresses which Mayday was rather fond of. They found it interesting how the two could differ so much mentally. Granted they knew they should not be that surprised because twins often developed distinct tastes as well.

"But I don't want to be a clone. I want to be me." Mayday said on the verge of tearing up.

"Me either," April said.

"You'll always be you May," Peter said. "Even if you are a clone that doesn't make you any less special. Same goes for you April."

"And we'll love you both if you are clones or not." Mary Jane said. "No more crying, okay May?"

"Okay momma," Mayday said wiping away a few stray tears with the back of her hand. She got off the sofa and gave Mary Jane a hug.

"Run along on you two. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. You have school tomorrow." Peter said.

With some creative legal thinking and forged documents, thanks to Jennifer Walters and Matt Murdock, April was able to be enrolled in school alongside Mayday. It was being claimed that April and May were twins separated at birth by Norman Osborn as part of his elaborate revenge plot. A claim that only generated more public support for the Parkers.

"Bye papa," Mayday said gaving Peter a hug.

"Bye dad, bye mom," April said giving each of her parents a quick hug on her way out of the room.

Once he was sure they were alone Peter said. "Now we find out who did this and why." He was all business.

"Thanks to Matt's underworld contacts we know the building where I found the pod was rented to a shell corporation with ties to Miles Warren." Mary Jane said. "Do you think the Jackal could be alive?"

"Either way I'm going to find out," Peter said. "We need to know the truth and so do our daughters."

 **The Raft Prison**

Norman Osborn was laying on his bunk the back on his head rested on his hands. He knew from his operatives that Spider-Man had recovered Norman's distraction without incident. No doubt the webhead would be preoccupied unraveling the knotted ball of deception Norman had created around Parker's daughter or rather daughters. Which was the original May Parker, which wasn't, or were both copies grown in a laboratory on Norman's orders? Was the original May Parker even alive? Norman smirked thinking of the mayhem this situation would unleash in Parker's personal life and how that would cripple his effectiveness as a hero. Too bad Norman had to give up whichever May was in the tube. The girl would have no doubt proven a valuable soldier if properly condition in a number of years. Oh well, sacrifices often must be made in service of a greater purpose.

"Everything is coming up roses." Norman chuckled softly.

In a few short months he would implement phase two of his Goblin Nation master plan. No one would stop him this time. New York would become his plaything and Spider-Man would be helpless. He simply must be patient.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **So, the start of a wholly original storyline in this chapter (one of the few I'll pen). I saw no other way to introduce "April" into the series. I want to eventually include all four "spider kids" (MC2 & RYV) in this story (in the case of the latter two not for a considerable time though) as I feel I can do something interesting with each.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Eighteen Shadow Play Part II

 **Midtown Elementary School, early morning**

"Class this is our newest student April Parker. April has been through a lot. I want everyone to nice to her." The female teacher said introducing April, who stood by her "twin sister" Mayday, to the students of her room home. "Does anyone have a question for April?" Heather Noble raised her hand. The blond-haired, always fashionable Heather was the most popular girl in her age group. She also had a mean streak a mile long. "Yes, Heather," The teacher said calling on Heather.

"I hear twins tend to be alike in almost every way, Ms. Danforth. Well, I wonder if April is a freak like May is?" Heather said smiling sweetly. Every kid laughed except for Mayday who stared down at the floor and April who glared at Heather.

"Heather go to the principle's office!" Ms. Danforth ordered. Heather grumbled something rude while doing as she was told. "I'm sorry, April," Ms. Danforth said to April.

"It wasn't your fault Ms. Danforth," April said being very mature about the situation for a seven-year-old.

Already gears were turning in April's head. While not overtly malicious April took more after her firecracker mother than her live and let live father. She was already thinking about how best to teach Heather Noble some manners.

"April, May please take your seats." Ms. Danforth said.

May took her seat next to Normie Osborn while April took her seat on the other side of her sister. She could not help but notice May and Normie smiling at each other. 'Interesting', She thought.

A boy with messy brown hair and thick glasses who was wearing a green shirt with a great black-eyed alien head printed on it took the vacant seat next to April. "Hi, I'm Wes." He said introducing himself in an attempt to be friendly.

"Huh," April said losing her train of thought which had been focused on her sister and Normie.

"I'm Wes Westin. So you were kidnapped as a baby? That's so interesting." Wes said blabbing.

"I wasn't kidnapped, dork. I was misplaced in the foster care system." April snapped at West. She recited the cover story her parents had created to explain her sudden appearance. 'The nerve of some people'. She thought.

"Oh, sorry," Wes said adjusting his glasses which he did frequently.

"Wes, stop bothering our new student and pay attention to what I'm trying to teach you." Ms. Danforth said. Once more the students all laughed.

"Sorry, Ms. Danforth," Wes said.

April rolled her eyes when Wes smiled at her. She wished she could be at home with her new parents instead of here. This was going to be a long day.

 **Cafeteria, Noon**

"Hello girls," Normie said taking the vacant seat across from Mayday.

April much to her chagrin had to sit to Normie's right. With only three people at the four-person table, she was seated across from an empty space. The space did not remain vacant for long, however. Wes raced over and plopped himself down in the chair as if he were afraid someone else might beat him there.

"Hi, April," Wes said quickly adding. "Hi May, Hi Normie."

"Hi Wes," Normie and Mayday said.

"Hello, Wes," April said flatly.

"So, you were misplaced or something?" Wes said picking up their "conversation" where it left off.

"I don't want to talk about it," April said before eating an orange slice.

"Do you like aliens?" Wes asked grabbing the front of his shirt for added emphasis to his words. "I like aliens. I bet you could tell from my shirt."

"No," April answered taking a sip from her water bottle.

"How about you guys?" Wes said to Mayday and Normie.

"Not really," Normie said.

"I like MLP and Superhero Girls (DC Superhero Girls in our reality)," Mayday said cheerfully.

"Superhero Girls rocks," April agreed. "But, MLP is for babies."

"Is not," Mayday said.

"Is too," April said. "It's so cutesy."

"Take that back!" Mayday said.

"I won't!" April said.

"Girls please, no need to fight." Normie offered, trying to play peacekeeper. "We all like different things."

"Yeah, stupid things for stupid people," Heather Noble said walking by with a group of similarly dressed girls who voiced their agreement to her every word. "Superhero Girls and MLP, please, both those shows suck."

"Buzz off barbie doll," April said.

"Excuse me," Heather said in disbelief no one had ever stood up to her before.

"You heard me," April said rising from her seat.

"April, don't," Mayday urged.

"And if I don't?" Heather said her eyes narrowing.

"Have it your way," April said. She picked up a handful of her sloppy joe sandwich the special of the day. She threw the meat and sauce concoction at Heather whose face and upper body ended up drenched.

"You weirdo," Heather screamed.

April threw her own sloppy joe at April who ducked. The sandwich hit the back of the boy behind her. He yelled in surprise. A girl at his table threw her sloppy joe at Heather. One of Heather's friends threw her sloppy joe at the other girl in retaliation. Soon an all-out food fight was in full swing.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island later that day, afternoon**

"You should have seen it, grandma. The whole cafeteria was covered in spaghetti sauce and hamburger. I bet the janitors will have a hard time cleaning up the mess." Mayday said relating the events of the day to Aunt May, who alongside Jarvis, had fetched the girls home after they had been suspended for the remainder of the day after starting the food fight.

"Oh dear." Aunt May said while the quartet walked inside.

"You both seem pretty clean," Jarvis observed. Neither girl had much in the way of sloppy joe debris on her person.

"We're really good at dodging, just like dad and mom," April said.

"I bet they can dodge anything," Mayday said.

"Yeah, they probably never get hit." April agreed.

Jarvis absently-mindedly clicked on the large living room entertainment center. Like with most older people he and Aunt May usually kept the TV tuned to a news station when they were not actively watching something else. At first, everyone failed to notice the breaking news.

 _"Eyewitness reports from downtown Manhattan indicate the superhero Spider-Man was badly injured during a confrontation with supervillain Hobgoblin after being thrown from a tenth story window. The confrontation took place at the Headquarters of Horizon Labs." A male newscaster said. "We now reply cell phone footage taken by a bystander at the scene. Warning some viewers may find this clip disturbing."_

 _The shaky footage showed Spider-Man crashing through a window high above after an ear-piercing screech was heard. Hobgoblin on his glider whizzed out the window after Spide-Man barely slowed his descent with a makeshift parachute of webbing. Spinneret appeared from off camera._

 _"Pe-, Spider-Man are you okay!?" She yelled kneeling by his side. "Spider-Man please answer me!"_

 _"I, I, I don't know," Spider-Man said. With Spinneret's help, he barely got to his feet. His right arm draped over Spinneret's shoulders he limped away._

 _"We need to get you some help." Spinneret said. She then pushed the unseen person operating the smartphone camera aside. "Get that thing out of my face!" The video then ended._

Mayday started crying as did April a few seconds later. "I'm sure your father is okay girls." Aunt May said trying to sooth the pair.

 _"We are joined now by New York City mayoral candidate and front-runner J. Jonah Jameson. Mr. Jameson is the former editor of Bugle Media and an outspoken opponent of metahumans." The male newscaster said. The image switched to a split screen of the newscaster and Jonah. "Mr. Jeamson what are your comments regarding this latest incident of metahuman violence to grip New York City?"_

 _"These masked miscreants must be brought to heel. They have no respect for law and order. Even those who call themselves 'superheroes' openly flaunt our laws. Spider-Man, Spinneret, Daredevil, they are all the same. Costumed freak shows who are kings and queens of their own little imaginary realms. I say no more! There is no place for vigilantism or overpowered street fighters in our fair city! Once I'm elected mayor I'll bring a quick end to their reign of terror once and for all by any means necessary!" Jameson ranted practically foaming at the mouth._

"Jarvis turn off the television. I can't stand to see any more of that dreadful Mrs. Jameson." Aunt May said. Jarvis complied turning off the set.

"Papa should have let Menace take Mr. Jameson away," Mayday said through her tears. "He's such a mean man! I hate him!"

"Me too, he's a jerk." April cried. "Dad could be hurt bad and he doesn't care!"

Aunt May hugged the girls close to her. "There, there it'll be okay." She only hoped she was telling the truth.

 **Much Later, night**

"Ouch," Peter said when was tackled by his girls after entering the living room. They tightly hugged their small bodies to his. "Not so hard, daddy is still pretty banged up."

"Papa we were so worried," Mayday said crying.

"I thought we might lose you. I only just found you and mom. I can't lose you now," April said also crying.

"What happened, dear?" Aunt May asked Peter.

"Hobgoblin stole some type of experimental metal from Horizon Labs. Amadeus Cho and I were there working on a joint project with Max Modell. When I tried to stop him Hobgoblin he unleashed a sonic attack against me he calls his 'Lunatic Laugh'. It messed with my sense of equilibrium to the point I could barely stand. He then pushed me out one of the windows with his glider." Peter explained. "At least I managed to tag him with a spider-tracer."

"Oh no, Peter," Mary Jane said entering the living room. "Neither one of us is going after him until you develop a defense against his latest attack."

"But MJ, I-," Peter tried to protest.

"That's final, got it?" Mary Jane said.

"Yes, darling," Peter said.

"So, how was school girls?" Mary Jane said

Mary Jane was glad to change the subject. Although she could tell from the look Aunt May gave her and Peter this was far from over. Since learning Peter's secret Aunt May had made it clear she was no fan of him putting himself in constant danger. Now that there were children to consider Aunt May's concerns only increased. Mary Jane dreaded the talk she knew would come from this latest incident.

"We were kicked out of school for having a food fight," April said not batting an eye after she and Mayday reluctantly broke their embrace of their father.

"April started it," Mayday said innocently.

"Hey," April exclaimed.

"You did start it," Mayday said sticking to her guns.

"Only for one day, dear." Aunt May said trying to smooth things over.

"Kids will be kids," Jarvis said with a chuckle.

"I have to ask. Why did you start a food fight, April?" Peter said.

"Because Heather Noble and her friends called me a 'freak'. She called May a freak too." April said.

"She thinks I'm weird because of what happened with the fire alarm," Mayday added.

"April, you can't pick a fight every time somebody calls you a mean name," Peter said wincing slightly in pain as he sat down on the sofa.

"But dad I don't like being called a freak," April said.

"Me either," Mayday said.

"Girls, I've been called worse things than that over the years," Peter said.

"Yeah, by Mr. Jameson. He called you and mom nasty names on the TV after you got hurt." April reported.

Mary Jane shook her head in disgust but held her tongue. She hated how J. Jonah Jameson treated her husband and now herself. A big part of her wished she could wring his stinking neck even if she knew doing so would be wrong and could seriously injure the man. Besides she did not want to set a bad example for her girls. As long as she had them and Peter in her life she knew she could face whatever the future may hold.

"Mr. Jameson only says those things because he doesn't know any better," Peter said. "Also, Mr. Jameson's first wife was taken away from him by a masked man as was his second wife. At his core, he is a very hurt man. We should pity him not hate him."

"Your father is right. Underneath his tough exterior, Mr. Jameson is broken inside." Mary Jane said.

"Maybe Heather Noble is broken inside too?" Mayday offered helpfully.

"Nah, she's just a jerk," April said.

"You don't know that, April," Mary Jane said. "She could have a bad home life." She added thinking of her own troubled upbringing.

"Either way no more food fights, or trouble with her and her friends in general," Peter said. "I want you two to stay as far away from Heather Noble and her friends as you responsibly can, got it?"

"What about her calling us names, papa?" Mayday asked.

"Yeah, what that?" April said.

"Ignore her, like I do with Mr. Jameson," Peter said. 'Well, most of the time.' He thought.

"Yes, dad," April said.

"Yes, papa," Mayday said.

"April did you make any friends, while your first day last?" Mary Jane asked.

"I met some boy named Wes. He likes aliens." April said shrugging.

Mayday was grateful April did not tell their parents about Normie. They did not know he and Mayday were friends. As things stood with her father and Normie's father Mayday was afraid to tell them about their friendship.

"Real or sci-fi aliens?" Peter asked.

"Real, I guess," April said.

"He isn't an alien symbiote is in disguise is he?" Peter joked.

"I don't think so." April said with a smile catching on.

"You have to watch out for those symbiotes. They can be tricky." Peter said with a wink.

"That's enough talk of alien symbiotes. It's way past your bedtime girls." Mary Jane said. She herded the girls out of the living room after they said their good nights.

"I better go help her." Aunt May said she looked at Jarvis. "Talk to Peter. Tell him our news." She then left.

"Uh, what news?" Peter said.

"Peter you know I care about your aunt very much," Jarvis said nervously.

"Of course you care about her. You two have been dating for almost a year by my count." Peter said.

"When you get to our age you realize how short life is. What I'm trying to say is your Aunt May and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I asked May to be my wife yesterday, she accepted. I hope you will give us your blessing, Peter." Jarvis said.

Peter blinked he was unsure how he should react. On the one hand, he was happy Aunt May had someone like Jarvis in her life. On the other hand, he was used to looking after her. He had been her only support for fifteen years now. They had depended on each other ever since Uncle Ben died just after Peter was bitten by the genetically modified spider when back when he was a teen. He did not know how to feel or what to say. He was deeply conflicted.

"Do we have your blessing?" Jarvis prompted.

"Sure," Knowing he had to say something Peter finally answered. His words sounded forced and were certainly less than forceful.

"Thank you, Peter," Jarvis said relieved.

"So, ah, when is the big day?" Peter asked.

"Next month," Jarvis said.

"That soon, huh?" Peter said.

"We see no reason to wait. Why, is the date problematic for you?" Jarvis asked.

"Not at all," Peter said. He could not believe what was happening. He thought being beaten up by Hobgoblin was the worst thing that would happen today, he was wrong.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I used Jonah's backstory from Spider-Man The Animated Series (1994) for the death of his first wife. I always felt the masked man murdering his wife on orders of a crime lord explained well his mistrust of masked heroes.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I highly suspect if Aunt May's relationship with Jarvis had not been erased from memory by Mephisto she would have married him rather than Mr. Jameson, Sr.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Nineteen Shadow Play Part III

 **Rochester Memorial Hospital Upstate New York one week after the events of the previous chapter, morning**

Mary Jane sat in the hospital waiting room while Peter anxiously paced back and forth. "I'm sure he'll be okay, tiger. He's strong like you are." Mary Jane said offering words of encouragement she only half believed.

"How could I have been so stupid," Peter asked rhetorically. "All these years I thought he was gone. I should have known better. I can't help but wonder how long he was down in that basement being-,"

"Don't go there." Mary Jane advised. Both she and Peter knew no good would come from such a line of thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker?" Asked a slim African American woman in a lab coat. She held a clipboard in her hand. Stylish glasses where perched on her face. "I'm doctor Sandford. I have an update on the condition of Mr. Parker's cousin Ben Reilly."

"Will Ben be alright?" Asked Peter who had stopped pacing.

"We believe so, Mr. Parker." Dr. Sandford said choosing her words carefully. "But to make a full assessment of your cousin's condition we need to know what really happened to Mr. Reilly." She read information from her clipboard before she continued speaking. "According to information we've received from the NYPD Mr. Reilly has been missing for over six years. Our medical assessment indicates he has been tortured, perhaps for months. You claim you found Mr. Reilly in an abandoned mansion outside of the city after receiving an anonymous tip that he was being held there against his will. Coincidentally the vigilantes Spider-Man and Spinneret, who you are both connected to via a business relationship, apprehend the supervillain known as the Jackal in Rochester the same day. I suspect there is a great deal you aren't sharing with us."

"We've told you everything we know." Mary Jane said.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Sandford asked her tone one of deep skepticism.

"Yes," Mary Jane said. "We wish we knew more."

"Can I see my cousin now?" Peter asked.

"Not yet Mr. Parker. He isn't strong enough for visitors. Perhaps in a few more hours. I'll give you an update before my shift ends." Dr. Sandford said.

"Thank you, Dr. Sandford." Mary Jane said.

Once they were again alone Mary Jane said. "What are we going to tell Aunt May and the girls?"

"The truth I suppose," Peter said shrugging.

"Which would be?" Mary Jane asked.

"Beyond that we've found Ben battered but somehow alive I have no clue," Peter admitted. He thought back to the chains of events that began to unfold two days ago.

 _ **Offices of Spidey Inc in Manhattan two days ago, early morning**_

 _Peter Parker prided himself on his easy going nature. In both his civilian and superhero lives he could get along easily with just about everyone. Even people like the Punisher and Deadpool who other heroes detested Peter found tolerable. Sajani Jaffrey, however, was a different story. The young woman was getting on his last nerve. When Max Modell had asked if he could send over one of his people to help with joint Horizon Labs-Spidey Inc projects Peter gladly accepted Max's offer. Surely anyone Max sent over would fit in at Spidey Inch, not so it would seem. Peter had been wrong. Dealing with Sanjani was a nightmare._

 _"With all due respect Mrs. Parker the only reason you or your husband exercise positions of authority within this company is because Spider-Man is overly paranoid and only trusts people who he knows, like your husband," Sajani said gesturing at Peter. "While Spider-Man and his current squeeze might have total faith in each of your abilities I do not share their faith. At the end of the day, I am here to protect the interests of Horizon Labs that is my overriding concern not catering to your every whim or that of your husband. In short, your advice is neither wanted nor sought by me." Sanjani next turned her attention/wrath on Peter. "Mr. Parker while your designs are intriguing a university dropout with a checkered past is not the most accurate judge of what might or might not work in the field. Until further notice, you will submit future design proposals involving Horizon Labs tech through me. I will not waste time or resources on your pipe dreams. Do you understand?"_

 _"I sure do," Peter said. What a bitch he thought then chided himself for using such a derogatory word for a woman. He correction himself what a jerk. Still mentally calling Sanjani a bitch was satisfying he had to admit._

 _"Good," Sanjani said. A scowl had never left her face since she arrived. "I'll be in what passes for my office until further notice. Message me if my attention is required." She departed before Peter could further acknowledge her words or Mary Jane would even speak._

 _"The nerve of that woman. I should give her a piece of my mind." Mary Jane fumed. "I thought you said Max knows what he is doing? Why did he send such, such a terrible person?"_

 _"I'm sure she'll come around, give her time." Peter lied he did not feel that way at all._

 _"Sure she will." Mary Jane said._

 _An alert sound on Peter smartphone. 'Save by the bell', He thought. Peter checked his phone to see what the alter entailed._

 _"Anything interesting?" Mary Jane said noticing the expression of intense concentration on her husband's face._

 _"Very," Peter said. Peter then asked his wife to accompany him to his office so they could speak privately. When they were behind closed doors he explained the content of the information he just received. "Matt asked his old buddy Foggy Nelson to do some digging on my behalf. It turns out Miles the Jackal Warren purchased a rundown mansion outside of Rochester gets this over a year after his final supposed death. I'll head to Rochester first thing tomorrow to check out this lead and hopefully get answers."_

 _"Correction, we're heading to Rochester first thing tomorrow." Mary Jane said._

 _"Could be dangerous," Peter said. "We have no idea what Jackal might have waiting for us."_

 _"Danger is my middle name." Mary Jane said._

 _"Here I thought it was Jane. So, all these years I should have been calling you MD." Peter teased playfully._

 _"You goof," Mary Jane said smiling in spite of the seriousness of the situation, "thanks."_

 _"For what?" Peter said._

 _"For always bringing a smile to my face no matter how great our challenges are." Mary Jane said. "I don't know how you do it. I mean stay upbeat when things go south. I wish I had your inner strength, tiger."_

 _"Want to know my secret?" Peter asked stepping closer._

 _"Yeah," Mary Jane said._

 _"You," Peter said. "As long as I have you I can face anything. You are my rock. When I thought I lost you to Legion I almost gave up. If I knew I couldn't have got you back I would have curled up and died."_

 _"I'm sorry I put you through that kind of pain." Mary Jane said._

 _"Don't be, red. It wasn't your fault." Peter said putting his arms around Mary Jane drawing her close. "What I'm saying is we feed off each others strength. My wife, my partner, the mother of my child, my everything. Together we are unstoppable. I love you and always will."_

 _"I'll love you forever." Mary Jane said kissing Peter._

 _ **An immaculately kept Mansion just outside Rochester New York one day ago, afternoon**_

 _"Nice place, and here I thought Foggy said it was supposed to be a dump," Spinneret said whistling as she admired the plush furnishing and tasteful paints that adorned the walls. She and Spider-Man had slipped into the mansion by way of an open third story window a few minutes before, "quiet though."_

 _"A bit too quiet," Spider-Man said._

 _"Whoever lives here could be away at work or maybe out shopping?" Spinneret suggested._

 _"Or downstairs in a secret basement laboratory experimenting on someone," Spider-Man said._

 _"What makes you think that?" Spinneret inquired. "Seems oddly specific."_

 _"Activate your x-ray and thermal imaging lenses in tandem," Spider-Man said. One of the perks of running a large company was Peter now had a much bigger budget to buy as well as invent his own gadgets. He made damn sure he and MJ were well equipped before they went on any dangerous mission. Spinneret did as he did. "Look down at the floor." He instructed._

 _"Ah, there are two people in the basement; one is tied to a table. They are surrounded by computer banks and chemical vials." Spinneret said._

 _"We should proceed with caution. We don't know exactly what is happening down there." Spider-Man said._

 _"Agreed," Spinneret said._

 _Spinneret and Spider-Man slowly snuck down to the first floor crawling along the walls. They opened the basement access trap door. Proceeding inside they beheld the Jackal in all his sinister furry glory. The green-furred mutated mad scientist was cutting into the arm of the person on the table with an orange hot scalpel. The person who was mostly covered by a dirty grey sheet screamed out in pain. They noticed the voice bore a distinctly masculine timbre. Spider-Man made hand signals telling Spinneret to take up a position opposite his so they could catch the unsuspecting Jackal between them._

 _"Hey," Spider-Man called out. Jackal wheeled around in surprise._

 _"What are you doing here!?" Jackal demanded._

 _"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by and say hi," Spider-Man said._

 _Jackal attempted to flee after throwing his scalpel at Spider-Man who easily dodged but his ankles were caught by twin strands of webbing. Spinneret dropped him on the cement floor with a mighty pull. Before he could recover Spinneret and Spider-Man wrapped him up tight in webbing so only his head and neck were showing._

 _Spinneret and Spider-Man walked over to the examination table. Spider-Man threw off the sheet that covered the man including his face. The pair gasped in utter shock._

 _"Another clone?" Spinneret asked in confusion._

 _"Peter, is it really you?" The man who greatly resembled Peter asked. He was a mess. With his swollen face turned a shade of purple and some of his teeth chipped. "He said you had abandoned me but I knew you would come."_

 _"How do you know my name?" Spider-Man asked._

 _"Peter it's me Ben, Ben Reilly." The man said._

 _"You can't be Ben Reilly I saw Ben die. He was murdered by Green Goblin while saving my life. His body turned to dust." Spider-Man said._

 _"There was enough viable genetic material left to clone me. Jackal brought me back but only so he could torture me by killing me again and again." The man claimed between heavy sobs._

 _Spider-Man rounded on the immobilized Jackal. "Is what he's saying true!?" Jackal laughed but did not reply. "Answer me you sick bastard!"_

 _"Naughty Ben stooging on me. Then again Ben always has been a disappointment. Haven't you Ben?" Jackal said smirking._

 _"What about my daughter? What did you do to her?" Peter said leaning over Jackal._

 _"Uh. uh, uh, that would be telling." Jackal taunted. "I'd wag a finger at you if I could. Be a nice boy and cut one of my hands free, would you?" He said glancing at Spinneret._

 _Peter's hands shot forward they encircled Jackal's neck. At that moment he wanted nothing more in life than to destroy this vile thing. Surely the world would be better off with Jackal in it._

 _"Peter stop you're killing him!" Spinneret screamed trying to pry Spider-Man's hands from around Jackal's neck._

 _"He should die! After everything he's done he's more than earned death!" Spider-Man hissed through clenched teeth._

 _"You're better than that than him! Please don't!" Spinneret pleaded._

 _"You're right," Spider-Man said his hands loosening their grip._

 _"We need to get Ben help." Spinneret said._

 _"I'd advise you let the piece of crap die. Everybody would be better off. Oh and dear if you are interested I'd love to make a clone or more than one of such a feisty lady as yourself. I know I could have fun playing with your genes." Jackal said after a short coughing fit. He gave Spinneret a lecherous look._

 _Without saying a word Spinneret kicked Jackal in his head knocking him out cold. Spider-Man stared at her in disbelief. "What, he'll live." She said._

 **The Raft Prison present day, afternoon**

Norman Osborn watched from behind the triple-layered security glass of his cell while the Jackal was escorted down the hall under heavy guard. "Miles long time no see," Norman said waving at his acquaintance. "How's life?"

"Don't talk to me, Osborn," Jackal said. "I know you ratted me out."

"Me," Norman said feigning offense. "Perish the thought. I would never do such a thing I swear, scout's honor." Norman crossed his heart and raised his other hand as if taking an oath.

"How else did the Spiders know where I was hiding?" Jackal asked not believing Norman's denials for a second.

"No socializing with other prisoners outside of approved times." One of the guards said shoving Jackal forward.

"Don't be a stranger, Miles!" Norman called after Jackal.

"Hmph," Jackal snort.

Norman's outward expression remained placid but his mental wheels were turning. His latest scheme had worked perfectly. Peter and his bimbo took the bait. With Jackal behind bars where Norman could exercise greater control over him, Norman's master plan was one step closer to fruition. Truth be told Norman would have preferred Jackal torture that treacherous clone for a while longer. Norman had not forgotten how "Ben Reilly" frustrated his plans by saving his worthless progenitor six years ago. Alas, often times sacrifices were required for the greater good. A lesson Norman had learned time and again since becoming Green Goblin. Besides the clone was such a mental mess even if it recovered physically, which seemed likely given its advanced level of healing, it would be a long time if ever before it would pose a threat to anyone.

'Parker and his little family will be in their graves where they belong before then and this city will become my personal fiefdom, as it always should have been. As it would have been if Spider-Man hadn't meddled in my affairs all those years ago when I was trying to unify the criminal underworld. Soon I will correct a grave historical injustice. One which never should have happened.' Norman thought as he waved happily at the passing guards.

To Be Continued

Next up the conclusion of "Shadow Play" then we resume a more canon centric chain of events.

 **Author's Note -**

 **Because in this universe, Norman needed to distracted Peter and MJ while he starts the ball rolling towards "Goblin Nation" earlier than in 616 canon they saved Ben Reilly from Jackal before the events of "Spider-Island" even unfold (although Ben did not show up during "Clone Conspiracy" Slott has confirmed he was being secretly tortured by Jackal even then). I feel Ben got a raw deal in the recent comics so I wanted to give him a chance to shine here as a supporting character alongside the growing Spider Family. While he'll still have major psychological problems he won't slide into being a straight out villain as he did in 616 for a time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty Shadow Play Part IV

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, afternoon**

"I think you like Wes." Mayday teased her sister as the pair got out of Jarvis' vehicle shouldering their backpacks.

"I do not! Wes is a wuss and his weird," April snapped at to her sister.

"We're weird too," Mayday said smiling.

"We kind of are," April said smiling back.

"April language," Aunt May admonished.

"Sorry Grandma," April said. "But he is really wimpy. He cried all morning after our teacher showed us the Red Balloon."

"Momma, papa," Mayday said spotting Mary Jane and Peter coming out of the front door of the house.

"Mom, dad, you're back from Rochester," April said. She and Mayday ran up to their parent happy to see them. Peter scooped up April in his arms while Mary Jane did likewise with Mayday. "Did you bring us back anything?"

"Hmmm let me think," Peter said feigning confusion. "Only a couple of bikes along with safety accessories. One for each of you."

"Thanks, Dad," April said putting her small arms around her father. She had been asking for a bike almost since her arrival. The adventurous type, April wanted nothing more than to explore her neighborhood.

"Oh thank you, momma," Mayday said hugging Mary Jane.

"No doing wheelies or any other riding tricks until you've had plenty of practice." Mary Jane said.

Mary Jane had not wanted to let the girls have bikes. They were not quite seven and would not be for another three almost four months. However, as Peter pointed out they would likely be exposed to far more dangerous situations than a bike ride down a suburban street during their lives. Although Mary Jane hoped her husband was wrong part of her feared he was right. What were the chances their burgeoning abilities would stop at precognition, very slim.

"Okay mom," April said.

"We promise to be good, momma," Mayday said.

"Run along inside you two we need to talk with Grandma and Jarvis," Peter said putting April down. He refused to call Jarvis "Grandpa" until Jarvis and Aunt May officially wed (an idea he remained uncomfortable with).

"You're bikes are in the garage. No taking them out until after supper and you don't leave the backyard until you have a few days of practice." Mary Jane said after she put Mayday down.

"Ah but mom." April tried to protest.

"That's final young lady. Go inside and change out of your school clothing we'll join you in a bit." Mary Jane said. When Mayday and April had vanished inside Peter's expression became serious as did Mary Jane's.

"What did you learn, if anything?" Jarvis asked while Aunt May squeezed his hand for moral support.

"Dr. Warren aka the Jackal is alive and so is Ben Reilly," Peter answered. Best to rip the bandage off quick he concluded.

Aunt May felt faint. "But how?" She asked.

Shortly after Peter revealed that he was Spider-Man he told Aunt May about Ben Reilly and later Kaine. Peter said it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. For months now Aunt May felt guilty she was not there for the clone he sounded like he had desperately needed an understanding friend or more exactly a mother figure.

"They're not entirely sure yet." Mary Jane said. Out in the open, they could only pretend they were told about Peter's "cousin" Ben Reilly by the authorities.

"He's in rough shape, mentally more so than physically although his body has also taken quite the beating. The authorities think Jackal tortured him, maybe for months or even years. His recovery will likely be a long and hard one." Peter paused here for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. "Ben is like the brother I never had. I refuse to turn my back on him in his hour of need. He also saved my life. I won't be here if not for Ben. I owe him everything."

"We owe him everything." Mary Jane added.

"I'm, we're," He self-corrected glancing over at Mary Jane. "Going to nurse Ben back to health. We'll stick by him for as long as it takes him to make a full recovery."

"Could he be dangerous?" Jarvis said giving voice to a fear everyone else harbored by dared not give voice. "Do they know exactly what Jackal did to him? I hate to suggest such, but Jackal could have planted mental commands in Ben's mind."

I can handle anything Jackal might have done to Ben." Peter said.

"Are you sure, Peter? What about April and Little May?" Aunt May asked.

"I'd never knowingly put them in danger or any of the rest of you," Peter insisted. "I've arranged for a friend to perform a thorough examination of Ben after he is released from the hospital and before he comes to live with us." Peter's "friend" was Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. "After supper, I have to go and meet with my boss. He and Spinneret confiscated some rather sensitive materials from Jackal's lair that I'll help catalog."

"The creep was up to his old tricks." Mary Jane said a scowl on her face.

"Oh dear," Aunt May said.

"Luckily Spider-Man and Spinneret got the most sensitive of materials out before authorities arrived," Peter said. He remembered how difficult removing the stuff had proved even with their greatly enhanced strength and speed. Good thing he had put a transport truck on standby before he left the city, just in case.

"What are you going to do with these sensitive materials?" Jarvis asked.

"For the time being, we'll store them in a secure warehouse rented by Spidey Inc out in Newark New Jersey," Peter said. "Long-term we haven't decided yet. Dealing with some of the things recovered raise complex ethical issues."

The "sensitive of materials" of which Peter spoke were a number of fully developed Gwen Stacy clones (yuck, Jackal you prev) in cold storage capsules along with something Jackal had labeled as a "proto clone" also in a cold storage capsule. There were also various miscellaneous items including DNA samples of multiple individuals (a majority of which were unlabeled) and copious amounts of computer notes, most of which appeared to be heavily encrypted. Peter knew sorting through all of Warren's junk would take weeks maybe months. His head ached just thinking about it. A major headache or no major headache he needed to find the truth Little May and April deserved that.

"Where is Jackal now?" Jarvis inquired.

"He's been arrested. They took him to the Raft Prison." Mary Jane answered.

"At least that dreadful man is behind bars where he belongs." Aunt May said. "I'm relieved he won't be hurt anyone again."

"I sincerely hope so, Aunt May," Peter said.

While Peter hoped Aunt May was right he was was not completely sure their nightmare was over. He could not shake the feeling something was dreadfully amiss. Roughly a decade and one half of dealing with scheming supervillains had honed his senses to behind the scenes machinations. Something about this did not set right with him. Surely Jackal could not have pulled off this elaborate a plan singlehandedly, could he have? Peter sensed the hand of another party who lurked in the background moving through the shadows silently pulling strings. Too many coincidences had occurred too quickly; first, he found April and now Ben. While he loved April deeply and was ecstatic Ben was alive he knew the pair required a great deal of his focus. Could some heartless party be utilizing them as distractions? Did he really know what was going on or was he merely observing shadows on the wall; distracting shadows which obscured the truth whatever that might be?

 **The Antiquities Building of Empire State University the next day, night**

Surrounded by a deep purple mist the so-called master of illusion Mysterio strolled up to a glass-encased exhibit. Inside was displayed an ancient Sumerian stone tablet. Mysterio was accompanied by a figure covered in a tattered brown hooded robe. He wore a dark grey bodysuit with silver metal claws on the end of his fingers, a silver-colored helmet covered his head. The helmet was shaped like a human skull but with notable differences, these were sharp teeth, mandibles attached to the jaw and glowing neon yellow colored segmented (insect like) eyes. Attached to his back and protruding through the robe were four silver colored metallic insect-like legs akin to those of Steel Spider or Iron Spider. On the torso of his uniform was a neon yellow spider symbol with long spindly legs. It was identical in coloration to his eyepieces. The emblem was similar in overall structure to that of an orb weaver spider.

"Ah, the Tablet of Order and Chaos," Mysterio said in his deep resonating voice.

"Enough monologuing, take it." The Mysterious Figure said in his electronically distorted voice.

"He's right, you talk too much Mysterio," Spider-Man said. He dropped from the ceiling accompanied by Spinneret. Both landed on their feet.

Mysterio summoned an illusion of a huge purple cobra from the mist. "Neat trick but ultimately its just that, a trick," Spider-Man said dropkicking Mysterio through the cobra. Mysterio was thrown several feet away by the impact where he landed on his back.

"If you want a heist executed correctly, do it yourself." The Mysterious Figure said. He smashed his fist through the display destroying it. He plucked out the Tablet of Order and Chaos before either Spinneret or Spider-Man could stop him. "Catch," He said throwing the tablet to Mysterio. Spinneret attempted to stop him but he effortlessly sidestepped her incoming attack and elbowed her aside. She stumbled back several steps but did not fall over.

"Interception," Spider-Man said snagging the tablet with a strand of webbing.

"I think not," The Mysterious Figure said. He lifted one of his hand out of which shot a pulse of blue plasma which burnt straight through Spider-Man's web line. The tablet glowed green in Mysterio's hands where it then landed. "We'll be seeing you around chumps." The Mysterious Figure said with a harsh chuckle.

Thinking fast Spinneret picked up a piece of the ruined display case, a heavy chunk of gold colored metal that had made up part of the base, and threw it at Mysterio who reflexively placed the tablet between himself and the incoming projectile. The hunk of display case hit the tablet breaking it into several pieces. One of these pieces remained in Mysterio's hand.

"Damnit," The Mysterious Figure cursed grabbing Mysterio's arm before both apparently disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Spider-Man you and your partner have no idea what you've just done!" A feminine voice shouted causing both Spider-Man and Spinneret to whirl around. In the far corner of the hall sat Madame Web in her chair which was supported by a massive black spider web.

"Yikes," Spider-Man exclaimed in surprise. "Madame Web, as if things weren't strange enough already you show up."

"The Tablet of Order and Chaos is among the most powerful of all mystic artifacts in all of creation." Madame Web said. "And you shattered it!" She pointed an accusing finger at Spinneret.

"Hey, it was an accident. I was trying to stop them." Spinneret said in her defense.

"The pieces are now fragmented, thanks to you, across other dimensions." Madame Web said. "Dimensions which are strange reflections of your own. Parallel universes unlike your yet similar in certain ways; a world where your lives took different routes due to different choices, a world with a time period out of sync with your own and a future which may yet come to pass." Flashes of these realities quickly passed before the bewildered eyes of Spider-Man and Spinneret along with many others.

"Wait is that Gwen Stacy as a spider person?" Spinneret said catching a glimpse of a version of Spider-Gwen.

"I'm wondering more about the cartoon spider pig thing," Spider-Man said catching a glimpse of Spider-Ham.

"Focus, both of you," Madame Web chided. "I require your help. Yours and the help of the spider heroes you'll find in the three worlds I specifically told you of. Those are others into whose worlds the missing fragments have passed."

"Time out, slow down a sec," Spider-Man said making the international time-out sign with his hands. "So you're talking about other versions of us existing in alternate universes, correct?"

"Indeed," Madame Web said.

"Way to make a guy feel not special." Spider-Man joked.

"I have already explained our dire situation to these ones they will gladly be your allies." Madame Web said. "You must gather all the pieces of the tablet before they fall into the hands of Mysterio and more importantly his ally, Spider Reaper." Madame Web said. "Or your reality, as well as theirs, could be utterly rewritten."

"Spider Reaper, cute name," Spinneret said feeling a shiver run down her spine. "Let me guess. This guy isn't exactly friendly to our kind?"

"He is quite unfriendly indeed," Madame Web said dryly.

"Save the Universe er Multi-verse from certain doom. So no pressure, huh," Spider-Man laughed nervously.

"Where do we start?" Spinneret asked.

"Through there," Madame Web said pointing at a swirling vortex of red energy that had appeared a few feet away from our heroes. Holding hands Spinneret and Spider-Man with only a brief hesitation jumped inside.

To Be Continued

Up Next part one of my AU rendition of the Spider-Man video gamer Shattered Dimensions!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-One Shattered Dimensions Part One Home Front

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, evening**

"You need to eat something, dear." Aunt May insisted. She sat on a chair beside the bed in which Ben Reilly lay. In her hands, she held a bowl of her homemade chicken soup and a spoon.

Ben had come "home" from the hospital earlier that day accompanied by Mary Jane and Peter (who had taken half a day off work to help Peter's "cousin" adjust). The heroic duo had reluctantly departed on their nightly patrol about an hour ago. They left strict instructions with Aunt May to contact them if anything unexpected happened that she and Jarvis could not handle on their own. Aunt May and Jarvis both insisted everything would be fine. Even though May was not sure she believed her own assurances she put on a brave face for the benefit of Peter & MJ. Aunt May decided the couple had more than enough already on their collective plate, they did not need another worry.

Ben turned his head away from Aunt May. He could not stand to look at her. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't she understand that? "I'm not hungry. Leave me alone." Ben grumbled. He pulled the bedding tight around himself. He felt miserable, weak, helpless.

"According to your doctors you've barely eaten anything since they put you back on solid foods. You'll starve unless you eat something soon." Aunt May said with genuine concern.

"Then I'll starve, it's not as if it'll make a difference. No one cares about me anyhow." Ben said parroting the words Jackal told him over and over and over again during his years of torture.

"How can you say such a thing?" Aunt May asked taken aback by Ben's self-deprecating words. "Peter cares about you. Mary Jane cares about you." She hesitated slightly here before she continued. "And I care about you."

"I doubt you do," Ben said with a bitter chuckle. "We don't even know each other. We've only just met. All the memories I have of being your nephew are a lie. Those memories, good and bad, belong to someone else. They are Peter's memories, not mine. My life is based on a lie. I'm just a pale copy, a fake, a clone. I don't matter."

Aunt May took a deep breath. She sat the bowl with its spoon down on the bedside table. "You're right, Ben. We don't know each other. But I want to know you."

"Why though?" Ben said still looking away. "I'm a worthless failure."

"But you aren't a failure. If for no other reason than you saved Peter's life. Because of you, he's alive today and he found my grandbabies something that wouldn't have happened if that dreadful Norman Osborn killed him." Aunt May explained her voice gentle, full of compassion and love. "However there is more. I want to think the lessons my husband and I instilled in Peter and by extension, you played a role in the hero you became and can be again. Peter and Mary Jane told me about Scarlet Spider and your time as Spider-Man. You can't throw away your life not when you can still make a difference and maybe even find the happiness you truly deserve."

"Haven't you been listening? I'm just a clone. You already have the original, so does the world. You don't need me around, no one does." Ben said.

"Ben, you were your own man once from what I understand and can be again. How you came into this world doesn't matter only the mark you choose to make on it." Aunt May said.

"Maybe," Ben said. "Go away I'm tired."

Aunt May glanced at the full bowl of soup her expression one of disappointment "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." She said. Ben did not acknowledge her. She got up from her seat then left.

Ben was alone for only a few minutes before company again arrived. Gingerly Mayday and April made their way to his bedside. They had overheard his conservation with Aunt May from the hallway.

"I feel bad for Uncle Ben." The ever compassionate Mayday said. Their parents had explained in general terms who Ben was before Peter and Mary Jane brought him to the Parker Residence.

"I don't," April said her expression one of barely restrained anger. "He insulted us."

"He did, how?" Mayday asked her sister unsure what April meant.

"Yeah, how?" Ben could not help but ask his curiosity getting the better of him. He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows to face the girls.

"By saying the lives of clones don't matter," April said to Ben. "For your information one of us or maybe both of us are clones."

"Yeah, and I love my life and my family even if I am a clone," Mayday said.

"Ditto," April said.

"I'm glad you're both happy with your situation," Ben said. He closely regarded the pair. Other than general appearance they were quite a bit different; from hairstyle to fashion sense to demeanor they each seemed distinct. April was clearly the more assertive of the pair a real tomboy whereas Mayday was far more timid and girly.

"You're a clone of our papa, right?" Mayday asked.

"I am," Ben confirmed.

"I think you're lying. I don't think you are dad's clone at ll. Sure, you look like him but someone could have changed your face." April said.

"What makes you think that?" Ben asked.

"Because our dad would never give up as easily as you have. He'd fight until the end same goes for mom." April said.

"Uh-huh," Mayday said nodding. "Papa is no quitter. momma isn't either."

"I've been through a lot of things your father or mother haven't," Ben said.

"So, you're just going to give up?" April said unimpressed with Ben's excuse.

"Quitters never win and winners never quit. Don't be a quitter." Mayday said repeating a favorite mantra of her mother.

"I don't have a choice. It hurts so much. I just want the pain to end." Ben said after a rather long pause. "I'm sorry." He quickly added as he looked away filled with shame.

"Come on May we've wasted enough time with him. He's just a quitter." April said tugging on her sister's arm.

"I suppose you're right, April," Mayday said. The pair was gone a few seconds later.

Ben looked back once he was certain the girls were no longer there. He did want to see their disappointment in him. The disapproval he had glimpsed in their eyes hurt him more than he would have thought.

"Hello Ben," Jarvis said. The Avengers butler stood at the foot of Ben's bed.

"What do you want?" Ben said we a frustrated sigh. "I suppose you're here to browbeat me into not giving up. Well, tell me what a jerk I'm being. C'mon, out with it."

"You're wrong Ben," Jarvis said his face stony. "I'm not here for you rather for May and the girls. See I don't care what you do. I do, however, care about them. They've grown attached to your or a least the idea of you, goodness knows why. Why ever they care about you doesn't matter to me what does matter to me is their continued happiness. I won't have your kill yourself through sheer neglect on their watch. Either you eat something soon or I'll start shoving food straight down your selfish throat."

"You think you can, old man?" Ben said defiantly.

"Want to try me, young punk?" Jarvis said. He locked eyes with Ben who eventually broke eye contact first. "When your aunt returns I want to hear how much you enjoyed your soup or I'll be back." Without another word exchanged Jarvis left Ben's room.

Once outside in the hallway, Jarvis let out a deep breath. He only hoped young Ben would not call his bluff. Even in Ben's currently compromised stated Jarvis doubted he was a match for any metahuman.

For a brief moment, Jarvis entertained the notion he had made a mistake becoming romantically involved with the aunt of Spider-Man. He quickly dismissed the notion. May Parker was an extraordinary woman. He loved her and her family as if they were his own especially the girls. He would do whatever he must to protect May and the twins from harm. Jarvis considered how lucky he was to have them in his life. Things could have been so much different if that Skrull infiltration had managed to impersonate him rather than having being detected and knocked out by his master Tony. If the Skrull had actually taken his place he would not have been around for the events of the superhero "Civil War" thus he never would have met and fallen for his darling May. He wondered if his duplicate would have given Peter the same sage advice he had that fateful night Kingpin's assassin attacked to be extra vigilant for trouble? Jarvis shuddered as he considered what might have happened otherwise. Perhaps a more relaxed Peter would not have reacted fast enough and Mary Jane or worse yet May would have been shot instead of Peter (who was much better equipped to handle such a potentially mortal wound). The road not taken indeed, and a good thing it remained untrodden in this case or so Jarvis concluded.

 **The Raft Prison**

Dr. Otto Octavius better known in supervillain circles by his nickname of "Doctor Octopus" languished in his specially designed containment cell. Over a decade of battling variously misguided super beings, Spider-Man chief among them had taken a dreadful toll on his aging body. By his own estimates, Otto's failing physical form would cause his indomitable spirit to shuffle off the mortal coil within months perhaps a year at most. How unjust that the world should be prematurely deprived of a genius level intelligence such as his own by simple, preventable wear & tear. If only his body was as durable as his four mechanical arms and their attendant harness. Fortunately, every dilemma, or at least most in his vast experience, had a solution if one were only brilliant enough and applied said brilliance in its totality. The essence of the problem was he needed more life, preferably life more suited to his rather unique needs. Otto was nothing if not doggedly persistent in his determination to solve this age one quandary. Yesterday, at last, the solution to his dreadful puzzle came to him, Spider-Man!

The wall-crawling nuisance had everything in abundance Otto required; youth, power, endurance, and a preexisting secret identity Otto could spill into with ease. If Otto could somehow place his mind in Spider-Man's body not only would he cheat death he would be reborn with the all trappings of a god at his disposal. Some people, many in fact, would balk at the very idea of extending their life by depriving another of his or her own, but not Otto. What had Spider-Man ever truly done to deserve his good fortune? It was only an accident of fate that gave the man his power from what Otto understood (supposedly the man had been bitten by a radioactive spider at a young age during a random encounter) it could have just as easily been Otto, in fact, it should have been Otto! So what if Spider-Man had put a few criminals, including Otto himself, behind bars. Those sane criminals would escape multiple times and again wreak havoc due to Spider-Man's failings caused by his softness. If Spider-Man were a true hero he would have ended the cycle by decisively dealing with these miscreants years ago by any means needed to ensure their removal as threats. Once Otto assumed the mantle of Spider-Man he would do what the previous holder never could, he would clean up New York City. Given half a chance Otto knew he could prove himself the better Spider-Man, no the Superior Spider-Man! He liked that name it had a certain ring to it. It was settled he would call himself Superior Spider-Man once comfortable in his new life.

A passing guard tapped on the clear door of Otto's cell. "Day dreamin' again I see, eh Doc Ock?" The middle-aged man laughed.

Otto scowled at the boorish brute of a man. "I was busy contemplating the mysteries of the universe, an active one such as yourself could never hope to appreciate," Otto said his voice full of disdain for his jailer.

"Ah, you wound me deeply doc. I thought we were friends?" The man said placing his hand over his heart in a show of mock offense. "You know, I'll miss our little exchanges when you're gone. Word around here is you won't be with us much longer, a pity." The guard snapped the fingers of his free hand. "Hey, I've got an idea. Maybe us guards should have a going away party for you when the end draws a bit nearer. What do you say doc?"

Otto glared at his neanderthal like tormentor. If the man were not protected by the security measures of the cell or if Otto's metallic arms were unrestrained Otto would kill him where he stood. Otto promised himself once he became Superior Spider-Man he would make the man pay for his insolence. Oh, how sweet putting the blowhard in his rightfully place kneeling at Otto's feet would be.

Otto smiled at the guard. "Who can tell, perhaps I'll be the one throwing such a celebration in honor of your untimely passing, friend. Fate can be a flick mistress," Otto said coldly.

"Are you threatening me doc?" The guard asked with a frown.

"Me threaten you, perish the thought. I was simply observing how uncertain life is. One can never be sure what tomorrow may hold." Otto said with faux sincerity.

"Is he bothering you, Otto?" Norman Osborn inquired from his own chamber of imprisonment across the narrow hallway and several cells down from Otto's cell.

"Pipe down Osborn. Stay out of this. You're too nosy for your own good." The guard shouted. "Doc Ock and I were just having a nice little chat. Ain't that right Doc?"

"Indeed," Otto said dryly. "While I appreciate your concern Norman, I can handle myself."

"Have it your way, Otto," Norman said backing away from the doorway. Norman sat on his bunk thinking about how glorious his own future would be once Spider-Man and his associates were no more. It was only a matter of time now.

In a cell not far away the Jackal Miles Warren stood watching the entire scene unfold. He remained furious with Norman and confused by the other man's betrayal of his cloning operation. Jackal could not figure out why his long-term on again off again ally and sometimes employer would have given Spider-Man his whereabouts. Norman, above all others, hated Peter Parker and desired Parker suffer as much as possible. It did not make any sense. There must be an aspect of this he was not seeing like a missing piece from a puzzle. No matter, he remained confident he would not be incarcerated long enough for Norman's scheme (whatever it might be) to truly matter. Jackal's own master plan would soon come to fruition. With a little help from the so-called Spider Queen, he would dramatically improve upon the genetic makeup of New Yorkers. Let Norman have his fun he would pay Green Goblin back tenfold for this indignity, in due time.

To Be Continued

Up next we rejoin our dimension hoping duo of Spider-Man and Spinneret on their grand adventure across space and time.

 **Author's Note -**

 **For those curious, I just covered what caused the point of divergence from the main 616 continuity to occur in this universe, Jarvis. Aunt May met the real Jarvis who was never replaced by a Skrull like he was in 616. Real Jarvis gave Peter advice which caused Peter to be more vigilant and thus push Aunt May aside so she did not get shot.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Two Shattered Dimensions Part Two Into The Spiderverse

 **A hydroelectric power station located on a large dam, evening**

"Wow, trippy," Spinneret said when the pair of spider-themed heroes tumbled through the portal. They fell several feet landing on a hard surface in a heap of arms and legs.

"Where exactly did Madame Web drop us?" Spider-Man asked rubbing his head after extracting himself the pile.

"Really, a falling joke?" Spinneret said getting to her feet.

"Hey, I couldn't help myself. Low hanging fruit and all that." Spider-Man said with a shrug.

"Just stop, okay?" Spinneret before she started giggling like a school girl. Her attempt to be serious had failed miserably "Alright I'll admit it was funny in a corny kind of way."

"Ahem," Someone nearby loudly cleared her throat. "Who are you two?" Demanded a woman who wore an exact replica of Spider-Man's black costume. Next to the female spider person stood another Spider-Man almost identical to Peter.

"I'm Spider-Man. She's my wife Spinneret," Spider-Man said pointing first at himself then at Spinneret.

"Impossible," The Other Spider-Man said shaking his head. "I'm Spider-Man and this is my fiancee Obsidian Spider." He indicated himself followed by his female companion.

"Are they clones?" Obsidian Spider asked the Other Spider-Man.

"They could be." The Other Spider-Man said.

"We aren't clones." Spinneret said.

"What are you then?" Obsidian Spider said hands on her hips.

"We're from another dimension a different reality if you will," Spider-Man said.

"Prove it, unmask," Obsidian Spider challenged.

"If you do the same." Spinneret said.

"Fine, we'll show you ours if you show us yours but you go first." Obsidian Spider said.

Spider-Man and Spinneret exchanged a look then unmasked. "Peter Parker pleased to meet you," Spider-Man said.

"Mary Jane Parker," Spinneret said.

The Other Spider-Man unmasked. "Also, Peter Parker." He said.

The Alien Symbiote slid away revealing the face of its host a second Mary Jane. "Mary Jane Watson." Obsidian Spider said.

"Wait, you're wearing the Venom Symbiote?" Spinneret said in disbelief.

"The what now?" Obsidian Spider said she was totally unfamiliar with the name "Venom".

"How did this happen?" Spider-Man asked.

"The Symbiote escaped from the Fantastic Four after I rejected it and bonded with MJ." The Other Spider-Man explained.

"It saved my life. In a fit of rage, Black Cat attempted to kill me when she saw me wearing the suit. I suppose she was jealous Peter chose me over her. Things got out of hand during our fight when Hobgoblin showed up. I tried to save her but Felicia was already weakened from our confrontation, she didn't make it..." Obsidian Spider's words fade away her expression told of terrible pain and guilt.

"I'm sorry." Spinneret said to her alternate self.

"Thanks," Obsidian Spider sniffed. She wiped away a few tears. "I decided to keep the alien costume so I could be a hero in honor of Felicia. I regret her death every day."

"It wasn't your fault MJ." The Other Spider-Man said as he put his arm around Obsidian Spider.

"I truly hope you're right, tiger." Obsidian Spider said.

"Excuse me, but have either of you seen an ancient tablet fragment about yay big?" Spider-Man said holding out his hands roughly six inches apart.

"No," The Other Spider-Man said. Obsidian Spider shook her head indicating the negative. "We're here to stop Electro."

"He found some sort of rock that made him go crazy." Obsidian Spider-Man said. "He plans to use the dam's energy to destroy the city."

"A rock, huh?" Spider-Man said scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I think we just located our fragment."

"Could you two use some help?" Spinneret offered.

"Sure, this is a big job." The Other Spider-Man said.

"Lead the way," Spider-Man said.

The four put back on their makes. They made their way deeper into the facility. Soon they were confronted by packs of razor-back four-legged creatures like wolves composed of crackling electricity.

"Let me guess, Electro's handiwork?" Spider-Man said while he dodged an energy attack from one of the creatures.

"I don't understand. He's never been able to create living energy constructs before." The other Spider-Man said. He used his twin web lines to pull down part of the ceiling on a group of creatures dissipating them with a loud pop.

"Obviously the tablet fragment has empowered him." Spinneret said following the lead of the Other Spider-Man. She used part of the wall and her web lines to destroy more of the creatures.

"I'm more durable than the rest of you. My suit shields me from all but the highest voltage electricity. I'll clear a path." Obsidian Spider said. She barreled through the remaining creatures. She used her tendrils to swath many aside.

"That's my girl. She's a real firecracker, eh people?" The Other Spider-Man said proudly. Spider-Man and Spinneret exchanged a concerned glance but remained silent. This was not their world or their rules.

The four heroes ran through the complex. They batted away stray energy creatures as they went. Before long they reached the top of the dam where Electro stood. A fragment of the tablet hung around his neck. He was slowly sucking the massive power turbines dry of electrical energy while sparking off small creatures. Upon leaving his body these would quickly grow to full size they would then scurry away.

"All this magnificent power is mine for the taking!" Electro declared.

"It isn't yours yet old sparky." The Other Spider-Man said.

"Bah, behold my true power insects!" Electro roared.

Electro drained all the power the turbines could generate. His body turned a translucent blue as he grew to enormous size. Electro towered twenty feet high over the dam which sagged under his considerable weight. He began hurling lightning bolts from his fingertips at the four heroes.

"You need to go on a diet tubby." The Other Spider said.

"How about we do the next best thing?" Spider-Man said. "I have an idea." The four heroes huddled together as Spider-Man gave them instructions.

Spider-Man, Spinneret, the Other Spider, and Obsidian Spider each went off in a different direction. They swung around in a circle dodging and jumping to avoid attack after attack from their huge adversary. Electro spun on his feet like a top becoming dizzy as he did so.

"Stand still so I can barbecue you bugs!" Giant Electro bellowed.

"No way," Spinneret shouted.

In his mounting frustration, Giant Electro jumped up and down on the dam. The top of the structure cracked causing him to lose his balance. He toppled backward into the reservoir. A huge flash of light occurred and a loud bang was heard as Giant Electro shorted out in spectacular fashion.

"Thanks, I'll be taking your fragment now," Spider-Man said after he snagged the fragment from around the neck of Giant Electro with a strand of webbing.

Spinneret and Spider-Man barely had time to say their goodbyes before they were whisked around via a portal to another world. Here they teamed with a noir version of Spider-Man and detective girlfriend Mary Jane to battle a steampunk Vulture retrieving two fragments. Next, the pair faced off against an anthromorphic lion Kraven the Hunter hired by Kingpin as they assisted a teenage Spider-Man to save his date Mary Jane (much to the chagrin of Spinneret). The prize from their latest adventure was another three fragments. Madame Web informed them they only had two more fragments to retrieve moments before they found themselves in yet another world.

 **Skyline of New York City, afternoon**

"I wonder where we are this time?" Spider-Man questioned.

"I'm not sure." Spinneret said. Other than being on the rooftop of a skyscraper she had no idea where they might be. "Look," She exclaimed pointing at what looked like Hobgoblin battling two female spider themed heroes. One wore a pale blue costume with red eyepieces and matching red spider symbols. The other was clad in a violet costume with black eyepieces and matching black spider symbols.

"This isn't over!" Hobgoblin declared once he knocked the pair away from his glider which he then powered up to escape. The violet spider woman managed to tag Hobgoblin's glider with a spider-tracer.

"I couldn't agree more." The violet spider woman said.

"Hey sis what are mom and dad doing here? I thought they were away in Japan on business?" The pale blue spider woman said.

"Let's find out." The violet spider woman said. The pair swung onto the rooftop where Spider-Man and Spinneret stood dumbfounded.

"Nice retro costumes dad, mom," The violet spider woman said.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" Spider-Man said.

"Duh, we're your daughters April and May." The violet spider woman said. "But when we're in costume I'm Solferino (purple) and she's Azure (blue) the Spider-Girls. Our code names are derived from our colors. You should know this dad they were your idea."

"Are you okay?" Spider-Girl Azure asked a note of concern in her voice.

"Maybe they lost their memories?" Spider-Girl Solferino offered.

"Oh no," Spider-Girl Azure. "I wonder if a villain is responsible?"

"Could be, it wouldn't be the first time some baddie messed with their minds. Maybe you're boyfriend Normie is up to his old tricks again." Spider-Girl Solferino offered.

"Normie has changed." Spider-Girl Azure snapped at her sister.

"Yeah right," Spider-Girl Solferino said. "Once a bad guy always a bad guy. They never change, especially if they are named Osborn."

The two teenagers proceed to bicker back and forth about Normie Osborn and his family as well as the merits of redemption until Spinneret interjected. "Ah, girls we're not your parents, at least not exactly. We're from another dimension or the past or both. I'm not sure how things work exactly in the multiverse, it's confusing."

"We've been sent here to locate two lost fragments of a mystical tablet that can destroy all reality." Spider-Man finished for Spinneret. 'This must be the future which might come to pass which Madame Web mentioned.' Spider-Man thought he then added to himself with a slight shake of his head. 'One of my daughters is in a relationship with Normie Osborn, Normie freakin' Osborn. How did that happen?'

"Heavy," Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"We'll help any way we can." Spider-Girl Azure said.

"Yeah, we're here for you for however long you're in our world." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"What did I miss?" Asked a red-haired girl with twin pigtails when she landed on the roof. She was outfitted in a primarily black & red getup with a blue chest pad with a red spider symbol painted on it and a red helmet which had white eyepieces. Spider-Man and Spinneret could not help but think The whole thing resembled a uniform of a football player more than a superhero costume.

"Nothing squirt, other than Hobbie running off before we could kick his butt like usual." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Hey don't call me that! When we're in the field you're supposed to use my codename. I'm Spiderling, remember?" Spiderling said.

"How could we forget." Spider-Girl Azure said with a slight chuckle. "Nothing to report, Spiderling."

"Mom they're picking on me again," Spiderling whined to Spinneret.

"Um, Annie she isn't ou-." Spider-Girl Azure tried to say.

"I'm Spiderling!" Spiderling said. "I'm glad your back mom, dad. These two treat me like a baby when you're away. I hate it!"

"Because you are a baby." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"I'm eight you guys are only sixteen," Spiderling said.

"Yeah, but we didn't fight crime until we were fourteen." Spider-Girl Azure said.

"So, I'm more mature then you guys were at my age," Spiderling said.

"Why you little twerp!" Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Dad, she's threatening me again!" Spiderling said. She got behind Spider-Man.

"Stop fighting girls," Spider-Man said. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Mom, did you bring me back something nice from Japan?" Spiderling asked. "I was good just ask Grandpa and Grandma."

"As if," Spider-Girl Azure said. "You were a little terror like usual."

"Shut up, I was good just ask Grandpa and Grandma. They'll vouch for me." Spiderling said.

"Only because you have them wrapped around your little finger, same goes for Benjy." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"They liked me better than you two is all," Spiderling said.

"Save your breath brat these aren't our parents." Spider-Girl Solferino said. "So, you can stop brown nosing."

"They aren't? You aren't?" Spiderling said looking up at Spider-Man and Spinneret for confirmation.

"I'm afraid not," Spider-Man said.

"Sorry," Spinneret said. Spiderling quickly backed away.

"We're from another dimension, another timeline may be a little bit of both," Spider-Man said. "We're here searching for a couple of dangerous tablet fragments that could endanger all of reality if they should fall into the wrong hands."

"We are unfamiliar with this world and could use your cooperation," Spinneret added.

Spiderling brightened at this. "I'll be your guide. I can show you around. I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Not so fast squirt. I think they'll need more help than you can offer. We'll handle things from here." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"No fair, I want to help too." Spiderling pouted.

"You can help by being safe at home where we won't worry about you." Spider-Girl Azure said patting her little sister's head.

"I'm not just some dumb kid! I can do stuff you know!" Spiderling said.

"Mom and dad, our real mom and dad made us promised we'd make sure you stay out of trouble." Spider-Girl Azure said.

"Yeah, for once do what we tell you." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Use my code name and I might," Spiderling said with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spiderling we need you at home." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Okay," Spiderling reluctantly said. "But I want all the dirt on what went down soon as you guys get home, promise?"

"I promise," Spider-Girl Azure said.

"Ditto," Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Okay," Spiderling said. "Nice meeting you not-dad and not-mom." She added before she swung away on a strand of webbing with a loud yahoo!

"You're sister certainly is a ball of energy," Spider-Man said with a chuckle.

"This is nothing. You should have seen her when she was a toddler." Spider-Girl Azure said.

"Who knows, if this is your future you just might." Spider-Girl Solferino said with a chuckle of her own a chuckle Spider-Man and Spinneret did not entirely care for given its implications. Oh well, at least Annie was cute.

"Any idea where these tablet parts could be?" Spider-Girl Azure asked the pair.

"Usually, the fragments sort of come to us," Spider-Man said.

"So a no," Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Pretty much," Spinneret said with a shrug.

"Guess we better get looking this is a big city." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"Maybe Normie can be of help?" Spider-Girl Azure said snapping her gloved fingers. "The Oscorp surveillance network covers most of the city. I'm sure Normie would allow us access."

"If those stones can do what they say it can, Normie is exactly the type guy we should keep knowledge of the tablet form." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Normie has changed. He wants to help us." Spider-Girl Azure said.

"A guy who wears the Venom Symbiote hasn't changed. No good can come from that thing." Spider-Girl Solferino said.

"You'll never forgive Normie will you?" Spider-Girl Azure.

"How can I after what happened to Wes." Spider-Girl Solferino said her voice full of anger.

"What happened with Wes wasn't Normie's fault or mine. Wes m-," Spider-Girl Azure said. Before she could finish she was cut off by her sister.

"Don't just don't," Spider-Girl Solferino warned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have,-" Spider-Girl Azure said.

"You're right you shouldn't have." Spider-Girl Solferino said. "We'll help them find the fragments on our own, without help from Normie or anyone else."

"Okay," Spider-Girl Azure said sensing the matter was not open to debate.

Spider-Man wanted to ask May and April what happened with Wes and why Normie was in possession of the Venom Symbiote (damn was that blasted thing in every reality?). He also was curious why May was with Normie Osborn. However, he knew better than to stir the pot. Whatever lay between the sisters was none of his business. He was not their father. His little girls were at home safe with Aunt May and Jarvis.

Spider-Man and Spinneret made ready to follow the Spider-Girls. Spider-Man hesitated, he glanced around as if troubled by something. "What's wrong?" Spinneret asked.

"I'm not sure," Spider-Man said. "For a fleeting instant, I thought I sensed danger nearby. It was like we were being watched somehow, weird." He shook his head as if to clear out mental cobwebs. "All this dimension-hopping must have put my spider sense on the fritz." He joked to release the sudden tension he felt. The four then web slung off the roof the Spider-Girls in the lead.

"I thought you said they couldn't detect us?" Mysterio said. He stood with Spider Reaper on a nearby rooftop.

"Don't worry their senses can't penetrate my cloaking technology. I assure you we remain invisible to them." Spider Reaper said.

"Then why did Spider-Man seem to sense our presence, hmmm?" Mysterio asked.

"A minor hiccup caused by transdimensional travel nothing more. The field has now stabilized we are quite safe." Spider Reaper replied confidently.

"Why have we let Spider-Man and his partner seize the fragments? Should we not have taken them?" Mysterio said.

"As I've already explained, we work smarter not harder than our enemies." Spider Reaper said with a groan of displeasure. "When Spider-Man and Spinneret deliver the final fragments to that meddler Madame Web then we strike. Our goal can be accomplished much easier once our friends have done all the legwork for us."

"And I'll become a true master of illusion with the tablet in our possession. I can hardly contain my excitement." Mysterio said. He lovingly stroked the fragment in his possession.

"Indeed," Spider Reaper said. 'Enjoy your cheap parlor tricks made real Mysterio while I gain the true prize, ultimate power over the very fabric of creation.' He thought. "Come we must follow them so we'll be ready to strike when the time arrives." Spider Reaper and Mysterio followed the four heroes out into the city. Soon reality itself would bend to the will of Spider Reaper and his enemies would be dust!

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I hope you all have so far have enjoyed my loose rendition of "Shattered Dimensions". Unlike the 616 comic books, the games are only semi-canon so I've given myself more leeway with events portrayed within. The first reality featured was inspired by a fanfiction I read years ago titled "Bereft of Peter Parker" in which MJ bonded with the Venom Symbiote (sadly it was only one chapter and has since vanished from the web). Don't worry about Miguel he'll have a starring role in my upcoming adaption of "Edge of Time". The other realities mentioned, besides the obvious MC2/RYV combo, are a variant of Spider-Man Noir and a variant of the Spectacular Spider-Man Animated Series (damn I loved that show and wish it had received a proper conclusion).**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Three Shattered Dimensions Part Three Rumble in the Web of Life

 **A rooftop in New York City, evening**

"Well, that was certainly easy," Spider-Man said after he, his partner/wife Spinneret, and the two alternate teenage versions of his daughters gained the last pair of tablet pieces. Minutes ago they had defeated a pair of powered up rival punks who were engaged in a pointless duel on Coney Island.

"Yeah, to bad it took us all day." Spider-Girl Solferino lamented.

"I thought it was kind of fun." Spider-Girl Azure said.

"You would," Solferino said. "But remember we still have to find out whatever Hobgoblin is planning so we can stop him before he strikes."

"Valid point," Azure said.

"Today's a wash, but we can look for him again tomorrow," Solferino said. She then added in a much milder tone of voice. "Meeting you guys has been awesome. Going on a mission together is like getting a chance to web sling with our parents when we younger which we never did."

"Mom and dad didn't train us until we were fourteen," Azure said.

"Why did they wait so long?" Spider-Man asked.

"Mom was afraid we couldn't handle ourselves, that we'd get hurt," Solferino said.

"My sister, as usual, is only telling half the story," Azure said. "She does this sort of thing a lot."

"No, I don't," Solferino insisted.

"Mom wanted us to have normal lives. I think she always felt guilty because she missed the first six years of our lives." Azure said.

Spinneret remained silent. She could readily identify with the alleged guilt of her counterpart as she felt the same way about her own May and April. Part of her could never forgive herself for what they had been through and felt she had to do everything in her power to protect them from further trauma.

"Your mother sounds like she was worried about you is all." Spinneret finally said following a pronounced pause among the small group.

"What changed though? Why did your parents start training Spiderling so early?" Spider-Man asked out of curiosity.

Solferino and Azure exchanged a look. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Solferino said with a deep sigh.

"Go around," Azure said not wanting to broach the touchy subject.

"For some reason, I don't think this is going to be a pleasant story." Spider-Man awkwardly joked.

"What happened to change their minds?" Spinneret asked.

"When we were nine, not much older than Spiderling is now, our dad wanted to train us just in case we were ever put in danger and our parents or someone else with powers couldn't reach us in time. Mom freaked when she found out and forbade him from teaching us anything." Solferino said. Spider-Man and Spinneret could tell by her halting words and the fidgety demeanor of both Spider-Girls that this memory was an uncomfortable one. "One day not long afterward we were attacked by a group of crazed supervillains, led by that piece of carp Carnage, at school. The supervillains almost killed us. They would have killed us if not for Uncle Ben. He saved us."

"Our Uncle Ben your brother, not your Uncle Ben," Azure said preempting Spider-Man's request for clarification.

Solferino continued her tale. "Before help could arrive, Uncle Ben, Scarlet Spider was killed by the supervillains. He protected us by laying down his life so we could escape."

"I'm sorry." Spinneret said feeling this was somehow her fault for wanting to shelter her girls even though this was not her universe nor her future.

"So am I," Spider-Man said.

"His death tore apart our family. Nothing has ever been the same." Solferino finished.

"To this day Aunt Cindy won't talk to mom, even though Aunt Aracely tries her best to play peacemaker between them. Aunt Cindy blames mom for Uncle Ben's death." Azure said.

"I have a question. Who's Aunt Cindy and who's Aunt Aracely?" Spider-Man inquired as he was unfamiliar with the names.

"Aunt Cindy was Uncle Ben's wife. Aunt Arcely is married to Uncle Kaine." Azure answered.

"I see," Spider-Man said though in truth he remained deeply confused.

"Mom should have taught us how to defend ourselves earlier than she did like our how parents are doing with Annie." Solferino suddenly snapped.

"April mom did her best by us so did dad," Azure said. "They had no way of knowing what would happen."

"Bullshit, May," Solferino said. "They should have known considering the lives they lived, especially mom. Before she got her powers mom had been put in danger on more than one occasion because of dad's lifestyle. Mom told me so herself. Why she expected any different for us I'll never understand."

"Mom never wanted us to be superheroes because she loves us. She wanted us to have carefree lives." Azure said. "You know that April. You're not being fair."

"Maybe you're right." Solferino conceded. She turned to Spider-Man and Spinneret. "I'm sorry. I love my parents deeply, including my mom, I really do. It's just I sometimes wish things had been different, that mom hadn't been so overly protective of us growing up."

Spinneret and Spider-Man exchanged a glance. "We understand," Spinneret said vowing to learn from the mistakes of her counterpart.

"We should be going," Spider-Man said. "Thanks again for your help we appreciate what you've done for us." He and Spinneret waved at the Spider-Girls who in turn waved back while the portal opened which they soon passed through.

 **The Great Web**

"Here you are, madame," Spider-Man said while Spinneret handed him the second of the two final fragments. He was about to hand these to an eager Madame Web when his Spider-Sense alerted him to danger as Spinneret's own warning sense did the same. "You're not Madame Web! Who are you!?" He demanded as he took a step back.

"Touché, Spider-Man, well played." Said a sinister masculine voice off to Spider-Man's and Spinneret's right.

Madame Web seemed to flicker. Her seated form then shifted into that of a standing Mysterio. In his hands was held the nearly reconstituted stone tablet.

"I have a disruptor bolt emitter with a nanosecond trigger mechanism aimed at her right temple. Less than six inches of distance separates her head and my weapon. Neither her reflexes nor your own will prevent her from suffering a rather messy demise should I fire my weapon." Spider Reaper said. His extended left arm with its attached gauntlet hovered near Spinneret. "Move another inch away from my comrade and your worthless lover forfeits her life."

"Don't give him the fragments." Spinneret urged.

"I won't let you die," Spider-Man said. Without reluctance, he handed the fragment to Mysterio.

"Sentimental fool," Spider Reaper said. "She'll die soon anyway along with you and everyone else in your pathetic reality. You should have refused me at least you'd have stood a fighting chance." He lowered his left arm. "Mysterio destroy the Web of Life so I may remake it according to my purpose."

"Yes, my master," Mysterio said dutifully.

"Master?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Precisely, You see Madame Web has been aware of my plans for some time now. The old spider bat took certain precautions which prevent me from wielding the power of the tablet directly. Which is why I sought out the aid of Mysterio, pseudo-magical moron though he may be." Spider Reaper said. "I took the liberty of infecting the Mysterio of your reality upon our first meeting with my venom which allows me to exercise full control over the actions of any being not immune to its effects." Spider Reaper removed a thin inch long tube of neon yellow liquid from the gauntlet around his right forearm. "It is a biochemical formulation of my own design. It also fosters addiction in those exposed. They literally come begging for more long before the initial dose wears off. As one would expect, my venom comes in very handy when subjugating the inhabitants of the various realities through which I often travel. In my experience, nothing insurance loyalty more than a complete absence of free will on the part of my servants." Spider Reaper putting the vial away.

"Spider-Man, Spinneret you must stop him!" Madame Web cried. She was enmeshed in the Web of Life itself which shuddered and swayed behind a growing Mysterio as the tablet fused with his chest plate. "If you do not intervene all reality will be rewritten according to his dreadful design!" Soon Mysterio towered twenty then higher still over our heroes.

"Shut up you elderly idiot! I have more to say." Spider Reaper bellowed. He jumped into the air kicking Madame Web in her face in an action which knocked her insensible for a time. He landed on Mysterio's shoulder where he sat. "Before I become God of the Web of Life I think I'll indulge in a little fun. I want to test the limits of my new toy. Mysterio, do your worst."

"At once, my master!" Empowered Mysterio rumbled.

Mysterio glowed purple. The area surrounding the Web of Life tore itself apart into floating fragments of debris while Mysterio with Spider Reaper riding on his shoulder floated above the suspended web. Spider-Man and Spinneret leaped from spinning platform to the spinning platform in a desperate attempt to not fall into the swirling black-blue abyss below.

"Flee little ones flee! In the end, I shall destroy you if you do not flee from me!" Empowered Mysterio boomed. From his hands, he flung balls of purple smoke which turned into giant cobras which in turn flew through the air and attacked our heroic duo.

"This is hopeless." Spinneret said while fending off a cobra strike. "We'll never get close enough to stop him, assuming we even can stop him."

"Have faith," Spider-Man said while he likewise dodged a cobra strike. "If I've learned anything from being Spider-Man it is there is always a way, we just need to find it."

"The Web of Life is breaking down." Madame Web cried having regained her senses. "I can help you by bringing others here now that the barriers between worlds have correspondingly weakened. Hurry you must stop them soon or all is lost!" Seemingly from out of nowhere appeared many confused Spider-Men and Spider-Women including Spider-Man Noir, Obsidian Spider & her own Spider-Man, Spectacular Spider-Man (of animated fame) and the Spider-Girls Solferino & Azure with their little sister Spiderling alongside countless others such as Spider-Ham and several Spider-Gwens. "Stop Mysterio and his master Spider Reaper before they conquer all your worlds!" Madame Web instructed these newcomers.

Once they got their bearings the spider heroes swarmed Empowered Mysterio. "No, get away from me!" Empowered Mysterio rumbled. He tried in vain to swat the pests off by there were simply too many. Like a bear who attacks a beehive, he was overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

Seizing the opportunity, Spider-Man and Spinneret made their move. They landed on the torso of the greatly enlarged Mysterio. With all their might they pried the tablet loose. Empowered Mysterio screamed in pain before he shrank down to normal size. A blast of purple energy was emitted which tossed everyone back. The world of the Web of Life then reassembled itself.

Spinneret landed with the tablet off by herself. Before she could get to her feet Spider Reaper approached her. He leveled his right gauntlet at her face.

"Hand it over bitch, or I'll scramble your brains with my disruptor." Spider Reaper threatened.

Spinneret shook her head. "No," She said defiantly holding the tablet tight.

Spider Reaper noticed a group of spider people rapidly approaching their position. He grabbed onto the tablet and struggled for possession of it with Spinneret. When he could not immediately break her grip on the ancient mystical artifact he became angry. Frustrated he let go of the tablet."Have it your way." He growled. "I hope protecting the tablet was worth your life." A beam of concentrated blue-white energy shot forth from his right gauntlet hitting Spinneret directly between her eyes, where it left behind a burn mark. Spinneret fell down. Meanwhile, Spider Reaper pressed a sequence of buttons on his left gauntlet than he vanished in a wash of multicolored energy.

"MJ," Spider-Man yelled. He ran to the side of his fallen wife who he gingerly unmasked. She was not breathing! "Please, please, be okay." Spider-Man pleaded. He cradled her lifeless body in his arms as tears soaked his mask. The various other spider people gathered around the pitiful scene.

"The integrity of reality has been restored. The Web of Life is safe." Madame Web who was back in her chair declared joylessly. The tablet floated into her hands.

"But at what cost!?" Spider-Man said bitterly. "My wife, the mother of my children, the love of my life is gone!"

"Not ever end is permanent. I owe you a debt, Spider-Man. One I intend to pay in full." Madame Web said. She began humming a strange tune. The tablet lifted into the air then glowed many colors.

Mary Jane's eyes opened as he again drew breath having been restored to life. "Thank goodness," Spider-Man said holding her tight. He could not fathom his life without her.

"Away ye all each to back their own world." Madame Web said sending every spider person including own our couple back to their home dimension. Before our favorite couple vanished, however, Spider-Man mouthed the words "thank you" at Madame Web who smiled at him.

"What about me?" Mysterio asked miserably. He could not believe even with ultimate power he had been defeated again. Was his destiny to be forever foiled by Spider-Man or rather it would seem spider people?

"You have information I require, Quentin Beck." Madame Web said. "Yes, before you ask, I know full well who you are."

"Information about what exactly?" Mysterio said.

"Your Master, the one called Spider Reaper." Madame Web said. "After I've extracted what I need from you, I'll personally make sure you cannot cause any further mischief on either his behalf of your own. Now, tell me of his plans before I grow impatient." A shiver ran up Mysterio's spine. He did not like the sound of Madame Web's words or the look of the expression on her face one bit.

 **Garage of the Parker Residence on Western Long Island (Another Strand Universe) the next day, late afternoon**

"Can we go for a bike ride mom, can we?" April asked her mother. Their father had stayed late at Spidey Inc headquarters so he could work on a special tech project with Amadeus Cho and Max Max Modell although he promised to be home by supper or shortly thereafter.

"We'll be careful, momma, we promise," Mayday said.

"Yeah, we won't leave the neighborhood or anything," April said trying her best to persuade her mother to grant permission.

"You two can go for a bike ride on one condition. We are back before dark." Mary Jane said with a smile. She stepped aside to reveal the adult bike she had purchased for herself earlier that day.

"Yay," Mayday said clapping her hands.

"Nice ride mom," April whistled admiring her mother's new bike.

"Your mom is a little rusty girls, so go easy on me." Mary Jane joked putting on her pink helmet while the girls put on their own safety equipment.

"Sure thing mom," April said.

"We'll be nice, momma," Mayday said.

A few minutes later the trio of mother and daughters with Mary Jane in the lead exited their driveway. Laughing and chatting they biked twice around their neighborhood twice before nightfall. All things considered what would prove to be their first of many mother-daughter bike rides was a smashing success.

When they return to their home an unfamiliar station wagon was parked in the driveway. While the vehicle was unfamiliar to Mary Jane and her girls the people who emerged from the car were not. Mary Jane recognized the four right away although she wished she did not know two of them.

"Hi, Mary Jane." Mary Jane's sister Gayle Byrnes said.

"Hi, Gayle," Mary Jane said with a nervous laugh and a small wave from her bike.

"Getting some exercise with the kids I see," Gayle said. Next to Gayle stood her two young sons.

"What can I say. I enjoy their company and I like to stay fit." Mary Jane said.

"Mom, who are these people and why are they parked in our driveway?" April asked leaning in close to her mother. Mary Jane did not at first answer.

"Hello, Mary," Said a man of late middle age with a scruffy salt & pepper beard and matching unkempt hair

"Hello dad, it's been a while." Mary Jane greeted her father Philip Watson. "April, May these are your grandfather Philip Watson, Aunt Gayle Byrnes, and cousins Kevin and Thommy Byrnes." Mary Jane continued.

Wonderful, as if her life was not complicated enough her semi-estranged family lands on her doorstep out of the blue. How the heck was she going to explain Ben to them (if they were around him long enough surely they would notice how similar he is to Peter or he might use an ability by mistake in his disorientated state) or hide her and Peter's clandestine nightly activities with these people around? What about Jarvis? What if they asked about his connection with the Avengers? She had no idea what knowledge was off limits to the general public and what wasn't anymore. She would have to stay on her toes 24/7, as would Peter's family and friends (those in the known like Felicia at least). Whoever coined the phrase it never rains but it pours had been so right.

To Be Continued

Next up the Gauntlet

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Well, this chapter included a couple of spoilers (such as pairings) for a possible (perhaps likely in certain regards) future. Don't say you weren't warned lol.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **People have been asking me (both in reviews and PMs) if/when MJ's family would make an appearance in this story. Well, you have your answer. I've planned an original subplot or two (I use the term subplot because these won't be full storylines but rather adjuncts to pre-existing 616 storylines) involving MJ's family for a while now.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Four The Gauntlet Prologue

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, evening**

"Your home is very nice, Mary." Gayle Byrnes complimented her sister after Mary Jane gave her the grand tour, minus Ben's room. "You and Peter are doing very well."

"About time," Philip Watson grunted. "How long have you been married to this bum; eight, nine years? You supported him most of that time if I'm not mistaken."

"Peter was never a bum, dad. He always contributed what he could." Mary Jane said.

"Which was never much, until now," Philip said with a whistle looking around at the large house. "Must be nice falling ass-backward into a gold mine just 'cause your friends with some spandex wearing yahoo and his latest piece of as-,"

"Dad, please, not in front of the children, you promised," Gayle said her eyes wide.

"Pfft, I need a stiff drink," Philip said. "Where do you keep the liquor around here?"

"There isn't any alcohol in this house, dad. Peter and I don't drink, nor does Peter's Aunt May or her fiancee Jarvis." Mary Jane said disgusted by her father's behavior in front of her own children and her nephews. She offered up silent thanks that Aunt May and Jarvis were away at Avengers Tower for a couple of days.

"Why not, darling?" Philip said. Mary Jane felt her skin crawl. Her father always called her "darling" and she had always hated the name. "You all a bunch of teetotaling pansies? I heard ol' Jarvis was in the military before being the Avengers' butler. Surely he enjoys a good drink every now and then, or has he gone soft too?"

"Why do you talk so funny, Grandpa Philip?" Mayday asked with a giggle.

"Because Grandpa needs to take the edge off," Philip said.

"C'mon sis, let's go. I'll show you my new Black Panther Pop." April said tugging on Mayday's arm. April was wise beyond her years. She could tell "Grand Philip" was going to be trouble and wanted to avoid being around him as much as possible.

"Really, I thought you were afraid I'd break it?" Mayday said.

"I changed my mind," April said.

"I promise I'll be oh so careful," Mayday said. "May we be excused, momma?" Mayday asked Mary Jane.

"You may both be excused." Mary Jane said smiling. "Just be in bed by nine you have school tomorrow."

"We promise we'll be in bed by nine, mom," April said. "Love you, mom." Mary Jane leaned down and hugged April.

"I love you, momma," Mayday said. Mary Jane leaned down and hugged Mayday.

"I love you both so much." Mary Jane said with a tear in her eye.

"Bye," April and Mayday said to the others before leaving.

"Cute kids, although I think the one with long hair might be a bit slow and the short haired one is too standoffish," Philip said. "I wonder if either of them was molested while in the system? You know you can sue the state if they were, darling. You could make a bundle if some slob dicked around with them."

"Dad," Gayle exclaimed.

"There is nothing wrong with either of my daughters. They are perfectly healthy and normal." Mary Jane said. She was furious with her father for saying such terrible things about April and Mayday.

"Of course, that nut Osborn would never have kidnapped the twins when they were born in the first place if not for your husband being buddy buddy with Spider-Man," Philip said. "Just say the word and I can get you a divorce from Peter." Philip snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "I know a shark of a family law lawyer who would take your husband and your boss Spider-Man to the cleaners. Neither would have a pot to piss in or a window to throw the piss out of by the time my friend was finished with them."

Mary Jane took a deep breath to calm herself before she replied. She did not trust herself to speak right away. "Dad, why are you really here? Is there something you want from me? Do you need money?"

"Boys, I think we should let grandpa and Aunt Mary have a word alone," Gayle said.

"Ah, it was just getting good," Kevin protested.

"But, mom," Thommy whined.

"No 'but mom'," Gayle said herding the boys into another room.

"What do you want?" Mary Jane repeated once she was alone with her father.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my own daughter or my granddaughters?" Philip said his bravado having faded away.

"Dad, we've barely spoken in years." Mary Jane said. "And I can't help but notice you're drinking again."

"You want the truth darling, okay, here it is. Your sister can't deal with me anymore so she arranged this visit to pawn me off on you. There are you happy?" Philip said.

"Dad, besides adjusting to life with our daughters we recently discovered Peter's cousin Ben Reilly was alive after being tortured by Miles Warren the Jackal. Ben is in a bad way. He needs constant care. While we have Aunt May and Jarvis to help out we're in no position to take on another challenge at this time." Mary Jane said in what she hoped was a sympathetic tone.

"So that's it, huh? You're going to kick the old man to the curb, eh? Like some worn out mutt who has seen better days." Philip said. He added with a sneer. "I thought I raised you better, darling. Guess I was wrong."

"You didn't let me finish." Mary Jane said trying very hard not to rise to the bait. "You can't live here but I'm willing to put you up somewhere in the city until you can get back on your feet. I have to discuss the matter with Peter, however, but I'm sure he'll agree."

"Thanks, darling, I knew I could count on you," Philip said smiling his mood having flipped on a dime.

Philip embraced his daughter in a bear hug. Mary Jane crinkled her sensitive nose. He smelled of old cigarettes and cheap booze. She would have to get him into detox immediately.

'Peter, I hope you understand why I couldn't turn my back on him, even after all he's done.' Mary Jane thought.

Thommy stuck his head through the open door. "You guys have the Spider-Man Game here including the new Maximum Carnage DLC (downloadable content), right Aunt Mary? Kevin and I want to do a playthrough of the campaign see if we can beat Carny." He said.

'Wait, the what DLC?' Mary Jane thought in shock. 'Maximum Carnage, oh boy.'

 **Somewhere in Manhattan a few hours later, night**

"I'm glad we can still be friends," Peter said while he sat enjoying a late night burger at his favorite burger joint with his old pal Harry Osborn.

"Pete I don't blame you for what Spider-Man did to Lily. Hell, how could I? I know you can't control what your boss does any more than any other employee can." Harry said from across the brightly painted booth.

"If it makes you feel any better he, Spider-Man that is, feels terrible about Lily. He told me he didn't want to take her in, but he had no choice. She was a threat to herself and others." Peter said with a sad expression on his face.

"I don't believe that for a minute. I could have handled her if Spider-Man had given me a chance. I know I could have." Harry said dismissing Peter's words.

"Maybe," Peter said although he did not believe a word of it. Peter decided he had better change the subject unless he wanted to get into an argument with Harry (which was the last thing he wanted right now). "April told me May is rather fond of Normie." He chuckled. "Who knows maybe we'll be in-laws in about ten more years."

Harry could not help but chuckle himself. "Normie is rather fond of May too. He talks about her all the time. Perhaps one day we will be in-laws."

"Imagine us being a couple of old grandfathers sitting together on a bench somewhere feeding the pigeons," Peter said. He paused here then sighed. "It seems like just yesterday we were two guys starting college. Where does the time go?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew." Harry said.

Peter and Harry talk for another hour. They reminisced about their glory days of old. Those memories were bittersweet ones for both men; college, friendship, parties, Gwen's death, Harry's drug addiction, the terrible legacy of the Green Goblin which had almost claimed Harry & Peter (although Harry no longer remembered the latter detail).

"Will you look at the time," Peter said checking his smartwatch. "I've got to be getting home. MJ will be worried if I don't check in with her soon."

"It was nice just hanging out again like old times," Harry said as the pair got out of the booth.

"Indeed it was," Peter said. "We should do this again sometime."

"Sure thing, Pete," Harry said. Harry started walking up to the counter before Peter stopped him.

"Harry, this one's on me," Peter said. He cut in front of Harry so he could pay the bill.

"Look at you. Mr. Big Shot Executive picking up the tab. Do you think you can afford to be so generous given the prices here?" Harry said ribbing his friend.

"If I can't I'll let you pay next time trust fund baby," Peter said ribbing Harry back.

The two friends left the restaurant laughing. Their mirth did not last though. Not long into their wait for a cab (which would take Peter to his waiting car and Harry home to his apartment), an oil truck ran a red light at a nearby intersection hitting a half full tour bus. While Harry ran to the scene to see if he could assist Peter said he would call for help but needed to get somewhere with better cell reception.

Not long after Peter departed Spider-Man arrived. The web-slinger sprang into action at once by using his super strength to force open a fire hydrant, no easy feat, dosing the blaze with water. Because of the oil involved the water did little to quench the blaze. Spider-Man then concentrated on getting people out of the tangled wreckage. By the time paramedics and police arrived ten minutes later, Spider-Man with help from Harry had saved everyone from the blaze, other than the truck driver who had died instantly.

"I wonder where Peter is?" Said an exhausted and grimy Harry while he sat on the curb alongside Spider-Man.

"I sent him home so he could be with his family." Said an equally grimy Spider-Man who sat next to Harry. Spider-Man's uniform sported many small rips and tears along its length. Some of his bruises were visible through the gaps.

"So he called you rather than the proper authorities, figures," Harry said with a hint of displeasure.

"He called the proper authorities followed by me." Spider-Man corrected Harry. "Look, I know you hate me, Harry. I understand why you do. I took away someone you care about. Be that as it may, we were quite the team tonight. I doubt I could have saved everyone without your help. For which I thank you."

"And I probably couldn't have saved any of them without your help," Harry conceded.

"You sell yourself to short. The way you moved back there. I'm pretty sure you still possess enhanced physical abilities from your earlier er transformation." Spider-Man said searching for a diplomatic way to say Harry still had abilities left over from his time as the second Green Goblin.

"You really think so?" Harry said forgetting for the moment his anger at Spider-Man.

"Yeah, I do." Spider-Man fished a business card out of a hidden pocket of his costume. "If you ever want to help make a difference again, feel free to contact me." He handed the card to Harry. "Well, duty calls. The city never sleeps, so on and so forth." Spider-Man stood up and swung away on a strand of webbing he fired from his right wrist.

Harry turned the Spidey Inc card with Spider-Man's official contact information over in his hands several times. Could he really be a hero? Was redeeming the tarnished name of Osborn even possible given the many, many misdeeds of her father? Maybe just maybe a kinder, gentler goblin was what this city needed? But was working with Spider-Man an option he wanted to pursue? Spider-Man had taken Lily from him. Wouldn't any help he gave Spider-Man also be a betrayal of Lily? A deeply conflicted Harry Osborn stood up from the curb where he had been resting. He wondered off all the while staring at the card he held in his hands. He had no idea what he should do.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island sometime later, wee hours**

A weary Peter Parker pulled his car into the driveway. He would have put the vehicle in his garage as he usually dud but an unknown station wagon was blocking him. He wondered who the station wagon belonged could belong to? A neighbor perhaps? He quickly decided he did not much care what the origins of the interloper was. If it was still there in the morning he would address the issue then, not before.

Peter had only just entered his room via the front door when his smartphone chimed with a notification. At first, he thought MJ was texting him again to see when he would be home but his suspicion proved wrong. The message he received was a social media notification from his best female friend, Felicia Hardy. The notification read -

"*squeals* Just got engaged to Flash Thompson!" There was an accompanying pictured of Felicia and Flash with a smiling Felicia waving her engagement ring at the camera

'Well good for them.' Peter thought. 'They make a great couple. I wish them nothing but the best. I wonder when their wedding will be? I hope they get married in spring. I love spring weddings.'

Peter made his way into the kitchen. He was thirsty and needed a bottle of water. For some unaccountable reason, he felt a mild buzz from his spider-sense. Peter shook off the feeling. He must still be keyed up from what happened earlier, yeah that was it. Peter turned on the light and froze. There sitting at his kitchen table in nothing but dirty underwear and a stained wife-beater shirt was his father-in-law Philip Watson! Peter dropped his briefcase in surprise.

"Hi, Peter how's tricks?" Philip said between spoonfuls of rocky road ice cream.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Five The Gauntlet Part One: Ben's New Clothes

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, evening**

"I'm just glad he's gone," Peter said which earned him a disapproving look from Mary Jane who was seated opposite him. "I'm sorry MJ but your dad can be a handful, more than a handful at times."

Aunt May and Jarvis were out for the evening while Peter, Mary Jane, April, and Mayday were seated around the dining room table enjoying a rare meal together. It had been a day since Philip Watson left there home to live in his freshly acquired (thanks in no small part to MJ's and Peter's assistance) New York City apartment. Gayle Watson and her boys left almost immediately after dropping Philip off, something about having to get back to Florida as soon as possible. The few days Philip spent with the Parker Family had been less than pleasant ones.

"I don't like Grandpa Philip. He's rude and he smells bad." April said.

"I don't like him either," Mayday confessed. "He says nasty things about you, mamma."

"Keep in mind Grandpa Philip doesn't know I'm Spinneret, May." Mary Jane reminded her daughter.

"He says Spinneret needs a spanking because she's a spandex wearing dick teasing sl-," April began.

"Thank you, April. That will be enough." Peter said. "We all know what he says about Spinneret. And another thing, I don't ever want to hear that type of language from you again young lady, understand?"

"Sorry dad," April said picking at her plate she then added with a grumbled. "I still don't like him. He calls us 'little deviants'. He thinks we're 'mentally disturbed' and 'weird'. I hate being called names."

"Me to," Mayday said. "Grandpa Philip is a, a meanie. I'm sorry mamma and papa, but he is a meanie."

"Girls your grandfather simply doesn't know you as well as your father and I do. He'll come around in time." Mary Jane said with a forced smile. She was about to say more when an unexpected arrival appeared in the doorway, Ben Reilly.

"I feel up for some real food so I thought I'd join you." Said the bleary-eyed, unshaven Ben.

"By all means please do," Peter said. "You can sit between me and April." Peter got up intending to pull the seat out for Ben.

"Don't," Ben said. "I've got this."

Peter sat back down. Ben slowly wobbled over, pulled out the seat then practically collapsed onto it. No one knew what to say. It was obvious the effort had taken a lot out of him. Regaining his composure a few moments later Ben started fixing himself a plate. Ben tried to reach across the table for the bottle of ketchup but it proved too far away for him to easily reach in his weakened state.

"Allow me," Peter offered.

"Peter, I can get my own damn ketchup!" Ben shouted noticing the shocked expressions on the faces of his family members, especially the girls, he sheepishly added. "Sorry, I know you're only trying to help. I just feel so useless after what he did to me." He accepted the bottle passed it to him by Mary Jane. Everyone knew the "He" Ben spoke off was the Jackal.

"I know," Peter said.

"You're not useless Ben. You'll get better. Until you do we'll help you. We're just glad you're here safe where you belong with your family, with us." Mary Jane said.

"Yeah, we love you, Uncle Ben," Mayday said.

"We sure do," April said.

"We all do," Peter said.

"Thanks, guys," Ben said with a weak smile. "But what if I never fully recovery? What if I'm always just an invalid?"

"That doesn't make any difference, you'll be you no matter what," Peter said.

"But I won't feel the same about myself if I can never help others again like how you and MJ helped me," Ben said.

"I know how you feel. I've lost my powers a few times over the years." Peter said. He paused for a moment. "I can't make any promises, not yet, but I might have a solution to your problem or a least a fall back you can use until your our powers return. I have to talk to someone first though."

"Really," Ben said his expression visibly brightened at the thought of getting back in the saddle so to speak.

"Yup," Peter said. "In the meantime I want you to concentrate on your recovery. We can't have you out fighting crime again unless you are healthy. Sounds like a deal?"

"Does it ever," Ben said shoveling food onto his plate and into mouth whereas a moment ago he could seemingly barely reach across the table.

Peter had suspected a large part of Ben's problems were psychological, not physical having been brought on by depression that his powers were proving slow to return. The test Peter just gave Ben only reinforced Peter's idea. Unfortunately, now Peter needed to make good on his promise which meant dealing with a man Peter frankly despised. Peter only hoped the man in question truly wanted to mend fences with him rather than simply saying so to appear reasonable to others.

 **Avengers Tower two days later, afternoon**

"May I have it or not? I'm tired of you beating around the bush, Tony." Peter with a heavy sigh.

"Considering everything which has transpired between us in recent months I should say no. However, Jarvis has impressed upon me how important this matter is to you and your Aunt May." Said Tony who was clad head to toe in his Ironman exosuit only his face visible. He gestured at his always loyal butler who stood to his right. "In the interest of creating harmonious relations between us now that we are about to be family for all intents and purposes," Peter flinched at this. He hated to be reminded of Jarvis' connection to Tony. "I'll gift you the Iron Spider armor. It's yours modify in as you wish. I only ask you don't commercially mass produce it or replicate it in totality. Those are my only conditions. Do we have a deal?" Tony reached out with his armored right hand. Jarvis looked expectantly at Peter.

"We have a deal," Peter said with a bit of reluctance he shook Tony's hand as Jarvis looked on and smiled happily. 'Ben I hope you appreciate what I've done for you.' Peter thought.

 **A disused warehouse in the Bronx, One week later**

"Yay, this is more like it!" Ben declared his voice electronically enhanced by the red and gold Iron Spider exosuit.

The new Iron Spider used the repulsor emitters built into the palms of his suit to repel a smoke grenade away from him before it could explode. He then fired pellets from his wrist gauntlets which froze the small robots which were attacking him in midair. The addition of the ice pellets had been Peter's idea to simulate the immobilizing effects of webbing. Iron Spider glide out of the way of the sole remain robot. He then crushed the robot with a well-timed punch.

"I'm glad you approve." Commented Spider-Man who stood nearby with Spinneret observing the successful training session.

"The best part about the suit is that it is easily camouflaged as normal clothes when not in use. You'll always be ready when danger strikes." Spinneret said.

"How do you feel?" Spider-Man asked.

"Like a million bucks." Iron Spider said while he landed gently on the floor. "You both have not only saved me you've given me back my purpose. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. We were happy to help. We're family. Family helps each other," Spinneret said she gave Iron Spider a warm sisterly type hug.

Iron Spider turned to Spider-Man. "If not for you I wouldn't be here today nor would my daughters," Spider-Man said he paused to gather his thoughts. There was so much that needed to be said. " Even when I thought you were gone forever I never forgot about you or your sacrifice. You'll always be my brother in arms, in blood and in spirit, nothing will ever change that. Our bond in unbearable. I love you, brother."

"I love you, brother." Iron Spider said. The two gripped each other by the forearm and hugged while they patted each other on the back.

"Who knows, maybe there is a place in Spidey Inc for Brother Iron Spider." Iron Spider joked.

"When you're ready, I'll see what I can do," Spider-Man said.

Two rather eventful weeks passed for our three heroes. The first thing the rejuvenated Ben Reilly did was get a hair cut as well as bye his hair back to the same shade of blonde he used years ago when he had temporarily been Spider-Man. This was done by Ben to better distinguish himself from Peter. With help from Iron Spider, during the latter's debut, Spider-Man was able to stop the Chameleon from impersonating him before the situation escalated. Chameleon was sent to the Raft as a result of their efforts. The trio of Spider-Man, Spinneret, and Iron Spider, who had been dubbed "Web Warriors" by the media, then foiled the plans of Titania who had somehow managed to capture Madame Web. Titania tried to force the mystically inclined being to magically spy on Spider-Man & his allies but this failed when the trio followed the clues to her lair. Titania like Chameleon before he ended up incarcerated on the Raft. Next, on a solo mission, Iron Spider faced off with the prankster Screwball. He managed to use his ice pellets to capture her and retrieve the three million dollars in bonds she stolen as part of an elaborate publicity stunt. Oh and finally Deadpool appeared causing trouble for all involved (one of the stunts he pulled was to bring along a bevy of prostitutes dressed up as famous superheroines much to the chagrin of Spinneret when she discovered her own hooker doppelganger).

 **The rooftop of the Daily Bugle Building, afternoon**

"You're too late! I've won! Nothing can stop the reaction, nothing!" Electro ranted as he began pouring his electrical energy into the superstructure creating a feedback loop. After having his powers "upgraded" by Tinkerer (who had again escaped from prison following the events of "Web of Shadows", go figure) Electro went on a rampage which gained fatalistic dimensions when he learned the effects of the upgrade were only temporary. Electro decided to go out with a bang by luring his longtime nemesis Spider-Man to the Bugle Building where he would destroy both Spider-Man and the landmark.

"If he keeps this up he'll destroy the entire building." Iron Spider reasoned.

"I know he will. The question is how do we stop him? He's far too highly charged to touch." Spider-Man observed. Spinneret had stayed behind at Spidey Inc. Headquarters to deal with some pressing company business.

"I have an idea. You evacuate everyone from the building, just in case I'm wrong." Iron Spider said.

"What do you have planned?" Spider-Man asked.

"There isn't enough time to explain. Just go and save the civilians. I'll handle ol' sparky here." Iron Spider said.

"Okay, be careful," Spider-Man said before he rushed off but he shouted back at Iron Spider. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"So, do I." Iron Spider said softly.

What seemed to be a long time later Spider-Man had managed to get everyone out of the Bugle Building. J. Jonah Jameson was furious with Spider-Man for "sabotaging" a press conference he was in the middle of giving about the ills of New York City. Spider-Man listen impatiently while Jonah berated him for being a "menace" until he could stand no more.

"Spider-Man and his cohorts are trying to undermine my campaign! They hate me because I want to bring law and order back to this city!" Jonah bellowed. He got in Spider-Man's face and wagged his right index finger admonishingly at the webhead which he then poked into Spider-Man's chest. "I know your game! You won't stop me! I'll bring you down yet, you, you, you, masked miscreant!"

Spider-Man was usually a very calm, easy going individual but even he had his limits. A combination of worry and anger got the better of him that day. "Can it Jonah. I'm sick and tired of you being ungrateful. I've saved your mean-spirited ass more times than most people will ever know. As we speak my brother Iron Spider is up there doing his damndest to save your precious Bugle Building." Spider-Man pointed up at the rooftop then poked Jonah's chest with his own right index finger.

"Spider-Man assaulted me! You are all witnesses!" Jonah said putting up his hands.

'Unbelievable," Spider-Man said performing a facepalm.

The rooftop of the Bugle Building exploded into flames which just as quickly puffed out. Everyone screamed in a combination of shock and panic. Not long afterward a battered Iron Spider glided down with an unconscious, smoking Electro in tow. Iron Spider's exosuit was sporting several holes which were slowly sealing themselves.

"Sorry I took so long." Iron Spider said to Spider-Man and the gathered crowd of onlookers. "Ol' Sparky put up one hell of a fight but in the end, I got the better of him."

"How?" Spider-Man said. He was equal parts surprised and impressed.

"You know what Edison said, bro. Science is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration." Iron Spider said.

"Genius, Edison said genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration, not science." Spider-Man corrected.

"Whatever," Iron Spider said with a chuckle. "Either way I detached a large part from my exosuit to insulate ol' sparky I insulated the rest of him with multiple ice pellets. I was thus able to contain most of the energy released by breaking the feedback loop."

"Way to go, bro." Spider-Man he and Iron Spider high-fived each other.

"Well, la-da-da for you," Jonah said. "Who's going to pay for the roof of my building? The Bugle Sign is a historic landmark integral the identity of our fair city. Your brother destroyed it Spider-Man! I hold you both fully responsible!"

Spider-Man rolled his eyes behind his mask. Unbeknownst to Spider-Man, Iron Spider did the same. "Bill me," Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man swung away followed by Iron Spider who glided after him with Electro in his arms. The pair dropped Electro off at the Raft where the staff members were happy to put the supervillain under lock and key. Not bad for a day's work the pair of superheroes thought to themselves. Spider-Man and Iron Spider could not help but notice how crowded the Raft had become due to their recent efforts at crime prevention. They hoped something would be done to address the issue soon to prevent any sort of disturbance involving the prisoners. The pair pushed their concerns from their minds as they went home to the Park Residence on Long Island.

 **Raft Prison**

"I don't belong here! I'm a political prisoner!" Screwball yelled from her cell as the guards escorted the specially shackled Electro down the long corridor.

"I want to see my lawyer! I demand to see my lawyer!" Titania shouted from her cell.

"I've been framed! Spider-Man committed the crimes I'm being charged with not me! Just ask J. Jonah Jameson he'll back up my story! Jameson knows what menaces Spider-Man and his friends are!" Chameleon yelled from his cell.

"That's what they all say." One of the guards shouted back.

"Can I go now?" Deadpool asked from his cell.

"Not until you answer for running that superheroine themed brothel. Prostitution is illegal in this state." Another of the guards said.

"Man, I knew I should have set up shop in New Jersey," Deadpool whined from his cell.

"Welcome home deadbeat. The place is just like you left it." The first guard said showing Electro into a cell. The transparent door was slammed shut and locked behind him.

"Curse Iron Spider," Electro said pounding his weakly sparking fists against the specially insulated barrier. "I'll make him and Spider-Man pay for this."

"Iron Spider you say." Said the inmate in the cell across the narrow hallway from and one cell up from Electro's cell. This inmate was none other than the Jackal. "I've heard there is a new spider in town. Please tell me more."

"Why should I?" Electro asked angling his body so he could better see Jackal.

"If you do as I ask I'll be your friend," Jackal said smiling his toothy grin.

"I don't have any friends and don't want any friends, buddy, least of all a creepy Dr. Frankenstein wanna-be like you," Electro said.

"A pity, I thought maybe we could help each other. You would help me to learn more about Iron Spider and in return, I'll help you overcome your recent health problems." Jackal said with a knowing smirk.

Electro immediately understood what Jackal meant by 'health problems' his electrical manipulation abilities had been flagging for ages. "What do you want to know?" Electro said.

To Be Continued

Next up the Gauntlet kicks into high gear with a longer and more action-packed chapter. Stay tuned true believers. RIP Stan Lee you were truly one of a kind.

 **Author's Note -**

 **There you have it. Ben will be the next Iron Spider. I've always thought Marvel Comics has not done enough with the concept of Iron Spider so I decide heck why not explore it more here? Some of Ben's Iron Spider-powers are inspired by those shown in the "Ultimate Spider-Man" Animated Series rather than 616 Canon.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Six The Gauntlet Part Two Shed

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, night**

"I can hardly believe such a dreadful man will be our next mayor," Jarvis said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh dear, he'll surely cause trouble for Peter, Mary Jane, and young Ben." Aunt May fretted.

Jarvis sat on the living room sofa alongside Aunt May. They watched with mounting horror as New York City Mayor-Elect J. Jonah Jameson gave his bombastic acceptance speech while running down "costumed hooligans" at every opportunity. The election had been a close one but in the end, Jonah came out on top if by a thin margin.

Mary Jane still in her torn and dirty Spinneret costume burst into the living room through the french doors which separated it from the rest of the ground floor. She tore off her mask. Her face was swollen and bruised, her eyes wild.

"Is Peter here?" Mary Jane asked a frantic undercurrent in her voice.

"He isn't here," Jarvis said pausing the TV via remote. "We thought he was with you."

"He was, until,,," Mary Jane's voice trailed off a distant look in her eyes.

"What happened, Mary Jane? Is Peter alright?" Aunt Mary said jumping to her feet followed closely by Jarvis.

"Physically yes, emotionally I don't think so." Mary Jane said.

"What happened to Peter?" Jarvis said while trying to remain calm.

"We were chasing the Lizard, Peter and me." Mary Jane said her voice growing distant. "The Lizard had abducted Billy Connors. We cornered the Lizard but before we could act some group of strange jungle people attacked us, Lizard escaped in the confusion. By the time we fought them off and found Lizard again we were too late. Lizard, he, oh my god, it was so awful..." Mary Jane's hand went over her mouth. She looked as if she was about to be sick.

"What did Lizard do?" Jarvis asked slowly.

Mary Jane removed her hand from her mouth. Her eyes were full of tears. "He killed Billy right in front of us. Peter was only a couple of feet away. A few more seconds and Billy would have been safe, Peter would have saved him or I would have. He, he, Lizard, ah, he, he bit Billy's head off." Mary Jane said tears streaming down her face.

Aunt May gasped. Jarvis stared stonily ahead. No one said anything for a long time. The room fell eerily silent.

"What happened next?" Jarvis finally asked.

"I had to pull Peter off the Lizard. I really think Peter would have killed him if I hadn't been there. I tried to talk with Peter but he just ran, I couldn't keep up no matter how hard I tried. Peter won't answer his phone or he's thrown it away, I'm not sure which is more likely. I contacted Ben he's out searching the city for Peter. Ben said I should check back here just in case Peter came home." Mary Jane answered. Tears flowed down her cheeks unabated.

"Where is the Lizard now?" Jarvis said while struggling to remain strong for the others.

"On the Raft I suppose. I returned to the scene after Peter eluded me and I waited there until he was taken away by the police. There is nothing left of Curt Connors. He's just a roaring monster now." Mary Jane said blinking away some of her tears from her red eyes. Aunt May walked over and placed her arms around Mary Jane who cried more loudly. "Billy Connors is dead because we failed him, Aunt May. Maybe Jameson is right we, I should stop playing hero. I really have no idea what I'm doing. Peter has been Spider-Man for well over a decade. Me, I'm nothing but a pretender. Father is right I'm only a bimbo in a cosplay suit. I have no right being out there. Who knows, if I wasn't there today maybe Peter would have been less distracted and would have managed to save Billy Connors." Mary Jane cried into Aunt May's shoulder.

"Nonsense," Aunt May said firmly.

"But-," Mary Jane protested.

"Look at my Mary Jane." Aunt May said. Mary Jane took a step back and looked into the caring face of the older woman. "You can't save everyone every time they need saving, no one can. No person, no superhero has a spotless track record. Even Captain America failed to save Bucky from Hydra. All you can do is learn from your mistakes and give everything you have each time people are in danger. The best way to honor Billy Connors' memory is not by giving up on yourself but rather to try that much harder. If Peter was here I'd tell him the exact same thing I'm telling you."

"Thank you, Aunt May. I really needed a pep talk." Mary Jane said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Anytime, dear," Aunt May said smiling.

"Go find Peter, bring him home where he belongs. We'll hold down the fort until you do." Jarvis said.

Mary Jane put her mask back on. "I'll be back soon as I can." Spinneret said before she departed.

 **Atop the Suspension Tower of the George Washington Bridge**

"How did you know to find me here?" Spider-Man asked not even turning around to confirm the sound he heard was Iron Spider landing behind him.

"Because this is where I would also come in a time of personal crisis." Iron Spider said. Neither dare voice the obvious reason why this place loomed so large in the darkest recesses of their shared memories.

"I failed someone, again," Spider-Man said looking over the edge at the turbulent black water below memories flooded his mind far darker than the murky Hudson.

Iron Spider walked over until he stood to the right of Spider-Man. He to gazed down at the turbulent black water and thought of a terrible night long ago. "Sometimes no matter what we do bad things happen." Iron Spider said.

"Is that all you have to say; shit happens?" Spider-Man said in disbelief. "I expected more profound insights from you."

"I'm not finished." Iron Spider scolded. "The important thing is we try to keep the balance sheet in the red so that the good outweighs the bad."

"Billy Connors is dead and Curt Connors might as well be. Positive moral arithmetic won't help the Connors." Spider-Man said.

"You're right, it won't." Iron Spider conceded. "What will help them or rather their memory is doing your damndest to make sure nothing so horrific ever happens again."

"I'm not sure that is enough, not this time," Spider-Man said.

"What do you propose instead, stop being Spider-Man?" Iron Spider said.

"Perhaps," Spider-Man said.

"Please, don't try to bluff me you're bad at it. We both know you'll never walk away from being Spider-Man, you can't." Iron Spider said with a cold, mirthless laugh.

"I can't simply forget what happened," Spider-Man said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Iron Spider said.

"I keep thinking what if that had been little May or April," Spider-Man said.

"It'll never be either of them. I promise you we'll keep them safe together." Iron Spider said with conviction.

"You can't make that promise, no one can, especially not me," Spider-Man said. "Why are you even here? This was supposed to be your night off."

"Yeah, it was. I'm missing a Yankees game. I scored nice seats I might add. My date was She-Hulk freakin' She-Hulk, She-Hulk, man. You only get one chance with She-Hulk and I blew it!" Iron Spider said with a pang of regret.

Spider-Man could not help but chuckle. "You chose me over She-Hulk. Aw, I feel so special bro."

"Don't flatter yourself." Iron Spider said with a chuckle of his own. "I came as a favor to MJ. She is worried sick about you, we both are."

"See I knew you cared," Spider-Man said as the two turned to face each other.

"Go home, Peter. MJ is waiting for you there." Iron Spider said.

"What about you, Ben?" Spider-Man said.

"I'll see if Jen is up for some late innings." Iron Spider said.

Spider-Man checked the chronometer built-in to his suit. "It's a little late. The game is probably over already."

"Who said anything about baseball?" Iron Spider said suggestively.

"Hey, keep it PG. I'm a family man remember." Spider-Man said.

"Well, enjoying being a family man. I'm still a swinging bachelor." Iron Spider said he then added. "We good, bro?"

"We're good, bro," Spider-Man said.

"Gamma city here I, hopefully, come, yahoo." Iron Spider said gliding off.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, an hour later**

"Shhh," Peter said index finger on his lips when he walked into the dark hallway and stood behind Mary Jane who was watching her daughters sleep through the doorway of their adjacent rooms. Peter's hand found his wife's and gave it a reassuring squeeze which she returned. No words were exchanged because no words were necessary. Mary Jane and Peter stood there for a long time until they were satisfied in their own minds that their girls were safe and sound. Peter had bumped into Mary Jane almost literally on his way back. After exchanging heartfelt words the pair returned home.

Later Peter and Mary Jane sat at their kitchen table discussing the events of the day over two cups of coffee. "I'm going after the Hunters," Peter said. "If they hadn't interfered Billy Connors might still be alive. I have to stop them before anyone else gets hurt or worse. I'll understand if would rather not be involved."

"I can't talk you out of this can I, tiger?" Mary Jane said.

"I'm afraid not, red," Peter said.

"I won't let you face danger alone if I can prevent it. Count me in." Mary Jane said. She placed her hand over Peter's. "Together until the end."

"Together until the end," Peter repeated.

 **The Raft Prison**

"Could you quiet him down? I can't hear myself think let all own get any shut-eye!" Electro yelled from his cell door at a passing pair of guards. In a nearby cell, the Lizard wailed incessantly while throwing himself against the walls.

"We've already tranqed him with the strongest stuff we have. If you have any other ideas on how to muzzle him do tell." One of the guards said.

"The medics think he is sick." The second guard said.

"Maybe it's something he ate." The first guard said which elicited a laugh from his fellow guard and a deeper more anguished wail from the Lizard.

"Great just great," Electro said collapsing onto his bunk while putting his pillow over his head. "I get to listen to a sick lizard monster moan all night."

 **Lair of Kraven the Hunter somewhere in New York City the next day, morning**

"We should kill the blind bitch." Said Vladimir Kravinoff aka the Grim Hunter as he stroked a knife along the arm of the bound Madame Web. Madame Web winched when he drew blood.

"Foolish boy we may yet have need of the mystic's abilities." Bellowed Sergei Kravinoff the legendary Kraven the Hunter and patriarch of the Kravinoff Clan. He violently backhanded his son away from Madame Web.

"Why bother we with her any longer. Her information has proven less than useless. Every time we go after the Spiders were either miss them or they fend us off like they did today." Alexei Kravinoff the youngest son of Sergei Kravinoff lamented.

"Alexi has a point, father." Anastasia "Ana" Kravinoff Sergei's daughters said. "I think she is holding back on us."

"Impossible," Kraven the Hunter said. "She is compelled by the magic chains which bind her to cooperate with us.

"Maybe they are on the fritz?" Alexi joked until a glare from his father prevented him from making any further comment.

"We should target the Parkers or the headquarters of Spidey Inc. Spider-Man and his equally deplorable partners will surely come running out of their holes if either is placed in danger." Aleksandra "Sasha" Nikolaevna wife of Kraven the Hunter reasoned with cold logic.

"Perhaps a more direct route is possible." Kraven the Hunter said eyeing the TV which sat in the corner. On the set, Mayor-Elect J. Jonah Jameson issued a challenge to the Spider Trio (as Spider-Man, Iron Spider and Spinneret were becoming known) to appear at his 1:00 pm press conference so he could publicly denounce them and their kind.

"Do you actually think they will attend the event, father?" Ana Kravinoff asked.

"Spider-Man has always been a glory hog. We'll use his attention seeking nature against him." Kraven the Hunter said. "Prepare yourselves at long last the true Hunter is about to begin."

To Be Continued

Next Up Grim Hunt!

 **Author's Note -**

 **Sorry, this chapter was a tad shorter than usual. I simply could not bring myself to rewrite the death scene from the comics. It was perfectly awful as was and I could not possibly "improve" upon it or make it more impactful. Expect a much longer, more action-packed chapter next time as our heroes face off against the Kravinoff Clan as the cameras roll.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Seven Grim Hunt

 **Ballroom of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Mid-Town Manhattan, afternoon**

"I must admit I'm impressed. I didn't expect you'd actually accept my invitation" Mayor-Elect J. Jonah Jameson said to Spider-Man.

"What can I say Valentines Day is right around the corner and the Spinneret wanted to go somewhere nice. Getting reservations here is impossible especially this time of year." Spider-Man gestured at Spinneret who stood to his right and slightly behind him. To his left and slightly behind him stood Iron Spider arms folded across his chest.

"Our date would have been perfect if you hadn't insisted on bringing your brother along." Spinneret feigning offense.

"She's kidding folks she loves me but then again who wouldn't." Iron Spider said uncrossing his arms.

"So modest," Spinneret said.

"He's single ladies," Spider-Man added.

"Hey, now She-Hulk might be listening. He's joking folks I'm spoken for. My big, strong honey is the only one for me. Hashtag once you go green you never go back." Iron Spider said. The gather journalists laughed at the antics of the trio.

"Ha ha ha very funny! That's it yuck it up while you still can you masked freaks! I'll have you all behind bars soon enough! Then we'll see who's laughing!" Jonah raged while practically foaming at the mouth.

"Promises, promises," Spider-Man said wagging his right index finger at Jonah.

"Officers arrest these three this instant!" Jonah said pointing his finger at the Spider Trio.

"On what charges Mr. Mayor-Elect Jameson?" Police Captain Yuriko Watanabe asked. Behind her, the security detail of uniformed officers hesitated while they awaited confirmation of the validity of Jonah's orders.

"Harassment, trespassing and criminal mischief," Jonah said counting off the "charges" on his fingers.

"You invited us here to publicly debate you," Spider-Man reminded Jonah.

"He's right sir you did issue a debate challenge yesterday to Spider-Man and his comrades." Captain Watanabe said.

"They're ridiculing me and by extension belittling the office of mayor," Jonah said.

"Which isn't a crime. We have a little something called free speech in this country." Spinneret said.

"Besides we haven't mentioned you or the office of mayor." Iron Spider pointed out.

"They are correct, sir." Captain Watanabe said.

"What kind of Police Captain are you anyway?" Jonah fumed his face turning red with anger.

"One who strictly applies the law, sir." Captain Watanabe answered without missing a beat. The reporters again laughed. Jonah at a lose for words turned beet red. He glared at Captain Watanabe but said nothing more.

"So, are we going to debate policy or not?" Spider-Man asked. "I'm a busy man you know what with running our family company and all." Spider-Man made a show of looking at a phantom wristwatch while tapping his right foot impatiently. The gathered journalists laughed for the third time.

"Get out of here you, you, you, rabble-rouser you!" Jonah said before he stomped out of the ballroom his security detail, including the reluctant Captain Watanabe, in tow. Watanabe mouthed "sorry" at the Spider Trio.

"Show is over folks nothing to see here." Iron Spider said.

"We beg to differ." Kraven the Hunter said as he crashed through a window accompanied by his family members who each crashed through windows of their own.

"Stay a while folks get comfortable, take in the spectacle." Alexei Kravinoff said twirling combat knives in both hands.

"Showtime," Spider-Man whispered into the hidden comlink in his mask.

"Copy that, I'll be along shortly, damn New York traffic," A feminine voice responded.

"Copy that, we'll hold them off until you arrive," Spider-Man whispered.

"Copy that, good luck." The feminine voice said.

"Everyone move to the exits, now!" Iron Spider said to the frightened reporters who stampeded out of the ballroom in chaotic fashion. "We'll handle these lovely humanitarians."

"I wish I'd said that, oh well," Spider-Man said admiring Iron Spider's pun. The Spider Trio then assumed a defensive stance.

Vladimir Kravinoff morphed into his beast form. "Prepare to die Spider!" He growled at Iron Spider.

"Surely you could have come up with something more original. I've heard that same old tired line like a million times." Iron Spider said.

Vladimir Kravinoff roared and charged at Iron Spider who waited until he was only a few feet away then unload his ice pellets freezing Grim Hunter in place. His opponent's immobility did not last long. Grim Hunter broke free of the ice with another mighty roar. Grim Hunter was about to tackle Iron Spider when a large green shape tackled him instead.

"Perfect timing milady." Iron Spider said with a quick bow.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" She-Hulk said while she grappled with Grim Hunter. She was clad in her typical purple and white uniform with matching white glows and boots.

Spinneret squared meanwhile off with the trio of Alexei, Ana, and Sasha. "Three on one, huh? I've faced worse odds." Spinneret joked while nimbly dodging slashing attacks from Alexi and Ana the latter of which carried a double-bladed halibert almost as long as she was tall. Sasha stood back watching the battle unfold confident in the abilities of the youngsters. Before the pair could attack in tandem a second time their brother's heavy body was tossed on top of them courtesy of She-Hulk. "Thanks," Spinneret said.

"Anytime, Spinneret," She-Hulk said with a smile.

Iron Spider froze Ana and Alexi in ice as they struggled out from under their brother. She-Hulk delivered a left hook to Grim Hunter's jaw followed by a second and then a third as he staggered to his feet. Grim Hunter reverted to his human form when he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"You're defeated." Spinneret said to Sasha who had remained out of the fight.

"So, it would appear. I surrender to you. I ask only you show me and my family mercy." Sasha said putting her hands up.

She-Hulk stepped forward to handcuff Sasha (as an officer of the court and member of the Avengers Jen often carried around reinforced handcuffs just in case) who slowly put her hands down. Almost imperceptibility Sasha's left hand moved towards the hilt of a concealed dagger located in the front of her tunic capable of killing or at least severely injuring most metahumans.

"Watch out," Spinneret exclaimed as her warning sense blared. She pushed She-Hulk, with some effort, aside.

Spinneret barely managed to block the incoming strike. She quickly kneed Sasha in the stomach but the mad woman kept coming. Spinneret redirected the second attempt in time to avoid being stabbed in her chest or neck. Sasha carried forward by her momentum tumbled into her ice encased daughter. The specially designed knife cut through the ice like butter and plunged into Ana's torso near her heart.

"No," Sasha gasped in shock as she watched the ice being stained red with the girl's blood. Sasha fell to her knees a broken woman.

"Break her free!" Spinneret ordered without hesitation. She would not watch a second child die in less than twenty-four hours no matter what that child or her family had done.

She-Hulk and Iron Spider rapidly broke away the ice around Ana. Spinneret tore off part of her costume to make a bandage. She put pressure on Ana's wound to stop the bleeding. Spinneret felt for the girl's pulse but found none.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Spinneret said as she performed CPR on Ana. While Spinneret, She-Hulk and Iron Spider struggled to save the life of Ana Kravinoff Spider-Man and Kraven's intense exchange of blows and counters had taken them to the rooftop.

 **Rooftop**

"I should have slain you years ago insect directly after I so easily defeated you," Kraven said as Spider-Man easily avoided the swings of his recurved machete.

"As I recall you took the coward's way out after I beat you when I made my comeback," Spider-Man said. Following the brutal death of Billy Connors which Kraven and his family had indirectly caused Spider-Man was not his usual jocular self. Tonight while battling Kraven the Hunter he was all business.

"I am no coward! How dare you dishonor me by claiming otherwise!" Kraven bellowed.

In his blind rage, Kraven left himself open to a flurry of powerful punches from Spider-Man which staggered him. 'That's it," Spider-Man thought to himself pleased by his efforts. 'Show me the real Kraven, the uncontrollable lunatic with delusions of grandeur. Let him come out and play.'

"You dishonored yourself Kraven by taking your own life rather than learning from your defeat. Face facts, you're nothing but a pathetic, self-important loser!" Spider-Man taunted.

"You forced me to take such a rash course of action! Because of you, my family fell apart! Oh, how I despise you!" Kraven said.

Kraven charged at Spider-Man wildly swinging his blade left and right up and down. Spider-Man leaped over Kraven. He delivered a kicked to the back of Kraven's head flooring the giant of a man who then rolled onto his back. The blade had flown from Kraven's hand when he toppled over. Spider-Man landed nearby.

"Don't," Spider-Man warned when Kraven glared up at him preparing to get back on his feet.

Kraven did not heed Spider-Man's warning. Before Kraven could fully regain his footing Spider-Man kneed Kraven below his chin knocking him flat on his ass. Kraven tried to get up again this time with far more effort only to have Spider-Man push him over causing him again to fall flat on his ass.

"I hate you!" Kraven hissed.

"I'm not too fond of you either pal," Spider-Man said.

"You took me from my family! My children barely know me because of you!" Kraven accused while he lay on the cold, dirty rooftop totally beaten, unable to even stand.

"No, you did that to yourself," Spider-Man said.

"You dishonored me, what choice did I have!?" Kraven said.

"You could have learned from your failure but you wouldn't have that. A wise person once said 'a person who never fails never learns'." Spider-Man said.

"What do you know of failure or regret?" Kraven said glaring at Spider-Man.

"More than I care to know," Spider-Man said. "You could have learned from your mistake become a better person, a better father but no."

"How dare you impugn my parenting skills! I was, I am a wonderful father!" Kraven said.

"Don't make me laugh. You're a terrible father. Only a terrible father would allow his children to be consumed with thoughts of revenge. Revenge is never the answer." Spider-Man said.

"If it is not, what is webslinger?" Kraven scoffed.

"Love," Spider-Man said. "Any jerk can be a dad but it takes a real man to be a father. A father always puts the needs of his children first. It's not too late Kraven. Be the man your children deserve, be a real father. Walk away from this vendetta before it destroys everything and everyone you hold dear."

"I'm not sure I can ever walk away from this vendetta, to do so isn't in my nature," Kraven said.

"Then change your nature, before it's too late," Spider-Man said. Spider-Man offered Kraven his hand. Before Kraven could take it however Spinneret appeared on the rooftop with Ana in her arms.

"She was accidentally stabbed. I stopped the bleeding and successfully performed CPR on her, but she needs urgent medical attention. We have to take her to someone who can properly treat her injuries." Spinneret said.

Kraven grabbed Spider-Man's hand. Spider-Man pulled Kraven to his feet. "Help me save my daughter Ana and our vendetta will be at an end. You have my word." Kraven said.

"I'll do my best, I promise," Spider-Man said.

 **The rooftop of the Baxter Building the next day, morning**

"I still say we're making a mistake one we'll come to regret." Iron Spider said.

"Duly noted, but it is a risk I feel we should take in the name of peace," Spider-Man said.

"I agree," Spinneret said.

"One last time, are you sure?" Mr. Fantastic asked around him stood the rest of the legendary Fantastic Four.

Spider-Man glanced at Iron Spider, Spinneret and She-Hulk each nodded their consent in turn. "We're sure," Spider-Man replied.

"Very well," Mr. Fantastic said. He used a small remote control unit to release the Kravinoff Clan from their bounds. "You're free to go and you'll remain untroubled by us for as long as you maintain your truce with Spider-Man and his group."

"They have saved my dear Ana from our own stupidity, the life debt is paid. Our vendetta against the Spiders is at an end," Kraven said his hand on the shoulder of his smiling daughter. "We take our leave of you." With surprising quickness, the Kravinoffs were gone in a matter of seconds. While Ana was recovering under the careful watch of the Fantastic Four, the Kravinoffs had told our heroes where they could find Madame Web. Iron Spider had already freed her several hours ago.

"All is well that ends well, I suppose," She-Hulk said with a shrug.

"It isn't over, not yet anyway. There is still one loose end which needs tying." Spider-Man said.

"You mean t-," Spinneret tried to say but the words caught in her throat.

"I need to see the Lizard," Spider-Man said with grim determination.

"Do you really think that's wise after what he's done, Spidey?" The Thing asked.

"Wise or not I have to face him, one last time. If I don't I'll never move beyond what happened." Spider-Man said. "Believe me when I say I would rather not ever see him again."

"When are you going to the Raft?" Iron Spider asked.

"During the next couple of days," Spider-Man said.

"Mind if I tag along?" Iron Spider asked.

"Not in the least. Truth is I could use the company." Spider-Man said.

 **The Raft Prison two days later, afternoon**

"I don't know why you want to see him, Spider-Man. It's not like he can understand you." The guard said.

"Just leave us alone, okay?" Spider-Man said.

"You have five minutes, make 'em count." The guard said before leaving the observation room where the chained and muzzled Lizard sat on the floor.

"Dr. Connors, Curt are you in there? Can you hear me?" Spider-Man said. There was no response from the Lizard. "Curt do you know why you are here? Do you remember what happened to,, Billy?"

The Lizard stirred. He rose to his feet. His fearsome reptilian gaze locked with Spider-Man's own. For a fleeting moment, Spider-Man saw or imagined he saw the Lizard's red eyes flicker blue then it was gone. With a strangled whine the Lizard thrashed around pulling at his restraints nearly ripping them from where they were anchored to the floor and walls.

"I'm sorry Curt. I failed you and your son." Spider-Man said sighing with a heavy heart. There was nothing more he could do here he knew that now. He knocked on the heavy metal door. "I'm ready to leave."

Elsewhere in the prison, Iron Spider was being given an unofficial VIP tour of the facility. Due to his recent efforts capturing criminals alongside Spinneret and Spider-Man he was considered something of a celebrity by the guards, regardless of the negative view SHIELD held regarding the Spiders. When Iron Spider and his escort passed one group of cells he heard a voice which made him freeze in his tracks.

"You'll be back under my control soon enough, Iron Spider." Proclaimed the poisonous voice of the Jackal.

"Don't listen to him, boy." Another voice said this one belonging to Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin who added with a knowing smile "You'll be fighting crime until I decided to end your career for a second time."

"Keep your mouths shut Warren and Osborn." One of the guards escorting Iron Spider said he turned to Iron Spider. "These two are always mouthing off ignore their big talk it's just that talk."

Iron Spider continued his tour but he could not shake the uneasy feeling he had gotten from seeing Norman and Miles Warren again. He knew Jackal was aware of his true identity but was Norman? If so, how? From what he had been told Norman should not remember him or anything else connected with Peter being Spider-Man. Surely he was just being silly. Norman didn't know who he was behind the mask, he couldn't, right? With a renewed assurance of anonymity, he strolled confidently down the hallway. He failed to notice another observer seizing him up from the shadows of said observer's cell.

'Yet another spider-powered hero has seemingly arrived on the scene, how curious,' Doctor Octopus thought stroking his chin thoughtfully with one of his mechanical arms.

Next up – "Edge of Time" followed by "Spider-Island" then (the one I've been waiting for) "Superior Spider-Man" (including a modified version of "Ends of the Earth" which will serve as a first chapter or a prequel of sorts in this universe).

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Eighty Edge of Time Prologue

 **A highrise rooftop in New York City present day, night**

"H-Have t-to g-get u-u-up." Spider-Man stammered. He lay face down bleeding on a rooftop his costume in tatters, one half of his battered face visible.

Not long ago Spider-Man alongside Iron Spider had stumbled upon Anti-Venom trying to "cleanse" a group of street children who just so happened to be X-Gene of their "demonic affliction". Several of the unfortunate children died as a result of Anti-Venom's "cleansing grace" being "bestowed upon them" before our heroes could stop him allowing the children to escape from the rooftop where he took them. Enraged by what he perceived as inference with his "heavenly mandate" Ant-Venom viciously attacked Iron Spider followed by Spider-Man beating each unmercifully. Spider-Man was eternally grateful that Spinneret was at the movies with their twins, otherwise, she would have likely also been depowered and beaten within an inch of her life by this insane brute.

"For too long have you frustrated my divine mission," Anti-Venom said stalking over to where Spider-Man lay helpless. Anti-Venom hoisted Spider-Man up by his neck holding him high overhead. Spider-Man was forced to look down into the fanged face of his tormentor. "Tonight you pay for your many sins Spider-Man. Tonight I bestow upon you final judgment."

"If anyone should pay for their sins it should to be a self-righteous, bible thumping, murderous, sociopath like you Eddie." Iron Spider said who was located somewhere off to Anti-Venom's left.

Iron Spider flew into Anti-Venom at full speed. Iron Spider's severely damaged suit sparked and sputter from its many holes. Iron Spider carried Venom and himself off the top of the building and into a trio of tightly packed generators located atop an adjacent office building. The generators exploded with a loud band destroying both Anti-Venom and Iron Spider in a surge of flames.

Spider-Man was swept off his feet by the shock wave from the explosion but was otherwise unharmed. "N-No, n-n-not a-again, Ben..." Spider-Man moaned. He vainly reached out with his right arm before unconsciousness claimed him.

 **Alchemax Headquarters New York City 2104, night**

Miguel O'Hara the Spider-Man of 2099 (the year he assumed the legendary mantle) sat crouched in an air vent listening intently to a conversation between Walker Sloan head of Alchemax R&D and a strange cloaked figure who called himself Spider Reaper. While no stranger to tight spaces being stuck inside the vent, where he had remained hidden for an hour now while waiting for his targets to arrive, was starting to get to him. It was hot as hell in there and he could barely breathe plus he really needed a bathroom break. He hoped they would hurry up and monologue (as in his experience villains often did) about whatever nefarious plot they had hatched before he bailed due to panic and other problems.

"If I understand correctly the workings of this device we've created once it is properly calibrated a temporal portal can be generated to any time period in the history of New York the operator so desires?" Spider Reaper said.

"Correct," Walker Sloan said happily a spark of madness in this eyes. "With it, I will go back to the 1970s and establish Alchemax decades before its historical competitors existed. I will then directly shape the destiny of New York and the World as I so desire. Think of it, we'll become gods!"

"I'll become a god Sloan you, on the other hand, will become nothing because you'll be dead." Spider Reaper said. He raised his gloved right hand which he pointed at Sloan. A concentrated beam of thin white energy shot from his gauntlet burning a small hole through Sloan's head Sloan died instantly as a result. "Thank you, Sloan, I couldn't have done this without your temporal know how. While travel between realities is second nature to me I find mastering time travel far more difficult." He stepped over Sloan's smoking body retrieving a key card from the dead executive as he did so.

"Now to implement my latest plan. The Peter Parker of this timeline, of this world, simply must go. He and his partner have already frustrated my ultimate design I will not permit their possible interference in my upcoming takeover of the Web of Life. I shall travel back in time to the fateful day all original spider people share the day this Peter Parker was bitten by the mutated spider and prevent that event from ever occurring thus effectively erasing this Spider-Man from the history of his own world." Spider Reaper said while he inputted the proper space-time coordinates after swiping the stolen key card through a card reader mounted next to the control panel. The portal roared to life creating a large, swirling multicolored energy vortex. Spider Reaper made ready enter the vortex.

Spider-Man 2099 only understood half of what Spider Reaper said but that was enough. He knew he must stop this masked maniac from altering time. Spider-Man 2099 emerged from his hiding play. He landed between Spider Reaper and the portal.

"Hmmm, what do we have here a future Spider-Man?" Spider Reaper wondered aloud.

"The one and only." Spider-Man 2099 said. "How about you step away from the time machine and we both go home happy."

"How about no." Spider Reaper said. A disorientating pulse of invisible energy rippled through the air from Spider Reaper's raised left gauntlet. Spider-Man 2099 wobbled on his feet but did not fall down in a matter of seconds he had all but recovered. "Interesting, you obviously do not possess traditional spider sense if you did my hyper charger pulse would have temporarily disorientated you." Spider Reaper mused. "No matter, if once you fail, try, try and try again."

Spider Reaper squirted a sticky purple substance from the same gauntlet onto Spider-Man 2099 who failed to fully dodge in time as he still felt slightly nauseous from the pulse.

'Whatever this stuff is it burns like acid.' Spider-Man 2099 thought as the goop rather rapidly soaked through his costume something which should have been impossible given its unique molecular makeup. "Arrghhh," He cried out in pain falling to his knees.

"Ah, so you are a metahuman of some description, otherwise my purity formula would not have harmed you. Purity is only reactive to artificially altered genome types." Spider Reaper said pleased with his deduction. He leaned in closer. "It also temporarily weakens or rather dulls any biological abilities derived by artificial mutation." He whispered. "Here, allow me to demonstrate." Spider Reaper elbowed, kneed and otherwise beat the tar out of Spider-Man 2099 for the next minute. "While this has been fun I have an OG Spider-Man to prevent from being created, toddles."

Spider Reaper walked passed Spider-Man 2099 through the portal. In his haste failed to notice he had dropped the key card. The portal automatically closed behind Spider Reaper. Once alone Spider-Man 2099 picked up the lost key card and crawled towards the control panel. "Have to stop him." He groaned. In slowly diminishing agony he pulled himself up until he could examine the computer input. "This should work, I hope," He said. He inputted a set of coordinates which he thought matched those used by Spider Reaper and hobbled his way through the portal. He kept the key card just in case he would need it again. He silently wished he could consult his holographic AI Lyla but recently installed dampening fields in this part of the building prevented any non-Alchemax tech from functioning properly. "Here goes everything." Spider-Man 2099 limped through the portal into the unknown.

 **A highrise rooftop in New York City present day, night**

Spider-Man woke up to find a bright multicolored light shining in his eyes.

"How long was I out." He moaned getting to his feet. His body loudly protested his efforts.

"Oh no, wrong time period." Spider-Man 2099 said upon seeing Spider-Man. "Now what am I going to do?"

Spider-Man 2099's holographic wrist watch blinked producing a small blue hologram of his assistant Lyla who while dormant had remained aware of the situation. "We can access the time gateway remotely from here. Push the key card against my sensor port." Lyla instructed.

"Am I ever glad to see you." Spider-Man 2099 said to Lyla

"And I you," Lyla said while she analyzed the circuitry.

"Miguel, is that you?" Spider-Man asked groggily. "Anti-Venom clobbered me pretty hard so I could be hallucinating this encounter."

"It's me, Peter, I'm no hallucination," Spider-Man 2099 said. "Wow, you look like I feel, awful."

"I know, I'm hurt pretty bad," Spider-Man said. "What's your story? Why are you here in the past?"

Overhead the sky literally dissolved into a fiery red mess as the fabric of reality was torn asunder. "No time for chit chat you better come with me." Spider-Man 2099 said. "Lyla you can open the portal any time now."

"Come with you where?" Spider-Man asked.

"Back to future." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Sure thing Doc Brown," Spider-Man said with a small laugh that made his ribs ache

"What?" Spider-Man 2099 said not getting the reference.

"C'mon really," Spider-Man said exasperatedly. "Never mind," he sighed a moment later.

"Lyla, portal," Spider-Man 2099 said. Except for the building they stood upon the everything had turned to orange-red colored fire.

A new multi-colored portal appeared just before the rooftop would have ceased to exist in its present form. Spider-Man 2099 pulled Spider-Man inside with him. A second later the spot where they stood was gone.

 **Alchemax Headquarters New York City 2104, night**

Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099 tumbled out of the portal onto the cold metal floor. Spider-Man 2099 was surprised when he noticed Lyla's holographic interface remained functional. Both Spider-Men got to their feet and Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Lyla why hasn't your interface shut off?"

"My sensors indicate that other than this room the Alchemax Building has ceased to exist due to ongoing timeline alterations," Lyla reported.

"Why is this room protected?" Spider-Man 2099 inquired.

"I theorize it is protected from timeline changes because the portal generator is unstable as a result it is leaking large amounts of chroniton particles which have insulated this space from temporal changes. How long the insulating effects of chroniton radiation will last is unknown." Lyla stated.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Spider-Man said rubbing his sore head. In the back of his mind he wondered how (assuming he got home) he would tell the others about Ben. If only there was a way he could change what happened.

"Okay, but brace yourself this is heavy stuff." Spider-Man 2099 said. Although by no means happy with the current situation Lyla's words had given him a glimmer of hope. With the time portal intact perhaps between the three of them they could fix things, somehow.

To Be Continued

Next up - A time travel epic as our heroes travel back to the fateful day Peter was bitten by the radioactive spider, Peter searches for a way to save his clone brother Ben, Miguel is forced to make a personal sacrifice, and the origins of the evil Spider Reaper are revealed!

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Miguel has been the Spider-Man of 2099 for about five years thus this is set in 2104. Peter and Miguel know each other due to the events of the classic 1990s' Era story Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man (which is a great read, for those interested in Spider-Man 2099).**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **This modified version of "Edge of Time" will mainly be a Peter (and Miguel) centric story. Expect the entire Spider Family (along with a few others) to take center stage during "Spider-Island" and then "Superior Spider-Man".**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Twenty-Nine Edge of Time

 **Parker Residence in Queens, afternoon**

"Is Peter in some sort of trouble?" Aunt Man asked the two young men who appeared at her door saying they were police detectives.

"Not at all, ma'am. We merely want to talk with your nephew about something he may have seen." The black-haired young man said.

"Do you know where your nephew is right now, ma'am?" The brown-haired young man asked.

"He said something about attending a school trip this evening. I remember my husband Ben and I signed a permission slip. What was the name of the place?" Aunt May wondered aloud.

"Is it General Techtronics Laboratories East by any chance?" The brown-haired young man said.

"Yes, that's it. How did you know?" Aunt May confirmed. She took a closer look at the brown-haired young man.

"We are police detectives, ma'am, it is our job to know such things." The black-haired young man said.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" The brown-haired young man inquired when he noticed Aunt May staring at him intently.

"You look very familiar. Have we met before?" Aunt May said.

"I don't believe so ma'am." The brown-haired young man said.

"We've wasted enough of your time, ma'am. We should be running along. Thank you for your cooperation." The black-haired young man said.

"You are most welcome officers. I hope my nephew can tell you whatever you need to know when you locate him." Aunt May said.

"Goodbye, ma'am," The black-haired young man said. Aunt May waved them off as they left.

The pair quickly walked away from the Parker Residence. "Given the time of day and date, I shouldn't be surprised he isn't here." The brown-haired young man said.

"So, what now, Pete?" The black-haired young made said to his companion.

"We agreed, no real names in public, Miguel," Peter said in annoyance. "What if someone had heard you?"

"Ah, right," Miguel said. "Sorry, my bad. So, what's our next move, partner?"

"You should suit up and head to Midtown High School, shadow my younger self make sure he's safe," Peter said. The pair had spent several tense hours in 2104 healing their wounds for as long as they dared before heading back in time to confront Spider Reaper.

"What'll you be doing why I'm playing secret chaperone?" Miguel asked.

"Getting us an insurance policy," Peter said. "From what I've seen of Spider Reaper he is both cagey and tough. I want to be ready for him this time."

"What do you have in mind?" Miguel asked.

"I look up an old friend before he was a friend," Peter said cryptically. "May I borrow Lyla? I'll likely require her special talents."

"Sure, just be careful with her okay," Miguel said handing Peter his specialized wristwatch.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with me," Peter said.

While Peter wanted nothing more than to save his Uncle Ben he knew doing so could very well jeopardize all the good he had done as Spider-man. Maybe, if he was lucky, however, he could save another Ben. Peter was painfully aware that Miguel would not approve of him "changing the past" but from Peter's point of view his future, including Ben's possible demise, was yet to be written. He only hoped he was making the right choice.

 **Stark Mansion 890 Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York City, a short time later**

"Yes," A somewhat younger and haggard looking Edwin Jarvis said answering the door. His mouth was soon agape due to the strange sight which greeted him.

"You don't know me yet, but you will and I really need your help," Spider-Man said.

"Who in the name of all that's holy are you?" Jarvis said.

"I'll explain everything if you let me come inside," Spider-Man said.

"Why not," The long-suffering butler sighed. "No doubt you are one of Master Tony's colorful friends from his many, many drinking parties. Please come inside. Make yourself at home." A resigned Jarvis showed Spider-Man inside the mansion closing the door behind him.

 **General Techtronics Laboratories East several hours later, evening**

Spider-Man tapped Spider-Man 2099 on the shoulder causing the latter to nearly jump out of his skin. "Don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you lack true spider sense," Spider-Man said. The pair were crouched high up among the interior steel girders which supported the ceiling of the massive building. Below them, the students from Midtown High School including fifteen-year-old Peter Parker milled about looking at various exhibits. "I take it Spider Reaper hasn't put in an appearance yet?"

"Not hide nor hair," Spider-Man 2099 confirmed.

"Odd," Spider-Man said. "He should have made his move already. I wonder why he hasn't?"

"He hasn't because he already did, several times, and learned the past is immutable. Disrupting this timeline will only result in the creation of another alternate reality while this reality remains intact thus rendering the accomplishment of my goal, your retroactive erasure, impossible." Spider Reaper said from a girder located two tiers above our heroes. "Thus I used your friend from the future, relatively speaking, to lure you here." He gestured at Spider-Man 2099. "So I can personally destroy you."

"I don't understand. If the timeline can't be changed what is happening to our home times?" Spider-Man 2099 asked. Meanwhile, Spider-Man discretely inputted a sequence of commands into Miguel's wristwatch which he wore on his right arm underneath his costume.

"Simple, the fabric of reality is starting to unravel due to the many unsuccessful alternations I've attempted to make in this world's history." Spider Reaper said.

"That still doesn't explain how you could even attempt multiple alternations. You need the key card to operate the time gateway and you dropped in after your first usage." Spider-Man stated.

"Fool," Spider Reaper laughed. "I thought you were smarting than this, Peter Parker. Yes, I know who you are. If you must know this isn't my first rodeo as the saying goes. I've taken many rides on the time train. When in 2104 I purposefully dropped the key card so this dolt would pick it up and bring you here." He gestured again at Spider-Man 2099. "Oh, and I copied the protocols into the internal computer systems of my suit same as his little holographic friend did. As long as the time gateway exists I can access it remotely from anywhere in this timeline. Unfortunately, because both Miguel and I are linked into the time gateway neither of us can escape this time loop while the other remains active, believe me, I've tried. Now, if you would follow me to the rooftop where I'll end your pitiful lives.

"And if we refuse?" Spider-Man said.

"I kill young Peter Parker down along with everyone else present here and the cycle starts anew, assuming this universe can withstand the strain." Spider Reaper said.

"We'll stop you from hurting anyone," Spider-Man said.

"Maybe, but do you want to take that chance?" Spider Reaper said they did not.

 **Rooftop, a short time later**

Having no other choice, Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099 followed Spider Reaper to the rooftop. "Before I kill you both I'll tell you a story you might find interesting." Spider Reaper said.

"Do we get to pick the story?" Spider-Man said. "If so I pick Finding Nemo."

"I vote for Tangled." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Cute, however, I have a different yet no less epic tale in mind." Spider Reaper said. "Once upon a time, there was an intelligent boy who lived a quiet life of desperation with his elderly relatives in a city, not unlike this one. One day, quite by accident, the boy gained extraordinary powers. Rather than use these powers wisely this boy abused them for his own gain. Soon after gaining his powers a criminal he could have easily captured killed the elderly relatives he lived with, the boy's innocence died that day as well. He tracked down the criminal and showed the man no mercy. That night he swore no one else would ever again have to feel the pain he felt. The boy became a man who kept his promise by ruthlessly imposing order upon his chaotic world. He swept aside all those who opposed him. That boy was me. I am the Peter Parker of my world." Spider Reaper said. With a snap-hiss, he removed his helmet to reveal the face of Peter Parker but with a streak of white hair in the middle of his head and a scar that ran diagonally down the middle of his face from right to left. "Imagine my surprise when years later I stumbled upon the Multiverse and discovered I am but one of many spider-powered Peter Parkers, and that the vast majority of my counterparts are deluded heroes who think their paltry efforts can make a difference against the forces of criminally, much like the self-styled superheroes of my own world whom I was forced to dispose of because of their intransigence. I will bring order to every cover of the Multiverse saving countless innocent lives from tragic ends at the hands of hardened criminals, by any means necessary."

"If you are who you say you are you can't do this. Violence is never the answer." Spider-Man said.

"On the contrary. I've found violence is the most direct pathway to lasting change." Spider Reaper said grinning.

"I don't accept that reasoning. I'll never accept that reasoning." Spider-Man said.

"Then you deny what is my counterpart." Spider Reaper said fastening his helmet back on. "True power flows from violence. True power can only belong to those who are willing to stoop down into the mud and pick it up, and only those who stay down in the mire and struggle with all their might can hold onto it."

Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Man circled Spider Reaper until one stood in front of their opponent the other behind him. They then attacked in tandem. Spider Reaper easily stepped aside at the last possible moment causing the two to nearly collide. Spider Reaper hit the pair with a distortion wave causing them to wobble on their feet. He sprayed them each with purple liquid temporarily distorting their powers in painful fashion.

"To easy." Spider Reaper said. He added with a hint of regret. "I'm disappointed. I built this confrontation up in my mind into something rather epic yet it has proven extremely anticlimactic."

"Lyla, Trojan Spider," Spider-Man said.

Spider Reaper's gauntlets and helmet sparked as electricity arced uncontrollably through them. "What, have you done!?" He screamed his electronically enhanced voice cracking.

"You're the smart one around here, you tell me." Spider-Man taunted.

"You've somehow infected my tech with a powerful computer virus." Spider Reaper said checking information displayed on his failing HUD (heads up display). "But how my systems are protected by my patented impenetrable cyber security system?"

"I had Lyla piggyback a Stark produced computer virus I scored from past Jarvis on the semi-unsecured subspace two-way connection to the time gateway. We're using the same algorithms remember?" Spider-Man said.

"I'll still kill you and your friend once my systems have purged your virus and rebooted. The process has already begun. In a matter of minutes, my tech will be fully restored whereas you two will remain disoriented by my Purity Formula for a much longer period of time." Spider Reaper gloated.

"So that's what you call this awful stuff," Spider-Man said sniffing the noxious purple liquid which covered him and Miguel. "Well then, looks like I'll have to deal with you before then. Good thing I have access to your dimensional shifter device. I have no idea where these randomized coordinates might send you. Goodbye and good luck, Spider Reaper."

"Next time we cross paths I'll make you suffer y-," Spider Reaper ranted before he vanished in a flash of light.

"Thank goodness that's over with." Spider-Man groaned. His skin burned from the effects of Purity.

"Let's get back to 2104. I'll then send you straight home." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Sure thing, but first I have something I want to see while we're here," Spider-Man said.

 **Inside, not long afterward**

From their perches high in the steel girders the two Spider-Men watched young Peter Parker undergo the event which would define both their lives, his bite from the radioactive spider. Once the event had unfolded and a distressed young Peter moved on the pair were about to leave when they noticed the radioactive spider was not yet dead. After shaking itself off from the inadvertent throw it received courtesy of the startled young Peter it righted itself and ran along the floor until it touched the bare leg of a girl of East Asian ethnicity. It rand up her leg and bit her when she swatted it away. This time the radioactive spider twitched once, twice then curled up dead the girl, like young Peter before her, none the wiser to her impending mutation. The two thoroughly confused Spider-Men observed her departure from the building alongside the rest of her school group in silence.

"I thought we didn't change anything? No one here saw us, did they?" Spider-Man whispered.

"I pretty sure we maintained or cover." Spider-Man 2099 said. He then offered an alternative explanation. "Maybe this always happened and we simply weren't aware someone else got bit?"

"You could be right. Either way, once I'm back home in my own time I'll do some research see if I can find out who she is and what happened to her." Spider-Man said.

"Good idea," Spider-Man 2099 said. "Speaking of which I miss my own time Alchemax and all."

"Lyla, send us back to Alchemax Headquarters in 2104," Spider-Man said.

"Hey, that's my line." Spider-Man 2099 laughed. A swirling multicolored portal opened up between the two.

"Sorry, Ol' Flattop is right. I can be such a glory hog." Spider-Man laughed.

 **Alchemax Headquarters New York City 2104, night**

When they arrived back in 2104 our heroes quickly discovered everything was still the same. Lyla calculated the space-time disturbance would reverse itself once Peter was back in his own time and Miguel had destroyed the time gateway. Lyla wasted no time opening another time portal after the wristwatch was back where it belonged around Miguel's right arm.

"Next time you want to do some time hopping, take someone else along. I've had enough to last me a lifetime." Spider-Man wearily.

"Duly noted," Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Hello, meddlesome idiots did you miss me?" Spider Reaper said. His gauntlets and mask were still sparking. "My systems have yet to fully squash your virus, tenacious little thing. I won't waste however long I have here with any more words, die!"

Spider Reaper raised his right arm to fire a concentrated beam of thin white energy at Spider-Man before he faded away. Thinking fast Spider-Man 2099 tackled Spider-Mam pushing both of them through the portal an instant before they would have been shot by the particle weapon. Deprived of its intended target the beam passed directly into the control panel of the gateway setting of a chain reaction of explosions which destroyed the unit completely breaking the time loop.

 **A highrise rooftop in New York City present day, night**

Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099 rolled out of the rapidly disappearing portal. They fell in a heap on the rooftop. After untangling themselves from each other they stood up. Spider-Man 2099 frantically ordered Lyla to access the time gateway only for her to report it had apparently been destroyed.

"I'm so sorry Miguel," Spider-Man said placing his hand on the shoulder of the other Spider-Man. He thankfully noted the area and sky were back to normal.

"What am I going to do, Pete? I'm stuck here in the past." Spider-Man 2099 asked.

"I owe you a great debt Miguel, one I intend to pay," Spider-Man said removing his hand. "You'll stay with me and my family until we can sort out something more permanent."

"Are you sure your family will be okay with me living with them?" Spider-Man 2099 asked.

"While I don't mind I'm not sure about the others." Iron Spider said floating over to the pair. His frizzing suit was more holes that suit at this point.

"Ben, you're alive!" Spider-Man exclaimed rushing over to embrace the sparking and otherwise battle damaged Iron Spider.

"Not so hard, Peter. I'm beaten up pretty bad under here." Iron Spider said wincing.

"But how, I saw you die?" Spider-Man said.

"Jarvis gave me the sealed letter last week. The one you gave him fifteen years ago." Iron Spider said as Spider-Man took a step back. "I pulled back at the last second after dropping Anti-Venom into the generators. My suit took a hell of a lot of damage but it'll repair itself in time, thank you, Stark Tech." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were prepared?" Spider-Man snapped.

"Hey, your note said not to." Iron Spider said. His voice then softened considerably. "Thanks, by the way, bro. You really saved me bacon."

"Look who's talking, bro. You're always saving mine." Spider-Man said. "If the note I sent you via Jarvis, who also gave me the virus I need, was always part of the timeline that means so is the girl." Spider-Man realized.

"What girl and what virus?" Iron Spider said.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now I just want to go home." Spider-Man said. "C'mon Miguel we'll introduce you to our family."

"You'll love them, especially the twins. I know we sure do." Iron Spider said while the trio walked away.

"Hey, what happened to Eddie?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm not sure. If we're lucky that psycho is gone for good." Iron Spider said even if he did not quite believe his own words.

"We couldn't be so lucky, he'll pop up again," Spider-Man said as all three shared a good laugh.

Unobserved by the trio a slowly regenerating Anti-Venom watched them. The seething madman clung to the side of a nearby building. He was beyond irritated with Spider-Man and his ilk making him out to be the villain and trampling on his holy mission. He would broker their meddling no longer. The next time they got in his way would be their last meeting with him or his last meeting with them he would tolerate no further compromise.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, wee hours**

"Are you coming to bed, tiger? It'll soon be time for work. You should try to get some sleep." Said the nightgown wearing Mary Jane while kissing the neck of Peter who was at his computer in his home study/workshop.

"I'll be there soon, red," Peter said staring at the computer screen.

"Make sure you are my workaholic honey. Even heroes need their rest." Mary Jane said. She placed one more kiss on Peter's forehead before leaving the room.

On his computer screen was displayed a high school yearbook image of a smiling pretty fifteen-year-old Korean American girl who had vanished from the public record shortly after the class picture was taken. "What happened to you, Cindy Moon?" Peter said softly.

To Be Continued

Next up – our whole Spider Fam is caught up in the events of the first true multi-part epic storyline in this series, Spider-Island!

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I'm using the 616 Canon concept of time travel in this story as explained by none other than Dr. Doom in (fairly recent) issues of Spectacular Spider-Man. Rather than altering the future each change made to the past creates a new alternate universe to many of these being made to rapidly can even destabilize reality itself until the cause is dealt with (as seen in this story).**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I tweaked the time since the spider bite from thirteen years when Spider-Man finds Silk to fifteen years to better account for the ages of May and April (six years old). It is clear in the comics Peter and MJ got married after Peter finished college and she got pregnant a bit after that so I say twenty-two or twenty-three makes the most sense for their ages to have been when the baby was born.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty Spider-Island Prologue

 **The Raft Prison, wee hours**

"Took you long enough. You were supposed to be here last week." Jackal snapped at the lumbering cloaked shape who was presently beating down a guard in front of his cell. Klaxons wailed and red lights flashed overhead to signal an ongoing security breach.

"I was busy." The Shape snapped back at Jackal with its strange clicking voice.

"I'll decide on your punishment for this latest bout of disobedience once I'm free. Now, break the cell door. We can't afford to waste any more time bickering." Jackal said.

"You'll leave them alone if I help you, correct?" The Shape said while hesitating to follow Jackal's command.

"That is our deal, well, that and providing you with a woefully needed makeover," Jackal said with a smirk. The Shape snarled at Jackal but proceeded to smash the control panel of his cell to bits freeing him.

"Hey, what about me? You promised you'd help me in exchange for the info I gave you about Iron Spider." Electro said from the neighboring cell.

"Indeed I did," Jackal said. 'Perhaps I can much some use of you.' Jackal thought

"Tarantula be a good minion, free Electro," Jackal ordered the Shape or Tarantula as Jackal called him gave another snarl before he smashed the control panel of Electro's cell freeing the supervillain.

"Thanks," Electro said to Tarantula.

"Don't thank me I'd have left you to rot here if the choice were mine," Tarantula said. Electro glared at Tarantula sparks flying from his clenched fists.

"Come along boys. I have a tight schedule to keep." Jackal said preempting any escalation of the argument between Tarantula and Electro. "Farewell or not so well Norman you traitor. Think of myself and Electro enjoying our freedom while you languish here in this government run cesspool." Jackal said on his way past the cell of Norman Osborn who gave him the middle finger in return. "Uncouth barbarian, I shan't miss your company." Jackal sneered. Jackal, Tarantula, and Electro ran down the corridor knocking aside every guard who got in their way.

 **Midtown Elementary School three days later, evening**

Peter and Mary Jane were nervous. This was their first partner teacher night and they did not know quite what to except. After chatting with several of their children's teachers they were seated in front of the principle of Midtown Elementary an older gentleman with glasses named Mr. Zebner.

"Please don't misunderstand Mr. and Mrs. Parker your girls are rather intelligent and well adjusted considering their circumstances." Principle Zebner said.

"I'm sensing a but here," Peter said trying to ease the tension. Mary Jane shot him a warning look. "Sorry, please continue Mr. Zebner."

"Thank you, Mr. Parker." Principle Zebner said with a disapproving frown. "May and in particularly April are having a hard time fitting with the other children. They've been involved in a number of altercations as I'm sure you are aware of from the phone messages you've received."

"Do you mean fights?" Mary Jane asked.

"We prefer to avoid the term fight, Mrs. Parker." Principle Zebner said. "From what staff members have gathered the root of the problem appears to be reliance by May and April upon force to resolve arguments with other students. Your daughters often cite Spider-Man, Spinneret, and more recently Iron Spider as being their role models when it comes to conflict resolution. I know your family is closely involved with Spider-Man's company Spidey Inc, what with you being the CEO Mr. Parker and you the Head of Public Relations Mrs. Parker. Be that as it may, perhaps it would be best in the future if you both discourage your daughters from idealizing costumed vigilantes who utilize their fists to solve problems, even if they are your employers."

Mary Jane was about to say something not so nice to Principle Zebner but Peter cut her off. Long accustomed to such negativity directed towards his alter ego Peter took the diplomatic route. "We'll be sure to broach the issue with our daughters Principle Zebner. You have my word they won't be involved in any more altercations." Peter said.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island the next day, morning**

"April, May could you please come to the kitchen. Your father and I want to have a talk with you." Mary Jane said when the girls got up early that Saturday.

"But mom it's Saturday," April whined. Both girls were still in their nightclothes.

"We want to binge watch the new season of MLP (My Little Pony) on Netflix, Momma," May said with a yawn.

"And then the latest season of Power Rangers," April added.

"Your shows can wait," Peter said. "We need to have a parent-daughter chat."

"Did we do something wrong?" April asked.

"Just come into the kitchen. We'll explain everything when you do." Mary Jane said. The girls exchanged apprehensive looks then followed their parents into the kitchen.

All four sat at the kitchen table without saying anything until Peter broke the silence. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" Peter asked. "Remember you can share anything with us. There are no secrets in this family." The girls looked at each other but remained silent. May looked as if she wanted to say something but a warning glance from April prevented her from speaking up.

"Okay, then," Mary Jane said. "Last night at the parent-teacher meeting your principle Mr. Zebner told us you've been getting into fights."

"He also said you've been fighting because your ideals Spinneret, Spider-Man, and Iron Spider settle differences with people through fighting, is this true?" Peter said.

"No," April said.

"Not exactly, papa," Mayday said.

"May," April exclaimed.

"Sorry," Mayday said.

"There is something your not telling us, isn't there?" Mary Jane said.

"Heather Noble and her friends make fun of you and papa, mamma. They say horrible things." Mayday said.

"Yeah, like all the time," April said.

"By making fun of us what you really mean making fun of Spider-Man and Spinneret, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, dad," April said.

"Ah huh, papa," Mayday said.

"Girls you can't go around fighting with everyone who makes fun of our alter egos," Peter said.

"Your father is right girls." Mary Jane said.

"But mom they s-," April protested.

"It doesn't matter what they said." Mary Janes said. "No TV or Internet for the rest of this weekend."

"We didn't do anything wrong! Why are you punishing us!?" April said jumping up from her seat.

"Because you're getting stronger every day. You can easily hurt those other girls without meaning to. You have to understand you can't physically fight them for any reason." Peter said.

"Calm down young lady." Mary Jane said.

"Why should I! They called you Spider-Bitch, mom! We-," April said.

"Enough, go to your room, April." Mary Jane said.

"I hate you!" April said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Peter said.

"I hate you too!" April said. "I wished you'd never found me!" April ran off to her room.

"May I be excused?" Mayday asked softly.

"You are excused, May," Peter said. "Remember no TV or Internet."

"I'll be good, papa and momma," Mayday said. Before she left in dejected fashion she added. "We just wanted to stand up for you. Don't be mad at April, she doesn't mean it. She loves you both so very much. Mamma, she talks about you all the time."

"My daughter hates me." Mary Jane said once they were alone.

"She hates us both," Peter said trying and failing to ease the tension.

"You know what the worst part is. If our positions were reversed I would have fought those girls too." Mary Jane said.

"Imagine if April or May had badly hurt one of those girls. They might only be six but their powers are manifesting more and more with each passing month. The harsh truth is they need to be careful and so do we." Peter said.

"Sometimes I wish none of this had ever happened. Not us meeting or having the girls rather having these powers. Our lives would be so much simpler if we were the same as everyone else." Mary Jane said.

"That they would be," Peter said.

Peter's special Spidey Inc communicator blinked. He answered it. "Hey bro, whats' up?"

"I hate to do this on your day off but I need all the help I can get." The voice of Iron Spider said.

"Why?" Peter asked slipping into his Spider-Man voice.

"There's a crime wave going on. I freeze the crooks they break free. I punch them they punch back nearly as hard. Something is up bro, something big." The voice of Iron Spider said.

"I'll suit up and be right there," Peter said in his Spider-Man voice before breaking the connection.

"What's going on?" Mary Jane asked. "Did Ben find Jackal or Electro?"

"He hasn't found either of them yet or the mystery person who sprang them from the Raft," Peter said getting to his feet. "There seems to be a surge of crime being committed by super-powered criminals, lots of them. Ben can barely keep up. I'm going out to lend him a hand and hopefully uncover the cause."

"I'll go with you." Mary Jane said. "Just give me a minute to wake up Aunt May and Jarvis to watch the girls."

"I'll wake up Miguel see if he wants to tag along. He could stand some time away from the house. Oh, and don't forget to tell Aunt May and Jarvis about the girls' punishment and that April is one of her bad moods," Peter said. 'April can be a regular little firecracker just like her mother,' Peter thought by did not dare say.

 **The Jackal's Secret Lair somewhere in Manhattan**

"Things are progressing precisely as I have foreseen. Within seventy-two to ninety-six more hours, the infection will reach critical mass." Jackal said pouring over data from three stacks of computer monitors.

"I don't get it doc. Thanks for the spider powers and all but why randomly infect everyone in New York with your Spider Virus?" Electro said. "We'll go from having a handful of spider pests to a whole freaking nest of millions to deal with. How does this help us?" Next to him stood the towering Tarantula. No longer cloaked Tarantula looked more spider than man.

"That's where I come in." A woman with dark hair said stepping out of the shadows of the dimly lit room. Be her side stood another towering spider monster this one colored grey as opposed to the brown coloration of Tarantula.

"Electro say hello to our trump card: Adriana Soria aka Spider Queen. Adriana has the unique ability to telepathically enslave anyone possessing insect or arachnid genes including those altered by my Spider Virus. Through Adriana, we will rule this city and eventually the world." Jackal explained.

"My compliments on your latest creation Professor Warren. You've outdone yourself." Spider Queen said roaming her hands over her the hairy body of her gruesome companion much to the disgust of Electro who could not help but shudder at the sight.

"I take it you are pleased with your Spider King, my queen?" Jackal said.

"I most certainly am. He is a fine specimen." Spider Queen said.

"What do we do for the next few days, lay low here and continue to wait for the virus to finish its work?" Electro asked.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Jackal said. "First thing is first. I still need to recover two of my earlier experiments from Spider-Man and his partner who stole them from me thanks to Norman Osborn. One calls himself Iron Spider the other they've taken as a daughter and named her April. They are my property, I want them both back."

Electro made sure to file away the information Jackal let slip for future use. Didn't Peter Parker CEO of Spider-Man's company have a daughter named April? Could Peter Parker and Spider-man be one and the same? How very interesting.

"I won't bring them to you," Tarantula said.

"This again," Jackal groaned. "Like how you initially refused to bring to me the man I transformed into Spider King, hmmm? Very well, Spider Queen make him do as I say."

"You will follow our orders, mine and those of the Jackal, without question. Do you understand?" Spider Queen said forcefully to Tarantula.

"I, understand, my queen," Tarantula said. Although he attempted to resist her psychic influence such an exercise was ultimately futile.

"Good, retrieve them and take Spider King along for backup should you encounter serious resistance," Jackal ordered. "Start your search at the offices of Spidey Inc if you fail there next target Horizon Labs followed by their home on Long Island."

"We will comply. We will bring you Iron Spider and the girl master Jackal and our queen," Spider King rumbled speaking for the first time.

"See that you do," Jackal said. "Neither is to be harmed. I have plans for them which require they remain intact. If they are injured or killed I'll reverse engineer you two into slugs. Electro you look like you could use some fresh air. Now, follow my orders!" The two behemoths lumbered away with Electro bringing up the rear.

To Be Continued


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-One Spider-Island Part I

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, around noon**

"What are you doing?" Mayday asked her sister. She had inserted herself between an open window and April.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" April said her near bursting school backpack slung over her shoulders. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Mayday said.

"Because just because," April said. "I don't belong here. I'm the clone I know I am."

"I might be the clone." Mayday offered helpfully although she hoped it was not true.

"Nah, you aren't," April said shaking her head. "You fit in here."

"So do you," Mayday said on the verge of tears. "We've only just found each other. Please stay, April. I want you to stay. We're sisters. We belong together with papa and momma and the rest of our family." May began to cry.

"Jeez May stop crying. You're acting like a little baby." April said. "I'm going if you cry or not."

"Then I'm coming with you," Mayday said still crying.

"Okay get your stuff because I'm leaving soon," April said. "And I'm coming with you while you pack. I know you'll tell on me unless I do."

"I won't tell honestly," Mayday said wiping away some of her tears.

"Yeah, you will. You're a regular tattletale." April said.

"Am not," Mayday said.

"Are too," April countered. "You tell on my all the time."

"Where are we going?" Mayday asked.

"Beats me," April shrugged. "I just can't stay here anymore. We'll figure something out."

 **Streets of Manhattan, one hour later**

"Damn, do all these criminals have spider powers?" Spinneret said kicking a masked criminal away from her.

"Sure seems that way, along with masks. There must have been a sale; buy a mask get free spider powers." Iron Spider said using his ice pellets to freeze several other masked criminals in place.

"I no longer feel special. I'm a unique act, or rather I used to be." Spider-Man said with a mock sniff while punching two masked criminals unconscious. "Present company accepted." He quickly added glancing at his partners.

"Of course," Spinneret said dryly. Spinneret's mask built-in communicator buzzed in her ear. "I've got a call I have to take. Can you guys handle this until I return?"

"We'll be fine, right guys?" Spider-Man said.

"Right," Spider-Man 2099 said webbing up a couple of masked criminals.

"Not again," Iron Spider groaned when a moment later the masked criminals started breaking free of his ice blocks and then Spider-Man 2099's cocoons.

"That's certainly new," Spider-Man said.

"I told you they're tougher than the average punk." Iron Spider said.

"Layla analyze their genomes look for any anomalies." Spider-Man 2099 commanded his wrist-mounted holographic assistant.

"Analyzing," Layla said while the three spider men continued their fight. "Analysis complete presence of synthetic genetic alternations detected. Conclusion, the genomes of these humans have been resequenced with arachnid DNA. Probable method of alternate an artificial retrovirus." Layla announced twenty seconds later.

"A virus that makes spider people." Spider-Man mused. Spider-Man knew there was only one man who could be responsible for this latest horror.

"Who could design such a thing?" Spider-Man 2099 wondered aloud.

"The Jackal." Spider-Man and Iron Spider exclaimed in unison.

"Great just great," Iron Spider said while continuing to fend off the mutated baddies.

"P-, Spider-Man we have to leave right away." Spinneret said upon her return a short while later.

"Why, what's happened?" Spider-Man said.

"They ran away from home, the girls." Spinneret said taking out her frustration on the never-ending swarm of masked criminals with a series of vicious blows.

"Iron Spider, Future Spider can you two hold down the fort until we find the girls?" Spider-Man asked.

"It's Spider of Tomorrow and I think so." Spider-Man 2099 said. "I'll see if Layla can create a cure."

"A cure for what?" Spinneret said.

"According to Layla, our friends here are infected with a manmade virus of some sort which gives them spider powers," Spider-Man said. "We have no idea how contagious it may be or how far it has already spread."

"While that's all horrible, I have to bring my babies home. I'm sorry." Spinneret said.

"Never apologize for your desire to protect anyone, especially those we love," Spider-Man said. "We'll come back when we can."

"Should we contact someone in the meantime let them know what we've discovered?" Spider-Man 2099 inquired during a brief reprieve in the action.

"Contact Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four let him know what's going on," Spider-Man said.

"And if he isn't available?" Spider-Man 2099 said.

"If the Fantastic Four are out of town on a mission contact the Avengers," Spider-Man said reluctantly. He still harbored misgivings about working with Ironman again but he would lay those aside for the greater good. Personal feelings mattered little in the face of serious threats to public safety, such is the life of a superhero.

"You two stay here where you're needed. I'll find the kids." Iron Spider offered.

"Are you sure?" Spider-Man said.

"With my ability of flight, I can cover ground quicker than either of you can. You can follow my progress on the video uplink built-in to my suit." Iron Spider said. "Plus what else are screwup uncles good for if not helping out in a jam?" He added with a chuckle.

"You're not a screwup," Spider-Man said.

"Yeah I am, but I'm cool with being one." Iron Spider said.

"Thank you," Spinneret said.

Iron Spider nodded. "I'll be back asap." Iron Spider said before he glided off.

"Reed, Spider-Man here, we have a situation," Spider-Man said contacting the Baxter Building via a built-in communication unit in his mask just before a new wave of masked criminals attacked.

 **Offices of Spidey Inc, one hour later**

Jennifer Walters aka the Sensational She-Hulk did not usually work weekends. However, as the head of the Spidey Inc Legal Department (which in truth was more a one-woman show than a true department her being the woman), she had little choice this fine day what with Mayor Jameson's treat of targeted legal harassment against Spider-Man and his associates. Jennifer could scarcely believe she had almost married Jonah's son spell or no spell.

"Nothing against John but I really dodged a bullet. Imagine having Jonah for a father-in-law." Jennifer said with a shuddered. She was about to get up and get herself another coffee (her sixth of the day so far) when the entrance doors of Spidey literally exploded inward having been torn off their hinges. In strode the trio of Spider King, Tarantula, and Electro.

"We're closed, it's Saturday." Jennifer half-joked.

"Where's Iron Spider and the girl April Parker?" Spider King roared.

"Not here big hairy and ugly," Jennifer said getting on her feet.

Jennifer quickly seized up her opponents. The two unknown spider creatures were big really big. Who knew what they were capable of. The third she recognized as Electro. He was a well known, extremely dangerous metahuman with electricity manipulation abilities nearly on par with those of the infamous criminal mutant Magento. She best stay on her toes.

"I suggest you leave," Jennifer said falling into a defensive stance. "I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad honey 'cause we do," Electro said firing a crackling bolt of yellow energy at Jennifer who transformed into She-Hulk shedding her business suit to reveal her white and purple uniform underneath.

"Itching for a fight I see, okay," She-Hulk said with a smirk after absorbing Electro's attack to no ill effect, a benefit of her gamma-irradiated status.

She-Hulk attempted to shoulder block Electro who somehow dodged her attack. She tried again with the same result. Before she could make a third attempt Tarantula clobbered her from behind with a double axhandle blow. She spun around and punched at him only for him to sidestep her blow. Spider King then grabbed her in a bearhug from behind. Before she pulled herself free of his iron grip he sunk his fangs into her neck pumping in a potent biological cocktail of spider virus and control pheromones gifted to him by Spider Queen.

"Ouch," She-Hulk said rubbing her neck throbbing. "What are you a spider or a vampire, or maybe you're both? New ground rule boys, no biting." She-Hulk felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass over her. She swayed on her feet. "Give me a minute." She said waving her foes off. "I need to catch my breath." Surprisingly the trio backed away. "Ugh," She-Hulk moaned

She-Hulk slumped forward in discomfort. Over the next five minutes, She-Hulk painfully transformed into a large green she spider. Once her metamorphosis was complete she stood at attention awaiting instructions from Spider King

"Where are Iron Spider and April Parker?" Spider King asked.

"I do not know where Iron Spider currently is." Spider She-Hulk said. "April Parker is most likely at her family home on Long Island. I can take you there if you so desire?"

"Yes, take us there." Spider King said.

"Follow me," Spider She-Hulk said. The trio then departed Spidey Inc with their latest recruit in the lead.

 **Not far from the Brooklyn Bridge, thirty minutes later**

"I think we should go home. I'm cold. I'm hungry. I want to go home." Mayday whined.

"You're such a baby May," April said rolling her eyes.

"I want to go home," Mayday repeated.

"Go home then. I'm not stopping you." April said.

"Only if you come home with me," Mayday said.

"Everyone will be mad at me. I'll be punished some more." April said.

"I'll say running away was my idea. Please, April let's go home." Mayday said.

"Oh alright," April huffed. "Next time I run away I'm not taking you with me. I'll run away on my own."

"Don't run away again, please," Mayday said. "Mamma and papa love us both so much they'll be sad."

"I guess," April admitted.

April's anger at her mother had cooled somewhat the past two and one-half hours. Now she was tired, hungry and more than a little frightened. The place she and Mayday stood was unfamiliar and spooky with strange people all around. April didn't like it here. She wanted to return home as much as Mayday did maybe even more even if she faced further punishment.

"What luck we found what we're looking for ahead of schedule," Spider She-Hulk said as she, Spider King, Tarantula, and Electro swooped down next to the girls surrounding them. Before they could run Spider She-Hulk grabbed them in her four upper limbs holding them fast.

"Which one is April Parker?" Spider King asked eyeing the pair with his insectoid eye clusters.

"This one," Spider She-Hulk said holding up April.

"Let us go you creeps!" April shouted. Mayday was too frightened to say anything.

"What do we do with the other one?" Electro asked indicating Mayday.

"I'm not sure but our master will know." Spider King said. He produced a small communicator with a video screen, not unlike a typical smartphone.

"What do you want? I'm very busy," An image of Jackal snapped at Spider King. "Have you found either of the targets yet or do you just want to chew the fat?"

"We've located April Parker but she is not alone. There is a near identical girl with her who has long hair." Spider King reported.

"Show me," The Image of Jackal ordered. Spider King turned the communicator so Jackal could see Mayday and April.

"Ah, yes, the other one. My first sleeper clone of the deceased infant May Parker. I had almost forgotten the Parkers located her earlier. You might as well bring her along to. I can always find a use for her." The image of Jackal said grinning evilly.

"I-I'm a clone?" Mayday whimpered.

"Of course dearie you both are. Norman Osborn could not help but have the original baby May Parker killed, what a waste. He then came to me after he obtained the remnants of the body so I could create clones of her for him. You were the first successful clone. He placed you in a girls' home in hopes you would grow up hating your 'partners'. He never intended for them to find you when they did." The Image of Jackal explained. "Alas, the best laid plans of goblins and men often run astray."

"What about me?" April asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. She felt emotionally crushed her life their lives were built on lies. They weren't real they never had been.

"You dearie were back up should your sister fail or unexpectedly die by way of some unforeseen glitch in the cloning process before reaching maturity. If she expired you'd take her place thus why we feed you a constant stream of her memories while in stasis, or at least approximated facsimiles." The Image of Jackal answered. "Norman Osborn would never allow your 'parents' to find the real baby May Parker he despises your father far too much for that. But, enough chit chat bring them to my hideout at once my minions, chop, chop on the double!"

"I have a better idea. Release them and back away," An electronically enhanced voice said. The faces of the girls lite up as Iron Spider arrived.

"Uncle Ben," The girl exclaimed in unison.

"Perfect, my last wayward experiment has been found." The image of Jackal said excitedly. "Capture him and bring him along with the other two."

"Not happening," Iron Spider said. He fired ice pellets at Electro and Tarantula both of whom dodged due to their own versions of spider sense.

"Payback time," Electro said firing a flurry of electricity bolts at Iron Spider one after another in rapid succession.

Iron Spider dodged the storm of bolts but was tackled by Tarantula after he was snagged on his left foot by a strand of webbing from Spider King and slammed into the ground. Tarantula pummeled him relentlessly until he managed to pushed Tarantula off. Electro fired a massive surge of energy at Iron Spider who rolled out of the way in time only to be hit by a blast of green energy Spider She-Hulk emitted from her mouth. The gamma blast temporarily overloaded his system causing his suit to reboot. He knelt on the ground helpless. His helmet withdrew from his sweaty, pained face.

"Take him." The Image of Jackal said gleefully.

"Wait," Iron Spider cried. "You know I'll resist you to the end." He looked at the terrified twins and hoped against hope his desperate plan would work. "If you let them go I'll do whatever you ask of me without question or complaint." He said his voice cracking. "I've lived my life, made my mistakes, I've had my chance, they deserve their chance. I beg of you, if anything of the good man you once were, of Dr. Miles Warren, remains within you don't do this, don't take them away. Be Miles Warren again, one last time."

A strange faraway look appeared in the eyes of Jackal's image finally after a pronounced pause he again spoke. "Release the children. We can always return for them later. Once the master plan is completed there will be nowhere left for them, or anyone else, to hide."

 **Five Minutes Later**

"There you are. We looked everywhere for you." Aunt May said running up to where the twins stood. They looked dejected. She pulled them into a hug.

"We were worried sick about you young ladies," Jarvis said.

"They took him," April said.

"Who took who?" Jarvis asked.

"The bad monster people took Uncle Ben," Mayday said frantically.

"Mom," April said spotting Mary Jane who had donned her civilian clothes after deciding she could not wait for Ben to find the girls.

"Momma," Mayday said.

Both girls ran to embrace their mother. Who sweep them each up in an arm. Mary Jane gave each daughter a kiss on her forehead while fighting back tears.

"I love you two." Mary Jane said.

"I love you, momma," Mayday said.

"I love you, mom," April said. "Even if I'm not really your daughter."

"Me too," Mayday said.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Mary Jane asked.

"Because the Jackal told us we're clones," April said wanting to cry.

"Ah huh, Momma, he did," Mayday said.

"His monster people took Uncle Ben. They were going to take us too but Uncle Ben said he'd go willingly with them if they left us here." April explained.

"The Jackal was here and he has Ben?" Mary Jane asked her blood ran cold at the implications of the children's words.

"Ah huh, momma, he was on a phone screen one of the monster people had. He said he made us." Mayday said while starting to cry.

"And that Norman Osborn killed your real baby because he hates dad so much," April said. "Sorry, we're not your real daughters, mom."

"I don't want to ever hear either of you suggest such a thing again." Mary Jane said holding April and Mayday close. She wiped the tears from Mayday's eyes "You are my real daughters. I love you both. Nothing a person like the Jackal or Norman Osborn can say or do will ever change how I feel about you." Mary Jane paused loosening her grip slightly on her girls. "Tell me more about these monster people who are working for the Jackal. What do they look like?"

To Be Continued

Next Up – Spider-Island kicks into high gear as the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men and 'ol Flattop himself Mayor J. Jonah Jameson all get involved while the infection spreads rapidly to the general populace on NYC. Oh, and did I mention Anti-Venom returns.

 **Author's Note -**

 **I decided making both Mayday and April clones was the best way to go in this hybrid reality of 616 and MC2. I frankly can't see Norman Osborn ever letting Peter and MJ find their daughter unless there was some heart-wrenching twist he could use to cause emotional anguish later on. Besides this way, the twins are on equal footing moving forward.**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-Two Spider-Island Part II

 **Offices of Spidey Inc, evening**

"Thank goodness they didn't find it," Spider-Man said after he surveyed the devastation caused by She-Hulk's stand against Spider King, Tarantula, and Electro, which he had witnessed after reviewing security footage. He then retrieved a large canister of glowing yellow liquid from a wall safe.

"Mind filling us in Spidey? What's the glowy junk and why was coming here to get it so important?" The Thing asked. Along with Human Torch, Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic he had answered Spider-Man's call for help several hours before.

"Simply put a gene cleaner I've been working on with Max Modell of Horizon Labs, so I can make good on a promise I made to an old friend," Spider-Man said. He thought of Harry Osborn and how he hoped the component he held in his gloved hands would one day soon free Lily Hollister of negative effects of Goblin Serum, including insanity. "Maybe it can help us combat the spider virus? Here see what you can do, Reed." Spider-Man offered the canister to Mr. Fabtastic. He then moved towards the door.

"Where are you going, webhead?" Human Torch asked his best friend in the superhero community. "I have to find my brother, Iron Spider. He went with those goons so Jackal wouldn't take my daughters instead. He saved them. Now it's my turn to save him."

"You have no idea where Jackal's hideout is located. You don't even have a lead." Spider-Man 2099 remained his mentor. "Iron Spider's exosuit is on the fritz which makes tracking his signal moot. There is no way to find him. Besides the city needs your help and we do too."

"Iron Spider also needs my help. The thought of him being tortured by that deranged maniac is, is, horrifying." Spider-Man protested. "I can't abandon him in his hour need, I won't."

"No one is asking you to abandon anyone." Mr. Fantastic said putting his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Once we have a viable lead we'll be right behind you, I promise."

"There's a situation developing downtown." Invisible Woman said placing her fingers to her earpiece so she could better hear what was happening. "A large group of people dressed as Spider-Man are wreaking mayhem."

"There goes our sterling reputation. I wish I hadn't applied for that auto loan." Spider-Man 2099 joked but no one laughed Spider-Man included. "ah, sorry."

"We could really use your expertise dealing with other spider powered individuals, son." Mr. Fantastic said. "Will you help us?"

"What choice do I have?" Spider-Man asked a note of resigned regret detectable in his voice along with a hint of bitterness.

"Hey, Pete once everything is under control I'll personally help you find your lost bro." Human Torch said.

"Same goes for me." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"And me, webhead." The Thing said.

"We'll all gladly help you." Invisible Woman said.

"Thanks, guys," Spider-Man said. "Reed, I've been working with Max Modell on the gene cleaner. He's expecting you at Horizon, here," Spider-Man handed Mr. Fantastic the canister.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island**

"They're so sad." Aunt May said. "I wish there was something we can do to cheer them up?" She looked through the living room doorway where Mayday and April sat listlessly on the sofa. A cartoon played on the big screen HD TV set but neither girl seemed to be enjoying it. Between them sat Mary Jane a concerned expression on her face.

"I hate seeing them this way to May, but I don't think there is an easy fix to their problem," Jarvis said. He turned his head away from May to sneeze. "I'm coming down with something, I know it."

"As do I," May said with a cough of her own. "I haven't felt at all well since we came back."

"This is a good movie huh girl? I've watched Frozen a million times and it gets better with each viewing." Mary Jane said. The twins, however, said nothing. Mary Jane sighed. "Girls I know what happened is a lot to deal with at your age but I'm here if you want to talk."

"I'm scared, mom," April admitted which surprised MJ as April typically put on a tough exterior.

"Of being a clone?" Mary Jane asked.

"Not really," April said.

"What then?" Mary Jane said.

"Dad," April said. "Maybe he won't want us once he knows what we are."

"Why would you think that?" Mary Jane said fighting back tears.

Mary Jane felt horrible this was happening. Why did her family have to constantly suffer? The girls didn't deserve this and neither did Peter. Peter gave and gave of himself and this was the thanks the universe bestowed upon him in return, constant heartache. It seemed so unfair.

"Jackal said he made us because Norman Osborn hates dad. Mr. Osborn wants to use us to hurt dad. We're his punishment." April said she looked up at Mary Jane with watery eyes. "I don't want to hurt dad or you or anyone else in our family. I know running away was wrong. Uncle Ben got taken because I ran away. But I'm not a bad girl, I'm not!" April threw her arms around Mary Jane.

Mary Jane didn't say anything. What could she say? She just sat there and held April while her daughter cried. Soon Mayday started crying too and Mary Jane put her free arm around her other daughter. She hated Norman Osborn more than ever for what he had done to her family. Would they never be free of the man's evil legacy?

"You're good girls. You're the best daughters a mother could ever have. My special little angels." Mary Jane said. After April and Mayday had cried themselves out they asked if they could talk to their father. Mary Jane said she would try to get in touch with him. "Spider-Man this is Spinneret come in Spider-Man." Mary Jane said in her Spinneret voice after she left the room and returned with her communicator (in truth a specialized smartphone with a dedicated line).

"Spider-Man here." The voice of Spider-Man crackled over the line a moment later. "Is everything okay? Is this an emergency?" There were sounds of combat in the background.

"Your daughters need to talk to you." Mary Jane said.

"Hello, dad," April said.

"Hi, papa," Mayday said.

"Hi, girls how are you?" Spider-Man said.

"Um, dad Jackal told us we are both clones," April said after a pause to gather her courage.

"We're sorry, papa," Mayday said.

"Your mother already told me," Spider-Man said. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, May. But I am upset you two ran away from home."

"You aren't mad we're clones," April said.

"You still want us, papa?" Mayday asked.

"I couldn't care less if you are clones, April," Spider-Man said. "Your uncle Iron Spider is a clone of me and I couldn't love him anymore if we were twins in the more traditional sense. And of course I want you both around but you might get tired of me. That said, listen to your mother and don't ever run away again. You're still not off the hook for that."

"We won't," April said.

"Honest," Mayday said. "Please bring back Uncle Ben."

"Yeah, dad you've got to find him," April said.

"I'll do my best," Spider-Man said knowing he couldn't promise more given the nature of the superhero game. "I have to go. Tell everyone I love them, especially your mother, bye."

 **Streets of New York City**

"Sorry, bub, but you all look alike to me," Wolverine said. He narrowly avoided punching Spider-Man 2099 in the face.

"That's racist," Spider-Man said from nearby where he pummeled a doppelganger who wore the exact same type of Spider-Man costume as him.

"How is it racist?" Ms. Marvel Carol Danvers asked while tossing aside a white-suited wanna be Spider-Man. "Spider people aren't a race." She added with a frown. "I don't think so anyway."

"Whatever you say, bigot," Deadpool said after he knocked out three bag guys at once with some well-timed blows from the butt ends of his swords.

"Not helping Wade," Spider-Man said.

"Last time I give you a joke assist," Deadpool grumbled.

The Avengers and some of X-Men (who just so happened to be in town after their headquarters were recently moved to Central Park) had joined the fray when it became clear the situation was too much for Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099 and the Fantastic Four to handle. Even with their combined numbers, the superheroes were having a hard time of it. Someone (who later turned out to be Jackal and Spider Queen) had outfitted hundreds of criminals with mock Spider-Man gear (most of it purchased in bulk from Spidey Inc) to sow confusion. There were even a few faux Spinnerets and Iron Spiders in the crowd. Many of the superheroes sneezed and coughed their way through the night while fighting the ongoing crime wave. Little did they suspect like millions of their fellow New Yorkers they were infected by the rapidly spreading spider virus.

 **The Jackal's Secret Lair somewhere in Manhattan**

A battered and naked Ben Reilly stripped of his Iron Spider exosuit which lay in a pile in a far corner of the spacious, although all but empty, room hung from the ceiling. Ben's hands were shackled to a heavy chain wrapped around a rafter high overhead. Jackal circled him occasionally jabbing a cattle prod into his bare torso.

"Oh, Ben my boy how I've missed our play dates," Jackal said.

"I thought you were going to make some practical use of him not indulge your sadistic side?" Spider Queen said with a hint of disdain. Behind her stood Spider King, Tarantula, and Spider She-Hulk. The three spider mutants followed her around the compound like puppy dogs. Electro, on the other hand, stood far away leaning against a wall as he took in the scene without comment or concern.

"Eventually," Jackal said jabbing Ben in his ribs with the cattle prod which elicited a scream of pain. "In the meantime be a good queen and have two of your drones go to Project Rebirth in the Catskills Mountains. The people there are engaged in researching alien symbiotes, among other things. Samples of symbiote matter might be helpful for the next phase of our mission; spreading my spider virus beyond Manhattan and its immediate environs."

"Don't you mean our virus, Jackal?" Spider Queen said a bit annoyed.

"Of course, my queen," Jackal said.

"You and you," Spider Queen said turning to and pointing at Spider King and Spider She-Hulk. "Go to Project Rebirth and bring back samples of symbiote matter."

"Yes, my queen." Spider King and Spider She-Hulk said in unison before departing.

"I wish I had taken the children as well," Jackal said punching Ben in his face leaving behind a nasty shiner around Ben's left eye. "It would have been interesting to observe how their young flesh dealt with such trauma."

"You swore you'd stay away from them. I expect you to keep your word you bastard!" Ben said angrily.

"What can I say," Jackal said grinning. "Promises are made to be broken.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Tranatula roared. "They must not be harmed!"

Tarantula made a beeline straight for Jackal but was stopped by Spider Queen who calmly stepped in front of the hulking beast. She lightly placed her right index finger on his forehead. He instantly halted his forward progress and seemed to fall into a sort of stupor.

'Interesting,' Ben thought.

"There, there, be at peace." Spider Queen said. "Forget not you are my tool. Jackal is of use to me yet you shall not harm him or any other here unless I command to do otherwise."

"Yes, my queen," Tarantula sad duly.

"Good," Spider Queen said. She removed her finger from the brow of Tarantula. "Jackal, you may continue your sick fun. I think my drone, as you term him, needs some air." Spider Queen departed with Tarantula in tow. Electro having nothing better to do followed a few steps behind them.

"Where were we?" Jackal said grinning sadistically at Ben, "Ah, I remember." He shoved the cattle prod into the right side of the abused young hero and held it three for several seconds while slowly twisting it. Ben's screams echoing around the chamber were music to Jackal's depraved ears.

An hour later when Jackal grew tired of tormenting him. Ben hung there panting. His gaze traveled to his discarded armor. He watched the indicators slowly blink from red to yellow then a few to green. By morning, if his calculations were correct, his armor should fully reboot then he could mentally summon it to him. He only hoped last that long. Jackal had a nasty habit of killing and reviving his projects. If he was out when the armor was ready somebody might notice before he could escape.

 **Project Rebirth in the Catskill Mountains of Upstate New York the next day, morning**

Agent Toxin was having a hard time of it. Usually, he was up for any challenge but Spider King and Spider She-Hulk were proving too much for him to handle alone. Twice he absorbed gamma bursts from Spider She-Hulk which would have disabled most other heroes instantly.

"Join us become one with the hive. Accompany us back to New York City, soon to be brother." Spider King said. From his furry hide sprang hundreds maybe thousands of large spiders. These quickly swarmed around Agent Toxin.

"Gross," Agent Toxin said as the symbiote attempted to swat them off with a multitude of navy blue and red tendrils. "Keep your babies to yourself creepy." While he was distracted a third gamma blast hit him full force followed by being bitten by a dozen of the plague-carrying spiders hatched from Spider King's eggs. "Uhhhh," Toxin groaned even his formidable composite immune system could take so much. He stumbled off and collapsed about half a mile away.

Their pathway clear Spider King and Spider She-Hulk disposed of the few robots guarding Project Rebirth. They made their way inside and stole three samples of alien symbiotes. They then headed back to New York City knowing their queen would be pleased with their success.

Some minutes later Agent Toxin regained consciousness. The Toxin Symbiote was holding the infection in Flash's system at bay, but for how long? He glanced over his shoulder at the smoking runs of Project Rebirth. There was nothing more he could do here. "They said they came from New York City." Agent Toxin groaned. "I best head there. See if I can stop whatever they have planned."

 **City Hall in New York City**

Mayor J. Jonah Jameson was not a happy man. Not only was he facing a mounting public health emergency but it was a Sunday. Sunday was usually his day off yet here he sat at his desk listening to those eggheads Reed Richard and Max Modell tell him how dire the situation was. Along with a cadre of public health officials, they showed him graphs and charts which apparently predicted imminent catastrophe unless drastic countermeasures were soon taken.

"Risk of exponential expansion." Max Modell said wrapping up the group presentation.

"Okay, everyone agrees this spider virus is bad. Question is, how do we stop it?" Jonah said finally being given a chance to speak.

"At present, we can only contain it." Reed Richards said.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Jonah snapped his bad mood deepening by the second. Why couldn't scientist ever say what they meant upfront? Why did they have to beat around the bush with their fancy language?

"We quarantine New York City and by extension, Long Island, where it is more than likely the infection has spread. We restrict access to all entry/exit points. No one comes in no one comes out." Max Modell answered.

"I'll need to okay this with the governor and the municipal authorities on Long Island," Jonah said. 'What a headache that'll be.' He thought unhappily.

"We need to act soon. The longer we wait the worst things could get." Reed said.

"Meaning?" Jonah asked not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"If the infection spreads beyond the area it could go nationwide in a matter of days," Reed warned.

"I see," Jonah said grimly. "I take it you people are working on a cure, right?"

"We are indeed working on a cure at Horizon." Max Modell said. "However, we have no timetable for the completion of an effective countermeasure to the infection yet."

"Alright," Jonah said after giving the situation some thought. "I'll do what you want. I'll order the city quarantined and recommend the same is done for Island Long to the governor. But I'm going to announce Horizon Labs is working on a cure. I need to public to know we have the situation in hand, so they won't panic."

"I'm not sure that is wise, Mayor Jameson," Reed said. "If the criminal agent or agents who we suspect are behind this infection learn of our efforts at finding a cure they might very well attempt to destroy our research."

"I must concur with Dr. Richards, Mayor Jameson." Max Modell said adjusting his glasses which had a nasty habit of slipping off his large nose.

"Take it or leave it, gentlemen. That's my deal. No announcement no quarantine order." Jonah said folding his arms over his chest.

"Very well," Reed said. There was no other choice. They could not risk the infection spreading any further. Jameson had them over the proverbial barrel.

"There's one last thing before we return to our research, Mayor Jameson," Reed said.

"Which would be?" Jonah asked impatiently.

"To maximize our efforts we require the assistance of a certain individual, a fellow scientist of some notoriety. A near unparalleled expert in mutagenic infections." Max Modell said.

"Well, go get him or her. Just don't expect the city to foot the bill." Jonah said.

"It isn't so simple. The person in question is currently a prisoner." Max Modell said.

"Who are you talking about here?" Jonah said his eyes narrowing.

"Michael Morbius," Reed said simply. The room fell totally silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Why am I not surprised." Jonah lamented head in his hands. "It's true what they say. It never rains but it pours."

 **The Bronx**

Anti-Venom stabbed his white tendrils into the shoulder of a woman who screamed in pain. "Worry not my child. The pain shall pass and the wound heal. Enduring such minor hardship is a small price to pay for a clean soul free of sinful impurities." Anti-Venom said. The woman passed out from his purging of her darkness asleep but alive. She joined the heap of unconscious saved or as some would say victims at his feet.

Anti-Venom was in his element. His divine purpose renewed. He could finally cleanse New York of evil. God was great and life was good.

 **The Jackal's Secret Lair somewhere in Manhattan, late morning**

 _"Horizon Labs is working on a cure which should be ready soon."_ The image of J. Jonah Jameson said on the computer monitor.

"No, no, no, it's too soon! The virus has not yet reached total area saturation nor have secondary symptoms began to manifest in the population!" Jackal raged tearing the monitor from the desk where it sat. He tossed it aside in his anger. "Send Tarantula and Electro to Horizon! Have them destroy the cure!" He said to Spider Queen. Spider King and Spider She-Hulk had yet to return from their upstate mission.

"Tarantula, Electro go to Horizon Labs. Destroy any research that pertains to a cure for our spider virus along with any actual cure should it exist." Spider Queen said.

"Yes, my queen," Tarantula said.

"Yes, my queen," Electro said in spite of his best efforts to exert his own will. He had no desire to go on a mission. The pair were soon gone on their way.

 **Outside, a few minutes later**

Fully reequipped Iron Spider watched Tarantula and Electro depart from a nearby rooftop. He could not shake the feeling there was something familiar about Tarantula, but what? He had encountered the creature somewhere before? Iron Spider could not help but wonder where the gruesome twosome was off to in such a hurry? Wait, did one of them say something about Horizon Labs? He was ready to give chase when a group of several people landed on the rooftop where he stood. Before he could say a word be was embraced by Spider-Man in a heartfelt brotherly hug.

"I came as soon as I picked up your tracking signal. Believe me, I would have been here sooner if I could have located a lead." Spider-Man.

"Jeez bro I'm happy to see you too. But lay off the pda (public display of affection), will you. I have a certain reputation to keep." Iron Spider said. Even with the protection offered by his exosuit Ben's injuries still hurt which caused him to wince in pain.

"Ah, sorry," Spider-Man said releasing Iron Spider from his embrace. "Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked due to the wince he had felt from Iron Spider.

"I'm fine." Iron Spider lied. "Jokes aside the fact you came looking for me means a lot." Iron Spider said. He paused briefly his tone became somber. "How are the girls doing?"

"They're okay. They'll be better once I tell them you're okay." Spider-Man said.

"I meant about, you know." Iron Spider said.

"Oh that, yeah, they're taking it best as can be expected," Spider-Man said.

"Not to put a damper on your mini family reunion but we still got a city to save. So, you two webheads can the mushy stuff any time now." The Thing said. Next to him were Human Torch, Invisible Woman and Spider-Man 2099.

"Speaking of which, everyone's favorite dim bulb Electro and some sort of spider monster called 'Tarantula' are headed to Horizon Labs as we speak. Jackal and a chick he calls 'Spider Queen' want the dull duo to destroy the cure for this spider virus." Iron Spider explained.

"Spider Queen is back, great," Spider-Man said shaking his head in dismay.

"You know her?" Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Unfortunately," Spider-Man said. "Her name is Adriana Soria. Besides having some low-level powers she can telepathically influence anyone with the 'insect gene' or 'spider gene' in our case. Be on your toes around her. She's cagey."

"Duly noted," Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Where is Jackal's lair?" Invisible Woman inquired of Iron Spider.

"Right down there." Iron Spider pointed at the nearby seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"Bro, do you feel up for a fight?" Spider-Man asked.

"Always, bro," Iron Spider said in spite of his sore body.

"Iron Spider and I will head off to warn Reed at Horizon Labs," Spider-Man said.

"And we'll deal with the not so good doctor and his queen." Invisible Woman said.

"Good luck," Spider-Man said.

"Same to you." Invisible Woman said. With that Spider-Man and Iron Spider headed for Horizon Labs while the others headed for the warehouse.

 **The Jackal's Secret Lair**

Spider-Man 2099, Invisible Woman, the Thing and Human Torch smashed inside and quickly confronted the two startled supervillains. Oddly, once Jackal and Spider Queen recovered from their initial shock they became calm, smug even. In fact, Jackal openly laughed in the faces of his foes.

"What's so funny ya furry freak?" The Thing demanded to know.

"Four new recruits who don't know they're recruits, you rocky faced orange fool," Jackal said. "Do your thing, my queen."

"Gladly," Spider Queen said.

Spider Queen opened her mouth to emit an ear-splitting screech. The four heroes fell to their knees including the airborne inflamed Human Torch. No matter how much they mentally struggled they felt their control slipping. Soon they were under the influence of Spider Queen save for Spider-Man 2099 who somehow managed to resist her influence. He escaped while Spider Queen made the others attack him.

"Let him go. He can't stop us. Once Tarantula and Electro destroy the cure, all possibility of defeat will evaporate." Jackal said. Just then Spider King and Spider She-Hulk lumbered into the warehouse ready for their next assignment. "You've finally returned and you brought me the samples, good." Jackal laughed when Spider King passed him three vials each of which contained a different colored viscous liquid: yellow, green and purple.

"Go to Horizon Labs. Assist Tarantula and Electro in destroying any possible cure or cure research about our spider virus. This is your top priority." Spider Queen ordered her two favorite minions.

"Yes, my queen," The duo said before again shuffling off.

"What do you desire of us, my queen?" Invisible Woman asked.

"How may we be of assistance?" Human Torch asked.

"We'll do whatever you want." The Thing said.

"I'll let you know when I have an outside mission for you three. In the meantime, your orders are to protect the site of our new hive, my person and the Jackal. Stop anyone who should attack us or our home." Spider Queen said.

"Understood, my queen," Invisible Woman said.

"Today Manhattan, tomorrow the world!" Spider Queen proclaimed lifting her arms to heaven.

With each infected person who came under her thrall, she could fell her power grow accordingly. When millions of New Yorkers were at long last her's she would achieve godhood. Her ascension was only a matter of time now. Queen of the spiders, queen of the insects, queen of all. It was her destiny!

To Be Continued

Next Up – Anti-Venom vs Agent Toxin and Mania (this AU's version of Venom). Jackal's and Spider Queen's plot reaches its terrifying climax as New York reels. Spinneret swings back into action. Kaine truly returns. All this and Araña (Anya Corazon)!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-Three Spider-Island Part III

 **A rooftop near Horizon Labs, early afternoon**

"They, he, she, uh," Spider-Man 2099 sputtered as he collapsed on his knees in front of Spider-Man and Iron Spider. He had swung through the city at breakneck speed so he could catch up with them. "Lyla," He gasped.

"Spider Queen exerted her mental control over Invisible Woman, Human Torch and the Thing. They are now effectively our enemies." The small hologram of Lyla explained once she was emitted from Spider-Man 2099's right-hand wristwatch.

"They must be infected with the spider virus." Spider-Man reasoned.

"No doubt," Iron Spider said. "Question is what do we do about it?"

"We do what we came here to do. We stop this so-called Tarantula and Electro from destroying the potential cure before Max and Reed can finish their work." He turned his attention back to Spider-Man 2099. "Will you be okay here?" Spider-Man 2099 gave a thumbs up. "Alright, see you soon Future Spider."

"That's Spider of Tomorrow." Spider-Man 2099 managed his tone one of mild annoyance.

"Sure," Spider-Man said before he swung off with Iron Spider.

 **Horizon Labs, a few minutes later**

"Why me? Why do I have to be your guinea pig? I'm the mayor of this berg for christ sake." Mayor J. Jonah Jameson lamented while he eyed the tank of bubbling yellow liquid.

"We assure you, Mayor Jameson, the treatment is completely harmless. Either it will purge your system of the spider virus infection or it won't nothing else will happen." Max Modell said adjusting his glasses which had slipped down again. Besides Max stood Mr. Fantastic Reed Richards a tablet in his hands. Both scientists wore white lab coats.

"Captain Watanabe these men don't have my best interests at heart, arrest them," Jonah ordered pointing at Max and Reed after only a brief period of consideration.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Mayor?" Yuri Watanabe said stunned by what she was hearing. Around he stood a cadre of police officers in full riot gear, as was Yuri herself, who were under her direct command. The group was to be Jonah's special security detail until the crisis passed. "Dr. Richards and Dr. Modell are world-renown scientists who have dedicated their lives to helping others. They would never knowingly harm anyone least of all a public official. Mr. Mayor, I seriously advise that you should rescind your arrest order immediately and fully cooperate with them."

"Easy for you to say," Jonah said. "You aren't the one they want to take a swim in there." He pointed at the bubbling vat of liquid.

"Because unlike you I've not been infected with the spider virus. However, if I were infected I'd happily volunteer to test any treatment developed by them." Yuri said.

"Well, I won't," Jonah said. "Arrest Doctors Richard and Modell."

"Delay that order," Yuri said causing her officers to stop dead in their tracks.

"How dare you countermand one of my orders Captain Watanabe during a police emergency no less!" Jonah shouted. "I'm the mayor of this city! My word is law!"

Jonah narrowed his eyes at Yuri who returned his gesture of defiance in kind. One could have cut the tension with a knife. Before things could further escalate between the mayor and the police captain several police officers were knocked out by sizzling bolts of electricity. At almost the same instant a huge shape fell from the ceiling incapacitating several more offices when it landed on them heavily. Yuri and the remaining active officers drew their weapons.

"Protect me," Jonah squealed getting behind Yuri.

"Relax Jonah we're not here for you," Electro said. "We're here for your cure. Our bosses what it eighty-sixed."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that." Mr. Fantastic said placing himself between Electro & Tarantula and the vat while Max got behind the remaining police officers.

"Same goes for me," Yuri said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Electro said with a predatory grin. "Let's mess 'em up Tarantula."

While Tarantula did battle with the stretchy Mr. Fantastic his defacto partner Electro made quick work of the remaining police officers. Electro easily evaded their bullets while shocking each into submission. Soon only Yuri remained. Although she put up a better fight than those under her command once Electro managed to send a pulse of current through her gun she too was on the ground.

"Pitiful," Electro boasted. "They just don't make crime fighters like they use to."

"Oh really, how about you try us on for size ol' sparky." Iron Spider said using his palm-mounted repulsors to project Electro half away across the room and partway through a wall.

"You again," Electro snarled getting to his feet. He dusted off the plaster from his shoulders. "I'll show you I'm no pushover!" Electro fired a surge of electricity from both hands which Iron Spider dodged.

"Time to put you on ice." Iron Spider said but as Iron Spider himself had done a moment ago Electro dodged his attack.

"Not so simple is it now that we are even." Electro gloated. "The spider virus has given me my own spidey sense, you kind's secret weapon," Electro noticed Iron Spider's body tense. "Don't act so surprised Iron Spider. I know a lot of your secrets now. Including the true identity of your brother Spider-Man. Maybe I'll tell Major Jameson over there if I get bored or pissed off enough." Electro gestured at the terrified Jonah.

"Keep me out of your feud with the spiders, Electro," Jonah said waving his hands.

"Shut up," Electro snapped at Jonah.

"Whatever you say," Jonah said cowering away from Electro.

Iron Spider attacked Electro while he was distracted by Jonah. Electro failed to avoid Iron Spider's flying tackle which carried the pair straight through the already weakened wall and into an adjoining room. Meanwhile Spider-Man and Mr. Fantastic were contending with Tarantula.

Spider-Man and Tarantula exchanged thunderous blows. Deciding a stealthy approach was in order Mr. Fantastic elongated his body which he wrapped around Tarantula's legs while the behemoth was preoccupied. Following a dropkick from Spider-Man to his massive chest Tarantula stumbled and plunged directly into the vat with a loud splash. Mr. Fantastic barely had enough time to scramble clear.

"Run," Yuri said wincing in pain while getting to her feet. Jonah and Max needed no further encouragement they fled the room. Behind them, Yuri limped away pulling the only another surviving police officer behind her. Tragically, the other officers had expired.

Over the course of several minutes, Tarantula seemed to wither in the pool. His body then puffed up and abruptly shrunk as the coarse hairs covering his form were shed. Spider-Man and Mr. Fantastic watched Tarantula's drastic, painful change with morbid fascination. Slowly a more human form emerged and to Spider-Man a familiar one.

"K-Kaine," Spider-Man said unsure if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Y-Yup," Kaine said weakly his head bobbing above the pool of now steaming yellow liquid.

"You know him, Spider-Man?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

"Indeed I do," Spider-Man said. "Reed Richards, say hello to Kaine Parker my other clone brother."

"He didn't make it easy, but in the end, I got him," Iron Spider said entering the room with an unconscious Electro slung over his shoulder. "Holy hell, Kaine!" He exclaimed when he spotted Kaine.

"Turns out he was Tarantula," Spider-Man said.

"Kaine you got some explaining to do." Iron Spider said tossing Electro on the ground in a not so tender fashion. "And before Kaine starts talking you should know nightlight here claims he knows your civilian identity, Spidey."

"He does know. Jackal told him who your daughters are." Kaine said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from finding out. Jackal's partner Spider Queen had me under her control because Jackal tinkered with my DNA. I was degenerating again and I thought he could help me but he only took advantage of my weakness, same as always. Please believe me, Peter, I would never willingly help him hurt your family. He tricked me." He added with a frown. "Um, can I get out of this vat?"

"Sure," Spider-Man said.

Kaine stepped out of the vat only for the others to turn their heads. "Wow, I think we better find you some clothes big guy." Iron Spider said blush underneath his mask.

"But first, we cure Electro of the spider virus," Spider-Man said.

"What do we do about him knowing our shit?" Iron Spider asked. "I have no doubt he'll blab first chance he gets."

"I'll imprison him in the Baxter Building until this is over and we can work something out." Mr. Fantastic offered.

"Thanks, Reed," Spider-Man said. He was grateful Reed offered to help protect his family.

"Don't mention it, Spider-Man. What else are friends and allies for if not to help each other when matters become complicated." Mr. Fantastic said.

"Amen," Iron Spider said. "Goodness knows our little fam has more than our fair share of such drama."

Spider-Man then thought of Reed's own loved ones. "Um Reed, there's something you should know. Future Spider told us S-,"

"I hate to interrupt bro, but something is happening with the cure." Iron Spider said.

Sure enough, the vat boiled intensely for a few seconds followed by the previously bright yellow substance having turned clear. Mr. Fantastic picked up his tablet and used its scanning feature. Once he doubled checked his findings he spoke.

"The gene cleaner has been rendered inert." Mr. Fantastic reported with a grim expression on his face.

"Meaning?" Kaine could not help but ask.

"Meaning, our cure-all was single use. It's gone." Spider-Man facepalming. Why could things never be simple?

 **Hell's Kitchen**

Anti-Venom tossed aside another saved soul. The man groaned in discomfort when he landed on the pavement. Since yesterday Ant-Venom had been working his way through the rougher neighborhoods of the city cleansing all he encountered. Sickness was rooted in sinfulness of that he was sure and this "spider virus" was no different. Sin was a disease and he was its cure.

"Having fun I see." Mania said her multilayered voice was filled with disgust.

"I am doing the Lord's work accursed monster, something you would know nothing of. Leave me to continue my divine mission demon of darkness unless you too wish to be cleansed." Anti-Venom snarled at Mania.

"We've heard all about your work Anti-Venom. The appalling price paid by those you've 'saved'. You've killed so many since we last met we've lost count." Mania said circling the larger entity dark-tinged flames burned around her clenched fists.

"Some of their lives were lost but their immortal souls were preserved by my salvation," Anti-Venom hissed. "Stand aside or I'll deliver your tainted souls into eternity, Venom!"

"We're Mania! Venom was your identity and what he did your choice, not ours!" Mania fired back.

"Lying demon I am anointed by the divine!" Anti-Venom roared.

"Keeping telling yourself that you deluded freak! Whatever helps you sleep at night, right!?" Mania roared in turn. "But the truth is what Venom became was entirely your doing. Your sad need to be a hero caused us often to become worst than those we fought."

"Enough, I'll end you and your lies!" Anti-Venom said.

"Give it your best shot we're more than ready." Mania said.

Mania and Anti-Venom clashed. Anti-Venom attempted to snare Mania with his tendrils while Mania used her smaller size and agility to evade his touch. Mania fired multiple blasts of her hellfire at Anti-Venom which caused him to reel in pain but did not cause much harm.

"Demon, your wicked fire will not avail you for I am protected by my divinity," Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom extended his fingers wrapping them around Mania's ankles. Mania screamed in agony as her symbiote melted off her lower legs. Soon Anti-Venom had her down on the ground. He gripped her body with multiple tendrils which further damaged her symbiote.

"Prepare for deliverance demon. May Hell swallow your unworthy souls." Anti-Venom said as he prepared to crush Andi's exposed head in his gaping jaws.

An explosive shell impacted Anti-Venom's back throwing him off his intended victim. Back on his feet a few moments later Anti-Venom snarled at his latest foe Agent Toxin. Agent Toxin held a compact grenade launcher in his right hand its barrel smoked.

"Leave the girl alone or answer to us, your choice." Agent Toxin said.

"I will not be dissuaded from my righteous path by another demon!" Anti-Venom said.

Anti-Venom attacked Agent Toxin but this time things did not go his way. For starters Toxin was both faster and stronger than him. Plus unlike his adversary, Eddie lacked formal combat training or weapons. Even though Anti-Venom's tendrils did melt away portions of the symbiote that they touched Toxin recovered far faster from these contacts than did Mania. Once Mania recovered and was tossing hellfire at Anti-Venom he decided caution was the better part of valor. Anti-Venom ran off rather than risk capture or otherwise be defeated.

"Are you okay, Andi?" Agent Toxin asked when Mania wobbled on her feet.

"We think we'll be fine given enough time." Mania said. She then looked at Agent Toxin really looked at him. She sensed she knew him somehow, Could it be? "Flash, is that you under there?"

Agent Toxin hesitated for a moment. "Yes, it's me, Andi. Long time no see." Agent Toxin said his living mask rolled back to reveal the concerned face of Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

Andrea "Andi" Benton rolled back the mask of her own symbiote. She threw her arms around Flash. "It's so good to see you again, coach," Andi said. "When you disappeared from Philly I didn't know what to do. Then all this strange mystical stuff happened to me and I ended up becoming the apprentice of Dr. Strange before, well, this." She took a step back and gesture at her alien costume. "Now I'm more or less on my own again."

"I'm sorry I split. The army called me for a special project. I guess we match, huh." Flash said smiling as he likewise gestured at his own alien costume. "I do have one question. How did you know it was me?"

"I'm not sure. My suit she told me. Does that make any sense?" Andi said. "This city is in trouble. What do we do, coach?"

"We help people deal with whatever is happening here," Flash said.

"You mean the spider virus?" Andi said.

"So that's what they're calling this," Flash said.

"Yup," Andi said. "Word is the people at Horizon Labs are working on a cure."

"In that case, next stop Horizon," Flash said.

Unnoticed by either Mania or Agent Toxin a shadowy presence watched from a nearby alley. Anti-Venom knew what he must do. He would follow these two sinners to Horizon Labs. If an alternative cure did exist he must be part of distributing it. If there was no such cure he would show the people there his own way of cleansing this latest evil. Once he dealt with the sickest he would then deal with these two demons. At a respectable distance, he followed the demons on their way.

 **The Jackal's Secret Lair two hours later, late afternoon**

"Excellent news," Jackal said clasping together his hands in delight. While the loss of Tarantula and Electro were blows they were not serious ones when measured against the reported destruction of the potential cure to his spider virus.

"Are you certain?" Spider Queen inquired of her two most prized minions Spider King and Spider She-Hulk.

"Yes, our queen." They said in near unison.

"We witnessed the destruction of the cure first hand after arriving at Horizon Labs." Spider She-Hulk said.

"Mr. Fantastic himself said the cure could not be salvaged or replicated." Spider King said.

"And you observed this without being detected." Spider Queen said.

"Yes, my queen." Spider King said.

"On to the next phase of my cunning master plan. By this time tomorrow secondary symptoms should begin to manifest and then the fun truly begins." Jackal said clicking his claws together.

 **Parker Residence on Long Island the next day, morning**

"We appreciate your cooperation in this matter." Said one of a group of officials clad in hazmat suits complete with portable oxygen tanks. They ushered Aunt May, Jarvis and the twins out of their home. Up and down the typically quiet street other hazmat equipped teams were likewise ordering residents from their own houses.

"What is this all about?" Jarvis asked.

"Residents are being removed from this area to public shelters for your safety, sir." The agent said. He checked a clipboard in his gloved hands. "My list indicates three other people live in this residence: Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson-Parker and Ben Reilly. Do you know where Mr. & Mrs. Parker, as well as Mr. Reilly, currently are located, sir?"

"They in the city on business," Jarvis answered.

The agent noted this on his clipboard list. "Sir and ma'am please take the children and proceed to the end of the street. A vehicle will be waiting there to take you to the nearest designated shelter."

"I'm scared, grandma," Mayday said.

"I'm scared to dear." Aunt May said.

"There is no need to be frightened, little girl. We in the government have everything under control. You and your family are perfectly safe with us." Another agent a woman said.

Aunt May, Jarvis, and the girls were nearing their pickup area some minutes later when all hell broke loose. Resident after resident was struck by spasms. These poor souls then howled in pain as their bodies violently contorted. They ripped out of their clothes transformed into humanoid spider creatures of a lesser order than Spider King or Spider She-Hulk yet still they were still extremely dangerous. These beasts rapidly attacked their fellow residents and the escorting agents alike tearing many apart in bloody fashion. Gunfire sounded as armed agents fired wildly. Guided by the twins who were operating on sheer instinct as their warning sense blared the quartet ran for their lives. They dared not look back. An ear-splitting crushed sounded when a mini-swarm of spider creatures overturned the bus meant to ferry residents to their intended shelter, obviously, such a course of action was no longer an option.

"Oh my," Aunt May said. "Wherever will we go?"

"Anywhere is better than here." Jarvis correctly observed as they reached the next equally chaotic street.

 **Western Long Island, one hour later**

"We can't go any further east," Jarvis said walking back from the pulsing blue barrier to where a very worried Aunt May stood with the girls and a large group of other spider virus refugees. "A soldier on the other side of the barrier rather rudely told me all of Western Long Island and New York City is under a federal order of quarantine until further notice. No one comes in or out until the crisis passes." People in the crowd loudly voiced their dismay and disapproval at this news.

"I wish mom and dad were here," April said. In the excitement, all four had either left their smartphones behind or else lost them.

"Me too, dear." Aunt May said holding the girl close while Mayday ran up to hug Jarvis, "me too." She repeated softly.

 **The George Washington Bridge, noon**

Araña aka Anya Corazon was having a terrible couple of days. Everything was going wrong. Her city was in shambles, spider creatures were popping up everywhere and there was nothing she could seemingly do about it. She sat crying atop the bridge for who knows how long when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She looked up through tear soaked eyes to see Spinneret standing there.

"Looks like you could use a friend." Spinneret said.

"I don't know what to do. Those crazy spider things are everywhere." Araña said. "I lost my powers months ago now they are back and I can barely control them anymore. I'm so unless."

"Yet you still fight for what's right." Spinneret said helping Araña to her feet. "Anyone as brave as you could never be useless, Araña."

"How do you know my name?" Araña asked.

"My partner Spider-Man told me all about you. You're so young to have already done so much for this city. You should be very proud." Spinneret said.

"Where is Spider-Man? I haven't seen him around since he started his company." Araña said.

"Currently he's at Horizon Labs working on a cure to the spider virus." Spinneret said. She had just talked with him on her communicator a short while ago. Although Peter was not exactly happy Mary Jane had swung back into action he more than understood her need to help others.

"Just the people I was looking for," Hobgoblin said while he hovered nearby on his glider. "The Kingpin has a proposition for both of you."

"Why do I feel like this is the opening scene of a certain distasteful movie I once saw." Spinneret said. "The next word out of your mouth better not be anything indecent." She warned.

"Perish the thought, milady. My intentions are honorable." Hobgoblin said with a quick bow.

"That would be a first," Araña said.

"Be that as it may. Kingpin and his employees have developed spider powers due to the virus. They desire your help dealing with a long-term minor nuisance which has turned deadly in recent days, the Sisterhood of the Wasp." Hobgoblin explained.

"What are the Sisterhood up to now?" Araña asked suddenly she was all business.

"They've developed a poison which kills anyone with spider powers, you two included," Hobgoblin said.

"And Kingpin needs our help to stop the Sisterhood because they are killing his newly empowered soldiers?" Spinneret correctly guessed.

"In a word, yes," Hobgoblin said.

"Why should either of us help you or Kingpin?" Spinneret asked.

"Because we're all spiders now, all alike," Hobgoblin said.

"Not good enough." Spinneret said.

"Not good enough," Araña repeated.

"Because if we steal the Sisterhood's poison we can use it against the Jackal's forces, who rumor has it is somehow behind this outbreak," Hobgoblin said. "What say you ladies, deal or no deal?"

"We get all the poison." Spinneret said. While Spinneret had no intentions of killing anyone perhaps the poison could be modified to incapacitate the spider creatures or even cure them, it was worth a try. Either way leaving such a substance in the hands of the Sisterhood of the Wasp was not an option.

"Alright, you may have all the poison once the Sisterhood is dealt with," Hobgoblin said smiling through his mask.

Spinneret and Araña exchanged looks. Araña nodded at Spinneret. "We have a deal." Spinneret said finally.

"Splendid, Kingpin will be so very pleased," Hobgoblin said.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me." Spinneret said dryly. Araña giggled which caused Spinneret to crack a smile beneath her mask. It was good to see the girl experience a small flash of happiness. "What are we waiting for, lead the way Hobgoblin."

 **Horizon Labs, early afternoon**

"Stop, stop fighting," Max Modell pleaded.

"I'll stop when these demons and sinners are dead," Anti-Venom said. He was surrounded by Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Mania and Agent Toxin while Kaine and Mr. Fantastic looked on from a distance. Since arriving at Horizon the night before Anti-Venom had periodically erupted into violence usually directed at Mania or Agent Toxin when they said something he found objectable.

"You really don't play well with others do you, Eddie?" Max said. "If it wasn't for the fact the enzymes found in your system offer our last best chance to cure this infection I'd not tolerate these shenanigans."

"I am an instrument of the divine I need not concern myself with making friends of the unworthy only with fulfilling my mandate," Anti-Venom said.

"Right," Max said thoroughly unimpressed by Anti-Venom's religiously based delusions of grandeur. "Well, please try not to wreck my lab any further, okay? Professional grade equipment isn't cheap."

"Do allow Eddie to amuse himself, Dr. Modell. Do remember, unlike the others we actually need him." A smooth voice with a dark resonance said. Out of the shadows stepped Michael Morbius the Living Vampire.

"Gee, it's so nice to be wanted." Spider-Man deadpanned.

"I've not forgotten your part in my suffering webhead. When this is over and I have received my promised pardon we'll settle accounts." Morbius said with a sneer.

"Anytime you're ready," Spider-Man said in no way intimidated by Morbius' thinly veiled threat.

"Hey, Count Fangula if you threaten my brother you threaten me." Iron Spider said.

"And me," Spider-Man 2099 said. With a dissatisfied grumble, Morbius stepped back into the shadows where he resumed his work.

"I hope this is over soon," Spider-Man said.

"Don't we all, bro." Iron Spider said.

 **Central Park, late afternoon**

"Perhaps we should wait another day or even two. Recall you said full infection would not occur until then." Spider Queen said. "I think we should return to our hive."

"Nonsense, everything we require is ready," Jackal said dismissively. "This will become our new hive."

Jackal produced three syringes these contained the three symbiote samples obtained from Project Rebirth. Jackal injected these into Spider Queen who threw off her purple cloak just before he did so. The veins in her skin became visible some colored yellow, others purple and yet others green. She closed her eyes when she again opened them her eyes were swirling masses of purple, green, and yellow which quickly turned solid orange. Magenta ooze poured from her every pour covering her body in a hard shell. Her body next distended until her form became that of a giant humanoid spider but more elegant and still feminine than the other spider creatures as her face retained its human features.

"How do you feel, my queen?" Jackal asked.

"Powerful," The altered Spider Queen said in her rumbling voice. Spider King, Spider She-Hulk, Invisible Woman, Thing, and Human Torch, all of whom had by this point mutated into spider creatures, fell to one knee and bowed their heads in front of their queen.

 **New York City and Surrounding Area**

Everywhere spider creatures emulated the gesture of those in Central Parker. No matter what they were doing they fell to their knees heads bowed in honor to their distant queen. The Age of Homo-Arachnus had dawned.

To Be Continued

Next Up – Spider-Island concludes in epic fashion.

 **Author's Note -**

 **I've always loved the student/mentor relationship between Andi and Flash so I had to include it, if in a slightly modified version, here.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **WARNING -**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH. Reader discretion** **strongly** **advised.**

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-Four Spider-Island Part IV

 **Streets of New York City, late afternoon**

Half of the Avengers and X-Men had fully mutated into spider creatures while the other half alongside civilians who chose to stand by their side were fighting the oncoming horde. As the intense battle raged all over the city the opposing forces slowly made their way to Central Park epicenter of the infection where Spider Queen awaited their arrival.

 **Fisk Towers**

"Fancy meeting you here." Spinneret said to Black while punching a member of the Sisterhood of the Wasp. Around the pair Kingpin and his goons did battle with the sisters in the confined space of the lobby.

"What can I say. My social calendar was open and I needed some fun." Black Cat said tossing another sister into a wall.

Another sister tried to attack Spinneret from behind but she skillfully delivered a back kick which leveled the offending sister. Araña performed a mid-air double split kicking knocking out two sisters. She and Spinneret exchanged nods afterward.

"Nice moves Araña. Here you told me you're rusty. Someone is too modest I think." Spinneret said.

"Thanks, your moves are good too," Araña said feeling pleased by Spinneret's praise.

"Heads up ladies and gentlemen," Hobgoblin said dropping a series of pumpkin bombs on the remaining sisters.

"They just keep coming," Araña said somewhat disheartened.

"In which case, we just keep fighting until they stop coming." Spinneret said. "don't worry Araña we've got this."

"You really think so?" Araña asked while she, Spinneret and Black Cat fended off more sisters. Araña then did a Matrix type backbend to avoid an attack from a sister armed with a knife covered in their new poison.

"Without a doubt." Spinneret said elbowing an especially aggressive sister aside. "Come girls let's show these wannabes how real superheroines clean house." With a mighty yell, the trio threw themselves at their startled opponents.

 **Western Long Island**

"Where are they all going?" A heavyset man wondered. Every spider creature in the area was seemingly headed east as one mass of movement.

"Who cares where they go as long as they leave us alone." A young man said.

"True that," A young woman said.

Nearby Mayday heard someone softly crying. She wandered a short distance away from her family members to find her classmate and often times bully Heather Noble crouched on the ground. The blonde girl was hugging her legs and staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay, Heather?" Mayday asked timidly.

"No," Heather said. "My parents turned into monsters. I'm sick too. I don't want to become one of those things."

Mayday knelt down next to Heather. She hugged the other girl who continued to sob. A moment later April appeared to find both still in their embrace.

"There you are May. You shouldn't wander off alone it's dangerous." April said before she spotted her sister's companion. Her expression immediately turned icy.

"Heather isn't feeling well. She's sick. She needs our help, April." Mayday said gently stroking Heather's hair.

"Why would Heather need help from 'weirdos' like us," April said. She quickly reconsidered her words when she noticed how terrible the other girl looked and the pleading expression on Mayday's face. "C'mon lets get her back to where grandma and grandpa are waiting."

April and Mayday helped a shaky Heather to her feet. "Why are you two being so nice to me when I've only ever been mean to you?" Heather asked.

"Because like Spinneret, Spider-Man and Iron Spider we help others when they need help," April said.

"Thank you, I won't forget this. If we make it I promise I'll be nice to you both from now on," Heather said.

"We'll see," April said skeptically.

 **Horizon Labs, early evening**

"Eureka I think we've got it," Morbius said.

"The question is how do we distribute the cure area wide in an efficient and timely fashion?" Reed said.

"That is quite a pickle," Max said.

Spider-Man suddenly snapped his gloved fingers. "I think I might know the solution but I'll need access to the police evidence vault." He said.

"No way," Jonah said shaking his head.

"Are you sure we can end this mess?" Yuri asked Spider-Man ignoring the mayor.

"I'm fairly certain of it," Spider-Man said.

"Okay, I'll grant you access, Spider-Man," Yuri said.

"You can't! I forbid it! He's a menace always has been always will be!" Jonah ranted.

"I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens. If Spider-Man screws up it'll be more head on a pike not yours Mr. Mayor." Yuri said over Jonah's protests. "Come along Spider-Man." Jonah tried to step between them and the exit but Iron Spider and Spider-Man 2099 followed by Mania and Agent Toxin physically inserted themselves between Jonah and the pair. Once Spider-Man and Yuri took the cure packages from Max and Reed they departed.

"I think you should allow them to do this, Mayor Jameson." Agent Toxin said.

"Step aside so I can catch up and stop them. I'm still mayor around here you know," Jonah said. "Hurry, they're getting away."

"I'm under federal jurisdiction not local." Agent Toxin said.

"I only moved here recently." Mania said.

"I'm technically from the future." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"I'm a citizen of the world." Iron Spider said.

"You're all masked menaces no better than Spider-Man!" Jonah ranted.

"Thanks for the compliment." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Ditto," Mania said.

"Unbelievable," Jonah said throwing up his hands as he walked away. He glanced at Anti-Venom who was leaning against a wall nearby. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"They are assisting with my divine mandate you are frustrating it," Anti-Venom said simply.

"Damn, freaks," Jonah muttered as he left the room via a separate exit.

A split second later in ran a breathless Amadeus Cho. "Ironman sent me. C-C-Central P-Park, big battle, need everyone." He panted.

"You heard the man, duty calls." Iron Spider said.

"I want to come," Kaine said emerging from the doorway behind Amadeus.

"Sure thing big boy. We'll get you a Spider-Man suit and away we'll go. We have plenty to choose from given that earlier stunt Jackal pulled. What colors do you like?" Iron spider said.

"Something in black and red," Kaine said grinning.

 **NYPD Evidence Storage, a short time later**

"Ah, there they are," Spider-Man said after prying open three crates which were stuffed full of Octobots. He removed the helmet Dr. Octopus used to control these miniature robots. "We'll need a couple of goblin gliders too."

"Can do," Yuri said. "But I don't think this is a job for me rather a special friend of mine. She'll meet you on the roof, in five minutes.

"Okay," Spider-Man said curious who exactly Yuri's "special friend" might be.

 **Central Parker, twenty minutes later**

The remaining heroes fought a ferocious battle with Spider Queen and her horde. Back and forth the conflict went. Soon they were joined by the contingent from Horizon Labs including Mr. Fantastic followed by the trio of Spinneret, Araña, and Black Cat with Hobgoblin, Kingpin's goons and even Kingpin himself in tow. Spinneret's group were using deluded amounts of the Sisterhood poison to knock out every spider creature they could jab with their weapons and needles. Hundreds then thousands of new spider creatures swarmed the heroes almost overwhelming them again and again and yet again. All seemed lost when a whirring was heard overhead a helmet wearing Spider-Man and the anti-superheroine known as Wraith appeared on goblin gilders followed by a swarm of Octobots who sprayed everything in sight with white mist. The spider creatures shook violently once sprayed and fell over on their backs their leg twitching occasionally.

Spider King and Spider She-Hulk ganged up on Thor knocking his hammer from his hand. On impulse, Spider-Man swooped down and picked up the legendary Mjolnir almost without thinking. Lightning struck Spider-Man and the helmet he wore morphed into one with Viking type wings. He leaped off his goblin glider and batted both Spider King and Spider She-Hulk away from Thor.

"I'll be right back. Mind if I borrow this, thanks," Spider-Man said to the fallen Thor before Thor could protest.

Spider-Man zeroed in on Spider Queen who had grown to enormous size. "Meddling fool I'll ground you into dust!" Spider Queen rumbled.

"Nope, I don't think so," Spider-Man said.

Spider-Man swung Mjolnir hitting Spider Queen multiple times in quick secession while he jumped around her. As her minions were cured the power she drew from them diminished the Spider Queen literally shrank until she was back to her normal size. She tried to morph her symbiote infused exoskeleton into weapons including her limbs but Spider-Man saw this coming. He struck her in her face with Mjolnir.

"You're just another spider! I'm a goddess! You can't top me, my future slave!" Spider Queen said spitting up gobs of purple blood.

"Maybe I can maybe I can't, let's find out, shall we? I'm game if you are." Spider-Man said. He struck Spider Queen again in her face with Mjolnir then a third time.

"You can't defeat me! You're nothing you hear me, nothing! I am forever!" Spider Queen coughed stumbling back several steps. She attempted to fight back but Spider-Man easily deflected her feeble blows.

With a mighty swing, Spider-Man knocked Spider Queen off her feet with Mjolnir. He then saw Anti-Venom nearby. "Hey, Eddie this one needs your special type of cleansing! Give her the works, everything impure most go." He called. Anti-Venom was on the now defenseless Spider Queen in an instant. She screamed as his tendrils wormed their way into her body. "Make sure to take everything and I mean everything, but leave her alive."

"Stooooooooppppppp, my work!" Jackal bellowed. He ran up to try to tackle Anti-Venom but was knocked aside by Spider-Man using the handle of Mjolnir.

Spider-Man rushed to where Jackal lay over a hundred feet away. He glared down through his mask at Jackal who groaned in pain on the ground. Jackal spat up some blood of his own.

"It's over between us," Spider-Man growled. "You missed your shot. If you ever, ever come near me or my family especially my daughters again for any reason, I'll end you."

"I won't bother you again, I swear." Jackal wheezed.

"You've been warned," Spider-Man said he then slowly walked away.

"Can you move?" Kaine asked as he appeared out of the gloom. He stared down at the prone Jackal his body tense. Kaine wore a black Spider-Man suit with red eyes and spider symbols.

"For a minute there I thought he might actually kill me." Jackal wheezed then chuckled in spite of the pain he felt in his aching body. He smiled up at Kaine showing his sharp bloodstained teeth.

"No, he wouldn't have, never," Kaine said softly while kneeling down besides Jackal. "But, sooner or later you'll recover and make Peter pay for the mercy he's shown you here tonight, and his loved ones, and likely the world along with them. Peter even knows that and still, he couldn't bring himself to knowingly take a life no matter how twisted." Kaine paused here for a moment. "He's a true hero you see. He's not like us, father."

"Wait what a-," Jackal wheezed only for Kaine to palm his skull and bash his head several times against a rock until only a pulpy mess remained.

"I truly hope you're gone forever this time," Kaine said raising to his feet.

"What have you done!" Spider-Man shouted rushing over to the brutalized body of Jackal. He had returned from making sure Anti-Venom only striped Spider Queen of her powers and not her life as well.

"What had to be done. What you or Ben or Mary Jane could not do." Kaine said. He then walked off without another word being exchanged between himself and his clone sibling.

"At least it'll soon be over." Spider-Man sighed. Looking down at what remained of Jackal he felt his stomach turn.

 **The Raft Prison**

"Parker you pompous fool. Think you can use my inventions to play the hero while I languish in this pit. I'll soon show you the error of your ways. My magnum opus is nearly ready." Dr. Octopus said a wicked smile on his ravaged face.

"Jeez we know you ain't long for this world but pipe down will ya Ock, some of prefer silence." One of the guards said passing by Otto's cell.

Dr. Octopus continued to smile until the guard was gone he then scowled. "I'll be sure to look you and your equally insensitive friends up after my coming out party, troglodyte. I'll pay you each back tenfold for every indignity heaped upon me during my stay in this dreadful place." He whispered.

 **The backyard of the Parker Residence on Western Long Island dusk, one week later**

"According to news coverage, everything is back to normal." Aunt May said. She was seated around an outside table with Jarvis, Miguel, Anya, and the girls.

"That's certainly a relief," Jarvis said.

"How can you eat so much?" Anya asked Miguel who was polishing off his third plate of wheat cakes.

"What can I say. I love Aunt May's wheat cakes they're fantastic." Miguel said.

"Miguel is the biggest fan of my wheat cakes." Aunt May said beaming. "He's such a nice young man."

"I hope Heather Noble keeps her promise, but she probably won't," April said.

"Me too," Mayday said. "Heather is so mean I hope she becomes nice."

"Are you girls excited for your birthday party next week?" Miguel asked. "You'll turn the big oh seven, or so I've heard."

"We sure are," April said.

"I'm so very excited," Mayday confirmed.

"What do you girls want for your birthday?" Anya asked.

"A big fancy cake," Mayday said excitedly spreading her small arms as wide as she could. "And a party with balloons and noisemakers and hates."

"And presents lots of presents," April said. Everyone laughed at the girls' infectious exuberance. It was good to deal with everyday stuff again.

 **Front Yard**

"I hope you understand why this is necessary," Peter said.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't fit into polite society I never have. Besides I prefer to be on my own," Kaine said with a shrug.

"I'm not condoning what you did, but I still want to thank you." Mary Jane said giving Kaine a quick hug. She knew her daughters were far safer with Jackal out of the picture even if she did not approve of the method of his removal.

"Here, this is for you." Ben passed Kaine a duffle bag inside of which was a large amount of cash and a modified Scarlet Spider costume with a black mask, black gloves, and red eyepieces. "The cash is from Pete the suit is from my one from my old stash, I changed it to black & red as you prefer. Don't be a stranger, bro." Ben and Kaine then hugged.

"I guess this is goodbye," Peter said.

"How about so long for now," Kaine said. He and Peter hugged. Kaine then walked off duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He walked off into the sunset towards a new life.

"I hope he'll be alright." Mary Jane said as Kaine walked out of sight clad in faded blue jeans, white sneakers, and a brown leather jacket.

"So do I," Peter said with a hint of regret on his voice.

 **Inside, that evening**

Mary Jane stared at the pregnancy test in her hands, it read positive. She did not know exactly how to feel. On the one hand, she was happy she would soon welcome another child into the world. On the other hand, she was terrified this baby might become a target for their enemies. Also, once she began to show she would have to sit on the sidelines to protect her unborn baby, which meant she would not be able to help as Spinneret. This discovery was indeed a mixed blessing. Maybe Anya could take her place on the team? Anya was a girl good plus being part of a group would help boost Anya's flagging confidence. She would have to talk to Peter about Anya. along with other things.

Mary Jane walked out of the master bathroom into the adjoining master bedroom. Her husband awaited her there. "I know it's been a week, but I'm still exhausted, red. I think I could sleep for another week." Peter said with a yawn about to get into bed.

"Before you take that long nap I've got some news for your you, tiger." Mary Jane said after chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Wazzup?" Peter asked giving MJ his undivided attention.

"Remember how you've always a house full of kids. Well, your dream is one step closer to reality." Mary Jane said smiling broadly.

"You mean?" Peter said grinning like a fool.

"Yup," Mary Jane said rubbing her as of yet flat stomach.

"Yaaaaaaa-haaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww," Peter yelled. He picked up Mary Jane in his arms and twirled her around the room as MJ giggled like a school girl. In that moment of unbridled joy when all seemed perfect little did the happy couple expect the trails that lay ahead of them.

To Be Continued

Next Up – It's the moment we've all been waiting for folks (I know I sure have) Superior Spider-Man begins!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-Five Superior Spider-Man Prologue: Dying Wish

"Could you delete me? Would it be easy? Will you put me in my grave? Will you erase me or could you face me? Will I haunt your every save?"

"Do you believe in God, or will write the script and become one?"

Delete Me (2018) NateWantsToBattle

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, late afternoon**

"Where have you have been, tiger? I was worried." Mary Jane said giving her husband a quick peck on his cheek when he entered the living room.

"I've been busy," Peter said not returning her gesture of affection or even smiling at her. He had been out of contact since he went on a solo patrol after finishing work the evening before.

"Hey bro did you hear the good news?" Ben said from the sofa where he was watching TV alongside Miguel and the girls. "Doc Ock's dead. He passed away last night at the Raft. Good riddance I say."

"Ben you're being awful. While Dr. Octopus was a supervillain we shouldn't take pleasure in his death." Mary Jane said.

"Sorry, MJ," Ben said an expression of shame on his face.

"Peter, did you get the thing?" Mary Jane said glancing at the twins.

"Huh," Peter said.

"You know the thing." Mary Jane said this time a little more forcefully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, woman," Peter said.

Mary Jane took him by his arm and led him into the next room. "You were supposed to book entertainment for the girls' birthday party. And what do you mean by calling me 'woman'?"

"If you care so much about their little party, you book the entertainment." Peter snapped shrugging off her grip.

"They're your daughters too." Mary Jane said dismayed by Peter's combative comments.

"Not really, from my understanding, they're just clones of my actual daughter who is deceased. It isn't like you gave birth to them or I sired them," Peter said.

Mary Jane gasped shocked and appalled by Peter's words. "How could you say such a terrible thing about May and April?"

"It's factually true," Peter said without so much as batting an eye. "If you'll excuse me I'm tired after a night of keeping this city safe, alone I might add."

Peter started to walk towards the second-floor staircase, which led to the master bedroom when Anya passed him. "Hi, Mr. Parker," The girl said on her way by. Peter did not bother acknowledging Anya which caused the teenager to frown.

"Anya please go wait for me in the garage. I'll be out to start training with you in a minute. I need a word with my husband first." Mary Jane said.

"Okay," Anya said walking off.

Mary Jane knew Anya took many things she shouldn't to heart because of her fragile sense of self-esteem. Mary Jane was less than pleased by Peter's actions but this was too much. "Why were you so rude to Anya? Would it have killed you to say hello to her or smile?" Mary Jane said.

"Maybe because I don't think you should be wasting your time or my valuable resources on a pity project like her. I know they say charity begins at home but this is ridiculous." Peter said.

"Anya is a very sweet girl with a great deal of potential. I really like her. She's had a hard life and needs to be nurtured. I wish we could take her in. I was thinking maybe we could be her foster parents or even adopt her, but I guess not." Mary Jane said.

"Just what we need around here another freeloader like my clone and that twit from the future. How about we put her up in her own place like your worthless, ungrateful lout of a father. She'd make a fine addition to the various parasites slowly draining my company of its vitality." Peter said.

"Gee and here I thought we were partners in everything and that it was our company and our resources." Mary Jane said angrily.

Peter literally laughed in his wife's face."I'm Spider-Man you're only my wife. I invented the tech kit, not you. I'm in control here, be sure you don't forget that." Peter said putting his finger in Mary Jane's face which she quickly slapped away. "I'm going to bed. See that my rest is not disturbed, woman." Peter stomped upstairs he left a confused and deeply upset Mary Jane in his wake.

Once alone Peter reached into his pants pocket. He removed a shiny golden colored sphere about the size of a baseball. He smirked at the sphere before hiding it in the bottom drawer of the dresser underneath a pile of his clothing. He would have to find a safer home for in when time and opportunity permitted.

 _"You won't get away with this Doc.,"_ said a blue-hued image of Peter Parker only the alien consciousness current occupying his body could see, hear or interact with in any way.

"I already have." The faux Peter Parker who in truth was none other than Doctor Otto Octavius responded to the phantom's words. Otto-Peter sat down on the bed then he laid back with his hands clasped behind his head.

 _"Not why I'm still here."_ Phantom Peter said.

"You can't do anything. Only I can perceive you. You are but a fragment. In time you will fade away completely." Otto-Peter said confidently. "However, should you in any way impede my actions before do I promise your loved ones shall suffer my wrath."

 _"You_ _wouldn't_ _dare."_ Phantom Peter exclaimed with alarm.

"My good man you know I would. Now do be a quiet ghostly nuisance. I require my beauty sleep." Otto-Peter said closing his stolen eyes. Soon he had drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Day, morning**

"I'm not ill. I in no way require the services of a medical doctor." Peter said while seated at the kitchen table. He had spent the night alone in bed as Mary Jane was in no mood to sleep near him, she instead used a spare room.

"Peter listen to Mary Jane. She's only worried about you, we all are." Aunt May said.

"Your aunt is right Peter. You don't seem well," Jarvis said.

"Maybe you should see someone," Miguel said.

"Did anything strange, well, stranger than usual, happen to you while out on solo patrol the other night?" Ben asked.

"Stay out of this, all of you! I'm perfectly fine!" Peter snapped.

"Go see Reed at least. Have him check you out." Mary Jane insisted.

"No," Peter said slamming his right fist down on the table so hard he cracked his nearby plate. "I'm not a child or an incompetent! I will do be lectured to by any of you on matters of my own health!"

"Calm down Peter we're just trying to help," Miguel said.

"I don't need any of your help but I do not some fresh air." Peter stormed out of the living room. On his way upstairs he heard the girls laughing at a TV show. "Keep it down you brats!" He yelled before vanishing upstairs.

In the master bedroom, he put on his Sider-Man gear and fished the golden sphere out of the bottom of the dresser. _"Not so easy is it, eh Doc?"_ Phantom Peter said.

"Silence," Otto-Peter snapped. "Rest assured this problem is not beyond my genius to solve."

 _"What do you want with that?"_ Phantom Peter asked spotting the golden octobot which had caused this mess in the first place. According to Otto, it was meant to swap their minds but Otto's ailing body expired just before completion of the process thus why they were stuck together, Otto's consciousness in a dominant position.

"Never you mind, irritating shade," Otto-Peter said.

A knock was heard on the closed door. "Peter let me in! We need to talk!" Mary Jane said jiggling the doorknob. Otto-Peter had locked the door so no one could follow him.

"We don't," Otto-Peter said opening one of the bedroom windows he pulled on his Spider-Man mask and was gone.

 **A rooftop somewhere in New York City, hours later**

After a brief period of darkness, Peter thankfully found himself back in control of his body. He had no clear idea where he was or how he got there. More importantly, he no longer sensed Dr. Octopus' presence in his mind or saw the golden octobot.

Peter got unsteadily to his feet. "Thank goodness it's over," Spider-Man said with a profound sigh of relief.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, afternoon**

"Please let me conduct a thorough examination, son." Reed Richards said.

"I already told you Doc Ock took over my body. I'm okay now," Peter said while he sat down so Reed could do his work. "He used some kind of specialized octobot which was gold colored."

"Where did the golden octobot go, Peter?" Sue Storm asked.

"I'm not sure. I woke up on a rooftop in Brooklyn after blacking out. The golden octobot was gone as was the presence of Ock's mind in my head." Peter explained.

"We'll have to find it," Sue said to which everyone agreed. Who knew what the devilish device could be doing this very moment.

Mary Jane threw her arms around her seated husband. She began to pepper his face with kisses while she softly sobbed.

"Don't cry, red. I'm fine now." Peter said.

"I knew there was something wrong." Mary Jane said refusing to let go of Peter.

"We all did," Ben added. Everyone was currently crowded around Peter in the kitchen.

"And you because of you guys Ock called it quits. His plan failed. I shudder to think what would have happened if I'd been isolated without anyone who cares about me around to stop him. I'd probably still be his puppet." Peter shivered at the thought.

"I'll always look out for you, tiger. Together until the end." Mary Jane said squeezing Peter's hand he squeezed back as she smiled at him.

"Together until the end," Peter said with a smile of his own.

"Please, people I need to examine my patient," Reed said. In good-natured fashion, Johnny and Ben Grim herded everyone out of the room so Reed could do his work.

 **A Spidey Inc Storage Facility in Brooklyn, not far from where Peter had awakened, two days later, afternoon**

"Otto Octavius reborn." Declared the naked male figure who was dripping fluids all over the cement floor of the small warehouse. "Thank you for your informative memories, Peter Parker, this proto clone you liberated from Jackal months ago will serve nicely as my new vessel. A powerful vessel free of other troublesome occupants." Next to the stasis pod from which he had emerged lay the golden octobot its power supply finally spent. New Otto knelt down and picked it up. "A pity, but alas all things must end in due time excluding myself of course."

Otto looked back at four other pods each of which was presently occupied by a Gwen Stacy clone held in a state of suspended animation. Perhaps with proper genetic or cybernetic modifications, he could make some use of them. Spider-Man had a team so why not the so to be Superior Spider-Man? He would a least hold them in reserve.

"In the meantime, I best move them and this equipment to one of my underground bases. Preferably a location unknown to others including the authorities." New Otto said. "But first, I simply must cloth my nakedness."

New Otto wandered off to find something he could wear while he plotted his next move. Yes, he would revive a recent scheme. A nefarious plan which involved global warming and if Superior Spider-Man stopped the potential world-ending damage would make him a household name. Luckily for Otto, the criminals behind the scheme were nothing more than his pawns thus manipulating them so he could play hero would be beyond simple given his intellect. When everything was prepared he would enact this grand spectacle with himself cast as the star attraction.

To Be Continued

Next Up – Superior Spider-Man makes his debuts with Ends of the Earth.

 **Author's Note -**

 **While different than the canon version this upcoming storyline will get very dark at times, perhaps more so than 616 as Otto does not have the restraining influence of Peter in his mind or Peter's memories going forward. While Otto will try to be "a better Spider-Man" than Peter he'll be even more outwardly villainous in his actions than in 616 even although he'll consider himself an anti-hero. You have been warned, my loyal readers.**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS EXTREME CONTENT THAT MAY OFFEND SOME READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-Six Superior Spider-Man Part One Ends of the Earth

 **Midtown Elementary School, early afternoon**

"He's coming," April said after glancing up at the clock. She along with her sister stood at the front of the classroom. All eyes were upon them.

"You have ten more minutes girls then we'll have to move on." Their not at all pleased science teacher who was handling the show and tell for their regular said after checking her wristwatch.

Five more uneventful minutes ticked by while their teacher tried in vain to keep forty some odd first graders under control. Sensing things were about to go south Mayday tightly grasped her sister's hand something she often did when she felt nervous. Regardless of her promise to the twins their teacher was about to dismiss the class early when a disheveled Peter entered the classroom. In Peter's hand, he held a briefcase and a large bag which bore a Spidey Inc logo.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was intense," Peter said smoothing out his ruffled hair with his hand.

"This is our dad," April said letting go of Mayday's hand.

"Papa runs Spidey Inc. That's his job." Mayday chimed in.

"Ah yes, tell us about what you do Mr. Parker and tell us quickly." The teacher said tapping her wristwatch.

Peter took the hint and launched into a quick explanation of his job. Mid-way through his speech, however, the classroom door opened and in came Spider-Man! The children erupted into cheers.

"Hello, children I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd swing by," Spider-Man said. "I have a few minutes to answer questions if that is okay with your teacher?"

"By all means Spider-Man please do." The teacher said smiling time limits suddenly forgotten.

Everyone eagerly raised their hands except for Normie Osborn who instead folded his arms over his chest. "The young man in the X-Files shirt," Spider-Man said calling on West Westin.

"I'm a huge fan Spider-Man." Wes gushed.

"Thanks, kid," Spider-Man said. "With Old Flattop as mayor, I need all the fans I can get." Everyone laughed at his joke.

"What is the tensile strength of your webbing?" Wes asked.

"An excellent question X-Files Fan. I'm going to call you X-File from now on, okay? Give me a moment to confer with my tech guy." Spider-Man said briefly putting up one finger. "1000 UTS," Spider-Man said after Peter whispered the answers in his ear.

"Wow, that's higher than steel," Wes said.

"And a lot springier," Spider-Man said. Everyone again laughed. "Which is why not many beings can break free of my webs until they start to dissolve."

"The young lady in the pink shirt," Spider-Man said pointing at Heather Noble next.

"Is Spinneret your girlfriend?" Heather asked.

"Heck yeah," Spider-Man said.

"Where is she?" Heather asked.

"Out on patrol," Spider-Man said. "We'll meet up later for an evening skyscraper supper."

"How romantic," Heather sighed.

"Aren't you a little young for romance, there pinky?" Spider-Man said everyone laughed other than Heather who blushed.

Following a flurry or further questions, Spider-Man spotted Normie. "Hey, kid in the suit you've sat on your hands through my entire visit. Do you have a question?" Spider-Man said. Normie remained silent. "C'mon ask me a tough one."

"Do you ever feel bad about putting people in prison?" Normie asked with a scowl.

"I try really hard to only put bad people in prison. And yes sometimes." Spider-Man said after an extended period of uncomfortable silence during which Peter appeared to be especially uncomfortable. "It's been a blast kids, but duty calls, bye." Spider-Man waved to everyone before he left. Everyone applauded except again Normie who kept scowling at Spider-Man until the latter departed.

"I'll be taking my daughters home early," Peter said to the teacher after the bell rang.

"Of course Mr. Parker. Could you get me an autograph from the Web Warriors?" The teacher requested.

"No problem," Peter said. "What's your name?"

"Just have them make it out to Carolyn. And be sure Iron Spider signs he's my favorite. What a hottie." The teacher said with a dreamy expression.

"I'll make sure I tell him you said that," Peter said smiling. There was something oddly familiar about the brunette. Peter felt as if he had met her someplace before but he could not quite remember where or under what circumstances.

"Please do," The teacher said with a wink that unnerved Peter for some reason.

Peter and his daughters navigated there way outside after the girls said their goodbyes to their friends. They emerged outside into an unusually balmy spring day. Once in the parking Mayday and April got into Peter's black sedan. Although Peter did not usually drive a vehicle (being Spider-Man meant he could get around via alternative means) he was a fairly decent driver.

"Sorry I was late girls. Someone tried to hold up a restaurant on my way." Peter explained.

Peter noticed a text message from Miguel on his smartphone. Miguel had played the role of classroom Spider-Man saying. The text said he was headed home.

"Papa is momma okay?" Mayday asked fearfully from the back where she sat next to her sister.

"Your mother is fine," Peter said. It pained him that his children were already accustomed to worrying for the safety of their parents at such a young age.

"Then why are we going home early?" April asked.

"Because I want some time alone with my favorite young ladies in the whole wide world," Peter said.

"Dad you're acting kind of funny," April said.

"You aren't Doc Ock again, are you?" Mayday asked. "He was mean."

"And scary," April added.

"Don't worry girls, I'm me," Peter said. "I know he was mean to both of you. I'm sorry about that." Peter paused for a moment as he waited to pull out into traffic. He thought how best to phrase what he wanted to say. "How much did you girls hear of the conversation Doc Ock had with your mother about you guys?"

"You mean when he said we aren't your real daughters," April said.

Peter felt like a dagger had been plunged into his heart. "Yeah, that part," Peter said. "Doc Ock is a very bad person. You ignore anything he has to say."

"But it's true," April said.

"But it doesn't matter," Peter said.

"What do you mean, papa?" Mayday asked.

"Take for example the planet Jupiter. It may have a diamond core but that doesn't matter to anyone on Earth because it can't be reached." Peter said. "I don't care how you got here girls all I care about is that you are here. Being clones doesn't make you any less human beings or any less my daughters, and never let anyone tell you otherwise." Peter paused briefly. "Now, who wants some ice cream?"

"Me," Mayday said excitedly.

"Me too," April said with equal excitement.

"Okay then, next stop ice cream," Peter said turning the sedan onto the street.

 **Hidden Underground Lair of the former Dr. Octopus Brooklyn recycling center**

Dr. Otto Octavius in his hybrid clone body (which combined his own DNA with that of Peter Parker) sat before a control panel in a high back black leather chair. He wore a variant of Spider-Man's familiar costume. This modified version replaced the colors blue and red with black and grey respectively plus it did not use the web pattern on the grey potion. Another difference between his outfit and that worn by Spider-Man were the glowing green lenses. The fingers of his black-gloved were steepled together as he closely watched a series of monitors. The hijacked satellites were deployed and had taken up their designated positions around Earth. It was only a matter of time now.

"We've prepared your equipment master. Is there anything else we can do for you master?" One member of the trio of Gwen Stacey clones asked approaching Otto. Otto decided only to revive three of the clones. He held the fourth in reserve just in case he should require it later.

Otto swiveled his chair around to face them. Each was clad in a Spider-Man type outfit of a different color green, yellow and orange with black spider symbols on their chests. None presently wore their masks. "You may relax, my dears," Otto said.

The clones turned to leave acting on an impulse Otto told the lead clone dressed in orange to remain behind which she did. Otto got out of his seat. He took a few steps towards her. "Get on your knees." He ordered.

"Yes master," The Gwen Stacey Clone said obeying his order.

Otto lowered his pants. "Show your master how much you appreciate him," Otto said.

"Yes master," She said obediently going to work.

Perhaps it was the hormones produced by his young virile body? Perhaps it was sheer boredom? Whatever the case Otto had discovered during the two weeks he plotted his debut as Superior Spider-Man he quite enjoyed the intimate company of his widows as he called them. Whenever a small part of him protested against his actions for being immoral he squashed it by thinking that they were just clones. They did not matter. They were not real people only tools to be used for his purposes and then discarded. So what if he "abused" them. If not for him they would still be in stasis. He had every right to use them as he saw fit.

"You've become rather proficient at this particular task, Number Three," Otto said following a long moan of pleasure after Number Three finished her task. "You're sisters will no doubt become envious if your proficiency continues to improve." Otto hiked up his pants.

"Thank you, master." Number Three said getting to her feet. She wiped off her mouth with the back of her gloved hand.

"Leave me," Otto said turning back to his monitors.

"Yes master," Number Three said. Turning on her heels she walked away.

A blinking green light on his control console indicated a message was incoming. Otto engaged the video and audio scramblers and answered the video chat summons. As excepted Sandman, Rhino, Shocker, the new female Beetle, and Black Ant who made up the "Fearsome Five", or as Otto thought of them the "Failure Five", appeared on one of his monitors.

"Everything is ready." Black Ant said. "We'll deliver our demands to the UN at 3:00 pm."

"Either they pay up or we fry the whole world," Sandman said with a grin.

"Excellent work gentlemen and lady. I'll rendezvous with you there. Soon we shall each be enriched beyond our wildest dreams." Otto said breaking the connection before any more could be said. "Rubes," He laughed.

 **UN Building, 3:20 pm**

When the UN General Council failed to accept the frankly outrageous demands of a million pounds in gold and their mysterious benefactor did not show the Fearsome Five became enraged. They took the members of the chamber hostage. They threatened to start executing the dignitaries in addition to destroying the planet by increasing global temperatures dramatically unless they were given their gold. Their antics were broadcast live around the world this naturally drew the attention of many superheroes including the Web Warriors but before any could act a previously unknown superhero who called himself "Superior Spider-Man" somehow got inside.

"Either surrender peacefully or suffered my wrath." Superior Spider-Man threatened.

"Another spider, damn how many of you things are there?" Beetle said.

"You needn't concern yourself with those pale imitations villain." Superior Spide-Man said.

"Enough talk, let's squash him!" Rhino said.

"Good idea," Sandman said.

"A really good idea." Shocker said.

The three circled Superior Spider-Man who carefully positioned himself directly between them. When Rhino charged and Shocker & Sandman attacked Superior Spider-Man jumped aside. Shocker's sound wave blast dissipated much of Sandman's mass while Rhino knocked out Shocker by smashing him through a wall. Meanwhile, Sandman's remaining mass surged forward and stunned Rhino by getting his lungs.

"Amateurs," Superior Spider-Man said. he tossed two discs with green LEDs onto Black Ant and Beetle after he webbed up Rhino and Shocker along with the remains of Sandman.

"What are these suppose to do?" Black Ant asked in confusion.

"Short circuit your armor buffoons." Superior Spider-Man a split second later just that occurred. Superior Spider-Man stalked over to where Beetle and Black Ant lay. He picked up Black Ant by his collar and ripped off Black Ant's sparking helmet. "Play close attention. I'm only going to ask nicely once. Give me the satellite network command codes."

"Or?" Black Ant said defiantly.

Superior Spider-Man viciously elbowed Black Ant in his face breaking his nose. "Or I break more than your nose."

"Okay, okay, I'll give them to you." Black Ant said groaning in pain while blood poured down his face.

"Smart move your first of the day and most likely of your lifetime." Superior Spider-Man said.

When Black Ant gave him the codes Superior Spider-Man roughly dropped him on the floor. Superior Spider-Man then made a huge show of deactivating the satellites via a wrist-mounted device he just so happened to bring with him. He was helping the authorities cart away the Fearsome Five when other heroes arrived including the Web Warriors.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked staring in disbelief at his counterpart.

"I'm the better nay the superior spider, has-been!" Superior Spider-Man proclaimed loudly and smugly

Superior Spider-Man was soon surrounded by members of media who flooded the chamber. He was bathed in the light of countless flashbulbs as he gladly answered question after question. In the days to come, Superior Spider-Man was the toast of a grateful country and world. Everyone loved the latest and many contended the greatest superhero. Even Mayor Jameson said Superior Spider-Man was the type of Spider-Man New York City needed. Our original wall-crawler was all but forgotten by press and citizens alike. For their part, the Fearsome Five ranted from prison about their "boss" who they claimed orchestrated the entire operation not that anyone paid them much mind. Otto's plan had worked to perfection.

To Be Continued

Next – Superior Spider-Man will be in full swung as we enter the storyline proper. The worst (by far) is yet to come. You have been warned!

 **Author's Note One -**

 **If you want to see a pic of my version of Otto's Superior Spider-Man costume visit my Deviant Art page (I have two such pics there). The link can be found on my profile page.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Kudos to anyone who gets the Fearsome Five reference, hint it isn't a Marvel Comics reference but a Disney reference.**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

 **CONTENT/LANGUAGE WARNING –**

 **THIS EPISODE CONTAINS EXTREME CONTENT THAT MAY OFFEND SOME READERS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED**

Another Strand In The Great Web – Episode Thirty-Seven Superior Spider-Man Part Two First Blood

 **Empire State University, morning**

Elliot Tolliver, in truth Otto Octavius, clandestinely known as Superior Spider-Man, picked his way through the crowd of students many of whom seemingly milled around aimlessly unlike Elliot who knew exactly where he was going. His destination the Faulty of Science Building an appointment with a representative of the faulty awaited him there. Elliot was impeccably groomed and clad in a light grey three-piece suit with matching white undershirt and polished black dress shoes. He carried a black briefcase in his right hand. Elliot cut an impressive figure on campus. When he reached the Science Building he pushed his way inside confidently. With ease, he located the proper office. He did, of course, possess an unfair advantage prospective students lacked he had been there before, in another lifetime so to speak. Impatiently he waited until he was called upon, drumming his fingers lightly upon the briefcase that sat on his lap the entire time.

The elderly white-haired and bearded man that met Elliot was typical of those found throughout academia. The stuffy man's sedate mood was as blue as his aged suit. Seated across a classical style teacher's desk from the elderly man Elliot briefly considered giving the gentleman a scare by using his enhanced reflexes to mock punch the old fart in the face but then thought better of it. While such an action would prove amusing if the dinosaur should kneel over from a heart attack Elliot would no doubt find himself in a sticky situation one he could ill afford until he further established his freshly acquired civilian identity. After what felt like eons, which given Elliot's current partner was not out of the question, the elderly man cleared his throat.

"With regret, I must inform you, Mr. Tolliver, what we can in no way accommodate your request to teach here." The elderly man said.

"May I ask why?" Elliot inquired trying very hard to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Simply put Mr. Tolliver no factual evidence existences to form a basis for us to justify a different decision. Your teaching credentials are sorely lacking. Not a single one of your references checked out unlike your academic background (which Elliot had also forged) which is astounding for a man of your age." The elderly man said. He went on once he clasped his hands together and leaned forward slightly. "We would, however, have no reservations if you desire to join our faulty as a Ph.D. candidate. In fact, given your apparent scientific aptitude, we would welcome you with open arms. Frankly, we here in the Faculty of Science are perplexed by your intense desire to leapfrog, as it were, over levels of vital scholarship while lacking a significant practical background of any sort. By all indications you are young, no more than thirty perhaps a tad less by my reckoning, there should be no rush. Stop and smell the flowers young man, as they say."

"The documentation I furnished you with that supports my case has not persuaded you? What of the generous bequeathment my late uncle made, does it mean nothing?" Elliot said.

"Your late uncle Dr. Otto Octavius' bequeathment to our fine institution is a non-factor in your admission or rejection, nor should it be." The elderly man said. "In fact, I am outraged you mention his bequeathment in such a context. Furthermore, your late uncle was possessed of a less than sterling reputation given his extensive criminal background. Either seek admission under the terms I have outlined or do not at all, the choice is yours. Good day, Mr. Tolliver." The elderly man dismissed Elliot without so much as a handshake.

"Old fool," Elliot said not quite under his breath. He collected his papers and departed.

It would appear he would have to spend much more time in rebuilding his academic credentials than he had thought. How would he balance his studies with his burgeoning crime fighter career? His old life had never been a simple one it would seem his new life was following an identical trajectory in that regard. On the bright side, he did have millions of dollars he had embezzled from various parties over the years to tide him over. At least he would not run short of funds anytime soon.

By the end of that day, Elliot begrudgingly accepted the offer of admission. Besides a faculty advisor, he was assigned a fellow postgraduate student who would help him acclimate to his new role as a postgraduate student. Her name was Anna Maria Marconi. He would meet with her in a few days time.

 **Hidden Underground Lair of the Superior Spider-Man Brooklyn recycling center, afternoon**

Elliot was deeply perturbed. While he or rather the Superior Spider-Man had the adoration of a grateful populace he lacked freedom of movement. He needed to further buildup his civilian identity so he could fully capitalize upon his success. What good was being a top tier superhero if one could not reap the benefits?

Elliot leaned over a workbench finishing modifications on the last of his Otto Bots which he had transformed into Spider Bots. Once fully deployed the small automatons would serve as his eyes and ears. They would ceaselessly monitor crime throughout NYC and its neighboring environs so he would not have to waste his valuable time on antiquated patrols let his competitor do such.

Widow Number One handed Elliot an incorrect tool which earned her a backhanded striker which left her cheek swollen and bruised. "Imbecilic copy you passed me a spanner when I needed a soldering iron." Otto snapped.

"My apologies master." She said rubbing her cheek.

"I don't want nor need your apologies Number One. See such errors don't happen again," Elliot said.

"Yes master," She said.

The very next day Elliot deployed his thousands of Spider Bots only an hour before they detected a matter of great potential interest. A deranged psychopath going by the colorful moniker of Massacre was terrorizing the good citizens of Elliot's fair protectorate. Elliot suited up and headed off to Massacre's last known location. He needed to put this miscreant in their place before someone beat him to the proverbial punch. He could not let someone else steal his rightful glory, perish the thought.

 **Residence of Miranda Coleman CEO of Fizzy Cola on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, early afternoon**

"They didn't capture the shirt on video." Miranda Coleman said pushing her finger into the chest of the burly baldheaded man. Miranda was a thin woman with short grey hair clad in a silver bathrobe. Her companion sported a visible steel plate which had replaced most of his skull.

"Not my fault," Massacre said. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a red and yellow Mocha Cola tea shirt.

"I didn't spring you from prison and offer to play you twelve million dollars for nothing." Miranda ranted. "I want your heinous crimes associated with my main competitor. You better pull something big soon or our deal is off."

"I know just the thing." Massacre with an eerie lopsided grin which even unnerved Miranda Coleman.

 **Bus Stop, twenty minutes later**

"Drive," Massacre said to the terrified bus drive when the driver failed to comply he shot the man at point blank range with his AK-74 Assault Rifle. Passengers screamed and tried to exit the bus but Massacre locked it down. Massacre then tossed the body out of the bus and jumped in the driver's seat. "We're going for a ride people." Around his torso was a suicide bomber vest packed with shrapnel and plastic explosives rigged to a deadman's switch. The vest was open so the Mocha Cola logo was prominently displayed. "If any of you have digital devices connected to the World Wide Web start streaming I'm about to make us all very famous."

Massacre drove the bus recklessly for the next hour until he reached the outer Pine Barrens of New Jersey. a caravan of police vehicles followed a safe distance behind. Massacre pulled the bus over and used a burner phone to talk with the police. When two young men tried to escape from the bus Massacre kneecapped them with his gun. He then made all the passengers expect the injured young men leave the bus via the emergency back exit which opened onto the Pine Barrens. He marched the traumatized group into the foreboding forest.

 **Pine Barrens**

"Are you going to kill us?" One woman asked.

"Yeah, starting with you." Massacre blew the woman's head off.

Massacre sprayed the crowd with bullets killing many of them before a well-placed fist to his jaw knocked him back a few steps. Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099 and Araña had arrived! While Spider-Man 2099 and Araña got the passengers to safety and attended to the wounded Spider-Man squared off with Massacre.

"You made a big mistake hitting me, bug." Massacre said brandishing his AK-74.

"Not as big as the ones you've made, nutty putty," Spider-Man said in disgust.

Spider-Man expected Massacre to shot at him but that isn't what the lunatic did. Massacre gave Spider-Man his trademarked lopsided grin then fired again at the civilians. While both Spider-Man 2099 and Araña could have easily dodged his attacks but if they had innocent people would have likely died. The pair used themselves as human shields with Araña taking the worst of it. Although both of their costumes' contained interwoven soft body armor (courtesy of Spidey Inc and its partnership with Horizon Labs) Spider-Man 2099 and Araña took a beating. Three bullets even penetrated through the armor embedding themselves in Araña's lower and upper back. She began to bleed profusely as she collapsed alongside Spider-Man 2099. If not, however, for the body armor she and Spider-Man 2099 would have all but certainly died.

Enraged Spider-Man pulled the wiring out of Massacre's vest thus disabling it he also kicked Massacre off his feet. Massacre's AK-74 flew about one hundred feet away. Spider-Man shot a glob of webbing after the rifle before he ran to his fallen comrades.

"Are you alright?" Spider-Man asked Spider-Man 2099.

"I think so but Araña wasn't so lucky. She needs medical treatment now." Spider-Man 2099 said.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Superior Spider-Man said as he landed next to Massacre who remained on his hands and knees. In Superior Spider-Man's hands was clutched the AK-74 refile he had retrieved a moment ago after cutting it free. The green light from his lenses cast an eerie glow on Massacre. "Perhaps I should end you right here right now. I suspect I'd be doing the world a favor if I did." Superior Spider-Man put his finger on the trigger. He leveled the muzzle with Massacre's head where he placed it firmly between the man's eyes. Superior Spider-Man towered over his Massacre like an avenging angel over a sinner.

"Do it, wast his fuckin' ass!" One of the irate survivors urged. She was covered in the blood of others.

"Kill him," Another chimed in who was bleeding from his left leg.

"Kill him," A third said. His right arm hung useless at his side.

"He deserves it!" A fourth said. She was cradling her dead child in her arms.

"As you wish my loyal public. The punishment shall fit the crime, farewell Massacre." Superior Spider-Man said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," Spider-Man said. He dove at Superior Spider-Man but tackled him a split second too late. Massacre lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

The survivors hissed their disapproval while Superior Spider-Man and Spider-Man rolled around on the ground exchanging blows. When they scrambled to their feet insults were heaped upon Spider-Man while his counterpart was roundly praised this in spite of the fact it had been Spider-Man and his allies who prevent an even greater loss of life from occurring. Spider-Man helped Spider-Man 2099 to his feet and the pair quickly took Araña away to seek the medical attention she desperately required.

 **Parker Residence on Western Long Island, evening**

"If you need anything just call me on your phone," Peter said to Anya who lay on a bed covered by a soft blue comforter.

"I will Mr. Parker," Anya said. Beneath the blanket and sheets, Anya's body was heavily bandaged. The Fantastic Four who patched her up said that if one of the bullets had penetrated an inch further she would have died.

"Anya how many times do I have to tell you to call me Peter, not Mr. Parker," Peter said.

"Okay, Peter," Anya said.

Peter gripped the doorknob. He was about to leave but hesitated for a moment remembering a conversation Doc Ock had with Mary Jane about Anya while in his body. He turned to face the teenage girl once more. "Anya I wanted to tell you something. I couldn't be any prouder of what you did today if you were my own daughter. You're a very special young lady." He said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, Mr, Peter, that means a lot to me," Anya said smiling.

"Get some rest you've more than earned it," Peter said.

"I will," Anya said before closing her eyes a contented smile on her face in spite of the pain she felt.

In the hallway, Mary Jane waited for Peter. While her pregnancy wasn't quite showing yet it should soon. She gave Peter a sad smile.

"How is she doing? Mary Jane asked.

"She's in a lot of pain but she should be okay given her healing factor. Reed said we should check on here every so often just to be safe." Peter answered.

"How are you doing, tiger?" Mary Jane asked.

"Hurt, confused," Peter said shaking his head. "Those people were so bloodthirsty, red. They wanted vengeance not justice and he encouraged them every step of the way. I can't believe there is someone out there who calls himself a spiderman and a hero who does such despicable things."

"Sadly it wouldn't be the first time this sort of thing has happened, remember Eddie when he was Venom and then there is Frank Castle the Punisher." Mary Jane said.

"This is different. I feel I've been personally insulted. That my legacy has been spat on." Peter said. "While I have no concrete leads yet on who this Superior Spider-Man is I intend to find out."

"And once you learn the truth, then what?" Mary Jane asked a hint of fear in her voice, seldom had she seen her husband so angry.

"I wish I knew I truly do," Peter said. "The only thing I know for sure is that I'll stop him one way or another because I have to." There was a fire in his eyes which frightened Mary Jane more than she could or would say.

"I can't help but think his appearance is somehow linked to the theft of those clones the Jackal made that you were storing." Mary Jane said eager to change the subject if only slightly.

"Same here," Peter said. "I hope the Jackal hasn't returned already." He added.

"Oh no, please be wrong." Mary Jane said. The thought of that monster coming anywhere near her daughters filled her heart with cold dread.

Peter pulled Mary Jane into a comforting embrace. Mary Jane started to sob softly. "Hush, I won't let anyone harm you, the baby or our girls."

"What if you what if we can't stop him." Mary Jane sobbed.

"I will stop whoever threatens us I promise," Peter said kissing Mary Jane's forehead. "Our family is my top priority. While there is a breath left in my body I'll protect you and them no matter the cost."

 **Residence of Miranda Coleman CEO of Fizzy Cola on the East Side of Manhattan**

"Hello, Ms. Coleman we need to talk." Superior Spider-Man said.

"Who are you? How did you get past my security?" Miranda Coleman asked.

"Does it really matter how I gained access to your humble abode?" Superior Spider-Man said. "As for who I am I'm your judge, jury, and executioner."

"What are you talking about?" Miranda Coleman said backing away from Superior Spider-Man.

"I know you paid Massacre to smear your competition by committing his crimes while wearing one of their promotional shirts." Superior Spider-Man said.

"Preposterous," Miranda Coleman said.

"I have video and audio recordings of your meeting with him and of him subsequently leaving your residence before he hijacked that bus. Recordings I'll happily hand over to the proper authorities unless you accept my demands." Superior Spider-Man informed her.

"Which are?" Miranda Coleman said.

"I want my image on all your merchandise plus the twelve million dollars you were going to provide Massacre with for his services." Superior Spider-Man said.

"And if I refuse?" Miranda Coleman said.

"I make you very famous or rather infamous." Superior Spider-Man said. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Miranda Coleman said hesitantly.

"Good," Superior Spider-Man said. He turned to leave but said over his shoulder before he departed. "A word of warning should you ever think of reneging on our deal you'll wish I had turned you in."

"What do you mean?" Miranda Coleman asked dreading the answer.

"I mean that you'll join your co-conspirator in death, Ms. Coleman." Superior Spider said leaving visibly shaken CEO in his wake.

To Be Continued

Next up – Anna Maria Marconi is introduced. Mayor Jameson requests a personal favor, which he'll later regret, of Superior Spider-Man.


End file.
